La goutte de mer
by AngelMiki
Summary: Les sorcières ont perverti la nature. Elles ne sont rien d'autre que l'engeance du démon. Filles des ténèbres, elles ont été chassées pendant des années, des décennies, des siècles, jusqu'à que plus une ne soit présente sur ces terres. Les sorcières ont perverti la nature. Et pourtant, l'une d'elles est là, ignorante de ces terres qu'elle n'a jamais connu.
1. Prologue : Feu follet

Bonjour, j'avais publié sur ce site il y a longtemps, et pas sous ce pseudo. Cette histoire a été publié ici mais a été remaniée depuis. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 _Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César voulez-vous. L'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux sont à Monsieur Tolkien, bien entendu._  
 _Les mythes et autres personnages de folklore ont été librement adaptés pour coller à ma fanfic._  
 _Ma vision des sorcières a été largement inspirée d'un manwha : Absolute Witch._

 _Au sinon, plusieurs personnages ont été rajoutés et bien entendu m'appartiennent : Maika, Lilith, Aleth, Aloïs, Shérazade, ce cher Diling, ..._

* * *

''Suis les feux follets ! Surtout, ne t'arrête pas tu m'entends, ne t'arrête pas.''

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse se les sortir de la tête. Alors, elle continuait de courir, sans prêter attention aux branches qui lui lacéraient le visage. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, c'était ses jambes qui s'affaiblissaient, son souffle qui se faisait rauque, son cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'il lui donnait la nausée et, surtout, elle entendait les hurlements des chiens derrière elle. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues, elle voyait à peine les boules de lumière bleu qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient devant elle.

Elle trébucha sur une racine. Dans cette forêt, les arbres étaient noueux, torturés, comme si ils prenaient la forme des personnes qu'ils avaient entendu souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus continuer, elle voulait rester là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une petite boule d'énergie apparue devant elle. Elle crépitait intensément, comme si elle voulait que la jeune fille se lève. Cette-dernière ne tarda pas à s'appuyer contre un arbre pour reprendre un semblant d'équilibre.

''Les feux follets n'ont rien de maléfique tu vois. Ils sont un peu comme nous.''

Les hurlements des chiens au loin semblaient se rapprocher. Sans parvenir à reprendre sa respiration, elle se remit à courir, suivant toujours les boules de lumière.

''Tu sais, dans le marais du Yeun Elez, on raconte qu'ils ouvrent la porte des enfers.''

Une clairière s'ouvrit devant elle, baignait par la lune, source de toute magie. Des dizaines de feux follets étaient là, formant les contours d'une porte. Ils pulsaient tous, à l'unisson, au même rythme que son propre cœur. Elle avança d'un pas puis de deux. Ses jambes la portaient à peine. Des cris se mêlèrent aux aboiements, infiniment proches, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Elle était lasse, elle avait tellement envie de fermer les yeux, quitte à ce qu'elle se fasse prendre. Elle avait tellement envie de rejoindre sa mère, ses tantes, … sa sœur. Elle ferma doucement les paupières. Ses yeux bleu-gris furent précipités dans les ténèbres. Elle bascula en avant, traversant la porte que formait les feux follets.

''… c'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Les feux follets ont toujours guidé les gens vers leur destin. Pourquoi les mèneraient-ils en enfer ?''

* * *

Et voici la fin du prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Sur ce ...

AngelMiki


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dryade

Salut tout le monde, j'aimerai remercie les reviewers qui m'ont demandée à corps et à cri (... ou pas) la suite de la petite. La voici donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le noir était la seule chose qui régnait autour d'elle. Calme et envoûtant, elle aurait voulu rester à l'intérieur de ce calme si tentateur. Mais la nature crépitait autour d'elle, la réveillant doucement et la forçant à abandonner cette torpeur.

Elle entendait des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait, mais déjà auparavant ça avait été le cas. L'avaient-ils rattrapée ? Son cœur rata un battement, la peur lui noua la gorge et l'estomac. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de fuir encore, mais son corps était trop faible pour supporter son poids.

La forêt répondit à sa peur. Le sol remua et trembla, affolant les voix qu'elle peinait encore à entendre. Les arbres semblèrent gronder, se firent menaçants mais ne se décidèrent pas à attaquer, ils restaient là à observer la jeune fille inconnue dont ils se sentaient tellement proche.

La demoiselle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Des hommes en armures de cuir se tenaient devant elle, épée au clair. Leurs yeux clairs reflétaient de la surprise face à la réaction de la forêt et de la méfiance de celle-ci.

Elle se redressa, gémit en ne reconnaissant pas les deux hommes, en tout cas ils ne venaient pas de son village ni de ceux dans les environs. Une peur grandissante s'empara d'elle, faisant à nouveau gronder la terre et les arbres. La méfiance des hommes se focalisa sur elle. Tout provenait d'elle, ils venaient de s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, désarçonnant les guerriers. Une seconde plus tard, l'adolescente s'évanouit à cause d'un coup qu'on lui avait porté à la nuque. Les arbres grondèrent avec plus d'inquiétude mais la terre redevint calme.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard, alors que le ciel commençait à se teinter d'une couleur écarlate. La jeune fille s'était éveillée sur un matelas de paille, posé à même le sol. Les seules issues étaient une fenêtre donnant directement sur l'extérieur et une porte, toutes deux fermées par des barreaux suffisamment serrés pour qu'elle ne puisse même pas y passer plus du bras. Mais au moins elle pouvait atteindre la fenêtre et étendre ses doigts à l'extérieur.

''Même si les forêts ne nous connaissent pas, elles savent ce que l'on fait et ce que l'on peut faire pour elles. Elles reconnaissent la signature magique de tout être vivant, même ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir.''

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds, une main posait sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre, l'autre tendue au maximum pour frôler l'herbe qui pointait juste à sa fenêtre. Elle sourit en entendant le vent chanter et la terre s'agitait.

''Nous n'avons pas besoin de la confiance des hommes tant que la terre croit en nous. Elle ressent notre essence magique. Par exemple, elle sait que tu peux être calme et impétueuse, sereine et changeante, comme la mer. Pour ta sœur, elle sait qu'elle est calme, mais qu'elle effraie toujours les gens, comme la nuit.''

-Et toi ? Murmura la prisonnière sans s'en rendre compte.

''Moi ? Je suis comme les animaux, sauvage et imprévisible, un peu comme toi en fait.''

La demoiselle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Un bruit de cavalcade et des bruits sourds la firent sursauter. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle était dans cette cellule. Tous les jours, elle était à sa fenêtre et tendait les doigts vers les plantes. En faisant cela, elle avait un peu l'impression d'être dehors, même si ce n'était que fugace.

Une forme ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte de sa cellule. La prisonnière ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

''Les forêts ont toujours un moyen de communiquer. Quand nous ne parvenons pas à les comprendre, les arbres font appel à une entité qui leur est propre. Elles peuvent être aussi bien médiatrices que guerrières …''

La femme qui se tenait devant la grille lui montrait un grand sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches. Sa peau était légèrement grisâtre et semblait parcheminée, un peu comme l'écorce d'un arbre. Ses cheveux affichaient une belle couleur rouge-orangée, caractéristique des paysages d'automne, ils tombaient sur ses épaules par plaque, comme les feuilles d'un érable.

''Nous sommes les seules à les comprendre. Elles tentent parfois de parler avec d'autres humains, mais toujours sans succès et seulement avec le langage du corps …''

-Une dryade, chuchota la demoiselle en observant la nouvelle venue.

La créature hocha doucement la tête, toujours en souriant. Elle lissa une tunique légère et sortit une clé fine, en argent. Elle l'inséra dans le trou de la serrure et ouvrit la grille. La dryade s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste tendre, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années.

-Non, dit la prisonnière en échappant à la poigne de sa sauveuse. Si je m'échappe maintenant, ils auront toutes les raisons de croire que je suis coupable de quelque chose.

La dryade secoua la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

- _Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici. On a attendu tellement de temps pour que quelqu'un comme toi vienne à nous_ , répliqua la dryade de sa voix mentale.

''Nous sommes les seules à les comprendre. C'est notre magie qui nous le permet.''

-Non. Va t-en. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

La dryade s'approcha de la jeune fille, attrapant l'une de ses mains. Elle posa son autre main sur la joue de la prisonnière, entremêlant ses doigts avec les mèches noires de la demoiselle. Puis elle posa son front contre celui de l'humaine.

- _Il ne me feront pas de mal. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Viens avec moi, nous te protégerons._

-Non, gémit-elle.

Mais la dryade ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre. Elle défit son étreinte mais garda la main de la prisonnière dans la sienne avant de sortir de la cellule, tirant la demoiselle.

La prisonnière finit par la suivre, à la fois soulagée et aussi craintive, mais pas pour elle, pour la dryade qui était venue la délivrer. La main de la créature était chaude autour de la sienne.

''Les arbres se sont jamais froids, à qui sait le percevoir.''

Les deux femmes enjambèrent régulièrement des hommes que la dryade avait assommé en descendant. Une fois à l'air libre, la créature s'arrêta quelques secondes pour permettre à la prisonnière de vraiment percevoir toute la nature qui l'entourait.

L'adolescente s'émerveilla aussi sur la cité qui l'entourait. Des gravures décoraient chaque bâtiment, et toutes représentaient un lien évident avec la nature environnante. La dryade avait raison, les habitants de cette ville ne feraient jamais de mal à la forêt.

- _Il faut y aller !_ Rappela la créature en tirant à nouveau le poignet de l'humaine.

Elles se mirent à courir, parcourant des rues où régnaient une quiétude relative. La prisonnière se sentait observée et se doutait qu'elles seraient rapidement rattrapées. Cela ne tarda pas à se vérifier.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin en bordure de la ville, des hommes surgirent, l'épée au clair. Elles se stoppèrent toutes deux, surprises. Ils avaient réagi très vite. La jeune femme se plaça immédiatement entre les soldats et la dryade. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la créature soit blessée.

''Une légende dit que si une dryade vint à mourir, son protecteur meurt aussi. Une dryade peut vivre sans son arbre, mais rarement l'inverse.''

-Ne la touchez pas ! Ordonna la prisonnière d'une voix tremblante.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre derrière elles. L'humaine, tout en gardant la dryade dans son dos, se tourna légèrement de sorte que les deux groupes de soldats soient devant elle et qu'elles ne soient pas prises en tenailles. Elle était dos à la forêt, elles pourraient s'enfuir, mais la prisonnière était trop fatiguée pour faire une longue course.

C'est alors que la jeune femme remarqua que les hommes n'avaient d'homme que le sexe. Ils n'étaient pas de race humaine, les yeux en amandes, les oreilles effilées et les longs cheveux, bruns ou blonds, trahissaient des origines elfiques.

-Va t-en, dit doucement l'adolescente sans se tourner vers la dryade.

- _Non !_ Se scandalisa la dryade.

La voix résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme mais personne d'autre l'entendit.

-C'est un ordre, chuchota l'humaine.

- _Non, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ! Qui sait ce qu'ils risquent de te faire !_

-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

La dryade secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle abandonner la prisonnière maintenant ? Elle jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de celle qui finalement la protégeait. Les Elfes affichaient un air féroce et pas vraiment engageant. La créature secoua la tête avec plus de conviction. Elle ne devait absolument pas abandonner la jeune fille ici.

Les soldats face aux deux femmes s'écartèrent, laissant passer un Elfe, d'habillement noble, et ce qui semblait être un homme. Ce fut surtout l'homme qui interpella la prisonnière. Le chapeau pointu, la robe et le bâton portaient à croire qu'il était un magicien. L'adolescente se raidit sensiblement. La dryade le perçut et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, mais cela ne la détendit pas.

-Voyez, commença l'Elfe, il s'agit bien là d'une sorcière.

L'humaine releva la tête. Oui elle était une sorcière, sa mère l'était, sa tante l'était et toutes les femmes de sa lignée l'étaient. Elle était une sorcière et elle en était fière.

-Elle ne cherche même pas à s'en cacher, releva le magicien. N'est-ce pas une dryade que l'on voit derrière elle ?

La sorcière se décala un peu, essayant de cacher la créature qui tentait elle-même de se faire plus petite.

-Va t'en, dit une nouvelle fois l'humaine.

- _Non_ , gémit la dryade.

-Je vous conseille de la relâcher, reprit l'Elfe. Nous ne permettrons pas aux sorcières de corrompre ce qu'elles touchent. Les dryades sont les créatures les plus pures de la forêt.

''Oui, les dryades sont pures. Mais elles savent aussi très bien tuer, quand leur arbre a été abattu par exemple. Ou si elles perçoivent un danger qui nous touche. À ton avis, pourquoi vit-on en forêt ?''

La question résonna dans la tête de la sorcière, accompagnée d'un rire. Elle cligna des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir, ce n'était pas le moment. Les Elfes étaient persuadés que les sorcières pervertissaient tout ce avec quoi elle était en contact, alors que c'était totalement l'inverse.

L'humaine sentit la dryade se redresser, elle tourna légèrement la tête.

-Non ! Hurla presque la jeune fille.

- _Je ne peux pas leur laisser croire que les sorcières nous font du mal. Cela n'a jamais été le cas._

 _-_ Ne dis rien ! Ordonna-t-elle. Va t-en maintenant !

- _Non ! Pas sans toi. Je dois leur dire …_

-Pars d'ici ! Tout ira bien, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

La dryade secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas, ne devait pas, abandonner la sorcière. Qui sait de quoi serait capable les Elfes pour soutirer les secrets des sorcières.

''Les dryades n'ont pas de nom propre à chaque individu comme nous. Elles répondent à un nom générique, spécifique à chaque arbre duquel elles sont issues.''

-Va t-en d'ici Éralë ! Finit par hurler la prisonnière.

''Chez les dryades, ça finit par -lë. C'est différent pour les naïades par exemple, ou encore pour les sirènes.''

La dryade se tendit. Bien sûr que la sorcière connaissait son nom. L'inverse aurait été étonnant. Elle voulait rester auprès d'elle, mais les ordres des sorcières étaient toujours implacables. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu assez de volonté pour rester, mais elle ne voulait pas que la sorcière s'inquiète plus encore pour elle.

La créature passa ses bras autour de la taille de la sorcière, la serrant fortement contre elle. Elle était tellement désolée d'ainsi l'abandonner. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleura. La sorcière sourit tendrement et passa les doigts sur un bras de la dryade avant de l'obliger à la lâcher.

-Merci, chuchota l'humaine.

- _Pardon,_ lui répondit Éralë.

La dryade se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt, non sans un regard en arrière.

''Les dryades ne pleurent qu'en une seule occasion. À chaque printemps, où selon la saison de leur arbre. Elles les font fleurir.''

La sorcière sourit. Elle sentait encore les larmes dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait une petite tige s'enrouler autour de ses mèches noires et elle savait que de petits bourgeons étaient en train d'éclore, laissant voir de petites fleurs vertes, caractéristiques des érables.

Le cœur de la sorcière s'allégea. Elle savait que la dryade était à présent en sécurité. Et malgré que les arbres grondent derrière elle, comme une mise en garde, ils ne feraient rien.

La jeune fille s'avança. Elle était plus petite que les Elfes, elle avait à peine dix-sept ans après tout, et elle était assez petite pour son âge.

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à une dryade, dit-elle en faisant face au seigneur Elfe de toute sa hauteur.

Elle releva le menton et bomba le torse, dans une attitude fière. Une sorcière ne s'inclinait jamais, à part pour montrer son respect. Elle ne s'était jamais inclinée encore, pas devant des humanoïdes en tout cas.

-Quel est votre nom ? Demanda le magicien.

-Maika.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'ai réussi à garder le nom jusqu'à la fin, ce n'était pas évident mais j'ai trouvé ça très amusant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Tant que j'aurais des chapitres en avance, je mettrais un chapitre par semaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Magicien

Et bienvenue à vous pour cette semaine dans la suite des aventures de Maika !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on aborde aujourd'hui le sujet des magiciens vus par les sorcières.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Maika était revenue dans sa cellule et les fleurs qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, preuves encore qu'une dryade était venue l'aider, commençaient doucement à se faner. La sorcière avait été infiniment touchée du geste de la créature. Les dryades ne pleuraient que pour le retour du printemps, elles pleuraient de joie, parce qu'elles avaient passées l'hiver.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne cessait de remercier la terre d'être venue lui tenir compagnie, même si ce n'était que pendant quelques heures. L'adolescente passait toujours ses doigts à travers la fenêtre, frôlant les herbes qui avaient doucement décidé de passer les feuilles dans la cellule morne.

''Les sorcières ne sont pas les seules à posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Même si fondamentalement toute créature peut les manipuler, ils ne sont pas toujours éveillés.''

-Bonjour.

Maika sursauta et se retourna, gardant son bras près d'elle, comme si elle s'était brûlée. L'homme qui venait de la saluer était le magicien de l'autre jour. Il avait ôté son chapeau, dévoilant des cheveux gris ondulés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et une longue barbe grise, tous les attributs des vieux magiciens. Il avait gardé son bâton avec lui, la rendant mal à l'aise. La sorcière le salua d'un simple signe de tête.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté l'autre jour. Je suis Gandalf le Gris. Vous êtes Maika c'est ça ?

Une fois encore, elle ne fit qu'incliner la tête en frissonnant légèrement.

''Les magiciens sont un peu comme nos alter-ego masculins. Ce sont les seuls hommes à pouvoir manipuler la magie.''

-Vous ne semblez pas très bavarde.

Maika ne répondit pas. Elle aimait parler, mais pas à tout le monde. Et ce magicien faisait clairement parti de ce ''tout le monde''. Il sembla le comprendre en observant l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Oh, je vous fais peur.

-Je n'aime pas les magiciens.

''On reproche aux sorcières tous les maux du monde. Mais nous ne sommes que des médiatrices.''

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Pas encore.

Il inclina la tête, étrangement compréhensif. Puis il commença à se retirer.

-Je comprends. Je reviendrai alors. Peut-être pourrions-nous faire une petite promenade alors.

Maika le regarda surprise mais ne dit rien de plus et l'homme partit. Bien sûr qu'elle rêvait de sortir, elle n'attendait que ça.

''Si les chasses aux sorcières existent, c'est à cause des magiciens.''

La voix qui résonnait dans son esprit, ses phrases-souvenirs qu'elle se remémorait, c'était celle de sa mère. Elle lui avait appris la majorité de ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui. Si les sorcières étaient la cause de tous les maux, ce n'était pas seulement parce que quelques unes d'entre elles étaient déviantes, c'était surtout parce que les magiciens avaient répandu des rumeurs auprès des puissants.

La magicien revint le lendemain. Cette fois, il avait même laissé son bâton.

''Les hommes doivent canaliser leur magie à travers un artefact, sans quoi ils sont incapables de l'utiliser.''

Peut-être avait-il perçu qu'elle se méfiait plus de son bâton que de lui même. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal et laisser l'instrument de sa magie était une preuve de bonne foi.

-Voulez-vous sortir un peu ? Une cellule n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une jeune femme.

Maika inclina la tête. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer impatiente, mais la hâte de sortir pétillait dans ses yeux. Gandalf ouvrit la grille et la laissa passer devant. Cependant, c'est lui qui sortit en premier de la prison.

Deux Elfes en armes attendaient à la sortie, guettant tous signes qui montreraient que la sorcière voulait s'échapper. Mais le mage leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Bien que Maika soit une sorcière, elle semblait inoffensive.

À peine eut-elle mit le pied dehors que la nature sembla s'agiter, augmentant la méfiance des gardes. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre réellement ce que disait les arbres, les fleurs, le vent, les cours d'eau, mais ils arrivaient à percevoir l'humeur de la nature. C'était le propre des Elfes.

Le vent vint jouer dans les mèches sombres de Maika, récupérant au passage les fleurs fanées de la dryade.

Les arbres grondaient de contentement, les fleurs chantaient leur joie, le vent jouait en sifflant, les cours d'eau fredonnaient une chanson longtemps oubliée.

Malgré leur méfiance, les Elfes furent surpris. Jamais encore la nature n'avait été aussi vivante et joyeuse. Est-ce vraiment l'arrivée de cette enfant qui provoquait tout cela ?

-Venez, l'intima Gandalf.

Elle le suivit en affichant un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas senti venir. Il la guida jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait été séparée de la dryade. Maika s'approcha de l'un des arbres, le caressant d'une main légère. Les autres arbres semblèrent presque tendre leurs branches pour venir la saluer, la toucher. Une sorcière était enfin revenue.

-Vous semblez bien proche de la nature, releva le magicien.

-Bien entendu. C'est notre voie. Nous sommes des intermédiaires.

-Vous ne la corrompez pas ?

Maika tourna vers lui un regard des plus noirs. Les arbres grondèrent à nouveau, plus menaçant, moins joyeux qu'il y avait une minute.

''Nous sommes les intermédiaires de la nature …''

-Ce sont les magiciens qui la corrompent, dit Maika en le regardant dans les yeux. Les magiciens chassent les sorcières car elles seules savent ce que veut la nature. Les magiciens ont décimé les clans de sorcières, ils ont décimé ma lignée.

-Tous ne sont peut-être pas ainsi.

-Je n'ai rencontré aucune exception.

Maika serra les dents et se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel elle était adossée. Elle fit marche arrière et retourna dans la ville Elfe, sans escorte. Elle passa les deux gardes qui gardaient la prison et retourna dans sa cellule. Les deux gardiens en furent surpris mais ne montrèrent rien.

''Les hommes ont toujours été jaloux de nos pouvoirs. Et les magiciens ne font pas exception.''

La sorcière se roula en boule sur le matelas de paille, versant les larmes qu'elle avait contenu jusque là. Elle était seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et malgré la présence de la nature, les regards qui pesaient sur elle la rendait malade. À l'extérieur, la nature s'était tue, partageant la souffrance de leur alliée.

Gandalf revint le lendemain. Midi était passé depuis déjà quelques heures. La veille, les gardes de la prison lui avaient appris que Maika était revenue et bien que la porte de la cellule ne soit pas fermée à clé, elle n'était pas sortie même pendant la nuit.

La sorcière était assise sur sa paillasse, cajolant d'un doigt absent une tige de lierre qui s'agrippait au mur et descendait jusqu'à elle.

-Les magiciens ne sont pas tous ainsi, dit-il doucement pour éviter de la brusquer.

-Chez vous peut-être. Les sorcières leur ont appris à se servir de la magie, leur ont appris tout ce qu'elles savaient sur les créatures, sur la nature, … tout. Et pourtant, ils ont oublié à qui ils le devaient. Ils ont oublié que nous leur avons offert un toit alors qu'ils étaient chassés des villages, que nous leur avons offert des artefacts pour qu'ils puissent contrôler leur magie. Les hommes sont toujours plus enclin à oublier.

Gandalf resta pensif un long moment. Des légendes racontaient que les sorcières étaient parties à cause de la chasse que les Hommes avaient lancé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas que des légendes. Les races étaient toujours plus enclins à chasser les choses et les êtres qu'ils ne comprennent pas plutôt que d'apprendre d'eux.

-Et si nous sortions ? Quelqu'un voudrait vous voir.

Maika lui jeta un œil interrogateur auquel le magicien sourit. Il lui tendit une main prévenante qu'elle se décida finalement à accepter.

Ils se rendirent à nouveau à l'endroit où la dryade l'avait quittée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Maika vit la Éralë. La sorcière dépassa le magicien et s'approcha de la dryade qui la regardait avec un sourire rayonnant. L'humaine regarda la nymphe sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

- _Tout va bien !_ La rassura Éralë. _Le magicien est venu jusqu'à nos arbres._

 _-_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Maika.

La question s'adressait aussi bien au magicien qu'à la dryade.

- _Je pense qu'il veut comprendre le rôle des sorcières au sein du monde._

 _-_ Vous sembliez terriblement inquiète du sort de cette dryade.

-C'est normal, une dryade peut vivre sans son arbre, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

L'adolescente fit glisser une main affectueuse sur la joue de la créature, ravie d'apprendre que tout allait bien.

-Parlez moi de votre rôle de sorcière, demanda doucement Gandalf.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

''Les magiciens avaient soif d'apprendre, avant qu'ils ne nous considèrent comme une quantité négligeable.''

-J'ai envie de savoir.

-Ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre. Il faut le voir avant toute chose. Il faut le voir, l'entendre, le comprendre sans que même un mot ne soit échangé.

La mage inclina la tête avec un petit sourire. Son regard était semblable à celui d'un enfant, semblable au sien quand sa mère lui avait donné ses premières leçons.

-Très bien. La première chose que vous avez à savoir et que les sorcières sont les intermédiaires de la nature. Nous pouvons savoir ce dont elle a besoin spécifiquement, nous pouvons connaître ses moindres pensées. C'est en cela que je disais qu'il faut savoir voir, entendre et comprendre. Approchez.

Maika tendit doucement la main vers la magicien, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Éralë observa la sorcière faire, un large sourire éclairant son visage aux teintes de gris. Si la sorcière s'ouvrait au magicien, ils pourraient peut-être s'aider l'un l'autre.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de bâton. Il ne s'agit pas d'utiliser votre magie, mais de comprendre celle qui vous entoure.

Maika prit la main parcheminée de Gandalf et la posa sur le tronc d'un arbre.

-Vous devez apprendre à percevoir le pouls de ce qui vous entoure, que cela soit animal ou végétal. Les végétaux sont moins expressifs, plus discrets, mais non moins important.

-Comment faire ?

-C'est une chose que vous seul pouvez percevoir. Si la nature vous juge digne de son attention, peut-être pourrez vous voir ce qu'elle est capable de montrer.

Gandalf hocha la tête et se concentra. Il passa plusieurs minutes à percevoir ce pouls, mais n'y parvint pas. Il observa la sorcière. Elle avait penché sur un arbre, le front contre l'écorce. Ses lèvres remuaient, comme si elle lui parlait. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun problème pour voir ce que la nature gardait souvent cachée. Elle affichait un sourire indulgent, comme quand on voyait un enfant faire une petite bêtise sans grande incidence. La dryade était encore là, observant la sorcière avec un sourire immense.

La créature issue de l'érable était la personnification de l'invisible. Elle ne se montrait seulement à qui en était digne. La sorcière en était digne. Après tout, Éralë était même venue la délivrer.

Maika se redressa doucement, se frottant le front pour faire disparaître une marque qui n'était déjà plus présente. Elle avait encore la sensation de l'écorce contre sa peau. Elle se tourna vers la dryade.

-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Je n'ai rien à craindre, tu l'as bien vue.

La créature inclina doucement la tête, resta quelques instants à regarder Maika dans les yeux avant de s'en aller.

-Les dryades savent-elles parler ? Demanda Gandalf.

-Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas une question d'oralité. Les dryades ne parlent pas dans ce sens là, mais ells ont capable de le percevoir, elles peuvent parler dans votre esprit. Mais pour cela vous devez être choisi.

Une minute plus tard, la sorcière s'était retirée dans la prison, allant même jusqu'à saluer les deux gardes qui continuaient de stationner devant le bâtiment.

-Savez-vous pourquoi les fleurs fleurissent ? Demanda Maika à Gandalf.

Le magicien était venu la chercher le matin même et ils s'étaient installés sur un banc. La sorcière avait gardé ses yeux bleu-gris rivés sur un massif de fleurs non loin. Les fleurs d'un orange timide pointaient tranquillement vers le ciel bleu.

-Car le printemps est là.

-Il y en a qui fleurissent en hiver aussi.

L'homme sourit. C'est vrai, il y avait quelques fleurs qui s'ouvraient seulement à l'approche de l'hiver.

Maika se leva et s'approcha de l'arbuste qu'elle regardait précédemment.

-Alors ? Relança-t-elle.

-Les dryades ?

-Faux. Les dryades ne font fleurir que leur arbre, pour cela elles pleurent, comme Éralë l'autre jour. Mais les fleurs solitaires ou celles en massifs n'ont pas de dryades avec elles, leur plant est bien trop petit.

-Comment font-elles alors ?

-Connaissez-vous les fées ?

-Ce ne sont que des contes.

-Pas vraiment. Elles sont devenues des êtres de légendes car elles ont appris à se dissimuler, révéla la sorcière. Cette azalée a fleuri grâce à une dizaine de petites fées. Elles sont timides, alors elles se montrent plus rarement encore que les autres. Mais elles sont bien là.

Maika toucha le bout d'un pétale orangé. La rosée coula jusqu'à ses doigts. Elle garda les doigts suspendus dans l'air pendant quelques minutes, semblant attendre quelque chose. Un sourire taquin ornait ses lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Finit par demander le magicien.

-Je suis en train de me faire passer un savon.

-Pardon ?

-Les fées n'étaient pas très enchantées que je récupère la rosée de cette azalée. Elles sont venues la récupérer et je suis en train de me faire taper sur les doigts.

Malgré ses propos, la sorcière affichait un sourire tout enfantin. Gandalf avait remarqué à quel point la jeune femme était rayonnante. Quand elle était dans sa cellule, elle perdait cet éclat de vie. La demoiselle n'était bien que dans la nature, là où elle pouvait exercer ses dons.

Le rire cristallin de Maika ne tarda pas à le sortir de ses pensées.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Elle vous a vu et s'est enfui. Elle semblait heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un la voyait enfin, rit un peu plus la sorcière. Malgré que les Elfes soient près de la nature, ils n'arrivent pas à la percevoir comme ça.

Gandalf en resta interloqué. Cette fille était plus proche de la nature encore que les Elfes ? C'était difficile à croire et pourtant le fait se déroulait juste sous ses yeux. Les Elfes rayonnaient peut-être, mais cette enfant rayonnait plus encore que n'importe qui.

-Au fait, l'interpella-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui, est-ce que vos blessures vont mieux ?

Le magicien afficha un air surpris. Comment savait-elle pour les blessures qu'il avait reçu ? Il n'en avait pas parler et aucun Elfe non plus à sa connaissance.

-Si elles saignent encore, vous devriez y appliquer un cataplasme d'achillée millefeuille. Ça aide à la cicatrisation et ça évite les infections.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-On me l'a appris.

-Je parle du fait que j'ai été blessé.

Maika se tourna enfin vers lui, avec un regard des plus sérieux.

-La nature est bien plus observatrice que les hommes. C'est la petite azalée qui me l'a dit. Je vous conseille aussi de prendre une tasse de thé, de préférence à la lavande.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous allez réfléchir à tout ça et vous prendre un mal de crâne, je préfère seulement vous prévenir. Au revoir Gandalf.

Maika s'éloigna, retournant tranquillement à sa cellule que la végétation commençait sérieusement à envahir. Mais au moins, elle se sentait mieux.

Le magicien resta un long moment sur place. La sorcière était très intelligente et avait des connaissances que lui-même ou son ancien mentor n'avait. Avec un sourire amusé, il décida d'aller voir le Seigneur de la cité. Peut-être était-il temps que la jeune femme ne dorme plus dans la prison, mais plutôt dans une chambre qui sera bien plus ouverte que la cellule qu'elle habitait. De toutes manières, les gardes stationnaient seulement par habitude. Ils l'avaient laissée sortir la nuit dernière et elle était revenue seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Si elle avait réellement voulu s'échapper, elle aurait pu demander l'aide de la nature, elle n'aurait pas refusé.

''Les magiciens ne sont pas tous mauvais. Il suffit de trouver les bons.''

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Familier

Et bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite de ma petite sorcière, aujourd'hui sera un chapitre consacré aux familiers des sorcières, des magiciens, ...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Les jours suivants, et malgré que Maika est obtenue une chambre tout à fait convenable, Gandalf la retrouva pensive. Même pendant les leçons, quand elle essayait de tout lui expliquer, elle était ailleurs, revenant régulièrement sur des propos qu'elle lui avait tenu plus tôt et se contredisant dans une même phrase.

-Maika ? Êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il un après-midi.

Malgré que le magicien est prouvé qu'elle était relativement inoffensive, aucun Elfe n'était autorisé à l'approcher. C'était une sorcière et il était de réputation que les sorcières étaient imprévisibles.

-Maika ! Appela-t-il plus fort.

-Hum ?

Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il soit là. N'avaient-ils pas rendez-vous plus tard ?

-Vous êtes étrange ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose, reprit le magicien après quelques minutes.

-Hum ?

-Un Conseil va bientôt se tenir ici même. Accepteriez-vous d'y participer ?

-Pourquoi ?

L'intérêt avait fini par animer les pupilles de l'adolescente. Gandalf en fut heureux. L'air absent de la sorcière commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

-C'est compliqué.

-À quoi bon me parler d'un Conseil sans me dire à quel sujet ? Vous voulez que j'y participe non ?

-Très bien. Une guerre se prépare dans l'ombre. Tous les peuples de ce monde vont se réunir pour définir ce qu'il advient de faire.

-Je ne fais partie d'aucune communauté chez vous. En quoi cela me concerne ?

-Le mal qui rôde détruira tout sur cette terre, et pas seulement les peuples, toute vie.

Maika écarquilla les yeux. Finalement, cette guerre la concernerait peut-être un peu. Si toute vie était éradiquée … sa condition de sorcière ne le permettait pas.

-Je ne sais pas. j'ai pas la sensation que j'y serai à ma place.

-Maintenant, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes si rêveuse ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est rien Gandalf, je vous l'assure.

Maika retrouva le sourire qu'on lui connaissait. Mais le magicien ne fut pas dupe. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était préoccupée, mais elle ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour cela.

''Non, toutes les sorcières n'en ont pas.''

Maika se réveilla ce matin là avec cette seule parole. Les larmes s'étaient accumulées aux coin de ses yeux pendant son sommeil. Elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici en fait. Mais depuis moins d'une semaine, son cœur la serrait dès qu'elle y repensait.

La sorcière regarda le paysage depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Les arbres avaient pris une teinte d'or depuis quelques temps déjà, mais les feuilles ne semblaient pas décidées à tomber. La magie des Elfes était à l'oeuvre. Quelques fleurs automnales étaient encore présentes et celles d'hiver commençaient seulement à poindre. Un ruisseau se baladait tranquillement entre les pieds des géants ligneux. La sorcière distinguait sans mal les fées qui voletaient entre les fleurs ou les naïades qui jouaient dans l'eau. Personne ne pouvait plus voir ce spectacle féerique. Depuis que les hommes avaient perdu leur capacité à croire en ces choses, ils ne les percevaient plus. Ils n'étaient plus les élus de la nature.

Maika se changea, mettant une robe bleu pâle. D'après Gandalf il s'agissait de robe d'enfant. La sorcière avait ri jaune. Elle se savait petite, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler à tout bout de champ.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'installa près du ruisseau. Elle salua les naïades d'un sourire. Les nymphes lui répondirent par de grands gestes. Puis quelques unes vinrent vers elle et entreprirent de la coiffer. Des tresses ne tardèrent pas à orner sa chevelure d'ébène, rehaussées par quelques perles que lui offraient les créatures aquatiques. Comme leurs cousines des arbres, ces nymphes ne parlaient pas par des mots intelligibles. Elles ne parlaient même pas en terme de mots. Elles transmettaient plutôt des sensations.

-Vous vous êtes faite bien jolie.

-Bonjour Gandalf. Non, ce n'est pas moi. Ce sont les naïades.

-Les naïades ?

Maika sourit en se tournant vers lui. Les nymphes qui s'occupaient encore d'elle tempêtèrent et la repositionnèrent comme elle était avant.

-Ce sont des esprits de l'eau. Un peu à la manière des dryades, mais elles sont beaucoup plus libres. Elles s'occupent généralement des cours d'eau ou des rivières. Elles veillent à l'équilibre. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, elles ont plutôt envie de jouer.

La sorcière regarda les nymphes danser sur l'eau, aussi légères que des plumes. Elles riaient d'un rire muet, mais la joie se lisait sur leur visage. Les naïades avaient une peau laiteuse teintée de bleu. Leurs cheveux avaient tantôt la couleur de l'eau, tantôt celle des algues. Mais elles les portaient suffisamment longs pour cacher leur nudité. Leurs yeux étaient semblables à des perles et regardaient le monde avec malice.

Quand les quelques nymphes qui s'occupaient d'elle en eurent fini, elles retournèrent avec leurs sœurs. Et Maika put enfin bouger comme elle l'entendait.

-Les naïades et les dryades sont de lointaines cousines d'après les légendes. Mais elles n'ont pas tout à fait les mêmes … attributions.

La sorcière redevint pensive quelques secondes plus tard. Cet état commençait sérieusement à inquiéter le magicien.

-Maika ? Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder dans le ruisseau avec un air vague.

''Les familiers sont comme des alter-ego.''

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit triste.

''Autrefois ils servaient à stabiliser nos pouvoirs.''

La voix dans son esprit avait changé. Ce n'était plus celle rieuse de sa mère. Elle était bien plus grave. Elle était aussi emplie de magie que celle de la femme, mais d'une magie différente et pourtant tellement semblable.

''Ne t'en sépare jamais Maika. Elle est comme …''

-... mon âme.

Gandalf regarda sa jeune protégée avec un air interrogateur. La sorcière était vraiment étrange depuis quelques jours.

Une apparition les fit sursauter tout deux. Une boule de feu, pas plus grosse que le poing, flottait doucement dans les airs. Un petit cœur semblait pulser dans les flammes bleutées. Le petit cœur devint une silhouette d'enfant. Il dansa dans son cocon de chaleur, tendant la main vers la sorcière.

-Un feu follet, chuchota Maika.

-L'âme d'un mort.

-Non. Les feux follets sont des esprits du feu. Ce sont les messagers des anciens dieux.

La sorcière se leva, observant la créature d'un œil doux. La boule lumineuse s'éloigna de quelques centimètres puis d'un mètre, invitant l'adolescente à la suivre.

-C'est grâce à eux que je suis arrivée ici, dit simplement Maika en se lançant à la poursuite du feu follet.

Gandalf la suivit sur quelques mètres, mais le feu follet prenait des chemins sinueux. Il ne voulait pas que le magicien suive la petite expédition. À la place, il revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur un banc, attendant que la sorcière revienne. Mais il ne resta pas seul très longtemps.

La jeune femme continuait de suivre sans faillir la boule de lumière. Elle avait relevé sa robe pour pouvoir courir correctement. Son cœur battait la chamade, pas tant à cause de la course, mais à cause de l'excitation grandissante. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin, mais elle savait que c'était important. Un feu follet ne se déplaçait jamais sans que sa tâche soit importante.

Maika et l'esprit ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans une clairière. Elle était entourée d'olivier.s La sorcière en fut touchée. L'olivier représentait la sagesse. Elle était née le vingt-trois septembre, jour de l'olivier, représentant de la justice, de l'empathie, de l'équilibre et de la tolérance. L'arbre était l'un des symboles de la déesse Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse dans la mythologie grecque.

Une forme bougea au centre de la clairière et un gémissement atteignit les oreilles de Maika. Elle s'y précipita. La forme était un animal, pas plus grand qu'un chiot. Son pelage d'ordinaire noir était clairsemé et laissait voir des pans entier de peau. Des cloques étaient formées un peu partout.

''Ne t'en sépare jamais Maika. Elle est comme ton âme.''

La sorcière voulut poser une main réconfortante sur le pelage mais un grognement l'en dissuada.

-Calme toi, c'est moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là maintenant.

Un gémissement lui répondit. L'animal l'avait reconnue. La sorcière passa des doigts légers sur la tête de l'animal qui la regardait avec un œil doré rempli de reconnaissance.

L'adolescente se leva. Elle devait récupérer l'animal, impérativement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la transporter comme ça. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa robe. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle déchira le bas et s'agenouilla à nouveau. Elle enveloppa l'animal avec douceur et faisait fi des grognements plutôt menaçants.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

La sorcière se redressa, tenant avec autant de précaution que possible l'animal dans ses bras. Puis elle fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver son lieu de départ. Elle vit vaguement le magicien assis non loin, mais elle se contenta d'aller jusqu'au ruisseau.

-Maika ? Appela Gandalf.

La sorcière défit doucement le linge. Les grognements se firent plus profonds. Elle ne tarderait pas à envoyer les dents se dit la sorcière, mais elle continua avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pouvait. L'animal finit par se redresser et attrapa le poignet de la sorcière entre ses mâchoires. L'humaine ne broncha pas.

Le magicien s'affola, s'apprêtant à intervenir mais la sorcière lui indiqua que tout allait bien. Elle passa ensuite des doigts réconfortants sur la tête de l'animal.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais ça va bientôt s'arranger.

-C'est un loup Maika. Vous n'auriez pas dû le ramener ici.

La louve desserra doucement les mâchoires, libérant la sorcière qui souriait toujours d'un air réconfortant. Malgré son poignet en sang, l'adolescente continua d'ôter le tissu de l'animal puis le plongea doucement dans l'eau froide. La louve gémit mais ne chercha pas à attaquer.

La sorcière leva les yeux vers les naïades qui observaient le spectacle d'un air triste.

-Je peux vous la confier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les esprits de l'eau hochèrent la tête et vinrent s'agenouiller autour de l'animal, l'enveloppant de leurs mains pour que le canidé ne se noie pas.

-Gandalf ? Vous pourriez me trouver un chaudron ou une casserole et de quoi me faire du feu s'il vous plaît ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-La soigner … j'ai besoin d'immortelle … non du lierre.

La sorcière s'éloigna. Elle savait que du lierre poussait dans les environs. Il avait été le premier à venir coloniser sa cellule. Mais depuis qu'elle n'y habitait plus, il s'était retiré. À présent il s'enroulait autour des piliers de son balcon.

''Le lierre aide à guérir les brûlures en voie de guérison. Le souci aussi, si tu parviens à en trouver.''

Elle ne tarda pas à revenir auprès de la louve. Gandalf avait ramené ce qu'elle avait demandé. C'est seulement là qu'elle remarqua qu'il était accompagné, d'un homme pas plus grand qu'un enfant mais dont les yeux reflétaient un âge plus grand que celui de l'enfance. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle prit le chaudron et alla le remplir en amont du ruisseau avant de le mettre à bouillir. Quand ce fut fait, elle y ajouta les feuilles de lierre.

-Surveillez ça s'il vous plaît. Je dois aller chercher des immortelles. J'en ai vu pas très loin d'ici. Quand ça a réduit de moitié, sortez le, ajouter un peu d'eau de vie si vous en trouvez et attendez moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

''La pomme de terre s'applique sur des brûlures graves. Si tu n'en as pas, tu peux toujours essayer de trouver des immortelles.''

Sitôt dit, la sorcière enjamba le ruisseau et alla se perdre dans la forêt. Elle ferma les yeux une minute. Elle cherchait la voix des fées d'immortelle. Normalement les fleurs étaient encore en floraison, bien que celle-ci se termine bientôt. Elle ne tarda pas à la repérer, non loin de l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté.

Maika revint en arrière et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, sous le regard interrogateur des deux hommes. Les fleurs étaient là, pointant vers le ciel leurs fleurs jaunes, quémandant encore quelques rayons de soleil.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Les fées se tournèrent vers elle. Elles avaient de longs cheveux blonds si semblable aux pétales. Elles regardaient la sorcière avec des yeux vert-argenté qui rappelaient les feuilles de la plante. Elles portaient des voilages qui les cachaient à peine.

- _Une sorcière !_ S'écria l'une d'elles.

Toutes ne mirent à voler vers l'adolescente, déployant leurs ailes membraneuses teintées de jaune, qui se confondaient avec leur chevelure.

- _Les azalées l'avaient dit, mais d'une voix tellement petite qu'on avait à peine entendu d'ici._

 _-Cela fait bien longtemps que les sorcières n'étaient plus sur cette terre._

 _-Elles nous manquaient._

 _-C'était le bon vieux temps. Quand on s'intéressait un minimum à nous._

 _-Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui._

 _-C'est triste !_ S'exclamèrent toutes en même temps.

-Arrêtez ! J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- _Bien sûr. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi petite sorcière?_ Répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

-J'ai besoin de fleurs d'immortelles. La louve que vous voyez là-bas a été brûlée et je dois la soigner.

- _Un familier ?_

-Oui.

- _Prends tout ce qu'il te faut petite sorcière. Elles ne vont pas tarder à faner de toutes manières. Autant que quelqu'un s'en serve. Et on sait que tu les utiliseras correctement petite sorcière._

-Merci à toutes.

Maika se mit à récupérer les fleurs avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pouvait. Les fées, à l'instar des dryades, étaient attachées à leurs fleurs. Mais si la fleur mourrait, c'était également le cas des fées. Mais leur mémoire ne se perdait pas, se transmettant de fleur en graine et de graine en fée. Bientôt les immortelles faneraient et avec elles les fées s'évaporeraient.

-Merci encore.

Les petites créatures lui rendirent un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil. On racontait que le dieu Apollon se coiffait d'immortelles pour rappeler à tous qu'il l'était lui même. Mais les immortelles ne l'étaient pas. Plante annuelle, elles se mourraient après la floraison, laissant derrière elles seulement quelques graines pour la saison suivante.

Maika revint vers la louve, les bras chargés de fleurs d'immortelle. Elle s'installa au cours du ruisseau, entreprenant de broyer les fleurs dans une grande feuille. Elle y rajoutait de l'eau de temps en temps pour en faire une pâte, mais pas trop pour qu'elle ne soit pas liquide.

Quand tout fut prêt, elle entra dans l'eau pour récupérer l'animal. Elle frissonna, l'eau était vraiment froide. Elle sortit la louve qui lui jetait quelques regards désolés. L'animal s'en voulait de l'avoir mordu.

-Ce n'est rien, assura la sorcière.

Les plaies étaient nettoyées. Avoir laisser la louve dans l'eau froide avait permit de faire descendre sa température. Elle ne tremblait plus, bien que sa truffe soit toujours chaude.

Maika examina les plaies de la louve. Certaines étaient plus sérieuses que d'autres. Sur les moins sérieuses, elle appliqua la décoction de lierre. Sur les plus graves, elle appliqua plutôt la pommade d'immortelles. Quand la louve fut entièrement enduite de baumes, la sorcière l'entoura à nouveau avec le morceau de tissu qu'elle avait rincé avant.

La louve la regarda d'un œil trouble avant de fermer les yeux. La respiration régulière de l'animal lui indiqua qu'elle s'était simplement endormie.

La sorcière affichait un sourire heureux, nostalgique, comme quand on repense à des souvenirs heureux.

-Pourquoi avoir ramené ce loup ici ? Demanda Gandalf après avoir attiré l'attention de la sorcière.

-Elle s'appelle Shérazade. C'est mon familier, sourit Maika en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure intacte de la louve.

''Les loups symbolisent différentes choses.''

-Mon père me disait que les familiers étaient nos alter-ego. Il disait que les loups ne sont pas aussi maléfiques que la religion le laissait croire. Autrefois, les loups étaient le symbole de la lumière et de la liberté. Ils accompagnaient certains dieux de la mythologie et une louve avait même donné naissance aux dieux jumeaux, Apollon dieu de la lumière et Artémis déesse de la nature.

-Vous savez beaucoup de choses, fit remarquer le petit homme qui accompagnait le magicien.

Maika regarda attentivement le petit homme. Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux clairs. Il la regardait avec curiosité. La sorcière sourit.

-Oui c'est vrai je sais beaucoup de chose. C'est ce que m'a appris ma mère, ma tante et mon père.

-Ils étaient comme vous ?

-Oui. Même mon père. C'était un magicien. Il n'était pas très puissant, mais il était à l'écoute de la nature, comme nous. Son familier était la mère du mien. Elle portait le nom de Dinarzade.

-Votre père était un magicien ? Demanda Gandalf, incrédule.

-Oui, c'était une des rares exceptions.

Maika sourit avec une expression nostalgique, tout en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure de la louve. Malgré la tristesse de ce moment, les deux hommes furent submergés par la beauté de la sorcière.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Si ce le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire je ne mords pas (à ce qu'il parait du moins).

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Devoir

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre de Maika : Devoir.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas venir au Conseil ?

Maika ne regarda même pas derrière son épaule. Depuis déjà quelques jours, Gandalf venait essayer de la convaincre d'assister à un Conseil dont elle ne connaissait pas les enjeux et où elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de participer.

Assise près du ruisseau où les naïades continuaient de jouer, la jeune sorcière défaisait tranquillement les bandages de Shérazade. Le Seigneur de la cité, Elrond, avait été un peu outragé quand il avait vu dans quel état était la robe de la jeune fille. Depuis, on lui avait donné des bandages, chose qu'elle avait été ravie de recevoir.

La demoiselle commença à enduire la louve de pommades d'immortelle et de lierre. Le reste des immortelles avaient fané, emportant avec elles la joie de vivre et les bavardages des fées qui leur étaient affiliées. La louve ne broncha pas, se contentant de grogner de douleur à certains moment.

-Gandalf, finit-elle par parler. Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je vienne à ce Conseil ?

-Je …

-Vous ne me le direz pas de toute manière alors pourquoi vous fatiguer ? Et juste pour rire, donnez moi la proportion d'hommes à ce Conseil.

-Euh …

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. À priori, seuls les Elfes d'ici savent que je suis une sorcière et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Mais là c'est d'un point de vue sexiste. Si je viens à ce Conseil je vais être l'intruse : le mouchoir parmi les torchons. Alors vous m'excuserez mais c'est non.

-Vous nous traitez de torchons ?

Maika laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres et dû même les mordiller pour ne pas rire. Elle inspira profondément, pour se calmer, avant de répondre :

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Sa voix s'étrangla un peu sur la fin. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher en continuant de soigner son familier.

Gandalf vit clairement les épaules de l'adolescente tressauter, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. La jeune fille apportait une fraîcheur que la cité n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

-Soit, dit-il. Laissons cela de côté pour le moment. Dites moi, quels sont les devoirs d'une sorcière.

-Parce que vous n'écoutez même pas quand je vous parle ?

Le magicien sourit alors que la sorcière se mettait à râler. Elle s'était détendue depuis son arrivée. Bien sûr avoir une chambre à elle aidait largement, mais le fait qu'elle puisse aller et venir comme elle l'entendait lui avait permis de rayonner un peu plus chaque jour. Elle restait toujours sous la surveillance d'un ou deux Elfes, ou de lui-même. Il était impossible au Seigneur Elrond de se fier totalement à la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle semble inoffensive, elle n'en était pas moins une sorcière et, par ici, elles étaient connues pour pervertir la nature que les Elfes avaient mis tant de temps à perfectionner.

La vérité était tout autre. Les Elfes se servaient de la nature. Les sorcières étaient les servantes de la dite nature. Il n'était pas impossible que certaines sorcières aient corrompu la nature par le passé, mais ce ne serait jamais le cas de Maika. Elle tenait la forêt et ses habitants en trop haute estime pour cela, et l'inverse était réciproque.

Le magicien jeta un œil à la louve. Cette-dernière se rétablissait doucement. Les marques de brûlures disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacées par de la peau neuve que le pelage noir recouvrait au fur et à mesure. Le familier ne quittait que rarement la sorcière des yeux. Elle veillait sur sa protégée comme une mère veillait sur ses enfants, bien que la louve ne soit pas encore adulte. Parfois, Shérazade regardait le magicien, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à sa sorcière.

Le Conseil eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, en après-midi. Gandalf avait encore essayé de la convaincre de venir mais elle avait refusé fermement. En sa compagnie, elle avait regardé les émissaires, venus d'autres contrées, arriver. Tous saluèrent le magicien avec un signe de tête. L'homme était très respecté.

Cet après-midi là, elle était donc sous la surveillance de deux Elfes. Maika les avait salués aimablement. Ils avaient déjà gardé sa prison quelques fois. Gandalf lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait des fils du Seigneur. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns et avaient un regard clair. La sorcière pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils avaient déjà vécu de très longues années.

-Ce n'est pas trop long de rester là à me surveiller ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Les deux Elfes ne répondirent pas, se contentant de l'observer. Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'installer près du ruisseau. Les naïades en profitèrent pour venir une fois de plus la coiffer, sous l'oeil attentif de la louve. Il fallut bien une demi-heure avant que les nymphes ne soient satisfaites de leur ouvrage.

De fines tresses parcouraient la chevelures d'ébène de la sorcière et quelques perles, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des gouttes d'eau, venaient rehausser la finesse de la coiffure.

-Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

-Vous faites ça par magie ?

Maika se retourna, dévisageant ses deux gardes. Elle eut un sourire enfantin avant de répondre :

-Non. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce sont elles, les naïades qui m'ont coiffée. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas très envie de travailler aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vois rien, reprit l'un des deux.

-Elles sont visibles à qui sait les voir, sourit Maika.

''La première chose que nous devons et avons appris, c'est à regarder ce que personne ne voit. Chez certaines d'entre nous, ce don est inné. Mais dans tous les cas il doit être apprivoisé, comme pour un animal sauvage. Toi Maika, ce don est présent depuis ta naissance.''

-Ma mère me disait que je pouvais voir les fées dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est pas permis à tous le monde, mais vous aussi vous pouvez essayer de les voir. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Maika tourna soudainement la tête vers le ruisseau, comme attirée. Elle ouvrit des yeux interrogateurs quand elle vit une des naïades lui faire signe d'approcher. La sorcière se leva pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Une seconde plus tard, elle fut entièrement trempée.

-Ah, elle est froide !

Les nymphes rirent muettement en voyant l'adolescente. Les deux Elfes ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Une vague d'eau était arrivée sur la jeune fille sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Attendez voir ! S'écria la demoiselle.

Maika entra dans le ruisseau malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle se mit à asperger les nymphes qui essayaient toujours d'esquiver. Bientôt les rires de la sorcière emplirent l'endroit. Elle joua avec les naïades pendant longtemps, se fichant éperdument de l'avis des deux Elfes ou de ceux qui pouvaient la voir. Elle était heureuse de jouer avec les esprits de l'eau.

Plus nombreuses, les nymphes lui envoyaient beaucoup plus d'eau que ce que pouvait renvoyer Maika. Elle ne tarda pas à glisser sur un rocher couvert d'algues et s'étala dans le lit du ruisseau. La demoiselle se mit à rire, accompagnée par le rire silencieux des naïades.

Shérazade regardait sa maîtresse avec tendresse. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la sorcière n'avait pas montré autant de gaieté.

-Elle ressemble plus à une enfant qu'autre chose !

La remarque fit tourner la tête de la sorcière. Gandalf se tenait non loin, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Il était accompagné d'un bon nombre de personnes. L'un d'eux avait déjà rencontré Maika. Le magicien avait appris plus tard à la jeune fille qu'il s'agissait d'un Hobbit et qu'il s'appelait Frodon Sacquet.

Trois autres hommes à la taille d'enfant accompagnés le magicien ce jour là. Tous avaient les cheveux bouclés et aucun ne portait de chaussure, comme elle ces derniers temps. Deux se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs traits étaient très similaires, comme s'ils venaient de la même lignée. Le dernier était un peu plus joufflu que les autres et se tenait derrière Frodon, dans une attitude mêlant obéissance absolue et protection.

Le magicien était encadré par deux Hommes. Le premier était grand et bruns. Ses yeux gris reflétaient une sagesse acquise avec nombre d'expériences, mais surtout il montrait une douceur que Maika n'avait rencontré que chez son père.

Le deuxième Homme avait un port de tête altier, contrairement à son comparse qui gardait une attitude humble. La barbe non rasée depuis quelques jours voulait lui donner un style de héros, dont il semblait faire usure à outrance. C'était lui qui avait parlé quand le groupe était arrivé.

Les deux dernières personnes étaient aussi opposés que la lune et le soleil. L'un était un Elfe, imberbe, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux de glace, l'autre était un Nain, brun aux yeux noirs et arborant une forte barbe dont il semblait très fier. Une certaine animosité semblait régner entre eux, mais aucun ne le fit remarquer.

-Levez-vous Maika, vous allez prendre froid, dit doucement le magicien en lui tendant une main secourable.

La sorcière l'accepta avec un grand sourire, encore radieuse de ses jeux avec les naïades. Celles-ci firent les gros yeux au magicien quand il aida la jeune fille à se relever et qu'il l'enveloppait dans une cape avant qu'elle ne tombe définitivement malade. La demoiselle remarqua l'air des nymphes et se tourna vers elle.

-Mais vous êtes pire que les filles du Rhin !

-Durin ? Demanda le Nain d'une voix rocailleuse. Durin n'a pas eu de filles.

La sorcière se tourna vers le petit homme. Elle eut un petit rire avant de dire :

-Je n'ai pas dit Durin mais du Rhin. Le Rhin est un fleuve de là d'où je viens. Une légende raconte que les filles du Rhin, qui sont au nombre de trois, protègent et obéissent au Rhin. On dit même qu'elles surveillent le grand trésor que le Rhin a accumulé avec les années, trésor que les Nains ont abandonné dans le fleuve.

-C'est absurde, bougonna le Nain ce qui fit rire un peu plus la sorcière.

-Et vous, vous détenez aussi un trésor ? Demanda la demoiselle en se retournant vers les naïades.

Toutes hochèrent la tête, faisant voler leurs longs cheveux aux couleurs d'algues. Elles s'approchèrent d'elle et la regardèrent dans les yeux, transmettant sensations et souvenirs.

Maika prit un air surpris avant que ses yeux ne montrent une grande douceur. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-Qu'ont-elles dit ? Demanda Gandalf.

-C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on pouvait me faire, dit tendrement Maika à l'adresse des nymphes.

-Vous n'allez pas prêter attention à des divagations ? Se scandalisa l'homme hautain. Elle parle dans le vide.

''Beaucoup d'hommes ne croient pas en nos pouvoirs, en nos interactions avec la nature. Pourtant elles sont bien réelles.''

-Il est des choses invisibles que seules quelques personnes peuvent voir. Alors Maika, qu'ont-elles dit ?

-Que je suis leur trésor.

La sorcière rougit un peu plus. Trempée, légèrement frigorifiée, elle ne laisserait pourtant sa place pour rien au monde.

-Et puis elles ne parlent pas Gandalf. C'est plus une histoire de sensations.

-Comme les dryades ?

-Non, rien à voir.

Maika laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais elle était heureuse. Peut-être était-ce d'être proche de la nature comme avant, quand elle était chez elle.

La sorcière leva les yeux vers la forêt. Une silhouette se dessina puis sortit totalement du couvert. Éralë sourit à Maika et lui indiqua d'approcher.

À part Gandalf et les deux Elfes chargeaient de la surveillance de la jeune fille, toutes les personnes présentes furent surprises de la présence d'une dryade. Elles n'existaient plus que dans les légendes, des mythes semblables aux fées ou aux Ents.

La sorcière enjamba le ruisseau pour rejoindre la nymphe qui la regardait tout sourire. Elle ne dit jamais un mot, du moins pas audible, et tendit une branche à la sorcière.

-Comment je dois prendre ça ? S'offusqua faussement la jeune fille.

La dryade rit. Contrairement à ses cousines des eaux, le rire de la dryade était audible, ressemblant au bruissement des feuilles. La créature passa une main affective dans les cheveux noirs de la plus jeune et repartit dans le forêt.

-Remercie les de ma part ! Cria Maika à la dryade qui lui répondit par un signe de main.

La plus jeune ne tarda pas à revenir, une branche d'olivier entre les doigts. Gandalf la regarda avec un air interrogateur alors que la louve lui dardait un regard goguenard.

-C'est pas très gentil ! Se scandalisa la sorcière en voyant l'air de son familier.

-Pourquoi une branche d'olivier ? Demanda le magicien après quelques secondes.

-Un rappel de tolérance et sagesse.

-Vous en manquez ?

-Disons que j'ai une tendance certaine à m'emporter rapidement, comme la mer en fait.

-Cela vous est déjà arrivé, en déduisit l'homme au regard doux.

-Un peu oui. Je me suis battue avec une fille de mon âge il y a quelques mois. C'est Dinarzade qui nous a séparé pendant que Shérazade allait cherché mon père. Je me suis retrouvée à ramasser toutes les olives du verger. ''En espérant qu'un peu de sagesse te soit fournie par les oliviers'' m'avait dit mon père.

Maika eut un sourire nostalgique. La petite sorcière qu'elle avait attaqué avait insulté son père. La demoiselle n'avait pas pu le laisser passer.

''Si toutes les sorcières étaient sages, cela se saurait !''

Sa mère avait ri à la mésaventure, sous le regard réprobateur du père. Mais cela avait juste fait rire la femme plus fort encore.

-Et ça été le cas ? Demanda Frodon.

-Pas vraiment, rit la jeune fille. Bon, Gandalf, pourquoi êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?

-Vous faire part de la décision du Conseil ...

-Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je suis …

-Vous venez avec nous.

-Quoi ?

Le magicien la regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

-Pourquoi je dois venir ? Je sais même pas où vous allez en plus, ni pourquoi faire !

-Nous allons porter l'Anneau Unique en Mordor pour le détruire.

-L'Anneau Unique ? Il a été trouvé dans le Rhin ou quoi ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Rien, vieille légende nordique. Pourquoi je dois venir ?

-Vous pourriez être utile à cette Communauté.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Dit l'arrogant.

Bien que la sorcière soit d'accord avec lui, elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

-Vous ne voyez peut-être pas sa valeur Boromir du Gondor, mais moi je la vois parfaitement. Cette jeune fille viendra avec nous, décréta le magicien.

Le dit Boromir fit la moue. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à laisser cette gamine venir. Elle ne pensait sûrement qu'à jouer dans l'eau et à parler dans le vide.

Le départ de la Communauté devait se faire quelques jours plus tard, pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer entièrement. Ils prenaient leur repas ensemble afin qu'ils créaient des liens entre eux, mais à vrai dire cela n'était pas gagné. L'Elfe, Legolas, et le Nain, Gimli, se toléraient parfois à grand peine mais ne faisait aucune remarque l'un sur l'autre. Par contre Maika et Boromir ne s'entendaient clairement pas. L'homme du Gondor ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une fillette dans cette quête si importante et il le faisait bien sentir à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. L'autre Homme, Aragorn, essayait toujours de temporiser, comme Gandalf, mais parfois sans grand succès. Deux des quatre Hobbits, Merry et Pippin, tentaient de détendre l'atmosphère, mais le gondorien ne voulait rien entendre.

-Gandalf, pourquoi je dois vraiment venir ? Demanda un jour Maika quand le magicien vint la chercher dans sa chambre, en compagnie d'Aragorn.

-Après notre départ, les Elfes partiront peu à peu. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule dans cette cité, dit doucement Gandalf.

-Votre décision n'a pas été très bien accueillie ! Fit remarquer la sorcière.

-Boromir est buté, mais il finira par comprendre, dit Aragorn.

-Et vous, qu'avez-vous compris ? Interrogea l'adolescente.

-Vous n'êtes pas une jeune fille comme les autres. La nature semble vous respecter plus encore que les Elfes. Et les naïades vous ont acceptée dans leur jeu.

-Vous pouvez les voir ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non pas réellement. Je le pouvais quand j'étais plus jeune. Elles ne sont plus que des formes fugaces qui disparaissent quand j'essaie de les voir.

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus un homme comme les autres. Vous êtes à la limite de l'invisible. Je suis sûre qu'un jour elles vous permettront à nouveau de les voir.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme ce que l'on raconte sur les sorcières, dit doucement l'homme.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte.

La sorcière fit quelques pas plus rapides, de sorte à être devant eux. Elle se tourna alors, les mains dans le dos et les cheveux s'envolant au gré de la brise qui était venue caresser la jeune fille.

-Les sorcières sont bien plus bénéfiques que ce que l'on raconte !

La demoiselle fit à nouveau demi-tour et se mit à courir, toujours pieds nus. Une fois Gandalf lui avait demandée pourquoi elle ne mettait pas de chaussures.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais je ressens mieux le pouls de la terre comme ça. Mais rassurez-vous, je sais parfaitement en mettre.

Le magicien vit passer la louve en flèche à côté de lui. L'animal rejoignit sa maîtresse qui s'était mise à danser dans un carré d'herbe en les attendant. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard attendri. Maika n'était clairement pas taillée pour le voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule dans une cité elfique laissée à l'abandon, et sa capacité à voir l'invisible et le lien fusionnel qu'elle entretenait avec la nature pourrait leur être utile dans leur voyage.

''Je pense que l'on accepte trop souvent d'aider. Mais c'est notre devoir Maika, notre devoir le plus important. Et nous le respectons toujours.''

* * *

Voici la fin pour cette semaine. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu !

A la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Voyage

Bonjour à tous, comme un peu annoncé ou deviné au chapitre précédent, c'est l'heure du grand départ.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui laissent quelques commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Ce matin là, Maika se leva bien avant le soleil. La Communauté devait partir tôt, mais elle avait bien des choses à faire avant. Les jumeaux Elfes, Elladan et Elrohir, qui l'avait surveillée quelques fois lui avaient donné des vêtements pour le voyage, les robes n'étant pas très adaptées. La demoiselle avait encore fait la moue en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de vêtements d'enfant, mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus.

Ce matin là, la sorcière enfila donc une tunique verte, qu'elle serra à la taille à l'aide d'une ceinture, et des chausses. Elle prit même la peine d'enfiler des bottes. Qu'elle les mette maintenant ou plus tard cela revenait au même. Elle accrocha une bourse vide, enfin presque, à sa ceinture et fila.

Elle traversa le ruisseau où les naïades fredonnaient tranquillement et commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Un bras ne tarda cependant pas à l'arrêter. Maika eut un petit cri de surprise avant de reconnaître l'homme qui l'avait arrêtée.

-Elladan. Bonjour.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda l'Elfe.

-Je suis un peu pressée alors … je peux y aller ?

-La Communauté partira tôt, rappela Elrohir en sortant des fourrés.

-Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je dois me dépêcher !

-Où comptez-vous aller ? Interrogea le premier Elfe.

-J'aimerai trouver Éralë. Accompagnez moi si vous voulez, mais j'aimerai me dépêcher. Comme ça je pourrai aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde.

Les deux Elfes finirent par hocher la tête et Maika se remit en marche. Elle ne tarda pas à se mettre à courir. Les autres membres de la Communauté déjeuneraient avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, et elle voulait rentrer avant.

Le trio, toujours accompagné de la louve, arriva bientôt dans un coin de la forêt rempli d'érables. La sorcière sourit et sembla en chercher un en particulier.

-Ah, le voilà, annonça-t-elle.

L'adolescente s'approcha de l'un des arbres et posa son front contre l'écorce. L'érable était le plus gros des environs. Une forme ne tarda pas à se détacher. L'écorce prit peu à peu une forme humanoïde et bientôt la dryade sortit entièrement de son arbre, tenant la sorcière dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Éralë, salua la demoiselle.

Les Elfes n'entendirent pas la réponse de l'être magique, mais ils savaient qu'elle avait répondu.

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose, reprit Maika. À vous toutes en fait.

Les arbres ne tardèrent pas à s'agiter et d'autres dryades prirent naissance et se détachèrent de l'écorce de leur arbre. Elles étaient toutes plus petite de la dryade qu'ils connaissaient. Elles portaient des tuniques en feuilles et étaient vraisemblablement excitées de la présence de la sorcière.

- _Tout ce que tu voudras_ , dit tendrement Éralë en levant la main pour que ses comparses se calment un peu.

La dryade semblait avoir une autorité certaine sur les autres, qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil.

-Comme nous partons ce matin, je voulais récupérer quelques graines.

- _Des graines ?_

-Oui. J'ai déjà récupéré celles des immortelles et je voulais récupérer quelques unes des vôtres, et aussi des oliviers qui sont pas loin et …

- _Que veux-tu en faire ? Les graines ne sont pas bonnes pour faire les remèdes._

-Non je sais. C'est pour les planter plus tard. Même si elles ne seront pas toi, je voudrai quand même veiller sur ton peuple.

La dryade eut un sourire tendre. Les autres créatures s'agitèrent. Leurs rires remplirent l'endroit. Elles semblaient vouloir accéder à la requête de la jeune humaine.

Éralë se tourna vers son arbre et ramassa quelque chose par terre. Les Elfes s'approchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Maika récupéra les graines, qui étaient rattachées à une membrane fine ressemblant à une aile d'insecte.

-Merci.

La sorcière ouvrit la bourse qu'elle avait à la taille et sortit un carré de tissu. Elle mit les graines et empaqueta le tout avec une grande attention avant de les remettre dans le petit sac.

-Désolée de vous abandonner aussi vite, mais j'ai encore quelques choses à faire avant le lever du soleil.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons été ravies de te voir._

 _-Reviens vite nous rendre visite !_ Demanda l'une des petites dryades.

- _On t'attendra avec impatience !_

 _-On a été ravie de te rencontrer petite sorcière._

 _-Cela fait trop longtemps que vous n'en avons pas vu par ici !_

 _-Les filles. Ça suffit, la sorcière doit partir,_ tempéra Éralë.

Maika rit et les salua en s'inclina. Les deux Elfes s'inclinèrent la tête dans un salut respectueux avant de suivre la jeune fille.

La sorcière semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait. Elle les guida rapidement vers une clairière. Le petit espace était bordé par des oliviers de tailles différentes. Maika répéta le même rituel qu'avec l'érable, mais aucune dryade ne sortit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit la sorcière. Je comprends. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais avoir quelques olives. J'aimerai en récupérer les graines pour les planter un jour.

Les arbres renvoyèrent un doux roulement à la demande de l'humaine. Des olives ne tardèrent pas à tomber de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était appuyée.

-Merci. J'en prendrai grand soin.

La sorcière prit les olives qui étaient tombées au sol et prit le temps de les ouvrir et d'en récupérer le noyau, qu'elle plaça dans une pièce de tissu. Elle prit ce qui restait du fruit et le mit dans un autre carré de tissu.

-Pourquoi vous ne les mangez pas ? Demanda Elladan.

-J'aime pas les olives, répondit simplement la sorcière. Mais si vous les voulez, je vous les donne avec grand plaisir.

Les Elfes secouèrent la tête. Maika haussa les épaules et les proposa à Shérazade qui les mangea en plissant le museau. Elle non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement les aimer.

Quand le soleil se leva, tous les membres de la Communauté étaient rassemblés dans une salle où ils prenaient leur repas. Tous étaient levés, mais dans des degrés plus ou moins avancés de réveil. Seule Maika manquait à la table.

L'adolescente ne tarda pas à arriver, toute rouge, comme si elle avait couru. Elle s'installa à côté de Gandalf. Elle était particulièrement souriante et des feuilles parcouraient sa chevelure noire. Le magicien en prit une et la lui présenta.

-Oh, merci. J'avais pas fait attention.

-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Oh euh … je suis allée voir Éralë. Les Éran étaient particulièrement dissipées …

-Les Éran ? Questionna Aragorn.

-Ah vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Pour faire court, les dryades sont généralement solitaires. Chacune d'elle a la charge de plusieurs hamadryades. Éralë est chargée de surveiller plusieurs Éran. Les dryades sont les plus vieilles. Les hamadryades sont leurs jeunes sœurs si vous préférez. Les dryades peuvent vivre sans leur arbre, mais pas les hamadryades.

-Et si une dryade vint à mourir ? Reprit Gandalf.

-La plus vieille des hamadryades prend sa place et devient la dryade.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une hiérarchie chez les dryades, dit Legolas avec surprise.

-Et pourtant si. Les dryades veillent sur les hamadryades et sur la parcelle de forêt qui leur est … désignée ? Accordée ? Qu'elles s'approprient ? Mince, je n'ai pas le terme exact.

-Vous êtes allée leur dire au revoir ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Pas seulement. Je voulais récolter quelques graines. J'ai récupéré celles des érables, quelques unes des oliviers aussi, les immortelles il y a quelques jours, les azalées qui me les ont données du bout des doigts et le lierre, j'ai bien cru que j'allais crouler sous leurs graines.

-Nous ne partons pas en voyage de plaisance, crut bon de rappeler Boromir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais dans ma famille nous avons toujours récupéré les graines des plantes qui nous ont aidés ou sur lesquelles nous devons et voulons veiller. Je n'ai pas dit que je les planterai demain.

-C'est une tradition ?

Maika leva les yeux et dévisagea Sam avec un sourire. Il était un peu le jardinier du groupe alors il était bien le seul à la comprendre à ce niveau là.

-D'une certaine manière oui. Quand on s'installe quelque part, on plante les graines que l'on a gardées de notre dernier lieu.

-Vous êtes des itinérants ?

-Pas vraiment, mais on bouge … on bougeait, parfois.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Quand elle était enfant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils bougeaient de temps en temps. Mais à présent, elle avait parfaitement compris le danger qui les guettait dans la sédentarité.

-On s'est sédentarisés quand j'avais dix ans environ. Ma mère en avait marre de bouger. On a commencé à former une communauté dans une forêt du sud-est de mon pays, dans la forêt de la Sainte-Baume. Elle est très riche en terme de diversité, au niveau de la flore et de la faune.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être établis dans une ville ? Demanda Frodon.

-Parce qu'on aime pas trop ça. On a toujours préféré les forêts. Et d'après ma mère, cette forêt là abritait déjà nos ancêtres.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous étaient prêts et s'étaient retrouvés à l'entrée de la cité. Gandalf échangeait quelques paroles avec le Seigneur, Frodon restait avec un Hobbit bien plus vieux que lui et les au revoir semblaient bien difficile, et Aragorn ne cessait de regarder une Elfe. Maika avait appris par l'intermédiaire des jumeaux que l'Elfe brune aux yeux bleus, était leur sœur et qu'elle et le rôdeur étaient épris l'un de l'autre. Ils se l'étaient avoués depuis déjà longtemps, mais l'éthique ne leur permettait pas vraiment d'être ensemble. L'union d'un Homme et d'une Elfe rendaient toujours les deux partis malheureux par la différence d'espérance de vie.

-Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans nous dire au revoir j'espère.

La voix d'Elladan fit violemment sursauter la sorcière. Elle se retourna, les yeux presque exorbités de surprise. Les jumeaux se tenaient devant elle avec un sourire simple. Ils lui avaient fait peur.

-Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir fait tout à l'heure dans les bois.

-Quoi que l'on puisse en dire, les sorcières ne sont pas les démons que l'on dépeint, reprit Elrohir en se penchant à l'oreille de Maika.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt jeune Maika, finit son frère.

Maika aimait bien les deux Elfes. Ils avaient fait fi des préjugés et finalement avaient sympathisé avec elle. L'adolescente les soupçonnait même de commencer à voir les invisibles, qui ne se révèlent qu'aux sorcières. Mais même si elle leur demandait directement, elle se doutait qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas.

La sorcière les salua une dernière fois et s'approcha d'Elrond. Elle porta la main à sa bourse et en sortit un petit paquet en tissu. Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la parole :

-Je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais j'aimerai vous demandez une faveur. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, mais je partage leur volonté.

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda l'Elfe.

-Nous aimerions que vous acceptiez ceci, dit doucement la sorcière en tendant le paquet. Gandalf m'a dit que la cité serait bientôt vide et les immortelles ont demandé à ce que vous emportiez quelques unes d'entre elles. Elles sont très attachées à cette cité mais également à ses habitants. Il s'agit de graines. J'ai ajouté aussi quelques graines d'azalées, elles sont trop timides pour le demander elles-mêmes, et de lierre aussi. Ce serait un honneur pour elles de vous accompagnez dans votre voyage.

Le Seigneur considéra la jeune fille un moment avant de finalement tendre la main et attraper le petit paquet. Il inclina la tête.

-Je vous remercie.

Maika sourit, semblant presque rayonner et s'inclina à nouveau.

-C'est nous qui vous remercions. Je sais que vous prendrez grand soin d'elles. Malgré l'aspect chétif qu'elles peuvent avoir, leur utilité ou même leur signification est très importante. Merci infiniment.

La sorcière s'éloigna vers le groupe après s'être inclinée une nouvelle fois. Les immortelles avaient émis la volonté de partager la route des Elfes et Maika avait honoré son devoir de sorcière en les y aidant.

Les adieux se terminèrent peu de temps après. La Communauté se mit en route sous les notes du cor du Gondor que venait de souffler Boromir. Maika lui lança un regard noir. D'après ce qu'elle savait, la mission de la Communauté devait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion et aussi rapidement que possible. L'action du gondorien pouvait les faire repérer en terre inconnue ou, pire, ennemie.

Les premières heures de voyage se firent dans le plus grand calme. La sorcière ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer fermement. Quand elle voyageait avec sa famille, ils avaient toujours tendance à jouer sur le chemin. Ils n'avançaient peut-être pas aussi vite que la Communauté, mais au moins ils ne s'ennuyaient pas.

''Maika ? Tu veux jouer ?''

La voix de sa mère dans son esprit fit sourire la jeune fille. Ce sourire fut repéré par le magicien qui l'invita à se rapprocher de lui.

-À quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Aux voyages que l'on faisait avec ma famille. On ne s'ennuyait jamais.

-Et que faisiez-vous pour cela ?

-On jouait.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de s'arrêter pour assouvir vos petits jeux, lança Boromir.

-On ne s'arrêtait pas pour ça !

-Quel jeu faisiez-vous ?

-On sculptait.

Gandalf se tourna vers elle, surprit. Les autres de la Communauté aussi la regardait étrangement.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? Reprit Gandalf.

-On sculptait, sourit Maika. Vous affolez pas, on sculptait les nuages.

-Tss.

Maika lança un regard noir au gondorien. Elle se fichait bien qu'il la croit folle, elle au moins connaissait certains secrets que gardaient jalousement les invisibles.

-Bon, connaissez-vous les Sylphes ? Demanda la sorcière. Ou les Sylphides ?

Tous lui répondirent par la négative. Maika fit la moue avant d'expliquer :

-Alors, les Sylphes, les femelles étant les Sylphides, sont des génies de l'air. Ils ont une tendance très insouciante et ils aiment beaucoup jouer. On les entend souvent jouer de la musique. Celle que l'on entend dans le vent ne vient pas de villes ou de villages, c'est eux qui jouent.

-Quel est le rapport avec votre jeu ?

-Si on leur demande, ils sculptent les nuages. Le but du jeu était de sculpter une forme et les autres devaient deviner. Le premier à trouver, c'était à lui de sculpter.

Maika jeta un coup d'oeil au chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'arpenter. Une forme humanoïde à peine visible hochait la tête. Les Sylphes étaient très peu visibles, même pour les sorcières. Ils étaient transparents et ne pouvaient être vus que par leurs mouvements.

Le Sylphe se rapprocha de la sorcière et s'inclina devant elle. Maika lui sourit et inclina la tête. Apparemment, la créature voulait bien jouer.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Il y a des motivés ?

''Aloïs, c'est un jeu qui se veut aussi ludique ! On doit identifier les formes, animaux, fleurs, personnes, … Tu es sûr de pas vouloir jouer avec nous ?''

Le père de Maika ne jouait pas souvent avec elles, sa mère disait de ce fait qu'il était coincé.

''C'est parce qu'Aloïs veut dire sage. Il fait croire qu'il l'est tout le temps.''

L'homme avait alors râlé et avait poursuivi sa femme sur plusieurs mètres sous les rires de tout le monde. Aloïs n'était sage que quand il le fallait, même si il était toujours un peu strict.

-Moi je veux bien jouer ! Dit Pippin en se pressant aux côtés de la sorcière.

-Moi aussi, intervint Merry en faisant de même.

-Bien, alors je commence ! Dit Maika. Le but est donc de deviner en premier la forme du nuage. Il ne faut pas demander à voix haute, mais il faut clairement le penser et diriger cette pensée vers un nuage particulier, au sinon ça va être le bazar là-haut.

Le terrain sur lequel ils progressaient était bien dégagé, ce qui permettait ce jeu sans aucun soucis.

Maika fixa un nuage et demanda aux Sylphes de sculpter. Le nuage ne tarda pas à prendre la forme d'un cheval. Les Hobbits s'en émerveillèrent, ce qui amusa un peu plus la sorcière.

-Un cheval ! Répondirent les cousins en même temps.

-Je l'ai dit en premier ! Dit Pippin.

-Non c'est moi ! Répliqua Merry.

-C'était à titre d'exemple ! S'amusa la jeune fille. Faites le une fois chacun et on commencera juste après.

Les deux Hobbits hochèrent la tête et fixèrent les nuages. Ceux-ci prirent des formes d'objets du quotidien quoi que bien déformés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à focaliser un seul nuage. Les formes étranges amusèrent grandement l'adolescente qui se mit à rire doucement.

''Ce jeu n'est jamais facile au début. Mais dès qu'on a compris le truc, c'est un vrai plaisir !''

Les deux petits hommes finirent par comprendre comment s'y prendre et le jeu put commencer. Cela partait des formes les plus simples pour finir aux casses-têtes. Les autres de la Communauté trouvèrent cela amusant et les laissèrent jouer. Le temps passa plus rapidement pour tout le monde et le jour baissant, ils ne purent plus jouer mais il était temps de se reposer.

-Vous jouiez souvent à ce jeu ? Demanda un peu plus tard Aragorn.

-Avec ma mère oui. Mon père un peu moins et ma sœur arrivait rarement à jouer.

-Elle était trop jeune ?

-Non, mais disons que … elle est … un peu spéciale. Oh je l'aime beaucoup mais … je sais pas comment le dire sans que je paraisse égocentrique. Elle n'est pas tout à fait comme nous, elle a des dons plus … spéciaux ? Spécifiques ? Autres ?

Le denier mot fit rire Gandalf. Quand Maika cherchait ses mots, elle avait tendance à en proposer plusieurs.

-Où est-elle à présent ?

La sorcière baissa la tête. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il lui était arrivée, mais le dire à voix haute était admettre une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas. Maika ne dit plus rien à ce sujet et Shérazade vint se coller contre sa maîtresse pour la réconforter un peu.

Maika se réveilla cette nuit là. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Mais elle s'était levée. Elle avait grelotté en posant ses pieds par terre. Le printemps arrivait tout juste et donc il faisait encore froid. Elle avait été attirée par la voix de ses parents. Aucun des deux n'avait élevé la voix, mais ils n'étaient clairement pas d'accord.

La voix de son père était grondante comme le tonnerre. Maika n'aimait pas quand il prenait cette voix, l'orage n'était jamais très loin.

Celle de sa mère n'avait pas été moins inquiétante. D'ordinaire légère comme le vent, là elle avait prit un ton lourd, comme les jours d'été où il fait bien trop chaud.

-Aleth, c'est trop dangereux ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte du danger qui nous guette ?

-Et toi ? N'en as-tu pas marre de te cacher ? Peut-être est-il temps. Nous avons tous besoin de nous poser, on ne peut pas rester des nomades toute notre vie !

-Les gitans y arrivent très bien.

-Ce n'est pas notre mode de vie. Lilith a aussi besoin de stabilité. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça et tu le sais Aloïs.

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un long moment. En vérité cela n'était pas plus de quelques secondes, mais pour Maika cela avait presque paru une éternité.

-Soit, allons-y. Mais nous devons être plus prudents qu'avant. Si jamais il …

Aleth prit le visage de son époux en coupe et se penchant doucement vers lui.

-N'y pense plus Aloïs. Il ne saura même pas que nous sommes là.

Malgré les dires de sa mère, Maika avait bien senti que la femme n'y croyait pas trop. Alors, elle ne savait même pas de qui ses parents parlaient. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Dinarzade gronda, révélant la présence de la fillette qui fut renvoyée au lit prestement.

Maika se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler où elle était.

-Calmez-vous, lui intima une voix légère. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Tous le monde étaient encore endormis. Seul l'Elfe était réveillé, étant de quart. La nuit était encore bien noire. Cette constatation serra un peu le cœur de la jeune fille. Était-ce parce qu'Aragorn avait parlé de la sœur de la sorcière ?

-La soleil n'est pas prêt de se lever, reprit Legolas. Vous devriez vous recoucher.

Maika secoua la tête, se leva et vint s'asseoir près de l'Elfe.

-Je peux rester ici un moment ?

-Bien sûr.

Malgré qu'il ne connaisse pas l'adolescente, des rumeurs, à Imladris, étaient arrivées jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'enfant était une sorcière, il aurait dû s'en méfier, mais elle semblait bien différente des sorcières dont on narrait les méfaits aux enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Le magicien semblait également lui faire confiance, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Elle s'était rapidement rapprochée du rôdeur et les petits Hobbits semblaient presque l'avoir adoptée.

Mais la présence de la louve et le fait que Maika était une sorcière avait tendance à le rendre méfiant.

-On dit que la nuit est le temps des fées, dit doucement Maika pour ne pas troubler la quiétude ambiante.

-On dit aussi que c'est celui des démons.

-Je préfère ma version alors. C'est quand la nuit tombe que les petits troubadours sortent.

-Les petits troubadours ?

La sorcière lui lança un regard espiègle. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant de reprendre :

-Ils font partis de ce que l'on appelle le petit peuple, les fées et … pleins d'autres choses. Quand tombe le soir, le petit troubadour sort et propose aux gens de danser, lui-même jouant de la musique avec son violon. Et là, ceux qui le veulent, petits ou grands, fées ou non, peuvent danser.

-Est-ce une légende de chez vous ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une légende. On raconte qu'un soir, un berger avait tourné en ridicule le petit troubadour. Il a alors joué, attirant les fées à lui et tous dansèrent sous les yeux du garçon. Trouvant l'air finalement bien entraînant, il se mit aussi à danser. Le petit troubadour prit l'apparence d'un petit diable et le garçon dut danser toute la nuit.

-C'est assez horrible.

-Peut-être oui, mais le petit troubadour n'a utilisé qu'une bête illusion et le garçon ne s'est plus jamais moqué du petit peuple. La morale, en fait, est qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimé le petit peuple. Il est généralement bienveillant, mais il sait aussi se défendre si il le faut.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Vous avez dit que la nuit était le temps des démons, c'est à la fois faux et juste. Les démons ne se montrent généralement pas. Ce que l'on appelle démons sont finalement juste des fées qui ont apprit à se défendre contre ceux qui les ridiculisent ou leur veulent du mal.

Maika laissa encore une minute passer avant de reprendre :

-Vous vous êtes un Elfe, je sais que vous tenez en haute estime la nature. Je sais aussi que vous avez appris que je suis une sorcière. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir aidé la nature par le passé. Je ne suis peut-être pas née ici, mais je suis née dans une communauté sorcière. Nous avons gardé les préceptes que nous ont enseigné nos ancêtres. Nous ne sommes pas les femmes horribles que vous semblez tous vous imaginer.

La sorcière se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité relative. Elle tendit les mains et des lucioles l'entourèrent, Shérazade se leva alors et se mit à tourner autour de sa maîtresse en faisant quelques bonds. Elle sourit, un sourire rempli de joie et de bienveillance. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'Elfe.

-Nous sommes très loin de ce que les légendes ont retenu. Les actes malveillants sont toujours mieux retenus que les actes de bienveillance.

''C'est pour cela que nous voyageons Maika. Parce que les sorcières ne sont …''

-... jamais acceptées nul part. Un jour peut-être serons-nous reconnues à notre juste valeur.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ma petite Maika vous plaît toujours autant.

Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Lignées

Bienvenue à vous dans ce nouveau chapitre. Le voyage se poursuit tout doucement.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

-Maika, vous savez que ces insectes peuvent piquer ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Gandalf qui avançait dans le noir, de même que la jeune louve qui sautait autour de sa maîtresse. L'aube n'était pas encore éveillée, mais elle ne tarderait pas et avec elle la suite de leur voyage. Elles esquissa un sourire espiègle et leva doucement sa main droite. Une des lucioles vint s'y poser avec délicatesse.

-Les lucioles ne piquent pas. Et auquel cas, elles vous piqueraient plus vous que moi, rit la demoiselle.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda le magicien, surprit. Encore une histoire de fées ?

-Non, plutôt une histoire de sorcières, du moins pour la lumière. Chez les lucioles, seuls les mâles volent, les femelles n'ont pas d'ailes.

-Et pourquoi c'est une histoire de sorcières ? Questionna l'Elfe de la Compagnie.

-Dans une forêt, non loin de celle où je vivais, une légende circulait. Autrefois, des insectes embêtaient les villageois qui entraient dans le bois. Ils sont allés se plaindre à la sorcière qui décida d'accrocher des petites lanternes aux insectes, afin que les villageois les repèrent et puissent les éviter. C'était la grande sorcière de l'Est.

-Le peuple venait demander de l'aide aux sorcières ?

Maika se tourna vers Legolas. Le temps n'épargnait pas la réputation des sorcières, d'où qu'elles viennent.

-Oui. Le devoir premier d'une sorcière est d'aider quiconque le lui demandera. Ce n'est que par la suite que nous avons été reléguées au rang de paria. Encore aujourd'hui, nous cherchons toujours à essayer d'aider.

-Les lucioles sont-elles des fées ? Demanda le magicien pour changer de sujet.

-Non. Pas à ma connaissance du moins. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Après tout, chaque être vivant possède toujours un peu de magie en lui.

Les lucioles se mirent à tourbillonner autour de la sorcière, comme savourant ses paroles.

''La lignée féerique est assez vaste en vérité.''

Le soleil finit de se lever, emportant avec lui les insectes de la nuit. Maika les salua d'un sourire.

Le voyage ne tarda pas à reprendre après un petit-déjeuner rapidement avalé. Deux des quatre Hobbits revinrent vers Maika pour poursuivre leur jeu de la veille. Mais la sorcière n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. Parcourir les bois et les plaines la rendaient sensiblement nostalgique. Cependant, elle proposa une chose dont raffolait les semi-hommes et qui ne leur fit pas regretter l'absence de jeux :

-Je peux vous raconter quelques mythes de chez moi si vous voulez.

Les deux cousins approuvèrent à l'aide de grandes exclamations. Cela fit sourire la plupart des membres de l'équipée, bien que le bruit qu'ils faisaient n'était pas des plus discrets.

-Quel genre d'histoires voulez-vous entendre ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Des histoires de fées, comme les Sylphes d'hier.

-Alors, je vous propose le _Petit cheval gris_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Demanda Sam en se rapprochant pour entendre mieux.

-C'est l'histoire d'un petit cheval gris tout frêle qui a été sauvé par la dame d'un domaine, d'un jeune palefrenier un peu simplet et d'un lutin des foyers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un lutin des foyers ? Vint s'enquérir Aragorn.

-Ça, c'est une autre histoire !

Elle passa l'heure suivante à raconter l'histoire du petit cheval gris, recueilli dans un domaine qui abritait la plus fameuse écurie de la région. La dame s'était prise d'affection pour ce petit cheval, tout frêle. Il fut confié au plus jeune garçon d'écurie. Le jour, le garçon s'occupait avec beaucoup de tendresse de tous les chevaux, parfois malmenés par le maître, mais en particulier de ce petit cheval. La nuit, et dans le secret, le lutin des foyers se glissait hors du grenier et descendait dans l'écurie. Il brossait chaque cheval, un à un, avec un peu de paille, les soignait tendrement et une fois son travail fini, le lutin se posait dans un coin du box du petit cheval et grignotait un biscuit avec un dé de lait.

-Un dé de lait ?

Maika se tourna vers Gimli qui semblait rire dans sa barbe à l'expression qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Oui, un dé de lait. Les lutins des foyers sont relativement petits, à peine plus haut qu'une main. Un verre pour nous équivaut à un dé à coudre pour eux. D'où, un dé de lait.

La sorcière s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit son histoire.

Chaque soir cette routine se poursuivait. Parfois même, le lutin se permettait une folie et sortait avec un des chevaux de l'écurie. Jusqu'au jour où le garçon découvrit le lutin. Malgré la distance de race, et de coutumes, qui les séparait, aucun des deux ne chassa l'autre. À la place, ils s'apprivoisèrent. Sans se parler, car aucun ne pouvait entendre le langage de l'autre, ils arrivaient parfaitement à se comprendre.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent jusqu'à la grande fête du village. Là, les hommes s'affrontaient dans une course montée. C'était l'occasion pour les propriétaires de montrer à quel point leurs étalons pouvaient être rapide. En plus d'être un combat de coq, cela leur permettait surtout de conclure des affaires.

Poussé par le lutin, le jeune palefrenier s'inscrivit à la course avec le petit cheval gris. Le garçon n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise de s'inscrire contre son propre maître, mais il se laissa emporter par l'envie de participer et peut-être même de gagner. Le garçon et l'ensemble des employés du domaine étaient à mille lieux de se douter que le simplet gagnerait la course.

Le soir venu, le garçon d'écurie et le lutin des foyers étaient exaltés. Ils avaient montré à quel point le frêle cheval pouvait avoir de la valeur. Pourtant ce soir là, à la faveur de la nuit, le maître du domaine s'entretint avec le responsable d'écurie. Le simplet devait être remis à sa place et le petit cheval devait disparaître, afin de laver son honneur, et celui de son fils, bafoué lors de la course montée. Le responsable accepta. Jamais l'homme ne montra jamais combien les ordres de son maître le révulsait.

Ayant entendu l'ordre du maître, le lutin des foyers se précipita auprès du garçon d'écurie et le réveilla. Avec le langage qu'ils avaient développé, le lutin parvint à faire comprendre au garçon les intentions de son maître. Les deux se rendirent alors au box du petit cheval gris. Le lutin tressa les crinière de l'équidé de façon à former des petits étriers que la créature pourrait utiliser. Puis le garçon guida son cheval et le petit cavalier vers l'entrée du domaine. C'est là qu'il fit ses adieux à l'équidé.

Le garçon regarda ensuite le cheval partir, guidé par le lutin. Le duo atypique parcourut une grande distance. Le soleil se levait à peine, ses rayons traversant difficilement les nuages, quand ils trouvèrent enfin un troupeau de chevaux sauvages. Le lutin descendit et regarda le petit cheval rejoindre le troupeau et se frotter contre d'un des chevaux, une jument. Sans vraiment le voir, le lutin devinait sans mal la bosse qui déformait légèrement le front du petit cheval gris. D'ici quelques années, le poulain laisserait son pelage gris pour une robe d'un blanc immaculé et une corne ornerait son front.

-Une licorne ? S'étonna Sam.

-Oui une licorne, sourit Maika. Le petit cheval gris était un poulain qui avait été blessé et qui n'avait pas pu rejoindre son troupeau. Sans l'aide du jeune palefrenier et du lutin, il serait probablement mort. La morale est que même si on est différent, on peut tous devenir une licorne.

-On est pas des chevaux ! Fit remarquer Pippin.

-C'est une métaphore idiot ! Répliqua Merry sans état d'âme pour son cousin.

La dispute qui s'enclencha entre les deux cousins fit sourire la sorcière. Ces deux là avaient la capacité d'éclairer les ténèbres qui menaçaient de tous les engloutir s'ils ne pensaient qu'à la quête qui leur incombait.

''Elle s'étend en trois lignées principales.''

Le lendemain, Gandalf fit venir la jeune fille près de lui. Depuis quelques temps, il la trouvait passablement rêveuse, et voulait en comprendre la raison.

-Vous ne semblez pas vraiment parmi nous Maika, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Ce n'est rien, une fatigue passagère … probablement.

Shérazade se manifesta alors en geignant. La sorcière fit un petit sourire à son familier.

-Vous étiez passablement ailleurs aussi avant de découvrir la présence de cette jeune louve.

Maika finit par hocher la tête. Le magicien avait raison. Quand la louve était arrivée sur cette terre, la sorcière n'avait cessé de rêver et de penser à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les familiers. À présent, à force de raconter des légendes qu'on lui avait transmise, elle se rappelait douloureusement de l'absence d'un être qui lui était très cher.

-Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai un petit compagnon, finit-elle par avouer.

-Un autre familier ?

-Non. C'est plus un ami qu'un protecteur, comme l'est Shérazade.

-Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Diling.

-Diling ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Maika gloussa à la question. À bien y réfléchir, le nom était passablement stupide, mais elle était petite et Diling semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

-Rien. C'est juste que j'avais trouvé un grelot et que je le lui ai donné. Il a secoué la tête et le grelot a tinté : ''diling-diling''. J'avais trois ans quand je lui ai donné ce nom, je suis pas allée chercher bien loin.

L'anecdote fit rire le magicien. Ce souvenir fit sourire la plus jeune de la Compagnie. Diling lui manquait terriblement. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Il l'avait accompagnée quand elle s'inventait des histoires dans le campement alors que sa famille se reposait, il était là pour faire toutes les bêtises qu'elle imaginait, il venait la consoler quand elle tombait, et la réconforter quand elle se faisait gronder.

-Maika ? Ça ne va pas ?

La sorcière se tourna vers le magicien sans comprendre.

-Vous pleurez, dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Elle l'accepta et s'essuya les joues. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que penser à Diling l'avait faite pleurer. Shérazade se pressa un peu contre elle pour la réconforter.

-C'est rien, affirma-t-elle.

-Ce compagnon doit vous être très précieux pour que penser à lui vous mette dans cet état, fit remarquer l'Elfe.

La sorcière hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

Le soir venu, Merry et Pippin demandèrent des explications sur l'histoire de la veille. Maika était tranquillement assise, pas trop proche du feu, sa louve à ses côtés.

-Des explications ? S'étonna Maika.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'un lutin des foyers ? Demanda Merry.

La sorcière partit dans un grand éclat de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait dit qu'elle le dirait plus tard, mais après elle avait oublié.

-C'est pas bien compliqué. Un lutin des foyers fait parti de ce que l'on appelle chez moi le petit peuple. Ils ne sont pas bien grands, environ la taille d'une main. On les retrouve surtout chez les gens …

-Ils s'invitent ? Intervint Pippin.

-Non. Ils sont présents généralement dans les vieilles maisons, habitées par les vieilles familles. Si un travail, ou un ouvrage, n'est pas fini, ils viennent pendant la nuit et le finisse à la place. Quand leur dur labeur est terminé, ils s'installent devant le feu de cheminée dont les braises finissent de se consumer et mange un petit gâteau sec en buvant, habituellement du lait, laissé à leur intention. Cependant, ils ne fournissent qu'un peu de travail, pas la totalité. On dit que si le lutin est respecté, la maison sera prospère.

-C'est possible de les voir ? S'enthousiasma Pippin.

-Ce ne sont que des histoires d'enfants ! Finit par s'énerver Boromir.

Maika jeta un regard noir à l'homme, imitée par Shérazade, avant de se tourner vers le Hobbit.

-Si il se laisse apercevoir, oui. Les enfants peuvent les voir. Mais ils perdent cette capacité en grandissant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'on leur dit que ce ne sont que des contes de fées, des histoires pour les enfants.

En disant cela, elle avait jeté un regard acide au Gondorien. C'était à cause de ce genre de mentalité que le petit peuple ne se montrait plus et que les enfants étaient sortis trop tôt de leur enfance.

Souvent Aleth, la mère de Maika, se désolait en voyant la mentalité de certains parents. C'était grâce aux contes de fées qu'un enfant s'épanouissait. Et il était malheureux que ces mêmes enfants finissent par perdre de vue le petit peuple qui faisait tant pour eux.

''La première, et la plus diversifiée de ces grandes lignées, est la lignée féerique. Elle comprend aussi bien les fées, les lutins, ou même encore des trolls. C'est ce que l'on appelle le petit peuple.''

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Shérazade se mit à gémir. Maika la regarda, mi-inquiète, mi-étonnée. Puis quand la louve se tut, le vent apporta un son familier à la sorcière. Cette-dernière s'arrêta d'un coup, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses compagnons.

-Vous n'entendez pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea le magicien.

-On dirait … un grelot.

Sans se poser plus de questions la jeune fille se précipita à la suite de son familier qui courait en jappant. Toutes deux s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant un buisson de ronces. La sorcière regarda attentivement dans les herbes. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle s'en doutait fortement.

Bientôt, son visage s'illumina. Sans prêter attention aux épines qui lui entaillaient la peau, elle plongea ses mains dans le buisson. Ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre et le son d'un grelot leur vint aux oreilles, si fin, si ténu, qu'ils se demandèrent comment elle avait pu ainsi le percevoir.

-Là, là, c'est moi, ne bouge pas où tu vas tout arracher.

Avec des gestes infiniment lents et délicats, la demoiselle dégagea doucement l'objet de ses recherches des ronces. Les mains en coupe, elle ramena ce qu'elle avait défait vers elle. Un doux sourire étira ses traits.

Là, agenouillée dans le terre, entourée par les herbes, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait tressé, la sorcière semblait rayonner.

-Il n'y a absolument rien, fit remarquer Boromir avec le tact qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Peux-tu te montrer un peu ? Demanda Maika en fixant ses mains.

Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba non loin. Elle sourit doucement. Peu à peu, sous les yeux ébahis de la plupart de ses compagnons, un petit être se dessina dans les mains de la sorcière. Le lutin avait attrapé la mèche de cheveux et tentait de se cacher derrière.

Il mesurait à peine plus de vingt centimètres. Ses cheveux couleur flamme se distinguaient bien derrière les cheveux sombres de la sorcière. Deux mèches, encadrant son visage à l'air enfantin, se terminaient par deux petits grelots couleur argent, de la taille d'une petite perle. Ses yeux verts, rappelant la couleur de certaines feuilles, les fixaient avec un mélange de curiosité, de crainte et d'espièglerie. Deux petites oreilles effilées dépassaient de sa chevelure, attestant de son appartenance au petit peuple, et entourait un bonnet qu'il le quittait peu. Il portait un ensemble marron, et une chemise blanche. Le bonnet vissé sur sa tête avait la couleur de la terre et se terminait par un grelot, un peu plus gros, celui là même que Maika lui avait offert treize ans auparavant. Le lutin se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Une longue tresse de cheveux roux pendit alors et se terminait, encore une fois, par un grelot d'argent.

-Je vous présente Diling. C'est un lutin des foyers … enfin … comment dire, il s'est plutôt … reconverti.

-Reconverti ? S'étonna le magicien.

-C'est un lutin des bois à la base. Mais il est avec nous à la maison depuis que j'ai trois ans. Il accomplit les mêmes tâches qu'un lutin des foyers, mais il reste quand même aussi joueur qu'un lutin des bois.

Maika remonta ses mains vers son épaule afin que Diling reprenne la place dont il avait l'habitude. Il s'enroula une mèche de Maika autour de sa taille, au cas où il tomberait.

-Et ne fais pas comme la dernière fois ! Le prévint-elle en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Le lutin roux secoua la tête, affirmant ainsi qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Ses multiples grelots tintèrent doucement, ce qui fit sourire la sorcière malgré elle.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Gandalf alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

-Il s'est jeté dans le vide avec mes cheveux comme corde … Autant vous dire que même s'il n'est pas bien lourd, ça fait assez mal.

Le magicien lui répondit par un éclat de rire. Maika pesta un moment. Cette chute, qui avait fait rire le lutin pendant un long moment, avait donné l'impression à la jeune fille qu'on lui arrachait une mèche entière. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié. Elle avait pardonné au petit être car cela avait fait rire sa mère et sa sœur, alors qu'elles traversaient toutes trois une période très difficile.

''Les sorcières sont le fruit de la seconde lignée. Elles sont, et seront toujours, les intermédiaires entre les deux autres lignées et les humains. Peut-être un jour ils se comprendront et alors notre rôle sera différent, mais pour l'instant c'est loin d'être le cas.''

-Qui c'est ?

La petite voix fit sursauter Maika. Les deux enfants, toutes deux âgées de dix ans, se tenaient dans le couloir au rez-de-chaussée de leur petite maison. La fillette qui avait parlé était la petite sœur de Maika. Elles n'étaient pas sœur de sang mais cela importait peu.

Lilith était d'une nature relativement craintive, due à son pouvoir et aux conséquences qu'il avait déjà engendré. La petite fille avait les cheveux noirs, un peu comme sa sœur, mais avec des reflets bleutés. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux améthystes. Souvent, Maika se demandait pourquoi les parents de la fillette avait renié une enfant aussi belle et gentille.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la sorcière et se penchant à l'angle du mur.

Au fond, dans le salon, leurs parents étaient en train de discuter avec une invitée bien tardive. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les deux filles auraient dû dormir depuis bien longtemps, mais la curiosité l'avait emportée sur le sommeil pour Maika. Lilith avait rapidement suivi, un carnet sous le bras, car elle ne voulait pas être seule.

La porte de la pièce était légèrement entrouverte. L'invitée était assise sur un fauteuil, en face de la porte. Aleth et Aloïs étaient de dos, ne se doutant pas que les deux petites filles étaient encore réveillées et, surtout, debout.

L'invitée rayonnait dans la lumière des bougies et de la lune qui filtrait à travers les volets de la maisonnée. De longs cheveux blonds, finement tressés, un peu remontés en une coiffure sophistiquée encadraient son visage pâle aux traits exprimant une douceur et une élégance infinies. Deux petites oreilles effilées étaient à peine visibles. Elles étaient bien moins longues que celles de Diling, qui encadraient carrément son bonnet. La dame était habillée d'une robe faite d'une multitude de voilages bleu-violet. Les seules parures que portaient la noble dame était un collier d'argent et des perles nacrées qui s'entremêlaient à ses tresses.

-En tout cas, elle est très belle ! Murmura Lilith.

Maika ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Nous vous remercions encore de nous accueillir ici Dame Luinil, s'inclina Aleth.

-Mon peuple, ainsi que la lignée du petit peuple, est ravi de voir une communauté de sorcières, et de sorciers, s'installer sur nos terres. Nous vous protégerons de notre mieux, mais si il y a un conflit direct …

-Nous comprenons, intervint Aloïs. C'est déjà bien aimable à vous de nous permettre de rester.

-C'est naturel, les sorcières sont une bénédiction pour ces terres, quoi que puissent en penser les Hommes. Cependant laissez moi vous donner un conseil : faites toujours attention aux oreilles qui peuvent vous écouter et aux yeux qui peuvent vous apercevoir.

En disant cela, la Dame leva ses yeux en amande couleur océan vers le couloir et sourit doucement en voyant les deux enfants se cacher à l'angle du couloir. Dans le salon, Aloïs se leva en soupirant.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elles Aloïs. Les enfants sont toujours d'un naturel curieux.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ma Dame, certifia Aleth avec un sourire tendre en regardant son mari récupérer les deux filles et les ramener dans leur chambre à l'étage.

Maika se redressa subitement, presque haletante. Son familier leva le nez vers elle, inquiète de ce brusque mouvement. La sorcière la rassura d'une caresse.

À la manière de la fois passée, ce rêve était un souvenir. Dame Luinil avait pour royaume la partie sauvage de la forêt dans laquelle la communauté sorcière s'était abritée. La Dame était une Elfe. Mais ça, la sorcière ne l'avait comprit qu'en arrivant sur cette terre. Chez elle, les Elfes étaient très peu nombreux, il n'existait pas plus d'une ou deux grandes familles dans le monde et leur communauté était très réduite. Mais aucun n'avait accepté de faire perdurer leur lignée en s'accouplant avec des humains. Les Elfes avaient bien trop souffert à cause des Hommes pour s'abaisser à cette solution.

Ici, c'était différent. Gandalf lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la précédente guerre. Mais le plus important était resté dans sa mémoire : les Elfes et les Hommes s'étaient alliés. Bien que le peuple soit identique, leur histoire et ses conséquences sont bien différentes. Ici, bien que reclus, les Elfes n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de se cacher.

Le regard de la sorcière dériva sur la personne de garde. Sans surprise, elle croisa le regard bleuté de Legolas. Un petit sourire lui échappa avant qu'elle se recouche.

''La dernière lignée est la plus rare. Les Elfes ont été persécutés par les Hommes pendant de longues générations, voire des siècles. Ils n'ont pas la capacité de se camoufler comme le petit peuple, alors ils se cachent dans les forêts que l'Homme n'a pas encore osé profaner. Mais souviens toi d'une chose …''

Le petit peuple, les sorcières et les Elfes sont issus d'une seule et même lignée, celle des Grandes Gens, des fées qui commandaient à la nature et que le monde respectait. Les Grandes Gens se sont scindées en trois lignées pour répartir leurs pouvoirs : règne, protection et médiation. Mais alors, les différentes lignées étaient loin de se douter de la l'inconscience et l'impertinence des Hommes.

Heureusement, ces terres ne semblaient pas avoir aussi mal tournées que chez elle. Et Maika espérait sincèrement que jamais les Hommes n'en viennent à rejeter la nature, de laquelle tout être était issu, pour se croire maîtres d'un monde qu'ils n'avaient pas appris à connaître et à respecter.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ma vision de l'origine des créatures féeriques et des sorcières.

Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Sur ce ...

Angel.

P.S : L'histoire du petit cheval gris est une histoire que j'ai lu dans un livre parlant du Petit Peuple édité par Au bords des Continents, je n'en suis pas l'auteur mais seulement l'admiratrice.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Montagne

Bonjour à tous ^^ Je remercie les reviewers qui ont laissé un petit commentaire.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une gaieté relative. D'une certaine manière, tous voulaient oublier dans quelle histoire ils s'étaient embarqués volontairement. Ils savaient que l'aventure était dangereuse, mais aucun encore ne s'était aperçu à quel point elle pouvait l'être.

La présence nouvelle de Diling atténuait quelque peu la perspective d'un avenir noir. Les histoires que racontait occasionnellement Maika, à la demande de quelques Hobbits, rappelaient également ce qu'il fallait protéger. Si le Seigneur noir parvenait à récupérer son Anneau et à régner sur ces terres, alors toutes les créatures de légendes, toute la nature et tous les peuples libres seraient réduits en esclavage, au mieux, ou disparaîtraient, au pire.

-Gandalf ?

Le magicien se tourna vers la sorcière qui venait de le rejoindre, son petit compagnon toujours perchait sur son épaule droite, et la louve ne la quittant pas d'une semelle.

-Qu'y a-t-il Maika ?

-Même si je ne connais pas ces terres, par où allons-nous passer ? Quel genre de paysage ?

-Il existe plusieurs chemins pour arriver jusqu'au Mordor. Il est possible de passer par les cols des Monts Brumeux, par la trouée du Rohan ou par les Mines de Moria. Les Monts Brumeux sont ces montagnes que vous pouvez voir à l'Est. Ils sont toujours enneigés et il est difficile de passer par là. Nous passerons par la trouée du Rohan, plus au Sud.

-À quoi ressemble le Rohan ?

-Ce sont de grandes plaines. Il y a très peu de forêt, la plus grande est Fangorn au Nord. Le Rohan est connu comme étant le pays des chevaux. Il est gouverné par un homme sage et les habitants vivent très humblement.

-Ça a l'air intéressant !

-Et vous, dans quel pays viviez-vous ? Demanda le magicien.

-Quand on s'est sédentarisés, on vivait dans une forêt au Sud-Est. Du reste, ce que je m'en souviens en tout cas, j'ai toujours vu de grandes étendues, des plaines, des champs, des montagnes aussi parfois. On a vu la mer aussi. Mais on restait jamais trop au même endroit, alors je me souviens pas de tout. Mais je me souviens surtout qu'on devait toujours honorer et respecter les gens du petit peuple et les esprits qui étaient dans les environs.

-Les esprits ?

-Oui. C'est une croyance venue de l'Est. Des dieux mineurs protègent certains endroits, comme des montagnes ou des rivières.

-Et les dieux majeurs ?

-Ils surveillent un peu tout.

-Vous croyez à ces légendes ?

-Voyons Gandalf, vous devriez savoir que toutes légendes ont une part de vérité !

Maika eut un sourire énigmatique. Le magicien ne pensait pas que la jeune fille puisse être suffisamment superstitieuse pour croire en des divinités que nul ne pouvait voir. Cependant, elle pouvait bien apercevoir le petit peuple alors qu'il en était incapable.

''Maika, il est important de rendre hommage aux protecteurs des lieux où nous élisons domicile, même temporaire. Comme Dame Luinil que tu as vu l'autre soir.''

Un après-midi, le magicien décida de faire une pause prolongée. Cela permettait à tous de souffler un peu, notamment aux Hobbits et au Nain qui n'étaient pas habitués à parcourir de grandes distances.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un amas de rochers. Maika, installée sur l'un d'eux, contemplait les Mont Brumeux desquels ils s'étaient rapprochés. La communauté dans laquelle elle était née n'avait jamais séjourné à la montagne. Étant spécialisées dans les herbes médicinales, il n'était pas évident pour les sorcières de trouver un panel suffisamment large dans les montagnes. De ce fait, ils étaient toujours restés près des plaines et des forêts.

Alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans sa contemplation, Diling tira sur une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière pour attirer son attention. C'est alors qu'elle vit Aragorn s'installer près d'elle.

-Que regardez-vous avec autant de concentration ? Demanda-t-il.

-Les Monts Brumeux. Je les trouve magnifiques.

-Vous n'êtes jamais allée dans les montagnes ?

-Non. Ce qu'on a gravi de plus haut, c'était des collines. On ne trouve pas suffisamment de plantes médicinales là-haut.

-Y a-t-il des nymphes là-haut ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Maika. Ce sont les Oréades. Elles gardent les montagnes et les grottes. Elles ne sont pas fixées à une montagne, elles peuvent parcourir toute la chaîne. Ce sont aussi les seules à pouvoir se reproduire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais pas avec des hommes … je veux parler de la race humaine bien sûr. En général elles s'accouplent avec des esprits chargés de la protection des monts, des esprits mâles bien entendu. Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais on dit qu'elles sont plus farouches que les dryades, mais parfois aussi innocentes que les naïades.

-Vous voudriez les voir ?

-Oui, cela me plairait énormément. Un jour peut-être.

Maika sourit et sauta de son rocher pour rejoindre Shérazade. Elles s'approchèrent d'une sorte de petite arène. Boromir tentait d'apprendre à Merry et Pippin les bases de l'escrime. Mais les deux Hobbits n'étaient pas des plus réceptifs.

Les deux Hobbits ne tardèrent pas à prendre le dessus, se faisant passer pour blessés pour amadouer l'Homme. Cette stratégie porta ses fruit car Boromir ne tarda pas à se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, deux Hobbits assis sur son abdomen, et demandant grâce. Ce petit spectacle fit rire tous les compagnons.

La sorcière reconsidéra son opinion sur l'Homme. À jouer et essayer d'apprendre aux deux Semi-Hommes, le rendait plus humain à ses yeux. S'il savait mettre sa fierté de côté, elle ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait être de très bonne compagnie.

Maika applaudit les deux Hobbits, clairement amusée par leur victoire pour le moins écrasante. Les deux cousins se tournèrent vers elle en levant les bras, signe évident de victoire.

Shérazade se pressa contre sa maîtresse. Un grondement remonta du fond de sa gorge, inquiétant la sorcière. Elle suivit le regard de son familier. Un épais nuage noir se distinguait sur le ciel clair. Une sensation étrange s'empara du cœur de la sorcière. Une vague de tristesse et une colère indéfinissable.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers le magicien.

-C'est juste un petit nuage, répondit Gimli la pipe au bec.

-Qui avance vite, releva Boromir. Et contre le vent !

L'alerte fut donnée. Maika fut tirée vers les rochers.

-Chut, ne faites aucun bruit.

La sorcière inclina la tête. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur Shérazade qui était restée où elle était. Elle regarda les oiseaux passer en grondant.

Les corneilles descendirent un peu mais ne rasèrent pas le sol. En les voyant passer, Maika comprit ce qu'était ces oiseaux et pourquoi elle avait mal au cœur en les apercevant, même de loin.

Une fois le nuage de plumes, de bec et de serres passé, tous sortirent de leur cachette. Legolas aida la jeune fille à se relever. Elle le remercia et observa l'escadron de corneilles s'en aller. Elle n'écoutait même pas la discussion qu'avait ses compagnons. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se les mordit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les oiseaux qui venaient de passer avaient été retournés contre leur propre nature.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle lança un regard presque craintif à Aragorn qui venait de la ramener à la réalité.

-Nous allons passer par les montagnes. Peut-être rencontrerez-vous des Oréades.

L'adolescente hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait peur de prendre la parole. Elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait pleurer pour une raison qui leur serait à tous inconnue. Elle tourna son regard à nouveau vers les oiseaux qui n'étaient plus qu'une tache sombre à l'horizon.

-Tengus, chuchota-t-elle.

Personne ne comprit ou n'entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se détourna du nuage et commença à suivre ses compagnons qui s'éloignaient déjà vers la montagne.

''Les Tengus ? Peut-être devrais-tu demander à Madame Inoli, elle est de l'Est. C'est elle qui saura le mieux te renseigner.''

-Madame Inoli ! Madame Inoli !

Maika, tout juste âgée de douze ans, courrait dans les rues de Plan-d'Aups. C'était la ville la plus proche de la communauté sorcière qui s'était installée dans la forêt Sainte-Baume.

Une femme se tourna vers la fillette. Âgée d'une trentaine d'années, elle n'était clairement pas native de la région, ni du pays à vrai dire. Elle avait la peau très pâle. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses étaient remontés dans un chignon très sophistiqué. Ses yeux, en amandes, noirs regardaient la fillette avec un mélange de clémence et de lassitude. Elle portait un chemisier et une jupe aux couleurs de la ville, mais elle n'était clairement pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements.

-Maika. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est Inori et pas Inoli.

-C'est la même chose, opposa la jeune sorcière.

Inori avait parlé avec un léger accent. Elle était originaire d'un lointain pays à l'Est. Elle était arrivée en France quand elle avait encore quatre ans. Bien qu'elle parle parfaitement, elle gardait cet accent si particulier de son pays natal. Curiosité d'un pays lointain, le bourgmestre l'avait prise sous sa coupe et l'avait prise pour femme.

Maika aimait beaucoup l'adulte. Elle avait beaucoup de connaissance en terme de légendes, des histoires que lui racontait sa mère quand elle était encore toute jeune, avant qu'elle ne vienne dans ce pays. Bien que cela remonte à des années, Inori n'avait pu se convaincre à les oublier. Et comme ses propres enfants ne s'intéressaient qu'à la chasse, elle avait été enchantée de rencontrer Maika. La petite sorcière s'intéressant à tout, et surtout aux légendes, elle était un peu devenue une amie très chère à l'étrangère.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Inori.

-Vous pouvez me parler des Tengus ?

Le regard de la femme s'illumina. Elle invita la fillette à s'asseoir sur le banc avec elle. Elle ne dit rien pendant de trop longs instants pour Maika. Mais Inori savait parfaitement que Lilith ne tarderait pas à arriver, ne s'éloignant que rarement de sa sœur.

-Lilith dépêche toi ! Intima la sorcière en voyant sa sœur débouler au coin de la rue.

-Tu allais trop vite ! Se plaignit la seconde fillette qui s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur. Bonjour Madame Inori.

Inori eut un nouveau sourire et lança un regard goguenard à Maika qui se renfrogna.

Lilith ouvrit le carnet, qu'elle portait toujours sous le bras, à une page neuve et prit un fusain qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Puis elle se tourna vers Inori, prête pour la leçon. La petite fille, elle aussi âgée de douze ans, aimait reproduire les créatures des légendes que racontait la femme.

-Bien, les Tengus sont des divinités mineures qui …

Maika fut secouée, la sortant de son rêve du passé. Elle papillonna des yeux un moment avant de reconnaître Gandalf.

-Nous allons bientôt partir, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et repoussa la cape qui la maintenait au chaud. Elle eut un frisson. Ils avaient à peine commencé à gravir le Caradhras la veille, mais un léger froid se faisait déjà ressentir du soir au matin.

''Les Tengus sont des divinités mineures. Selon qui vous écoutez, ce sont de bonnes divinités, qui aident les voyageurs égarés et qui protègent les montagnes. Parfois ce ne sont que des yokais, des démons, qui ne veulent que dévorer les humains qui ont envahis leur territoire. Il y a des Karasu-Tengus dans la chaîne de Sainte-Baume. De ce que j'en ai vu, ils sont très gentils !''

-À quoi pensez-vous Mademoiselle Maika ?

La sorcière tourna ses yeux bleus-gris vers le jardinier du groupe.

-Aux oiseaux d'hier, avoua-t-elle après un long moment.

-Ce sont des crébains du pays de Dun, au Sud. Ils sont souvent employés comme espions, révéla le magicien.

La sorcière secoua la tête. Même s'il il y avait des différences entre ces terres et les siennes, elle ne pouvait pas croire que les créatures soient différentes. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Tengus mais, quand ils étaient passés à proximité, elle avait senti la puissance magique qui se dégageait de ces créatures. Leur magie lui rappelait la terre et la neige. Il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient à la recherche constante de quelque chose, une recherche bien supérieure à celle qui leur avait été imposée par ceux qui les manipulaient.

-Ils ressemblent aux Tengus.

-Des quoi ? Interrogea Sam.

-Des Tengus. Ce n'est pas une légende de chez moi. Ce sont des créatures qui viendraient d'orient. Ce sont des divinités mineures qui protègent les montagnes et guident les voyageurs égarés. Ils ont plusieurs formes, celle d'oiseau, celle d'homme et parfois une forme entre les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il s'agit de ces Tengus ? Demanda Legolas.

-Une … intuition.

-Intuition ou non, ces oiseaux étaient là pour nous espionner ! Répliqua Boromir.

L'adolescente se renfrogna. De toute manière, sans preuve, personne ne l'écouterait. Mais elle, elle savait que les Tengus n'obéissaient que parce qu'on leur avait promis de leur dire où était ce que leur corps réclamé.

''Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient méchants. Mais il faut toujours leur rendre hommage quand on entre dans leur territoire. Comme vos parents ont rendu hommage aux grandes lignées en invitant la Dame de la forêt.''

Alors, avant de se mettre en route, Maika joignit les mains comme Madame Inori lui avait appris et adressa une prière aux esprits du Caradhras.

Plus la journée se poursuivait et plus la neige s'accumulait sur leur chemin. Bien qu'elle ne tombe pas, elle était déjà bien présente au sol et collait sous les semelles et sur les vêtements. Les mouvements n'étant pas facilités, ils étaient gauches.

Ils finirent par avancer en file indienne. Gandalf, devant, libérait le passage à l'aide de son bâton. Gimli venait ensuite, suivi des deux cousins Hobbits. Maika prenait place au milieu du cortège avec Sam. Puis venait Boromir, Frodon et Aragorn fermait la marche. Legolas n'était pas gêné plus que cela par la neige, en effet au lieu de s'y enfoncer il marchait tranquillement dessus. La sorcière envia cette capacité. Même Shérazade, pourtant relativement légère dû à son jeune âge, s'enfonçait dans la neige, l'obligeant à rester presque collée à sa maîtresse, sous le sourire attendri de cette-dernière.

Le vent forcit alors que les heures passaient. Un cri de détresse fit se retourner toute la Compagnie. À cause du vent, et de la fatigue, le dernier Hobbit de la file tomba et roula jusqu'à Aragorn qui s'empressa de le relever. Frodon tâta sa chemise quelques instants avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés. L'objet de la quête n'était plus là.

-Comment le destin peut-il résider dans une si petite chose ? Se demanda le gondorien.

-Boromir, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.

-La roue destin n'a pas vraiment besoin de grandes choses pour commencer à rouler. Parfois une simple pierre peut le faire basculer, répondit Maika.

La question était rhétorique elle le savait. Mais toute cette histoire d'anneau lui rappelait sensiblement une légende nordique qui justement avait commencé par un jet de pierre fait par un génie et un dieu sur un pauvre saumon.

Le soir venu, le Compagnie s'était installée dans une grotte suffisamment large pour tous les contenir. Avec le vent, des nuages noirs étaient arrivés et la neige commençait déjà à tomber. Pour être un peu plus à l'abri, l'entrée de la grotte avait été comblée par de la neige en ne laissant qu'une petite ouverture pour laisser circuler l'air.

Gandalf en profita alors pour la relancer sur la phrase bien énigmatique qu'elle avait prononcé au sujet du destin.

-C'est rien, avait-elle assuré.

-C'est une histoire ? Demanda Pippin en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Un mythe oui. Mais il est très long et il ne finit pas très bien, même … pas bien du tout.

-Dites-nous toujours, l'encouragea Aragorn.

-Mais il faut avoir certaines connaissances et …

Les regards implorant de Merry, Pippin et Sam firent par la faire craquer :

-Très bien, j'ai compris. Avant de commencer vraiment le mythe, il faut savoir quelques petites choses. Ce mythe est originaire du Nord. Là-bas, ils disaient que le monde était divisé en neuf parties et qu'ils étaient répartis sur l'arbre de la vie : un frêne nommé Yggdrasil. Ce mythe s'intéresse à trois mondes : Midgard, celui des Hommes, Alfheim, celui des Ases les divinités principales, et celui de Nifheim, celui des morts.

À partir de là, Maika expliqua que le dieu principal, Odin, était quelque peu volage et qu'il avait engendré une descendance humaine qui régnait sur un royaume du monde des Hommes. Quand elle l'apprit, la femme d'Odin frappa la reine de stérilité. Le dieu, n'acceptant pas cela, dépêcha l'une de ses filles, une walkyrie …

-Qu'est-ce qu'une walkyrie ? Questionna Frodon.

-Ce sont des guerrières …

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, se plaignit Boromir.

-Boromir s'il vous plaît, tempéra Aragorn.

-Je disais donc que les walkyries sont des guerrières célestes. Filles d'Odin, elles parcourent les champs de bataille à la recherche de guerriers valeureux tombés au combat. Elles emmènent ensuite ces âmes au Valhalla, dans le palais d'Odin, où ils festoient en attendant Ragnarök.

-Et qu'est-ce donc, Ragnarök ? Demanda à son tour Gandalf.

-J'y viendrais à la fin de l'histoire.

La sorcière put reprendre où elle s'en était arrêtée. Odin envoya donc l'une de ses filles, sa préférée, avec une pomme d'or, pomme réservée aux dieux pour prolonger leur longévité. Elle avait pour mission de donner cette pomme à la reine afin qu'elle puisse enfanter et ainsi continuer la lignée humaine d'Odin, le tout sans que la femme de ce-dernier ne soit au courant. Se faisant passer pour une conteuse, la walkyrie parvint à se faire introduire parmi les suivantes de la reine.

Par la suite, la walkyrie parvint à donner la pomme puis la reine tomba rapidement enceinte. Cependant, cette pomme ne devait être consommée que par les dieux. Même une bouchée avait des conséquences imprévisibles sur l'Homme.

Alors que le roi partait à une réunion de clan, notamment pour décider d'un cesser-le-feu entre les différents clans, la reine mit au monde son enfant. Mais l'enfant était tellement costaud que sa mère mourut en couche, laissant la garde à sa fidèle conteuse.

Quant au roi, il fut trahi par un chef de clan qu'il avait rencontré sur la route. Il fut frappé dans le dos, empêchant ainsi à son âme de rejoindre le Valhalla.

-La première partie de cette histoire est close, dit Maika. Et je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là.

Une vague de protestations accueillie sa décision. La plupart sourirent avec indulgence devant la véhémence des Hobbits. Il fallait dire que la sorcière avait arrêté son histoire au pire moment.

-Mais elle est trop triste ton histoire ! Se plaignit Pippin sans se rendre compte du tutoiement.

-J'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une histoire qui finissait bien, rappela l'adolescente.

-Quel est le rapport avec le caillou qui fit basculer la roue du destin ? Demanda Gandalf, taquin.

-Ben ça c'est pour la suite en fait. C'est antérieur à l'histoire, mais le déclencheur de celle-ci.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir raconté ? Interrogea Sam.

-Parce que les personnages dont il est question ne sont pas encore apparus, sauf Odin.

-Mais …

-Il se fait tard, tempéra le magicien. Maika a eu raison d'arrêter son histoire. Demain nous reprendrons la route aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Une nouvelle vague de protestations fit rire la sorcière qui s'enroula tout de même dans sa cape, la louve couchée à son côté pour lui tenir chaud.

Cette nuit-là, Maika ne rêva pas de son passé. À la place, elle eut la sensation qu'on l'appelait. À vrai dire pas vraiment, elle percevait plutôt des appels à l'aide. Ces appels étaient semblable à des tremblements de terre, à des avalanches qui balaient tout sur leur passage. Cette nuit-là, la sorcière ne parvint même pas à dormir.

Quand elle en eut assez de tourner en vain pour chercher le sommeil, elle se leva finalement. Boromir était de quart. Elle ne dit absolument rien et s'installa à quelques distances.

-Le jour est loin d'être levé, fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

-Une raison particulière ?

-Un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Ces appels au secours sonnaient également comme des mises-en-garde. Il se passa de longues minutes avant finalement que le silence ne soit brisé par l'Homme :

-Je n'ai pas été des plus agréables avec vous. Chez moi, la place des femmes n'est pas sur la route ou au combat …

-Je sais, dit-elle. Chez nous aussi les femmes sont censées rester à la maison. Mais, la communauté dans laquelle je suis née a une vision diamétralement opposée à cela. Notre groupe était composé surtout de femmes, les hommes étaient très peu nombreux. Nous fonctionnons sous une sorte de matriarcat : une femme, non forcément la plus vieille, dirige l'ensemble de la communauté. Vous savez, c'est sous cette forme de régime qu'on se rend compte que les femmes sont tout aussi capables que des hommes.

La sorcière laissa planer un silence relativement confortable avant de reprendre :

-Je comprends que vous n'arrivez pas à concevoir qu'une femme, et d'autant plus une enfant comme moi, puisse prendre la route et se mettre volontairement en danger. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'idée d'entrer dans un territoire ennemi m'effraie passablement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, j'ai été en territoire ennemi une bonne partie de ma vie. Il suffit de faire attention. Je n'aime pas me battre, mais les batailles ne se gagnent pas seulement avec ceux qui sont au front.

La sorcière concédait qu'elle préférait se tenir loin des champs de bataille, mais cela ne voulait pas dire obligatoirement qu'elle devait rester sans rien faire. Ses capacités et ses connaissances sur les plantes médicinales lui seraient toujours utiles et, en dernier recours, elle pourrait toujours demander à la terre de lui venir en aide.

Le jour approchant, le reste de la Communauté fut réveillée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se remettre en route. La neige n'avait pas arrêté de tomber et le vent avait forci. Cela ne se calma pas de la journée. Régulièrement, Maika se frottait les mains afin de les réchauffer un peu. Elle n'avait jamais connu un froid aussi mordant. Elle était habituée à un climat bien plus doux, notamment grâce à la mer qui n'était pas si loin de chez elle.

Le vent malmenait sans cesse la Compagnie. La neige s'accumulait toujours plus haut, obligeant les deux Hommes à porter chacun deux Hobbits. Maika avait pris la seconde place dans le cortège alors que Gimli avait pris la dernière.

- _Rendez-les nous !_

La sorcière releva la tête. Le vent lui avait portée une phrase pour le moins étrange. Elle fut tentée de s'arrêter pour mieux tendre l'oreille, mais Boromir qui la suivait la força à avancer.

- _Est-ce vous qui les avez pris ?_

- _Rendez-les nous !_

Les voix se firent grondantes. Elles devenaient maintenant audibles à tous. La Communauté s'arrêta. Tous regardaient en l'air, sauf une. La sorcière regardait dans la direction qu'ils étaient en train de prendre.

Une femme se tenait là, droite, fière, comme une montagne. Ses longs cheveux blancs et ondulés cascadaient sur ses épaules, parfois emmêlés par le vent. Elle portait une robe couleur terre et une veste aux longues manches de la couleur des aiguilles de sapin. Elle avait les bras le long du corps. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, d'une grande pureté. Mais son regard nacré était de glace. L'apparition regardait la sorcière dans les yeux.

- _Est-ce vous qui les avez pris ?_

Maika secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans l'air, dit Legolas non loin d'elle.

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'arrivait pas à le contredire. La voix qu'il entendait était celle des nymphes qui peuplaient cette montagne. Des nymphes qui avaient perdu quelque chose de terriblement précieux et qu'elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir retrouver seules. Cette chose était tellement précieuse que les Oréades avaient perdu de vue leur devoir.

- _Rendez-les nous !_

Le cri des nymphes fit résonner la terre et trembler la montagne. L'avalanche se déclencha. Toute la Communauté se plaqua contre la paroi avant qu'une épaisse couche de neige ne les recouvre.

La suite, Maika ne la perçut même pas. Elle sentit Shérazade gratter la neige autour d'elle. Elle sentit qu'on l'empoignait et qu'on la secouait. Elle ne dormait pas, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se reconnecter à la réalité. Cependant, son regard se vira dans celui de l'Oréade, alors qu'on la portait loin du site de l'avalanche.

La nymphe les regardait partir, mi-soulagée, mi-coléreuse. Elle baissa peu à peu la tête pour se couvrir le visage avec ses mains.

- _Nous ne voulions pas te faire du mal._

 _-On nous les a pris !_

 _-Rendez-les nous ! Rendez nous nos époux !_

Les voix suppliantes, tristes et parfois en colère, résonnaient toujours dans l'esprit de Maika alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la zone.

''Les Oréades sont les seules à pouvoir prendre époux parmi les esprits. Mais si ceux-ci viennent à partir, elles deviennent enragées. Seule la présence de leur moitié parviendra à les faire reprendre raison.''

Maika ferma les yeux, consciente du mal qui avait été fait aux habitants de cette montagne. Mais malheureusement, la sorcière ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. L'adolescente s'endormit dans les bras de celui qui la portait, les voix des nymphes s'étant enfin tues.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine ^^ J'espère que les péripéties de ma petites Maika vous plaisent toujours autant.

Je tiens à préciser que pour le mythe de l'anneau, je me suis servie de _La malédiction de l'Anneau_ , une trilogie très bien écrite soit dit en passant.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vous souhaite un bon week-end (et fête des mères si concernées) et une bonne semaine. A la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Affinité

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite des aventures de ma petite sorcière. Attention, il s'agit d'un chapitre relativement long. Et c'est littéralement la fin d'un mythe.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Maika se réveilla plus tard. Bien que la descente du mont Caradhras ait été plus rapide que la montée, ils n'avaient pas pu tout descendre. La Compagnie se retrouvait donc dans une des grottes qui peuplaient la montagne. Shérazade se tenait tout contre elle pour lui apporter autant de chaleur que possible. La neige avait presque cessé de tomber, mais une lourde pellicule de flocons tapissait encore le devant de la grotte.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin réveillée.

La sorcière tourna un regard un peu perdu vers le magicien qui venait de parler.

-Vous vous êtes endormie sur la route. Nous avions bien cru que l'avalanche avait causé votre perte.

Maika ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La fatigue était encore bien trop présente pour qu'elle arrive à dire un seul mot.

-Ne vous forcez pas à parler, lui intima le Rôdeur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Ses yeux bleus-gris se portèrent sur l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Elle repensait à cette Oréade, droite, fière, aussi inébranlable que la montagne mais aussi fragile que l'avalanche qui menace. Même si son regard était terriblement dur, Maika avait ressenti l'immense souffrance et la détresse qui émanaient de la nymphe. En y repensant, la sorcière eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se recroquevilla, cherchant à cacher les larmes que personne ne pourrait comprendre. Si seulement elle avait une affinité plus grande avec la terre, elle pourrait peut-être soulager la douleur que ressentait les Oréades.

''Ceci est une leçon très importante. Chaque sorcière a une affinité particulière avec un élément … non, élément n'est pas tout à fait le terme … Oui c'est ça, chaque sorcière a une particularité qu'aucune autre ne pourra imiter, merci Aloïs.''

Maika n'était pas une sorcière ayant une affinité avec la terre et les êtres qui la peuplaient. Bien sûr, elle pouvait parler et interagir avec toutes les fées, les lutins et bien d'autres créatures, mais elle n'aurait aucun autre rôle qu'un intermédiaire. Elle ne pourrait pas s'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans les peuples qui ne sont pas liés à son affinité.

La sorcière ne tarda pas à se rendormir, toujours en pensant aux nymphes qui avaient perdu leur plus grand bien.

-Maika !

La fillette de quatre ans se retourna. Une femme de vingt ans se dirigeait vers elle en soulevant sa robe orangée. Ses longs cheveux noirs, rassemblés en une lourde tresse, pendaient dans son dos et une frange cachait presque entièrement son regard azur.

La petite fille sortit de l'eau en la voyant approcher. Les naïades firent des gestes mécontents que Aleth balaya d'un revers de main.

-Viens ma chérie, nous devons y aller. Merci de vous être occupées d'elle, dit la femme en se tournant vers les nymphes.

Ces dernières firent de grands signes d'adieu auxquels Maika répondit avec une grande tristesse. Ce jour-là, la communauté avait décidé de bouger. La petite fille, à l'époque, n'avait qu'une hantise …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Aleth. Les naïades ne t'oublieront pas, jamais. On va se rapprocher de l'océan, à l'Ouest. Peut-être rencontreras-tu des sirènes !

La fillette avait alors oublié son chagrin, impatiente de rencontrer de nouveaux peuples, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Maika fut réveillée par Gimli qui lui secouait rudement l'épaule. Elle hocha la tête, certifiant qu'elle était bien réveillée puis se leva. Elle vérifia rapidement son sac, dans lequel était rangé plusieurs remèdes qu'elle avait fait alors qu'ils étaient encore à la cité elfique. La veille, elle n'avait pas regardé si l'avalanche n'avait pas causé de dommage, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune femme accepta le morceau de pain elfique qu'on lui tendit.

Peu de temps après, ils se remettaient en route pour finir de descendre la montagne. Le Nain lui apprit que Gandalf avait finalement accepté de passer par les mines de la Moria. Maika lui demanda un peu plus de précisions sur ces mines, ne connaissant rien de ces terres. Le Nain en fut ravi. Gimli lui décrivit les merveilles de la mine qui faisait la fierté du peuple nain. Il fut intarissable pendant de longues heures.

Apparemment, la mine avait été un lieu d'échange autrefois. Les Nains commerçaient alors avec les Elfes, avant qu'ils ne soient contraints de vivre reclus dans leurs montagnes. La Moria avait été prise par les gobelins et, impatients de récupérer leur lieu de vie, ces derniers avaient attaqué les Nains pour la reprendre. Ce fut ce fait qui obligèrent le peuple de forgerons à battre en retraite et abandonner leur mine la plus précieuse. Quand ils furent finalement plus forts, ils retournèrent à l'assaut pour chasser une fois pour toutes les gobelins des terres que les Nains avaient revendiquées.

Gimli avait donc particulièrement hâte de revoir son cousin qui était en charge des mines.

Le soir venu, les Hobbits vinrent lui demander la suite de l'histoire qu'elle avait commencé deux jours auparavant.

-D'accord d'accord, dit-elle. Donc le roi et la reine étaient morts, laissant le futur souverain, à peine né, entre les mains de la walkyrie.

Cette dernière prit toujours soin de l'enfant, l'élevant dans l'optique d'en faire un roi noble, comme son père avant lui. Personne ne s'étonnait vraiment que la walkyrie ne vieillisse pas. Le jeune roi lui-même, décida de la prendre pour femme, décrétant qu'aucune femme ne serait assez bien pour lui, à part celle qui l'avait élevé.

Mais la femme d'Odin avait eu vent que sa malédiction avait été déjouée. Elle maudit donc le nouveau descendant d'Odin, le rendant impuissant. Ainsi, la walkyrie ne concevrait jamais d'héritier.

Seulement, Odin n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Il décela une faille dans le plan de son épouse. Le roi ne pourrait jamais honorer sa femme tant que celle-ci restait vierge. Alors, le dieu descendit dans le monde des Hommes. Il prit l'apparence de son descendant et alla lui-même honorer la walkyrie.

-Mais il s'agissait de sa fille, s'horrifia Sam.

-En effet, concéda Maika. Mais la mythologie, aussi bien nordique que les autres, regorgent de dieux épousant leur propre frère ou sœur. Mais cela n'est pas vraiment le plus important. De l'union du dieu et de sa fille naquirent des jumeaux.

Par la suite, le roi put honorer sa reine sans que la magie de la femme d'Odin ne puisse intervenir. La walkyrie donna naissance à de nombreux autres enfants. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que la passion qu'elle vivait avec son époux était bien différente de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cependant, elle ne se douta jamais que c'était son père qui avait défait la malédiction de la déesse jalouse.

Les tribus nordiques étant toujours en guerre, l'un des clans voulu faire la paix avec celui du roi. Le clan en question avait été celui-là même qui avait autrefois tué le père du roi. La seule contrepartie à cette paix était que la fille aînée, et la seule fille, du roi soit donnée en mariage au clan adverse. Le roi accepta, quoique douloureusement.

Cependant, la fille n'était pas d'accord et son jumeau non plus. Les deux enfants mirent au point un plan afin que la jeune fille s'échappe et rejoigne celui qu'elle aimait vraiment, son frère. Le roi et ses autres fils furent mis au courant et tous partirent chercher la princesse. Malgré l'avantage numérique, le clan adverse était les descendants d'une créature surpuissante. Ils taillèrent en pièce le roi et capturèrent les enfants pour les donner en pâture à la créature.

Un à un les enfants se firent dévorer, sauf l'aîné qui coupa la langue de la créature, acquérant la capacité de parler aux loups. Avec leur aide, il délivra sa sœur. Il la confia ensuite aux loups avant de partir venger son père et ses frères. Seulement, et malgré la puissante épée qu'il avait reçu d'un inconnu, il échoua.

La walkyrie ayant eu vent du décès de son époux et de nombre de ses enfants, revêtit sa tenue de guerrière, chevaucha un destrier de nuage et vint à la rencontre de son fils, mourant à cause de l'épée qui fut brisée par le même inconnu qui lui avait offerte. Elle recueillit le nom de l'enfant que portait la princesse puis elle s'en alla rejoindre sa fille. La walkyrie donna le nom à la future mère et s'enfuit.

Une walkyrie se devait de ne jamais s'accoquiner avec des mortels. Elles devaient seulement récupérer l'âme des valeureux guerriers en attendant que viennent Ragnarök. Or, afin de plaire à son père, cette walkyrie était descendue parmi les mortels. Et maintenant, son père venait afin de la punir. Elle fut cachée par ses sœurs, le temps de délivrer le nom de l'enfant à venir. Mais malgré tout, elles ne pouvaient la cacher éternellement.

La walkyrie se posa sur un rocher au sommet d'une haute montagne. Son père vint à elle. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, il s'agissait de sa fille préférée. Alors, il décida de l'endormir. Elle lui demanda seulement d'entourer le rocher d'un mur de flammes que seul un homme pourrait franchir, un homme qui n'aurait peur de rien.

-Ici se clôture la seconde génération des descendants d'Odin, dit simplement Maika.

-Vous n'allez pas vous arrêtez ici, se scandalisa Merry.

-Mais on sait même pas si la walkyrie va sortir de son sommeil ! Ajouta Pippin.

-Je sais, reprit la sorcière. Mais il se fait tard et la dernière partie est encore assez longue.

-Elle a raison, tempéra Gandalf.

Cependant, malgré la fatigue, la sorcière ne s'endormit pas. Tous étaient couchés, sauf Boromir qui était de quart.

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit sac. Elle l'ouvrit et renifla l'air pour s'assurer de son contenu. Elle emprunta une casserole à Sam et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Elle mit quelques fleurs et les laissa infuser quelques minutes. Puis elle répartit la tisane dans deux gobelets et s'approcha de l'Homme.

-Que faites-vous encore debout ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai fait de la tisane à la lavande, vous en voulez ? Demanda la sorcière.

Il hocha simplement la tête et elle lui tendit l'un des gobelets avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle regarda un moment des lucioles entamer un ballet lumineux avant de se tourner vers Boromir.

-La lavande est bonne pour contrer l'anxiété et calmer le stress.

L'Homme se renfrogna. Il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'était pas anxieux.

-L'irritabilité est un symptôme du stress. Vous vous inquiétez pour l'avenir, je ne peux pas vous le reprocher. La lavande va juste vous permettre de retrouver un certain calme.

-Quand avez-vous trouvé le temps de préparer ces plantes ? Demanda Boromir, légèrement curieux.

-Oh, elles poussaient à Fondcombe. J'en ai fait aussi de l'huile. Elle stimule la cicatrisation.

Il hocha simplement la tête. La sorcière continua de savourer tranquillement sa tisane. Elle vit le gondorien dodeliner de la tête. Elle n'avait pas précisé que la lavande était aussi un bon remède contre les insomnies. Elle avait bien vu qu'il ne dormait pas très bien, voire pas du tout, et était irritable aussi à cause de cela.

Maika sentit qu'on lui tirait une mèche de cheveux. Elle baissa la tête et vit Diling dormant dans le creux de son bras, une mèche entre les mains. Elle le regarda, attendrie.

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu auprès de moi, comme Shérazade, murmura la jeune femme.

Quand la sorcière avait grandi, elle avait été étonnée que Diling, membre d'un peuple ayant une affinité avec la terre, se soit autant attachée à elle.

''Les lutins font un peu ce qu'ils veulent alors n'en soit pas si étonnée !''

Plus tard dans la nuit, Aragorn se leva pour prendre son tour de garde. Il fut étonné de voir le gondorien dormir alors que la sorcière veillait.

-Il s'est endormi ?

-Disons qu'une tasse de lavande a un peu aidé, chuchota-t-elle.

Le rôdeur lui sourit et lui fit signe d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Le sommeil l'avait fuit jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant, Morphée était ravi de l'accueillir.

''Les noms que l'on donne à nos enfants ont souvent un lien avec leur affinité. Après, va savoir si c'est du hasard ou un éclair de lucidité.''

-Maika ! Appela l'un des Hobbits.

La sorcière tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Pippin.

-Euh, oui ?

-Vous pouvez nous raconter la suite ? L'implora le semi-homme.

-Sur la route ? Comme ça ?

-Comme vous l'avez fait pour _Le petit cheval gris_ , fit remarquer Sam.

Le regard amusé des autres de la compagnie finirent par la convaincre. En réalité, tous voulaient connaître la suite du mythe.

-Très bien très bien, céda-t-elle. Je vais continuer. Nous disions donc, la walkyrie était endormie sur son rocher entouré de flammes en attendant qu'un homme qui n'avait peur de rien vienne la réveiller. Et sa fille, enceinte de son propre jumeau, errait dans la forêt en compagnie de loups.

Quand l'ancienne princesse arriva presque au terme de sa grossesse, elle fut conduite par une louve jusqu'à la maison d'un géant. Celui-ci l'accueillit et l'aida à mettre au monde son enfant. Le bambin prit le nom de Siegfried et fut élevé par le géant et la princesse. Il ne connut jamais la peur, malgré que son père adoptif soit un véritable trouillard.

Quand il fut suffisamment grand, et bien après que sa mère soit morte, Siegfried décida d'aller voir d'autres hommes, curieux de connaître la peur. Mais avant cela, le géant lui fit promettre de revenir, afin qu'il lui montre réellement ce qu'était la peur.

Le garçon partit et tomba sur un groupe d'hommes. Il les aida dans leur chasse et fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Là-bas, on lui proposa d'entraîner les hommes. Un clan puissant venant de l'Est ne tarderait pas à les menacer et le royaume voulait être prêt. Siegfried accepta. Il se lia d'amitié avec l'aîné de la fratrie royale, un bâtard à moitié-nain. Il se désintéressa du second garçon, l'héritier, car il ne s'intéressait qu'au chant et aux poèmes. Il ne vit jamais la princesse qui pourtant tomba éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Quelques mois passèrent avant qu'il ne se rappelle de la promesse faite au géant. Alors il y retourna, promettant aux hommes de revenir très bientôt. Quand il arriva, le géant lui confia l'épée du père de Siegfried. Cette dernière avait été récupérée par la walkyrie et confiée à la mère du garçon.

Le géant lui confia la tâche de tuer le plus grand monstre que Midgard pouvait porter : un dragon. Ce dragon s'appelait Fafnir. Le seul moyen de le tuer était de le frapper en plein cœur. Siegfried s'empara de son épée et s'apprêta à aller vaincre le monstre. Son tuteur le retint juste pour lui dire que le dragon gardait dans sa grotte un très grand trésor.

Le géant était cupide. Même si tout l'or du monde ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait simplement un anneau. Il ne dit jamais au garçon que le dragon avait été le frère du géant.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Frodon.

-Les géants ont la capacité de changer de forme. Le tuteur de Siegfried avait deux autres frères. L'un d'eux avait été tué par Odin, accompagné par un génie : Loki. C'est Loki qui tua le géant, transformé alors en saumon, d'un simple jet de pierre.

-D'où ce que vous disiez l'autre jour, souligna Aragorn.

-Tout à fait. Loki et Odin apportèrent avec eux le saumon. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une maison et proposèrent le poisson comme dédommagement pour la nuit qu'ils comptaient passer. Mais la maison était celle des géants. Reconnaissant son fils, le père invoqua une loi ancienne qui consiste à recouvrir d'or le corps du défunt, pour palier à la peine des parents. Odin fut garder prisonnier pendant que le génie allait chercher l'or. Pour cela, il retourna vers le fleuve, le Rhin, et pêcha un brochet. Ce brochet était en vérité le roi des Nains. Loki l'obligea à apporter tout l'or que les Nains avaient volé au Rhin, jusqu'à l'anneau que le roi Nain avait avalé afin de le conserver. Une fois revenu à la maison, il donna l'anneau au dieu et tout l'or aux géants. Après avoir recouvert le saumon, seul l'oeil était encore visible. Le père arracha donc l'anneau du doigt du dieu et le posa sur l'oeil. C'est seulement alors que Odin et Loki purent s'en aller. Mais l'anneau attisa rapidement la convoitise des trois géants. Fafnir tua son père pour récupérer l'anneau. Il lui prit le heaume d'effroi et se transforma en dragon, emportant avec lui l'anneau et tout l'or.

-Cet anneau a quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda alors l'Elfe.

-Oui. C'est la dernière chose qui a pu être forgée par les Nains, de ce qu'ils avaient volé au Rhin. Cet anneau fut ensorcelé de manière à apporter le malheur à tout ceux qui le porterait.

Siegfried partit donc à la chasse au dragon afin de connaître enfin la peur, avec l'épée de son père que le géant avait reforgé Le dragon était vieux et fatigué. Le garçon réussit à le tuer en un coup, dans le poitrail. Mais le dragon avait vu sa fin arriver bien avant de se faire tuer par le héros. Alors qu'il mourrait, il dit au garçon de se baigner dans son sang pour obtenir une peau plus épaisse qu'une armure, de manger son cœur afin de comprendre le langage des animaux et enfin de se méfier de son frère le géant froussard, qui viendrait d'ici peu pour le tuer et récupérer l'anneau.

Siegfried obéit au dragon, il se baigna dans son sang, mais une feuille s'était collée à sa peau, au niveau de l'omoplate, là où tous ses prédécesseurs s'étaient fait tuer avant lui. Ensuite il mangea le cœur du dragon après l'avoir fait rôtir. Il entendit alors deux mésanges parler d'une femme qui était endormie sur un rocher. Une femme qui ne pourrait être réveillée que par un homme qui ne connaissait pas la peur.

Enfin, le géant vint avec une gourde à la main, afin de fêter dignement la mort du dragon. Mais le garçon se méfiait. Alors que le géant forçait le héros à boire, se dernier se déroba et voulu obliger son tuteur à boire le breuvage empoisonné. Ce dernier s'enfuit, avouant par là même le méfait dont il allait se rendre coupable.

Siegfried prit alors le trésor, et l'anneau, et demanda aux mésanges de le conduire à la belle. Il traversa le mur de flammes sans peur et se retrouva devant la walkyrie endormie. Ce fut à ce moment là que le garçon connu la peur, celle de ne pas se faire reconnaître et apprécier de celle dont il venait de tomber amoureux. Mais finalement il la réveilla.

La walkyrie à présent réveillée, reconnue en lui le grand guerrier. Elle accepta de s'unir à lui à la condition qu'ils se considèrent comme frère et sœur pendant sept jours. Durant ces sept jours, elle lui apprit les secrets des runes. À la fin de cette semaine, il lui proposa d'attendre encore un peu. Il voulait retourner dans le royaume qui l'avait accueilli afin de préparer son arrivée et leur mariage. Elle accepta. Il lui offrit un anneau en signe d'engagement avant de s'en aller.

Quand il fut revenu au royaume, il annonça son mariage prochain. Mais l'ensemble de la famille royale se méprenait. Ils pensaient que le garçon était amoureux de la princesse. Alors, quand celle-ci apprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, elle demanda de l'aide à sa mère, une sorcière. Elle lui demanda un philtre d'oubli, qu'elle coupla ensuite à un philtre d'amour. Ainsi, une fois que le héros aura bu la potion, il tomberait immédiatement amoureux d'elle et oublierait la walkyrie.

C'est en effet ce qu'il se passa. Il se promit à la princesse et lui et le prince firent un rituel de fraternité. Ils devenaient ainsi frères. L'aîné de la famille signala alors que le prince ne pouvait pas rester sans femme alors que la princesse avait déjà trouvé un époux. Siegfried acquiesça. On lui apprit alors l'existence d'une beauté sans pareille retenue prisonnière sur un rocher entourait de flammes. Le héros se proposa d'aller la chercher pour son nouveau frère.

Quand le garçon se présenta à la walkyrie, elle crut qu'il était là pour elle. Il l'emmena avec lui dans le royaume, tout comme il l'avait autrefois promis. Sur le navire qui descendait le Rhin, des naïades vinrent demander la restitution de l'anneau à la walkyrie, ainsi tout le mal causé par l'anneau disparaîtrait. Mais la walkyrie refusa, car il s'agissait d'un gage d'amour envers elle.

Une fois arrivés au royaume, Siegfried offrit la walkyrie à son frère. Ne tolérant pas cela, elle promit que jamais personne ne la toucherait. Et ce fut vrai pendant de longs mois, malgré son mariage avec le prince héritier. Ce dernier en ayant assez, il demanda à Siegfried de dompter la diablesse. D'un autre côté, la princesse lui avait demandé un anneau en gage d'amour, l'anneau de la walkyrie.

Quand il vint quérir l'anneau, elle refusa. La dispute dégénéra en bataille. Mais ce fut finalement le garçon qui remporta l'anneau. Le charme du philtre s'était également rompu, mais s'étant à présent engagé auprès de la princesse, il ne pouvait pas revenir auprès de la walkyrie.

Un jour, les hommes de l'Est arrivèrent, forçant le royaume à partir en guerre. Siegfried mena les troupes. Mais par un coup en traître du bâtard du royaume, qui voulait absolument voir le héros mort, Siegfried fut blessé. Touché à l'omoplate, là où une feuille s'était glissée, le seul endroit vulnérable.

Un navire mortuaire fut érigé sur le Rhin. La dépouille, ramenée au royaume, fut installée dessus. La walkyrie y prit place, incendiant elle-même le bateau. La princesse jeta l'anneau sur le navire, ne tolérant plus le contact avec la bague qui fut autrefois le symbole de l'amour entre la walkyrie et le héros. La walkyrie rendit l'anneau au Rhin alors que le navire finissait de se consumer.

-Le mythe de l'anneau des Nibelungen s'arrête ici, annonça la sorcière.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Pippin.

-Cependant, l'âme de Siegfried ne monta pas au Valhalla car il avait été frappé dans le dos. Elle descendit directement dans le monde de Hel, Niflheim, le monde des morts. Son âme fut installée auprès de celle de Balder, le dieu de la beauté qui fut tué par son frère aveugle, guidé par Loki. Quand la walkyrie parvint dans l'enfer, elle demanda à la déesse de laisser l'âme de Siegfried rejoindre la Valhalla. La déesse accepta à la seule condition que la walkyrie puisse l'émouvoir. Et en effet, Hel fut subjuguée par les talents de la walkyrie. Elle ranima l'âme de Siegfried, mais celui-ci refusa de partir, ne voulant pas abandonner l'âme de sa belle. Il demanda à ce que Balder prenne sa place. Hel accepta.

-D'une certaine manière, cela finit bien pour eux, releva Aragorn.

-Alors, qu'est-ce donc, Ragnarök ? Demanda Gandalf.

-Ragnarök est le dernier mythe du nord. Odin, en brisant l'épée qu'il avait donné à son fils, fut banni du Valhalla car sa lance des serments se brisa en même temps. Quand Ragnarök vint, Balder était mort et les géants envahissaient Alfheim. Le dragon cachait dans les racines d'Yggdrasil se réveillait et tous les monstrueux enfants de Loki étaient libérés de leurs chaînes.

-On dirait l'apocalypse, murmura Frodon.

-C'est tout à fait ça, confirma Maika. Ragnarök est aussi appelé le Crépuscule des dieux. Et tout cela à cause d'un pauvre anneau que le malicieux Loki avait fait porter à Odin. L'anneau des Nibelungen apporte le malheur, il a apporté avec lui Ragnarök.

-C'est ce que vous disiez à Imladris, releva Legolas. Vous disiez que la Communauté de l'Anneau vous faisiez penser à un mythe du nord.

-C'est cela. Je ne connais presque rien de cet Anneau, sauf ce que Gandalf m'en a dit. Mais jusqu'à présent, les deux se rapprochent sensiblement. L'Anneau de Sauron apporte autant le malheur que celui des Nibelungen. Et chacun doit revenir sur son lieu d'origine pour cesser cette chaîne.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sensiblement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire la sorcière. Maika resta pensive. Quand on lui avait racontée le mythe de l'anneau, elle ne l'avait pas aimé car il finissait mal. Finalement, elle était heureuse de le connaître. Les similitudes entre les deux anneaux étaient troublantes.

Quelques heures après que Maika ait finie de raconter l'histoire, la nuit tombait et, avec elle, ils arrivèrent vers l'entrée de la Moria. Mais tant que les portes de la mine étaient fermées, nul ne pouvait connaître leur emplacement, pas même ceux qui les avaient construites. Cela valu une remarque sarcastique de Legolas, ce qui renfrogna le Nain, déjà pas très heureux que l'histoire de l'anneau donne le mauvais rôle à son peuple.

L'entrée de la mine se situait près d'un lac. Depuis déjà un certain moment, Maika ne se sentait pas très bien. Un mal de tête grandissant l'empêchait de réfléchir et de s'émerveiller quand la lumière de la lune se refléta sur les murs de la mine, révélant des écritures scintillantes.

- _Ici !_

L'appel résonna avec une telle intensité que la sorcière laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. La sorcière s'était effondrée à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

- _Nous sommes ici !_

-Maika ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda l'Elfe.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Cela dura de longues minutes alors que la magicien cherchait toujours la réponse afin d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci étant gardée par un mot de passe.

- _Sorcière de notre affinité, aide-nous. Nous te supplions._

 _-_ Arrêtez …

Le gémissement de la sorcière fit couiner Shérazade. Sa sorcière était tiraillée par un mal qu'elle ne pouvait soigner.

- _Ne nous laisse pas ! Nous sommes là !_

L'appel devenait plus fort, plus pressant. Mais Maika ne savait pas comment y répondre. Elle ne savait pas d'où il provenait et ne savait pas non plus quelles créatures étaient aussi désespérées.

Un bras entoura les épaules de la jeune femme, l'invitant à se lever. Elle fut dirigée vers la mine. Mais l'appel se faisait plus désespéré encore :

- _Non ! Rendez-la nous ! Aide-nous sorcière qui nous est si chère !_

Un clapotis attira l'attention de toute la Compagnie. Une espèce de pieuvre géante ne tarda pas à se montrer à la surface du lac. Des tentacules fondirent vers eux.

La sorcière se dégagea de la prise de l'Elfe et se retourna vers le monstre.

-Stop !

Maika tendit les bras en direction des tentacules. Celles-ci ralentirent et se posèrent doucement sur les paumes de la jeune femme.

- _Merci. Merci de nous avoir entendues._

-Je suis là à présent.

La sorcière ferma les yeux, invoquant un pouvoir qu'elle avait jusqu'alors peu utilisé. Une douce aura bleutée l'entoura puis se propagea le long des tentacules.

-Ceci n'est pas votre forme. Vous avez été dénaturées afin de convenir à la garde de la porte. Je vais vous rendre cette forme que vous avez perdue.

La lumière s'intensifia doucement. Les tentacules disparurent peu à peu. Le corps de la pieuvre se remodela. Bientôt, une vingtaine de femmes plongèrent dans l'eau. Leur rire semblable aux remous des vagues s'éleva dans les airs. Elles se mirent à sauter, dévoilant une queue de poisson. Ces créatures étaient des sirènes.

- _Merci sorcière de notre affinité, sorcière qui nous est si chère. Merci de nous avoir entendues et de nous avoir sauvées. Nous porterons la nouvelle à travers les peuples : une sorcière est revenue. Mais prends garde jeune sorcière, ces mines sont peuplées de créatures qui sont loin de vouloir ton bien._

 _-_ Puissiez-vous rentrer sans encombre, souhaita Maika.

- _Puissions-nous nous revoir bientôt sorcière tant attendue. Nous serons toujours à ton service si jamais tu as un problème._

La sorcière s'inclina alors que les portes de la mine se fermaient. Bientôt, la Communauté fut plongée dans le noir, seulement brisée par la lueur qu'émettait de bâton du magicien.

-Êtes-vous sûre que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ? Demanda Gandalf.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces sirènes piégeaient dans une forme qui leur avait été imposée.

Le choc se lut sur la plupart des visages de la Communauté. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa nature de sorcière. À présent, les Hobbits, Boromir et Gimli avaient compris. L'étonnement se lut dans leurs yeux, suivi d'une incompréhension, d'une colère sourde et parfois d'un peu de dégoût.

-Je suis une sorcière, annonça-t-elle clairement. J'ai une affinité particulière avec l'eau. Et malgré les rumeurs qui ont parcouru vos peuples, j'ose croire que vous savez faire la part des choses. Nous ne pervertissons pas la nature, jamais.

''Aleth, celle qui a des ailes, une affinité avec les animaux volants. Maika, la goutte de mer, une affinité avec l'eau salée. Lilith, la nuit, une affinité avec ...''

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine. A la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ténèbres

Et comme vendredi c'est le jour des sorties ... non laissez tomber, je publie aussi le mardi ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous commençons ici la Moria ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nouvelle n'avait pas été au goût de tout le monde. Boromir sortit son épée et la pointa vers Maika. Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher.

-Une sorcière ? Cracha-t-il.

-En effet. Je suis une sorcière. Je ne l'ai jamais caché.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais avoué non plus.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui nécessitait que je révèle ma nature.

Maika serra les dents. Chez elle, tout avait tourné au vinaigre à partir du moment où tous avaient su que la communauté était entièrement sorcière. Et même si elle n'avait été que partiellement sorcière … tout le monde serait … Elle secoua la tête, dérangeant par-là même Diling. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

-Les sorcières sont des meurtrières, siffla le gondorien.

-C'est à force de croire que nous sommes d'horribles créatures que certaines d'entre nous ont finies par devenir mauvaises !

-Les sorcières ont empoisonné ma mère.

-Aucune d'entre nous n'est capable de faire du mal. Même si nous devenons mauvaises, il n'est pas dans notre nature de réellement blesser autrui. La connaissance des plantes est connue de tous ceux qui s'y intéresse un peu. Un empoisonnement ne peut pas nous être entièrement imputé. Même un médecin peut tuer quelqu'un si la mauvaise dose d'un remède est fournie.

Boromir et la jeune fille s'affrontèrent du regard. Shérazade grogna doucement, dans un but de dissuasion, mais sa maîtresse la fit taire d'une main sur l'échine.

-Maintenant, reprit Maika, sauf si vous voulez me tuer immédiatement je propose que nous partions d'ici. Il semblerait que la mine des Nains ne soit pas aussi sûre que ce que l'on voulait bien croire.

-Nous allons traverser, annonça Gandalf. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous faire petit et espérer que les gobelins ne remarqueront pas notre passage.

''Il y a de nombreuses créatures dans les ténèbres. Non Lilith, pas celles auxquelles tu peux penser, bien qu'elles peuvent en faire partie.''

Le magicien intima avec force d'autorité au gondorien de ranger son épée. Il promit de garder un œil que la sorcière et la fit venir près de lui. Ils se remirent tous en route dans un silence presque palpable. Boromir se tenait en arrière du groupe, accompagné d'Aragorn.

-Vous deviez vous douter d'une telle réaction, murmura le vieil homme.

-C'est la réaction normale des Hommes quand ils rencontrent une sorcière. C'est pour ça que ma communauté bougeait souvent, pour éviter qu'ils apprennent notre nature.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez séparée de votre communauté ?

Maika se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle n'arrive sur ces terres. Diling posa une main sur la joue de sa protégée. Elle tendit sa propre main et passa un doigt affectueux sur le chapeau du lutin.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux dire.

La voix de la demoiselle se brisa sur la fin. Elle respira profondément, ravalant un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater si elle ne faisait pas attention. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il était arrivé. Et encore maintenant, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

''Les bêtes qui se cachent dans les ténèbres ont toutes quelque chose en commun : ce sont très souvent des brutes.''

-Savez-vous ce qui a fait la fierté et la richesse des Nains ? Demanda le magicien de longues heures plus tard.

-Leur art ? Demanda Maika.

Les Nains étaient connus pour être de formidables forgerons et ils en tiraient une fierté incommensurable. Aucune créature n'était capable d'égaler leur talent pour la forge.

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils ont trouvé dans les ruines de la Moria un minerai plus précieux encore que l'or : le mithril. Risquons à faire un peu de lumière.

À ces mots, le cristal que Gandalf avait coincé dans son bâton se fit plus lumineux encore. Bientôt la lumière vive engloba bien plus que la Communauté de son halo. Les murs de la mine se mirent à briller, le précipice qui se tenait à la droite du groupe scintilla comme une rivière qui reflétait le soleil.

-Un minerai que peu savent forger, murmura la sorcière. Même forgé il garde son scintillement, sa légèreté et sa solidité.

-En effet, acquiesça le magicien. Mais les Nains ont creusé très profond et ont réveillé une créature qui aurait dû rester dans son sommeil.

''Les créatures des ténèbres sont nombreuses et aucune de nous ne peut les contenir car elles ne sont pas forcément issus des lignées féériques. La plupart d'entre elles ont été créés par les humains, plus ou moins consciemment.''

Maika frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrer ces créatures qui se cachent dans les ténèbres mais elle connaissait bien trop les légendes de sa mère pour pouvoir les oublier.

-Gandalf ?

Le vieil homme se tourna vers la jeune fille. Tous faisaient une pause pour éviter de s'épuiser trop rapidement au milieu de ce tombeau.

-Combien de temps allons-nous mettre pour sortir d'ici ?

-Trois jours si tous se passe sans accroche.

Dans l'obscurité constante, il était difficile de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans les mines.

-Vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise, fit remarquer le magicien.

-C'est aussi votre cas, rétorqua la sorcière. J'ai toujours vécu en extérieur, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les grottes ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche. Et je suis une sorcière ayant une affinité avec l'eau. Même si on peut trouver cette dernière dans les cavernes, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y en a par ici.

-Quelque chose d'autre vous gêne.

-Oui, les créatures qui se cachent dans les ténèbres. Vous avez dit que les Nains avaient réveillé quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une créature que, j'espère, nous ne croiserons pas. Je vous en parlerai quand nous serons dehors si vous le voulez. Mais ne parlons pas du malheur sous peine qu'il ne se montre.

La sorcière hocha la tête. C'était toujours quand on parlait du loup qu'on en voyait la queue. Pour que le magicien ait peur d'une telle créature c'est qu'elle devait être terrible.

-Allons-y, lança Gandalf.

La Communauté se leva. Le chemin était long et le fait que personne ne parle le rendait pesant. Même Diling, d'habitude si joyeux et remuant, s'accrochait aux mèches de Maika et ne bougeait pas, craignant même le tintement de ses nombreux grelots.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant un escalier dont les marches semblaient presque verticales. Le magicien s'y engagea en premier, suivi par la sorcière. Shérazade montait difficilement. Voyant cela, Legolas la chargea sur son dos et continua son ascension. Arrivée en haut, sur un plateau, Maika remercia l'Elfe en récupérant sa louve.

Tous étaient épuisés. La montée avait duré un temps infiniment long pour tous et particulièrement pour les Hobbits. La sorcière avait aussi un peu de mal à respirer, mais elle ne dit rien.

Le plateau avait débouché sur trois arches. L'une descendait, la seconde poursuivait en ligne droite et la dernière montait. Le magicien resta un long moment devant les trois possibilités.

-Je ne me souviens pas de cela, dit-il.

Devant l'incertitude du magicien, la Communauté décida de prendre un peu de repos. La montée avait épuisé tout le monde, bien que certains le montraient moins que d'autres. Un feu fut allumé et ils prirent un repas frugal.

La louve, couchée près de sa maîtresse, leva la tête et regarda en direction de l'escalier, les oreilles en avant. La sorcière calma son familier d'une main tendre, mais elle non plus n'était pas rassurée dans cette mine. Elle ne craignait pas seulement la présence de créatures, elle craignait aussi celle des Oréades. Les nymphes des montagnes veillaient également sur les grottes creusées dans leurs montagnes.

Frodon se leva, se demandant ce que le familier avait ressenti, et jeta un œil dans le vide. Après quoi, il alla voir Gandalf. Une discussion rapide s'en suivit, que la sorcière ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Elle voulait seulement sortir de là, le plus rapidement possible.

Après quelques heures de repos, où Gandalf tentait de se souvenir par où ils devaient passer, la Communauté se remit en marche en prenant la troisième arche, celle qui montait. La première avait rapidement été délaissée, quand le magicien prit sur lui de choisir un chemin sans l'aide de ses souvenirs, car elle descendait et il ne voulait pas rencontrer la créature déterrée par les Nains. Le second chemin fut également mis de côté car il tournait et n'allait plus vers l'Ouest. Maika plissa les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à s'orienter dans la mine, comment le magicien savait donc que le chemin ne menait pas à l'Ouest ?

Le chemin recommença donc par un escalier qu'ils gravirent plus rapidement que le précédent, notamment parce qu'il ne montait pas aussi durement. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs. Après avoir gravi un énième escalier, ils débouchèrent sur une longue salle vide.

C'est dans cette salle qu'ils firent une nouvelle pause. Les fenêtres, percées bien haut, laissaient entrer la lumière déclinante d'un soleil qui se couchait. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit et toute la journée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Moria. La fatigue se faisait bien sentir, chez tout le monde. Voyant les yeux papillonnants des Hobbits et de Maika, le magicien concéda à un repos de plusieurs heures pour qu'ils dorment un peu.

-Maika !

Le grondement fit sursauter la petite fille de onze ans. Elle se retourna doucement et fit face à son père, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres. L'homme, de trente ans à peine, se tenait devant l'enfant les mains sur les hanches. Ses cheveux châtains cachaient son regard gris qui se voulait sévère.

L'enfant avait toujours du mal à s'endormir et c'était toujours à lui de jouer les méchants.

-Si tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant, les gobelins vont venir te chercher, lui dit-il.

-Ça n'existe pas, râla la fillette.

Aloïs secoua la tête et attrapa le bras de sa fille pour la ramener à l'étage. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Dinarzade tenir Shérazade par la peau du coup et emboîter le pas de l'homme. Vraiment, Maika avait choisi un familier du même type qu'elle.

-Tu sais, mon jeune frère s'est un jour aventuré dans une grotte pas très loin de chez nous. Il n'est pas revenu de trois jours. Quand on est allé le chercher, il ne restait de lui plus qu'un bras et quelques os.

Maika poussa un petit cri d'horreur et se plaqua contre les jambes de son père.

-C'était les gobelins qui avaient fait cela. Et on dit que parfois ils sortent de leur tanière pour venir manger les enfants qui n'ont pas été sages.

La fillette échappa à la prise de son père et se précipita vers l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui faire peur comme ça, ria Aleth. Les gobelins ne sortent jamais de leur tanière.

-Je sais, mais au moins elle va se coucher.

Le rire d'Aloïs retentit aux oreilles de sa fille comme un tambour. Un tambour qui ne s'arrêta pas même après que la vision se soit brouillée.

Dans les mines de la Moria, la jeune sorcière fut réveillée en sursaut par un rythme régulier et inquiétant, un roulement de tambour, suivi d'un autre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je crains que les habitants des mines ne nous aient repérés ! Répondit le Rôdeur en l'aidant à se lever.

-Nous devons partir, dit le magicien. Et vite !

Maika passa une main réconfortante dans le pelage de son familier pour calmer le grondement de la louve, mais cela ne marcha pas réellement. La maîtresse était aussi inquiète et méfiante que Shérazade.

Tous récupérèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie. Les tambours s'étaient tus, mais ils avaient encore l'impression oppressante qu'ils résonnaient encore à leurs oreilles.

-Non !

Le glapissement de désespoir de Gimli fit ralentir tout le monde. Le Nain s'était détaché du groupe quand ils avaient dépassé une salle.

-Gimli, couina la sorcière.

La Communauté rejoignit le maître de la hache qui s'était effondré devant ce qui semblait être un cercueil.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester là …

-Ici gît Balin, Seigneur de la Moria, lut le magicien sur l'épitaphe.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, couina une fois de plus Maika.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais elle savait que quelque chose approchait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à rencontrer et surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer.

''Il y a une autre créature que tu dois connaître et qui se cache dans les ombres ...''

-Les gobelins ! Hurla Aragorn en refermant la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés.

Gandalf vérifia les deux autres portes que contenaient la pièce. L'une était condamnée et la dernière était fermée magiquement. Il allait falloir du temps pour que le magicien puisse dénouer la magie. En attendant, ils allaient devoir rester dans cette pièce.

Maika recula jusqu'à être adossée au mur le plus éloigné de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Shérazade se mit devant elle, le poil gonflé pour se donner plus d'importance, pour être plus impressionnante.

Aragorn vint vers elle et lui donna un couteau. L'arme semblait bien ridicule pour le combat qui s'annonçait, mais il n'avait rien d'autre et ne savait même pas si la jeune fille savait se défendre ou s'en servir. Mais quand son instinct prendrait le dessus, il y avait des chances qu'elle s'en serve au moins pour survivre.

''Les trolls. Ils ont une force titanesque et sont de grands amateurs de viande fraîche. On dit qu'ils ont déjà été vus en dehors de leurs grottes. Ils ont aussi une passion pour les jeunes femmes.''

-Non, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en repensant à ce que son père lui avait dit à propos des trolls.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y en avait pas dans les mines des Nains.

-Approchez, défia Gimli debout sur le tombeau de son cousin hache en main. Il y a encore un Nain qui respire !

L'instant suivant, des coups de buttoir furent porter à la porte qui ne tarda pas à céder. Des êtres tout droit sortis des cauchemars de la sorcière entrèrent en grand nombre. La peau grisâtre qu'ils arboraient attestée d'un manque flagrant de soleil. Les yeux globuleux aux pupilles dilatées étaient habitués à une obscurité quasiment totale. Ils ne portaient presque rien, si ce n'était des morceaux de tissus qui ne les couvraient qu'à certain endroit et qui ne les protégeaient en rien. Chacun des gobelins portait un couteau, une hache ou encore un arc.

La respiration déjà rapide de Maika se fit encore plus vive. Son cœur rata un battement et elle failli presque hurler en voyant des êtres qu'elle ne pensait être qu'une légende quand elle était enfant.

À ses côtés, Shérazade gronda mais n'attaqua pas. Elle voulait protéger sa maîtresse et pour cela, elle ne devait pas trop s'en éloigner.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de terreur de la demoiselle, les autres membres de la Communauté avait dégainé hache, épée ou arc. Dès que les gobelins étaient entrés, ils s'étaient tous mis en action, attaquant ou se défendant simplement. Elle remarqua à peine que le magicien essayait de contenir les ennemis pour qu'ils n'approchent pas d'elle.

Cependant, et malgré les efforts du vieil homme, un gobelin passa sa défense et se dirigea vers la jeune fille en se léchant les babines. Shérazade s'interposa et fut balayée d'un revers de main, comme un fétu de paille.

-Non !

Le cri de la sorcière résonna dans toute la Moria et bien au-delà. La terre se mit à trembler et un vent glacial entra en balayant les gobelins. Des femmes aux cheveux couleur de neige et aux yeux nacrés brandissaient des épées de glace et pourfendaient tout gobelin passant à proximité, maculant leur robe couleur terre d'un sang noirâtre.

Quand les lieux furent dégagés, elles se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce, dévisageant les membres de la Communauté avec arrogance. Elles étaient sur leurs terres et le faisaient bien savoir.

Sans prêter attention à tout cela, Maika se précipita vers sa louve et la souleva doucement. Elle respirait encore, elle était simplement sonnée, et commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits. C'est seulement quand elle fut rassurée et que son cœur cessa de battre la chamade que la sorcière se tourna vers les Oréades.

- _Enfant de l'eau_ , salua l'une des nymphes.

Maika s'inclina humblement devant elles. Il n'était pas temps de provoquer le courroux des Oréades, sinon ils n'étaient pas prêts de revoir la lumière du jour.

- _Nous sommes venues afin de nous excuser de ce que nous avons fait. Il n'est pas dit qu'une sorcière périra sur nos terres. Cependant nous avons une faveur à te demander._

La sorcière se redressa, toute ouïe. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, les Oréades ne seraient jamais venues les aider au sein de la Moria. La moindre des choses était d'accepter la requête, et Maika pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Je vous écoute, dit-elle simplement la voix tremblante.

- _Enfant de l'eau, nous voulons que tu retrouves nos époux. Nous voulons que tu les retrouves et que tu nous les rapportes. Sans eux, nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes. Sans eux, nous ne pouvons plus faire notre devoir._

 _-_ Je vais faire ce que je peux.

- _Merci sorcière. Enfant de l'eau, toi et tes compagnons devaient vous dépêcher. Nous allons vous ouvrir la porte menant à la sortie de ce tombeau. Mais prêtez attention, l'ancien fléau n'est pas très loin et il n'est pas en notre pouvoir de l'arrêter. Nous allons vous ouvrir la porte mais vous allez devoir compter sur vous-même pour survivre jusqu'à la fin. Enfant de l'eau, fais attention à toi, toi qui es si chère à nos cousins des fonds._

Maika s'inclina. L'Oréade qui avait parlé tendit le bras vers la porte qui était scellée par magie et un cliquetis se fit entendre. Le verrou avait sauté et ils pouvaient passer.

-Merci Oréades. J'honorerai votre requête. Je vous promets de vous ramener vos époux.

-Allons-y, dit Gandalf.

La sorcière resta un peu en arrière à regarder les nymphes avant qu'elle ne soit tirée par Legolas. Elle se retourna alors et suivit les autres, Shérazade à nouveau sur ses pattes à côté d'elle.

Après qu'ils aient passé la porte, le magicien la referma d'un coup sec et invoqua sa puissance magique pour la sceller à nouveau et leur laisser un peu de temps supplémentaire. La demoiselle perçut la magie de l'homme comme si un courant électrique l'avait parcourue. La magie des magiciens lui faisait toujours cet effet, c'était également le cas avec celle de son père.

Gandalf ne tarda pas à les rattraper alors qu'ils commençaient juste à descendre un long escalier de pierre sans garde-fou. La caverne était incroyablement haute, comme pour montrer aux visiteurs qu'ils n'étaient que des êtres négligeables.

La terre sembla trembler de façon violente, bien plus que lorsque les Oréades étaient venues les aider.

-Vite, intima l'Elfe en la poussa légèrement en avant.

Elle dévala les escaliers de plus belle. Gandalf avait repris la tête du groupe et courrait presque sur les marches comme si le diable lui courrait après.

La descente n'était pas aussi facile que l'on pouvait le croire. Le chemin était à peine assez large pour faire passer deux personnes de front et les tirs des gobelins rendaient la descente plus périlleuse encore. Sans compter le tremblement qui se faisait plus intense, ébranlant la caverne du sol au plafond.

-Attention !

Le cri d'alarme fit reculer le groupe de quelques pas. Un morceau de la voûte venait de se détacher et un bloc de pierre, plus gros encore qu'un troll, s'abattit sur l'escalier. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas faire demi-tour et le fossé n'était pas si grand. L'Elfe fut le premier à s'élancer, suivi de Boromir. On enjoignit Maika de sauter, ce qu'elle fit, suivit par Shérazade. La plupart des Hobbits sautèrent à leur tour, Gandalf également. Mais le fossé s'élargissait progressivement à cause de l'ancienneté de la construction. Gimli sauta à son tour, mais ses pieds ripèrent sur le bord. Il ne dut la vie sauve qu'à Legolas qui le tenait par la barde. La situation aurait été risible si elle n'était pas si pressante.

Un nouveau bloc de pierre se détacha et vint percuter l'escalier déjà fragile, du côté d'Aragorn et de Frodon. Ceux-ci se jetèrent en arrière. Le fossé était bien trop grand pour qu'ils puissent sauter à présent. Un nouveau tremblement de terre brisa l'escalier juste derrière eux. Le pilier, sur lequel ils reposaient, était très instable. Il ne tarda pas à se fissurer plus bas, faisant basculer sa partie haute vers le reste du groupe. Les deux derniers membres de la Compagnie purent donc les rejoindre d'un petit saut, afin d'éviter l'impact des deux morceaux d'escaliers, avant que le plus petit tombe définitivement dans les ténèbres.

-Vite, les pressa le magicien. Au pont de Khazad-dûm.

La descente reprit, plus pressante que jamais. Au bas des escaliers, les gobelins commençaient à arriver de partout. La Communauté ne leur prêta pas attention, focalisée sur le pont qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, le tremblement de terre se fit plus important et un cri sourd fit frissonner Maika de terreur. La chose qui les poursuivait était grosse, très grosse, plus grosse que n'importe quel troll dont elle avait entendu parler. Aucun d'eux ne prit le temps de s'arrêter et de regarder en arrière pour voir ce qui arrivait.

En arrivant au pont, la sorcière eut un hoquet de peur. Le pont se rétrécissait au milieu, de sorte qu'une seule personne pouvait passer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mi-pressante mi-rassurante.

-Allez, lui dit Boromir.

Elle hocha la tête en ravalant ses larmes et parcourut le pont en petites foulées et en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas. Si elle venait à tomber, seules les ténèbres l'accueilleraient.

-Vous ne passerez pas !

En sécurité relative de l'autre côté du gouffre, Maika se tourna vers la voix grondante du magicien. Un frisson électrique la parcourut une nouvelle fois. L'homme avait mélangé sa voix à sa magie pour la rendre plus imposante, pour dissuader l'ennemi qui faisait trembler le sol et le plafond.

La créature sortit des ténèbres. Elle était aussi haute que le plafond de la caverne. Drapée dans un linceul d'obscurité, elle était à peine discernable. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu de haine et de colère. Ces terres lui appartenaient et il ne voulait pas les céder à quiconque. La couronne de flammes et d'ombre proclamait sa souveraineté des mines. Sa queue de ténèbres fouettait l'air avec colère. Il ne laisserait pas les étrangers s'échapper. Une épée de feu dans une main, il cria sa colère sur le magicien qui s'interposait.

''Aucune de nous ne peut tenir tête aux créatures des ténèbres, ou leur faire entendre raison. Personne ne contrôle les ténèbres.''

C'est en voyant cette créature que Maika le comprit définitivement. Aucune sorcière n'était de taille à affronter un monstre pareil.

-Vous ne passerez pas !

L'injonction de Gandalf résonna dans la caverne. Il abattit son bâton sur la pierre du pont, propageant sa magie dans toutes les directions et repoussant les ténèbres qui n'avaient de cesse de vouloir l'envelopper.

La sorcière ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la créature qui lui rappelait douloureusement des cauchemars récents dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Elle ne voyait même plus le magicien tenir en respect le monstre de feu et d'ombre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les flammes. Des flammes qui se répandaient partout et qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter.

La main de Diling sur sa joue ne parvint pas à calmer la respiration haletante de la jeune fille. Le poids de Shérazade contre sa jambe n'était pas assez important pour l'ancrer dans la réalité.

Elle ne voyait plus les mines de la Moria, elle ne voyait plus le magicien retenir le monstre, elle ne voyait pas la créature précipiter le magicien dans les ténèbres du gouffre, elle ne vit pas l'Elfe l'empoigner à la taille parce qu'elle ne répondait plus pour la tirer à l'extérieur. Elle ne voyait que les flammes qui ravageaient une forêt, elle voyait l'entrée d'une ville qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, elle entendait les cris des créatures des bois. Elle n'entendait plus que son propre cri quand elle avait tout découvert.

-Faites-la taire !

La sorcière se reconnecta à la réalité quand un coup lui fut porté. Sa joue lui cuisait, mais elle ne dit rien, elle regarda Aragorn qui l'avait giflée.

-Vous sembliez perdue. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Elle hocha la tête, hébétée. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui en était même reconnaissante. Sans l'intervention du Rôdeur, elle serait restée perdue dans les ténèbres de ses souvenirs.

''Les ténèbres sont les créations des humains. Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri non plus. Les ténèbres existent en chacun de nous.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine.

Comme vous pouvez sûrement le pressentir (et si vous connaissez la chronologie) que la première partie est bientôt finie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite un bon week-end (une bonne fête des pères s'il y a des concernés) et une bonne semaine.

A la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Passé

Bonjour à tous,

le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très lourd, autant à lire qu'à supporter pour ma petite Maika.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la Moria, ils durent se remettre en route immédiatement. Le soleil ne tarderait pas tant à se coucher et les gobelins sortaient une fois la nuit tombée. Aragorn voulait que la Communauté atteigne le Pays d'or, où ils seraient en sécurité. Les Hobbits furent remis sur pieds et ils se mirent tous en route dans la minute suivante.

L'esprit de Maika avait du mal à se focaliser sur le moment présent. Ses pensées vagabondaient régulièrement vers cette vision de forêt en flamme et les cris qui s'en échappaient. Shérazade glapit. La sorcière lui passa une main distraite dans le pelage.

Sur le chemin, la plus jeune trébucha de nombreuses fois, cumul de fatigue et du fait qu'elle ait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se frottait la joue de temps en temps, sentant encore la gifle qui lui avait été administrée pour la ramener à la réalité.

La nuit commençait juste à tomber quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans les bois que le Rôdeur voulait absolument atteindre. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la sorcière et lui murmura :

-Je vous conseille de ne rien dire sur votre qualité de sorcière. Les habitants de cette forêt sont bien moins enclin à accueillir une sorcière sous leur toit que ceux de Fondcombe.

Maika hocha la tête. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans ces bois, elle avait perçu une nature moins posée que dans la cité elfique qu'elle avait visité avant. Les arbres ici étaient plus imposants, plus grands et leur nature semblait plus sauvage que les arbres qui entouraient Fondcombe.

-Prenez garde jeunes Hobbits, dit Gimli en ramenant les semi-hommes autour de lui. On dit qu'une sorcière Elfe habite ces bois. Elle vous envoûtera si vous n'y prenez pas garde. Mais voilà un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas. J'ai la vue d'un aigle et l'ouïe d'un renard.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une flèche le tint en joue. Le Nain glapit presque à cela. Une escouade d'Elfe se tenait autour d'eux, arc bandé et n'attendait qu'un ordre de leur supérieur pour les cribler de flèches.

Shérazade commença à gronder mais sa maîtresse la fit taire dans la seconde. Il n'était pas temps d'attirer l'attention des gardes sur elles. Diling ramena plus de mèches de cheveux devant lui afin de se cacher.

L'escouade les emmena dans un talan, des plates-formes construites dans les arbres afin de procéder à la surveillance de la forêt. Aragorn et Legolas s'entretinrent avec l'Elfe qui semblait être le chef de l'unité qui les avait capturés. Les frontières étaient fermées à cause des orques qui ne cessaient de tourner autour de la forêt. Maika aurait pu le confirmer, mais elle se tut. La forêt grondait de manière non palpable pour ceux qui ne savaient pas écouter. Les arbres transpiraient le dégoût pour les créatures dénaturées qui parfois foulaient le sol de leur précieuse résidence.

Là où les érables étaient calmes, bien que chérissant leur liberté, et où les oliviers restaient très timides devant les étrangers, les arbres de cette forêt étaient prêts à rentrer dans une guerre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément.

Les arbres n'étaient d'aucune espèce que Maika connaissait. Leurs feuilles lui rappelaient les feuilles élancées des hêtres. Mais la couleur argentée sur la face inférieure lui était inconnue. Si elle tendait le bras, elle pouvait atteindre les feuilles les plus basses. Alors, la sorcière s'étira de tout son long et toucha du bout des doigts la feuille légèrement velue.

La magie parcourut la sorcière. Les arbres étaient remplis de magie, une magie ancienne, végétale, la magie d'une sorcière de la terre. Des sorts de protection avaient été tissés autour de la forêt et de chacun des arbres. C'était le travail de toute une vie.

-Que fait-elle ? Demanda le chef de l'escouade.

-Elle doit seulement être intriguée par les arbres de cette forêt, répondit Aragorn en restant vague.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur discussion. Haldir, le chef, accepta de les mener aux Seigneurs de la forêt. Mais la nuit étant tombée, ils passeraient la nuit sur le talan.

-Maman ?

Aleth se tourna vers sa fille, un sourire plaqué sur son visage aux traits tirés. Aloïs était parti depuis déjà trois jours et la sorcière était très inquiète pour son mari.

-Papa est pas encore rentré ? Demanda timidement Lilith en arrivant à son tour.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéries, il devrait revenir d'ici demain.

-Mais il est parti sans Dinarzade, ça n'arrive jamais ! Rétorqua Maika.

Aleth balaya la remarque d'un revers de main et envoya ses filles au lit. Elle regarda la louve de son époux qui tournait en rond dans le salon. Toutes deux étaient inquiètes.

Le lendemain matin, Maika s'était réveillée bien plus tôt que toute la communauté. Elle s'était glissée en dehors de la maison puis du village. L'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles depuis déjà quatre jours. Son père ne partait jamais sans leur dire où il allait et jamais sans Dinarzade. S'il n'était pas parti avec son familier, c'était que quelque chose de dangereux risquait d'arriver. Il avait été étrange depuis qu'un seigneur était arrivé dans la ville la plus proche de la forêt : Plan-d'Aups. Le lendemain Aloïs était parti.

Shérazade sur les talons, l'adolescente de tout juste seize ans se faufila à travers la forêt pour atteindre la ville. Tout autour d'elle, la forêt susurrait, inquiète. L'angoisse étreignit un peu plus le ventre de Maika.

La jeune sorcière ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte qui accueillait les voyageurs. Une odeur pestilentielle lui souhaita la bienvenue. La petite louve grogna en regardant en l'air. L'adolescente suivit le regard de son familier. Son regard se posa sur une chose familière. Elle inspira et le cri qu'elle poussa fut entendu partout et par tous.

-Maika ! Réveillez-vous !

La sorcière s'était mise à hurler comme une damnée au beau milieu de la nuit. Tous avaient sursauté en entendant le cri de pure terreur. Le Rôdeur avait été le premier à réagir et avait empoigné la jeune fille en la secouant, mais rien n'y faisait, elle semblait coincée dans son rêve.

La louve de la sorcière, couchée à côté de sa maîtresse, cessa de couiner, poussa l'Homme et pinça la main de Maika. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux affolés, regarda autour d'elle et quand elle vit autant de monde, elle recula. Elle aurait basculé dans le vide si Legolas ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

-Non, non, non, non, répétait-elle comme un mantra.

La terreur reflua peu à peu quand elle reprit pied dans la réalité. La seconde suivante, elle fondit en larmes. Son familier se faufila jusqu'à elle et la poussa du museau. Shérazade savait de quoi avait rêvé la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester là, à ses côtés, comme elle était censée le faire. Maika se dégagea de la poigne de l'Elfe et enlaça la louve, plongeant son visage dans le poil noir de l'animal.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Personne n'entendit ce qu'elle dit, étouffé par le pelage de Shérazade. Elle n'avait jamais eu de cauchemars aussi violents. Mais la rencontre avec la créature de l'ombre l'avait apparemment traumatisée au possible.

Quand le jour se leva, la Communauté se remit en route, escortée par les gardes frontière. La sorcière ne disait pas un mot, gardant le regard dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de quoi elle avait rêvé, secouant la tête quand Aragorn, Legolas ou Merry et Pippin abordaient le sujet.

La marche vers la cité en plein cœur de la forêt, Caras Galadhon, était relativement longue. Ils n'y parviendraient pas avant que la nuit ne tombe.

''Maika ! Où étais-tu ?''

La jeune fille leva les yeux, mais elle ne vit pas la personne qui l'appelait. Elle secoua la tête. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle renifla pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer. Elle avait déjà les yeux rouges, un peu comme les personnes qui avaient abusé de substances illicites.

Le voyage fut éreintant. Les Elfes parcouraient le chemin d'un pas plus soutenu que le pas employé jusqu'à présent par la Communauté. Cependant, ils purent arriver à la cité elfique alors que la nuit tombée juste.

Tous furent émerveillés par la cité, même Maika qui en oublia son cauchemar. Caras Galadhon était majoritairement construite dans les arbres. Des escaliers montaient en colimaçon autour des arbres au tronc immense que la sorcière ne parvenait pas à connaître. Toute la cité était illuminée d'une lueur argentée comme la lune.

-Par ici, les invita Haldir.

La Compagnie commença à monter de nombreux escaliers. Les Elfes, qu'ils croisaient sur le chemin, chuchotaient sur leur passage curieux de voir des étrangers pénétrer dans leur ville. Le chef des gardes mena les neuf compagnons au talan le plus haut et le plus spacieux. Deux trônes argentés les accueillirent, chacun occupé par la plus haute instance de cette cité.

Les deux Elfes occupant les sièges se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre. Tout deux avaient de longs cheveux blonds, bien que la chevelure du Seigneur semblait plus argentée que celle de sa Dame, et une couronne d'or et d'argent était posée sur leur tête. Maika perçut une sagesse millénaire au fond de leurs yeux.

-Je ne vois pas Gandalf, dit le Seigneur après les avoir accueillis. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec lui.

-Il est tombé, répondit la Dame. Entraîné par le feu et les ombres.

La reine de la cité croisa le regard de chacun. Elle ne s'arrêtait que peu sur les yeux de chaque compagnon, mais quand elle croisa les yeux bleu-gris de Maika elle resta de très longues minutes à la fixer. La sorcière se figea, des frissons lui parcourant le dos. Les yeux de la Dame semblait la traverser de part en part, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le silence se faisait sur la plate-forme alors que la respiration de Maika se faisait plus rapide. Comme dans la mine, elle ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait. Elle revoyait l'entrée de Plan-d'Aups avec l'horreur qui l'y avait attendue. Elle revoyait la forêt en flamme. L'ombre rouge du feu l'entoura, celle du sang semblait la couvrir et finalement les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

L'adolescente s'effondra sur le talan, les traits grimaçants devant une vision qu'elle voulait absolument oublier. Elle entendit seulement la voix mélodieuse de la Dame ordonner que la sorcière soit mise à l'écart, dans un lieu où elle ne pourrait rien pervertir.

-Maika ! Où étais-tu ?

La silhouette inquiète d'Aleth se découpa dans les rues de leur village. L'adolescente se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer. Dinarzade vint à sa rencontre, tirant sur le bas de la robe de la fille pour connaître également la raison d'un tel chagrin. Lilith ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, son éternel cahier sous le bras. La seconde fille se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal-à-l'aise et semblant savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.

-Maika.

La voix de sa mère se voulait réconfortante, mais elle se faisait plus pressante. Les sorcières commencèrent à sortir de leur maison, se demandant de quoi il retournait.

-Parle-moi ma fille. Où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille se recula légèrement, gardant le regard rivé au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la louve de son père et cette dernière se mit à grogner de façon inquiétante, comprenant ce que voulait avouer la plus jeune sans parvenir à le dire.

-Maika.

-Je … je suis allée à … Plan-d'Aups. Je voulais savoir où était papa.

-Je te l'avais interdit ! C'est dangereux ! Qu'y as-tu vu ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune sorcière. Ce ne fut pas Maika qui répondit, mais la voix timide de Lilith :

-Il est mort. Sa tête a été plantée sur une pique à l'entrée de la ville.

La voix de l'enfant se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Maika se dégagea de la poigne de sa mère pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

Dinarzade gronda plus encore. Comment ces ignobles humains ont pu toucher à son si précieux maître ?

-Non, souffla Aleth. Il devait seulement aller lui parler. Il m'avait promis de revenir …

La tristesse d'Aleth se transforma en haine, mais elle ne fit rien de déraisonnable. Elle était à la tête de la communauté de sorcières, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer paître tout seulement parce que son mari avait eu foi en lui.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à s'éterniser sur le moyen de mettre en sécurité la communauté. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, métallique, lourd. Des soldats.

Maika se réveilla en sursaut. Le bruit répétitif était en fait le fourreau d'une épée qui tapait contre les barreaux de ce qui semblait être sa cellule. La sorcière regarda vers l'entrée de sa cellule, la respiration encore haletante. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières brides de son cauchemar.

Les Seigneurs de la cité se tenaient là, devant sa cellule, la regardant avec une méfiance palpable. Elle aperçut Aragorn derrière eux. Il affichait un air désolé et impuissant.

-Quel est votre but en accompagnant la Communauté ? Demanda le Seigneur sans préambule. Subtiliser l'Anneau pour l'apporter à votre maître ?

La sorcière secoua la tête. Elle ne savait même pas de qui parlait l'Elfe.

-Quel maître ?

-Celui qui renaît dans le pays des ombres, le nécromancien.

-Non, je … Laissez-moi sortir !

-Cette prison a été construite pour tenir les sorcières loin de tout, pour qu'elles ne puissent rien pervertir.

-Non …

Maika secoua la tête. Puis elle prêta un peu attention à sa cellule. La ''pièce'' était circulaire, comme … comme le tronc d'un arbre. La sorcière eut un hoquet un comprenant où elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait dans un tronc d'arbre, un de ceux qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt, évidé. En regardant un peu mieux les parois de sa prison, elle eut à nouveau un hoquet.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? Murmura-t-elle en se levant, sa louve collée à elle en signe de réconfort.

La sorcière se dirigea à droite des barreaux et tendit un bras hésitant. Elle avait été frappée d'horreur en voyant la créature. Une hamadryade était encastrée dans ce qu'il restait du tronc. Elle semblait être sur le point de sortir, la main tendue en avant pour arrêter quelque chose, les traits déformés par la tristesse et le désespoir.

Maika toucha doucement le bras de la créature, figée à jamais dans le bois argenté de son arbre.

-Vous avez tué un arbre pour pouvoir emprisonner les sorcières ! Qui croyez-vous être pour commettre une telle atrocité ?

-Les dryades ont été enfermées par les êtres de votre engeance, répliqua le Seigneur. À cause de vous et de votre espèce, plus aucune protectrice de la forêt ne fut aperçue !

La sorcière fit face au Seigneur de toute sa hauteur, le menton levé dans une attitude de fierté et de défi. Elle les observa, lui et sa Dame, avec une certaine pitié.

-Il est dommage que les Elfes aient oublié. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que votre devoir. Mais vous avez oublié tout le reste.

-Que voulez-vous dire Maika ? Demanda le Rôdeur en se rapprochant.

-Les Elfes d'ici ont oublié de qui ils étaient issus et quelles étaient les trois grandes lignées. Je me demande ce que penseraient les grandes gens de cela.

Après ces mots, la sorcière se retourna vers l'hamadryade. Elle s'agenouilla devant la créature pétrifiée et, tête baissée, pria pour le repos de la disparue. Shérazade grogna vers les gardiens de la forêt, mais sa maîtresse la fit taire d'un geste.

Chez elle, les Elfes ne se seraient jamais permis d'oublier leurs origines. Ils avaient pour devoir de protéger la forêt et surtout ses habitants. Le petit peuple se devait d'entretenir les bois et les sorcières servaient de médiatrices entre les lignées et les humains. La suprématie des humains avait forcé les lignées à se retirer.

Ici, sur ces terres inconnues, la destinée des sorcières ne semblaient pas avoir changé, vouées à disparaître. Les humains avaient peut-être pris également le pouvoir, mais ils étaient encore respectueux envers la nature en général, et les Elfes en particulier. Mais ces derniers s'étaient quelque peu éloignés de leur devoir originel, allant jusqu'à oublier l'existence du petit peuple qui permettaient à leur forêt de bien se porter.

À la suite de ses cauchemars répétitifs, la sorcière était épuisée, de telle sorte qu'elle s'assoupit à nouveau.

-Qui aurait pensé que ce soit une petite sorcière qui m'indique le chemin ?

La voix ricanant fendit les rangées de soldats. Un vieil homme se présenta devant Aleth. Âgé de soixante ans, il s'appuyait lourdement sur son bâton de frêne orné de multitudes de pierre précieuse, du jade néphrite. Il lissait sa longue barbe d'un geste satisfait, un large sourire heureux ourlant ses lèvres.

Aleth serra les poings. Il avait osé suivre sa fille. Maika n'avait pas fait attention en revenant, trop perturbée par la vision qu'elle avait eu en arrivant à Plan-d'Aups.

-Vous avez osé décapiter votre propre fils, cracha la femme.

-Ne me parlez pas de ce traître ! Siffla le vieil homme. Il s'est entiché d'une … sorcière. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû revenir vers moi.

-Lui au moins n'a pas tourné le dos aux enseignements que nous lui avons offert.

-Foutaises !

Dinarzade grogna plus intensément que jamais. Malgré la main d'Aleth sur son pelage, la louve ne parvenait pas à se calmer. L'homme qui était devant elle avait osé touché à son précieux maître et rendre malheureuses Aleth, Maika et Lilith. Dinarzade ne parvenait pas à tolérer la présence de cet être malfaisant au sein de la communauté que chérissait tellement Aloïs.

Finissant par craquer, la louve se jeta en avant. L'homme, plus vif qu'il n'en avait l'air, abattit son bâton, envoyant valser l'animal près des soldats qui firent siffler leur épée.

-Non ! Cria Maika mais l'animal était déjà mort.

-Dire que c'est moi qui lui ai offert ce chien galeux, soupira le vieillard. Bien, assez discuté, tuez-les toutes ! Je ne veux aucune rescapée.

Les soldats dégainèrent leur épée avec un sourire féroce. Aleth se retourna, signifiant ainsi une fuite précipitée. Les sorcières s'égaillèrent, tentant d'échapper aux mercenaires, mais c'était non sans compter sur les pouvoirs du magicien.

-Brûlez tout !

Aleth attrapa le bras de Maika et le poignet de Lilith et s'enfuit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier que Shérazade les suivait, la louve ne quitterait pas sa maîtresse.

Les arbres étaient noueux dans cette forêt. Les racines dépassaient de toutes parts, ralentissant la course des fuyards. Lilith ne tarda pas à se prendre les pieds dans l'une des racines, échappant à la poigne de sa mère et s'étalant de tout son long. Aleth lâcha Maika, la projetant en avant.

-Suis les feux follets ! Surtout, ne t'arrête pas tu m'entends, ne t'arrête pas. Je m'occupe de ta sœur, nous te rejoindrons vite !

Maika hocha la tête et poursuivit. Elle entendait au loin les hurlements des femmes que les soldats attrapaient. Elle voyait les flammèches des brasiers qu'ils avaient commencé à allumer. Malgré tout cela, la jeune sorcière poursuivit son chemin. Il ne fallait pas que toutes les sorcières tombent, il fallait toujours qu'au moins l'une d'elles survive.

Devant l'adolescente se forma une petite boule bleue, un feu follet. Mais elle entendait les cliquetis des armures s'approcher plus encore. Elle n'allait pas assez vite. La peur l'étreignit, bloquant sa gorge d'une boule qu'elle n'arrivait pas à évacuer. Sa vue se brouillait par l'amoncellement de larmes.

Un sifflement lui arracha un hoquet de terreur. Elle vit une flèche se ficher à quelques pas d'elle. Elle tenta d'accélérer le pas. Si les soldats étaient juste derrière elle, cela signifiait que sa mère et Lilith étaient …

Shérazade grogna, s'arrêta et fit face aux ennemis.

-Non, couina Maika.

La louve lui rendit un regard grave. Un familier était prêt à tout pour permettre à son maître de survivre, même si pour cela il devait mourir.

Le regard força la jeune sorcière à continuer son chemin.

''Suis les feux follets ! Surtout, ne t'arrête pas tu m'entends, ne t'arrête pas.''

Maika ouvrit les yeux au rappel de cette phrase. Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, ne tardant pas à déborder. Sa prison végétale était plongée dans le noir, la nuit était tombée.

- _Tant attendue !_

La sorcière se leva. Elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre la voix légère d'une dryade. Une forme se découpa devant les barreaux de la prison. Elle posa une main légère sur la grille et la fit s'ouvrir sans même parler ou utiliser de clé.

- _Tant attendue !_ Répéta l'inconnue dans l'esprit de la sorcière.

La présence était bel et bien une dryade. Elle s'approcha plus près de Maika. Sa peau avait la couleur argentée des arbres de la forêt. Ses cheveux de la couleur de la lune étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse. Comme sa cousine de Fondcombe, elle était habillée d'une robe, qui lui arrivait au-dessous des genoux. Elle se baladait pieds nus.

- _Nous ne devons pas rester ici Tant attendue ! Nous allons te guider en sécurité._

-Non, Éralë a voulu faire la même chose à Fondcombe …

- _Nous ne sommes pas aussi docile que nos cousines, Tant attendue. Suis-nous._

La dryade attrapa la main de la sorcière et la tira hors de la cellule. Elle jeta un œil profondément triste à l'hamadryade figée à jamais.

- _Nous n'avons pas accepté ce qu'ils ont fait à notre sœur. Nous ne tolérerons pas qu'il t'arrive également du mal._

L'impression de Maika était la bonne quand elle était entrée dans la forêt. La forêt était plus sauvage ici qu'à la cité elfique qu'elle avait quitté.

- _C'est une terrestre qui nous a protégées. Elle a passé sa vie entière à protéger chacune d'entre nous. Il est hors de question que tu paies pour le fait que nous ne nous montrons plus, fille de l'eau. Si nous ne nous montrons, c'est qu'ils ne sont plus dignes de nous entendre. Tu ne paieras pas pour ça Tant attendue._

La dryade forcit l'allure. Un cor résonna derrière elle. La relève de la garde venait de découvrir la cellule vide.

- _Nous devons nous dépêcher. La cité est grande !_

La créature de la forêt se mit à courir en tirant la sorcière derrière elle. Le son des cors montaient de partout, signalant la fuite de la prisonnière. Bien qu'elle ne vit pas les hamadryades, Maika entendait les créatures les enjoindre de poursuivre leur course, que les Elfes n'étaient pas très loin.

-Ça suffit !

La voix avait grondé comme le tonnerre. La dryade s'arrêta et jeta un œil en arrière. Le chef des gardes arrivait en courant et la sorcière était trop épuisée pour continuer indéfiniment. La créature fit passer la jeune fille derrière elle et sortit la dague qu'elle avait à la taille. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse la sorcière aux mains de ces gens.

-Maika !

L'interpellée repéra la Communauté arriver juste derrière Haldir. Elle repéra les regards inquiets d'Aragorn, Merry et Pippin. Elle en fut très touchée.

- _Va-t-en !_ Ordonna la dryade.

-Non. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure par ma faute.

- _Je te l'ai dis, nous ne sommes pas comme nos cousines. Je ne laisserai la sorcière à personne qui lui veuille du mal._

-Non …

La dryade poussa la sorcière en arrière et se mit en position, les genoux légèrement pliés, la dague bien en avant, la lame contre son bras. Elle était prête à en découdre avec l'Elfe et quiconque voudrait emporter la sorcière. La Tant attendue était trop précieuse.

Cependant, Haldir ne semblait pas être aussi conciliant que les Elfes de Fondcombe et Gandalf n'était pas là pour lui faire entendre raison.

Maika vit le soldat lever son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la dryade mourir. La sorcière contourna la créature et se posta entre les deux partis, bras écartés. La morsure de la lame fit hoqueter Maika. La douleur se répandit dans son dos alors que la dague de la dryade finissait de tracer une ligne sanglante et profonde.

- _Non !_

La créature, horrifiée par son geste, laissa tomber son arme dans l'herbe. Maika chancela sur ses jambes avant qu'elles ne la portent plus. Haldir, qui n'avait pas fini son geste, baissa doucement son épée.

- _Non ! Non ! Non !_

Maika haleta, courbée en deux. Elle entendit la dryade tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, juste derrière elle.

- _Je ne voulais pas Tant attendue. Blesser une sorcière est un crime grave … Je …_

La créature avança la main et attrapa la dague qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle tourna la lame contre elle et s'apprêta à se transpercer pour expier son pêché. Elle ne put jamais finir son acte, l'adolescente s'était retournée précipitamment, comprenant ce qu'allait faire la dryade, faisant à peine attention à la blessure qui la faisait grimacer.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Les … les autres ont encore besoin de toi !

- _Je t'ai blessée ! Blesser une sorcière est un crime !_

-Ce n'était pas volontaire !

- _Laisse-moi faire._

 _-_ Non !

La dryade plongea son regard, de la couleur vert-argenté des feuilles des arbres, dans les yeux bleu-gris de la sorcière. La détermination se lisait dans les yeux de Maika. Elle ne laisserait jamais la dryade se donner la mort, car elle devait encore protéger ses jeunes sœurs.

La créature baissa la tête. La dague se posa doucement sur la robe de la dryade, maculant la robe immaculée de rouge. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Les larmes de rédemption coulèrent et se mêlèrent au sang frais de la sorcière. Une lueur argentée força tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Quand la lumière s'atténua, une petite forme était roulée en boule sur les genoux.

- _Impossible,_ chuchota la dryade.

-Un Gardien.

Après ce mot, la tête de Maika se fit incroyablement lourde. Son dos la lançait. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. La sorcière ferma les yeux et affaissa sur le côté, inconsciente.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous avez prévu les mouchoirs avant de commencer à lire ^^"

J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine.

Bon week-end et bonne semaine.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Gardien

Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, on va voir ce qu'est un Gardien. On verra bien si vous arrivez à le "reconnaître".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

''Sais-tu ce que sont les Gardiens ?''

Les ténèbres dans lesquelles était plongée Maika se dégagèrent peu à peu. La première chose qu'elle perçut fut le couinement d'un animal qui retentit juste devant son visage. La seconde fut le tiraillement qui émanait de son dos. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et une couverture un peu râpeuse la recouvrait. Elle était bien, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger.

-Je crois qu'elle se réveille ! Signala une voix surexcitée.

Des bruits de pas retentirent tout autour d'elle. Pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait bien dans les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient d'une étreinte tendre.

-Maika, il est temps de vous réveiller, dit une autre voix familière. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à dormir indéfiniment, Shérazade s'inquiète déjà suffisamment.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'animal gémit une fois de plus. Shérazade s'inquiétait ? Mais il ne fallait pas, elle était bien où elle était. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue. Contrariée, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle rencontra immédiatement le regard doré de la louve. Du soulagement se lut dans les yeux du familier. Des soupirs se firent entendre autour d'elle. Quand la sorcière leva les yeux, elle découvrit la Communauté de l'Anneau qui la regardait intensément.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? S'étonna Gimli.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Ce fut Aragorn qui lui répondit :

-Il y a trois jours, vous vous êtes évadée de la prison elfique …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sorcière écarquilla les arbres et se redressa en rejetant la couverture. Elle eut une franche grimace quand elle tenta de se lever.

-Allez-y doucement, votre blessure n'est pas encore guérie, la gronda le Rôdeur en la rattrapant pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule.

Cependant, elle le repoussa et fit quelques pas chancelants. Ce fut Legolas qui lui prit le bras alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber une nouvelle fois.

-Ne faites rien d'imprudent, lui dit-il. Votre plaie risquerait de s'aggraver.

-Je dois … je dois aller voir la dryade ! Lui dire qu'elle …

- _Repose toi Tant attendue._

La sorcière leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de la créature. Cette dernière avançait vers elle, la mine toujours coupable, tenant contre elle un paquet.

- _Repose-toi Tant attendue. Les blessures infligées par les dryades ne guérissent pas aussi aisément que celles données par le commun des mortels. Ta blessure mettra du temps à guérir. Prends le repos que tu mérites._

Maika hocha la tête et l'Elfe la ramena à sa couche où elle s'assit sans protester. Maintenant qu'elle était totalement réveillée, elle sentait bien la douleur émanant de son dos. Elle avait mal quand elle bougeait le bras gauche et les bandages étaient désagréables sur sa peau.

La dryade vint plus près, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux autres membres de la Communauté. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit de la convalescente et posa le paquet sur les genoux de la sorcière. Maika en approcha la main et son visage s'illumina d'un doux sourire en découvrant l'enfant emmailloté dans des tissus aussi doux et fins que la soie.

-Un Gardien, chuchota-t-elle.

La dryade hocha la tête, couvant l'enfant d'un regard maternel.

''Un Gardien est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour une forêt, pour les dryades.''

-Lui as-tu déjà trouvé un nom ?

- _Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau,_ avoua la créature une seconde plus tard. _Autrefois, la confection d'un Gardien était un rituel sacré._

-Je conçois que la méthode n'est pas orthodoxe, mais un Gardien reste un Gardien, quelles que soient les circonstances. Nous sommes toutes les deux fautives pour l'avoir engendré de la pire manière possible. Mais il est maintenant de ta responsabilité de faire en sorte que ce Gardien soit respectable.

La dryade baissa la tête, penaude. Maika lui offrit un sourire indulgent avant de reprendre :

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissée te suicider quand même. Mais un Gardien est encore le meilleur moyen finalement. Donc, lui as-tu déjà choisi un nom ?

- _Non. Je voulais laisser cet honneur à la Tant attendue._

La sorcière rougit le plaisir et souleva légèrement l'enfant, mais elle n'y parvint pas vraiment, les muscles de son dos criant grâce.

-Que dis-tu d'Anselme alors ?

- _Anselme ?_

 _-_ Oui, cela signifie protection. C'était … c'était le nom de mon petit frère.

-Vous aviez un frère ? S'étonna le Rôdeur.

-Oui et non. Mes parents avaient déjà choisi le nom longtemps avant. Il est mort à la naissance. Il était né le 19 mai, pendant le mois du châtaignier, l'arbre de l'honnêteté.

La nostalgie passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais elle ne pleura pas. Même si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle avait un affection certaine pour le petit frère qui n'était pas vraiment né. Alors qu'elle parlait l'enfant, dont seul le visage était visible, ouvrit de grands yeux bleu-gris, exactement les mêmes que ceux de Maika. Elle en fut surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que les Gardiens prenaient des traits de la sorcière qui l'avait aussi engendré.

- _Qu'il ait les yeux de la sorcière est un bon présage_ , dit la dryade avant de reprendre l'enfant contre elle.

-Dis moi, quel est l'arbre duquel tu es issue ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comme t'appeler.

- _Cette forêt est composée exclusivement de mallorns. Je suis Mallolë, Tant attendue._

Mallolë se leva, s'inclina face à la sorcière et repartit par où elle était venue. Maika la regarda avec un sourire attendri.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Gardien ? Demanda Sam en se rapprochant d'elle.

-L'être le plus précieux pour une dryade. Il est engendré par le sang d'une sorcière et les larmes d'une dryade.

-Le sang d'une sorcière est une chose particulièrement puissante, releva Legolas.

Maika haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

-Il existe quelques rituels basés sur le sang, mais cela reste tout de même très rare. L'un d'eux est la naissance d'un Gardien. Ce petit Gardien va grandir très rapidement jusqu'à atteindre l'âge adulte, après il vieillira lentement. On raconte que certains Gardiens sont vieux de plusieurs siècles, voire même plus d'un millénaire.

''Nous pouvons toutes donner naissance à un Gardien. Son tempérament ne sera pas le même selon la sorcière et la dryade qui l'engendre.''

Cette nuit-là, Maika dormit mal. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar, mais son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Aragorn appliquait les onguents à base de lavande, que Maika avait fait, deux fois par jour, mais la plaie ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir se refermer. La sorcière avait ri en apprenant que c'était Shérazade qui avait apporté le sac de la jeune fille au Rôdeur et qui l'avait presque obligé à utiliser les lotions de la sorcière.

Après une semaine de convalescence, la sorcière se leva, malgré les remontrances d'Aragorn. Elle en avait marre de rester alitée. Elle déambulait un peu dans la cité, toujours accompagnée de Merry et Pippin, ses petits gardiens. Les Elfes la regardaient d'un œil méfiant, mais elle s'en fichait. La réputation des sorcières n'était jamais très bonne, mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

La dryade venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement, toujours avec l'enfant qui grandissait à vue d'oeil. Après une semaine, il ressemblait à un enfant de trois ans. Il gambadait gaiement et, la nuit, il n'était pas rare de le voir dormir avec la sorcière. Ce qui avait surpris la Communauté était que l'enfant ressemblait sensiblement à un enfant Elfe. Il avait des yeux en amande, de la même couleur que ceux de la sorcière, et des oreilles effilées, caractéristiques de la lignée féerique la plus proche des grandes gens. Sa peau était blanche, légèrement argentée, donnée par sa mère dryade. Par contre, il tenait ses cheveux noirs de la sorcière, de même que son tempérament joueur.

La semaine suivante, Maika se décida à monter jusqu'au talan des Seigneurs. Malgré qu'elle leur en veuille un peu, elle ne pouvait pas passer outre ses devoirs. Elle gravit donc les marches avec les deux Hobbits de compagnie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou, fit-elle remarquer au bout d'un moment.

-Nous apprécions seulement votre compagnie, lui dit Merry.

-Et ce n'est pas comme si Aragorn nous avait demandé de garder un œil sur vous, ajouta Pippin avec un grand sourire.

Maika haussa un sourcil alors que le premier Hobbit claquait l'arrière de la tête du second.

-Tu as un problème avec les secrets Pippin !

La scène fit rire la sorcière. De meilleure humeur, elle se remit à gravir les marches avec ses deux protecteurs, et Shérazade qui ne la quittait plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent au talan des Seigneurs, des soldats leur interdirent le passage. Cependant, ils se poussèrent quand leur Dame le leur ordonna. Les trois invités, plus ou moins inopportuns, s'approchèrent. Maika se tenait droite, défiant du regard les deux souverains des bois.

-Que nous vaut votre visite ? Demanda le Seigneur.

-Je suis venue accomplir mes devoirs, répondit l'adolescente sans sourciller.

-Vos devoirs ?

La sorcière fit un pas en avant et s'inclina doucement. Malgré la fait que son dos lui faisait mal, elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes.

-Ah ! On vous a dit de ne pas trop en faire ! Râla Merry en la faisant se redresser, mais elle le poussa.

-Je viens vous remercier de nous accueillir ici, Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel.

La sorcière s'inclina à nouveau avec respect. Elle avait demandé le nom des Seigneurs des bois avant de venir leur présenter ses respects. Les deux Elfes en restèrent sans voix. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que la sorcière vienne les saluer, après avoir été enfermée et blessée. Elle se tenait pourtant là, courbée malgré la plaie qui ne s'était pas encore refermée.

Alors qu'elle se redressait en grimaçant, Maika aperçut une petite ombre la dépasser, s'arrêter devant Celeborn et décocher un coup dans le tibia du Seigneur. L'adolescente couvrit sa bouche avec sa main droite, mimant un air choqué. La petite ombre repartit en arrière et vint se cacher derrière les jambes de la jeune fille. L'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes. Maika camoufla un éclat de rire derrière une quinte de toux avant de poser une main sur la tête de l'enfant et de lui dire :

-Anselme, ce n'est pas bien !

-Mais …

-Pas de mais garnement ! Présente tes excuses.

L'enfant bougonna. Il serra un peu plus le pantalon de Maika dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser. C'était à cause d'eux que l'une de ses mamans avait été blessée.

-Veux pas …

Maika leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon, qui avait à présent une apparence d'un enfant de six ans.

-Anselme. Tu ne dois jamais manquer de respect aux lignées. Présente tes excuses.

L'enfant fronça le nez mais finit par se tourner vers les Seigneurs. En les regardant d'un air boudeur, il présenta des excuses du bout des lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Maika et l'enlaça, plongea son visage dans le cou de la sorcière.

-Je suis désolée, dit la sorcière en jetant un œil aux deux Seigneurs. D'habitude ce sont les terrestres qui donnent naissance aux Gardiens, notamment parce qu'elles sont plus calmes.

-Les terrestres ? Demanda la Dame.

-Ce sont les sorcières qui ont une affinité avec la terre. Je suis une aquatique, j'ai une affinité avec l'eau. Plus précisément, j'ai une affinité avec l'eau de mer, je suis une océanique.

-Il existe autant de sorcières différentes ? S'étonna Pippin.

-Bien sûr. Ma mère était une animalière, avec une préférence pour les oiseaux.

Maika se détacha de l'enfant pour se relever, toujours avec précaution. Anselme l'enlaça à nouveau. Il sentait que la sorcière ne tarderait pas tant à partir et il voulait profiter d'elle autant que possible.

-Cette forêt a été protégée par une terrestre, une forestière pour être vraiment précise.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'offensa le Seigneur.

-Ne vous énervez pas. D'après ce que m'a dit Mallolë, les mallorns ne sont pas adaptés à vivre sur ces terres. C'est grâce à la magie d'une forestière qu'ils sont parvenus à germer et à atteindre un âge aussi admirable. Ce qui m'étonne un peu, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas engendré de Gardien avant de partir. Les forestières sont les plus aptes à faire ce genre de rituel …

- _Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. La vieillesse l'a rattrapée bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir ce qu'elle voulait._

-Évidemment.

Les présents sursautèrent quand la dryade sortit de son arbre, derrière les deux trônes. Elle dépassa les Seigneurs sans leur prêter d'attention et s'approcha de la sorcière et de l'enfant. Elle posa une main sur la tête brune d'Anselme et dit d'un ton malicieux :

- _Je suis fière de toi petit Gardien._

 _-_ Ah non, ne commence pas à lui apprendre n'importe quoi !

Le rire de la dryade se fit entendre, aussi léger que les feuilles des arbres.

- _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Tant attendue. Je saurais bien l'éduquer, dans le respect des lignées et l'enseignement des sorcières._

Maika hocha la tête à moitié convaincue. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de Gardien, alors elle n'avait aucune référence mais elle se doutait bien que ce Gardien là ne serait pas aussi posé que ses frères.

Peu de temps après, la sorcière se retira, accompagnée des deux Hobbits, du Gardien, de la dryade et de Shérazade.

Une nouvelle semaine se passa et il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration quant à la blessure de Maika.

-Il n'y a pas à s'en faire, dit la sorcière au bout d'un moment. Les blessures infligées par les dryades sont toujours longues à guérir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le Rôdeur intrigué.

-La magie qui les enveloppe continuellement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée moi !

-Maman !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'enfant brun, de neuf ans, qui courrait vers le campement de la Communauté.

-Je veux pas dire, mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de me faire appeler ''maman'' par une créature qui aura atteint l'âge adulte avant moi ! Souffla la sorcière.

Cette remarque fit rire ses compagnons et protester l'enfant :

-Tu resteras quand même ma maman !

-Dans deux semaines tu auras mon âge … et dans quelques mois tu seras adulte, rappela Maika.

-Pourquoi dans quelques mois ? S'étonne Legolas. À l'allure où il grandit, il devrait être adulte dans très peu de temps !

-Le ralentissement de la croissance s'opère à l'adolescence. C'est quand il aura appris le plus important qu'il deviendra réellement adulte.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Se plaignit Anselme.

-Non non, on ne râle pas ! Je suis tolérée ici, pas acceptée. Je reviendrais si les Seigneurs me le permettent …

-Je les obligerai alors ! Je suis au-dessus d'eux …

Maika tapa le haut de la tête de l'enfant avec une mine mécontente. Anselme afficha un air penaud. Il n'aimait pas se faire réprimander par la sorcière.

-Tu n'es pas au-dessus, tu es leur égal. Ton rôle est semblable au nôtre et au leur, du moins leur rôle initial. Tu leur serviras d'intermédiaire, entre le petit peuple et les Elfes en charge de cette forêt. Il est de ton devoir de leur rappeler leur rôle d'antan.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il était toujours un peu étrange de voir le jeune Gardien être si calme quand il apprenait de la sorcière, alors qu'il était très joueur le reste du temps. Quand il était avec Maika, il écoutait très attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait, lui racontant les légendes qu'elle connaissait, le passé qui était le sien, toujours en faisant attention que personne de la Communauté ne soit dans les environs.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'enfant, impatient.

-Hé bien … je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas réparer un tort qui a été commis il y a sûrement quelques siècles.

Anselme sauta sur ses pieds et Maika le suivit plus doucement. Elle s'éloigna avec l'enfant et Shérazade pour simple compagnie. Aragorn, l'un des plus inquiets pour la demoiselle, avait accepté le fait que la sorcière avait besoin d'être seule avec l'enfant. Ils seraient séparés d'ici peu et aucun des deux ne le toléraient réellement.

La sorcière guida le Gardien à travers la cité jusqu'à arriver devant ce qui avait été sa prison. De l'extérieur, l'arbre ne semblait pas aussi mort qu'il l'était. Il semblait seulement figé dans le temps, comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose.

Anselme plissa le nez. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses. Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière. Cette dernière lâcha sa main et avança de quelques pas.

-Je ne suis pas une terrestre. Anselme, toi seul pourras réparer ce qui a été brisé. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider, seulement te guider vers ce que je pense être le bon chemin.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, soudainement grave. Il observa la sorcière s'agenouiller près de l'arbre. Il la rejoignit quand elle l'y invita. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. L'adolescente attrapa la main du garçon et la plaqua contre le tronc, là où elle savait être l'hamadryade.

-Ferme les yeux.

Anselme obéit. Il voulait savoir comment rendre vie à cet arbre parti bien trop tôt.

-Sens-tu la vie qui habitait ce mallorn ? Sens-tu le cœur de l'hamadryade battre un peu plus lentement chaque instant ?

Il hocha la tête. C'était étrange, il sentait une faible pulsation au bout de ses doigts. Quelque chose était encore là, l'implorant de venir à son aide. Il sentait le faible pouls de l'hamadryade. Il sentait qu'elle s'éteindrait s'il ne faisait rien.

-Tant que l'hamadryade est encore en vie, l'arbre n'est pas tout à fait mort, dit doucement Maika. Sens-tu la magie qui se tapit au fond de toi ? Juste ici.

En disant ces mots, la sorcière toucha le ventre de son petit protégé. Si elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, peut-être serait-il passé à côté de cette douce sensation. Il posa une main sur celle de sa mère, encore posée sur son estomac.

-Les Gardiens, en plus de servir d'intermédiaire, peuvent rendre vie et santé à la forêt qui les entoure. Anselme, laisse circuler ta magie, laisse-la atteindre l'hamadryade et lui rendre la vie qu'elle a perdu.

L'enfant se concentra, toujours les yeux fermés. Il laissa la douce chaleur que contenait son ventre circuler en lui, dans chacun de ses muscles. Il laissa la magie couler vers ses doigts et se propager dans le tronc qu'il touchait toujours.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un, presque une profonde inspiration, comme s'il n'avait pas pu respirer depuis bien longtemps. Au bout de ses doigts, il sentit la pulsation se réveiller et se faire plus vive.

Quand il ne sentit plus rien, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Maika, inquiet d'avoir mal fait. La sorcière ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'arbre. En y jetant un œil, Anselme comprit la fascination de sa mère.

L'arbre avait pris une douce teinte argentée. La lumière semblait pulser, à la manière d'un cœur encore lent. Les feuilles rabougries se détendirent, reprenant la forme qu'elles auraient dû avoir. Le trou dans l'écorce se combla progressivement jusqu'à qu'il ne reste rien, pas même une cicatrice. Une forme ne tarda pas à se tracer à la surface du tronc. Peu à peu, la forme prit un aspect humanoïde et bientôt une hamadryade aux longs cheveux argentés se tenait adossée à l'arbre. Elle ouvrit doucement des yeux de la couleur des feuilles de son arbre, un doux vert-argenté. Elle regardait en l'air, semblant apprécier une vision qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Pendant de longues minutes, l'hamadryade ne bougea pas. Elle baissa peu à peu les yeux vers eux. Des perles se formèrent rapidement aux coins de ses yeux, puis la créature tomba à genoux et enlaça la sorcière qui grimaça devant le geste brusque.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Anselme aperçut la présence des Elfes, de plus en plus nombreux. Ils chuchotaient entre eux. Ils étaient à la fois fascinés et inquiets. Si la sorcière était capable de ramener un arbre mort à la vie, de quoi était-elle encore capable ? Mais ils ne savaient pas que Maika était incapable de rendre vie à quoi que ce soit, c'était lui qui avait tout fait.

- _Merci, merci, merci,_ pleura la Mallon.

-Là, c'est fini maintenant, tout va bien.

- _C'était horrible ! Ils avaient retiré le cœur, ils avaient retiré le cœur de mon arbre._

-Je sais, je sais. Tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Anselme fera en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais !

L'hamadryade se redressa et regarda le garçon toujours assis à côté de Maika. Quand elle l'aperçut, son visage s'illumina plus encore et elle se jeta sur l'enfant pour l'enlacer à son tour. La sorcière se leva, veillant toujours à rester bien droite. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la foule qui avait vu le spectacle. Elle aperçut également les membres de la Communauté auxquels elle sourit.

- _Tu étais bien la Tant attendue, fille de l'eau._

La foule se fendit en deux, laissant la dryade de la forêt passer. Par son aspect proche de celui des Elfes, tous n'avaient pas encore réalisé que les dryades et les hamadryades s'étaient remises à sortir de leur arbre et à se mêler à eux.

- _Le retour des sorcières est une bonne chose. Cependant, tu es en train de dérégler notre cycle !_

La dryade fit la moue en levant les yeux vers l'arbre de l'hamadryade tout juste délivrée de son malheur. Maika suivit le regard de Mallolë et aperçut des fleurs dorées parsemer les branches de l'arbre.

-Ah oui, en effet. Désolée.

La dryade secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent. Comment en vouloir à la sorcière qui venait de libérer l'une de ses jeunes sœurs ? La prison des sorcières n'existait plus dans cette forêt et les gens du petit peuple ne permettraient plus jamais qu'une telle horreur revienne.

À la fin de la quatrième semaine, quand il fut sûr que la plaie de Maika cicatrisait enfin, Aragorn sonna l'heure du départ. Il en informa les Seigneurs de la Lórien. Ceux-ci rassemblèrent la Communauté un peu plus tard dans la journée, sur les bords de l'une des rivières qui traversaient la forêt.

Même si elle était dos à l'eau, Maika percevait parfaitement les naïades sortir de leur élément pour venir tresser ses longs cheveux noirs. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, attirant l'oeil curieux et interrogateur de ses compagnons.

-Le soucis d'avoir une affinité avec l'eau, ce n'est rien, marmonna la jeune fille.

La remarque fit rire Anselme qui se tenait tout près d'elle, et Diling qui s'était de nouveau perché sur son épaule. Elle l'avait perdu de vue depuis son emprisonnement, mais il semblait que le lutin était seulement allé s'amuser dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était en sécurité.

Les Seigneurs ne tardèrent pas arriver, toujours vêtus de leurs vêtements de couleur lune. Ils étaient suivis par une foule de servants qui portaient plusieurs présents.

Chaque personne de la Communauté se vit offrir un présent par la Dame de Lórien. Frodon reçut une fiole contenant une lumière qui pourrait toujours le guider dans les lieux les plus obscurs. Sam reçut une boîte contenant de la terre de Lórien et une graine de mallorn, ainsi qu'une corde elfique qui ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Legolas reçut un arc taillé dans le même bois que celui des arcs du peuple de Lórien. Gimli se vit offrir trois cheveux de la Dame, dont il avait fini par être subjugué qu'importe ce qu'il affirmait quatre semaines plus tôt. Merry et Pippin reçurent une ceinture d'argent qu'ils s'empressèrent de passer à la taille. Boromir reçut un présent semblable, une ceinture d'or. Aragorn reçut une pierre, qui venait d'Arwen, fille du Seigneur de Fondcombe et petite-fille des Seigneurs de cette forêt.

-Et à vous jeune sorcière, que peut-on vous offrir ? Demanda Galadriel en arrivant devant la demoiselle.

-Je ne demande qu'une seule chose. Continuez à prendre soin de la forêt dont vous êtes la protectrice. Et prenez soin de lui, ajouta Maika en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Anselme.

-Ne souhaitez-vous rien venant de ces bois ?

-En vérité, Mallolë m'a déjà donnée des graines de mallorn. C'est tout ce que je souhaite garder.

-Puissiez-vous en faire bon usage.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Ensuite, la Dame des Bois d'or leur offrit une cape capable de les dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Les capes pouvaient être fermées à l'aide d'une broche qui représentait une feuille de mallorn. Ce détail fit sourire l'adolescente. Cette broche lui ferait toujours penser à Anselme.

-En fait, j'ai juste une dernière chose à vous demander, finit par dire Maika.

-Je vous écoute.

-Quand tout sera fini, pourrais-je revenir pour voir Anselme ?

Galadriel hocha la tête avec un air à la fois indulgent et nostalgique. L'attachement de la sorcière à l'enfant lui rappelait son propre attachement envers sa fille, aujourd'hui décédée.

-Merci.

La minute suivante fut consacrée aux adieux pour la jeune fille et le Gardien. Celui-ci ne voulait pas la quitter et elle-même avait bien du mal à le laisser. Mais elle finit par embrasser Anselme sur le front avant de monter avec Shérazade dans la barque dirigée par Legolas et Gimli, seule place restante.

-Fais attention à toi, dit-elle en agitant le bras.

- _Toi aussi maman !_

Maika sourit. Le petit Gardien avait parlé avec la voix de son esprit, tout comme le faisait les dryades et les hamadryades. Elle regarda en arrière jusqu'à que le petit être disparaisse de sa vue.

-Vous le reverrez, lui dit Legolas.

-J'y compte bien. Je suis sûre que ce sera un Gardien fantastique.

Ils firent la suite du voyage dans le silence, du moins pour Maika.

''Les Gardiens protègent les forêts, sois-en certaine.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, une bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Renaissance

Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le chapitre 12 qui va clore le livre un (correspondant au premier film, en gros).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Le voyage en barque se passait tranquillement. Il avait fallu un petit moment pour qu'ils arrivent à bien maîtriser leur embarcation, mais cela ne tarda pas. Les bagages ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place pour être à l'aise, la présence de la louve aux pieds de la sorcière également.

Cette dernière gardait souvent le regard plongé dans l'onde. Les naïades ne cessaient de nager autour du petit moyen de transport, esquivant les coups de pagaie avec habilité et faisant de grands gestes vers celle qui leur était si proche. De temps en temps, les créatures sautaient dans les airs pour retomber dans l'eau et éclabousser le navire en faisant rire la sorcière. Malgré tout, l'adolescente restait toujours un peu morose en repensant aux Bois d'or qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. Une question n'arrêtait pas de la tarauder également. Elle finit par la poser en tournant simplement la tête vers l'intéressé :

-Gimli ? J'aimerai savoir une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

La sorcière aimait bien la voix du Nain. Elle était grondante, comme la terre et son rire ressemblait un peu à une avalanche de caillou.

-Personne n'a dit ce qu'il en pensait et je voulais savoir comment vous avez pris la nouvelle … savoir que je suis une sorcière.

Le Nain resta pensif un moment, se caressant la barde en la regardant de ses yeux sombres.

-Je n'ai rien pensé de particulier. Mais il y a une chose qui est certaine. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas survécu si ces femmes blanches n'étaient pas venues à notre aide dans la mine.

-Vous avez compris ce qu'elles ont dit ? S'étonna Maika.

-Pas complètement. J'ai seulement compris qu'elles étaient venues pour s'excuser et vous demander une faveur.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était contente que quelques personnes dans la Communauté commencent à percevoir les créatures du petit peuple, voir même arrivent à les comprendre.

-Quand j'étais petit, on me disait que si je me perdais, les dames blanches des montagnes viendraient m'aider, révéla Gimli.

-C'est normalement le cas, confirma la jeune fille. Les Oréades, les dames blanches, sont des protectrices des montagnes et des grottes, elles sont là pour protéger les montagnes et guider les voyageurs qui s'y perdent.

-Elles ne semblaient pourtant pas très coopératives, fit remarquer Legolas.

-En effet, mais c'est parce qu'elles ont perdu quelque chose de très précieux. C'est ce qu'elles m'ont demandé de retrouver. Et je m'en acquitterais, aussi rapidement que possible.

-Qu'ont-elles perdu ? Demanda le Nain, curieux.

-Leurs époux.

Quand le soleil dépassa le zénith, les trois embarcations se retrouvèrent sur une rive afin de partager un repas rapide. Le Rôdeur en profita pour vérifier la blessure de Maika, qui commençait tout juste à se refermer. Elle devait faire très attention et ne pas faire de geste brusque, sans quoi la peau se déchirerait et la plaie saignerait à nouveau.

Avant de repartir, elle demanda à Gimli si elle pouvait passer à l'arrière de l'embarcation. Il le lui accorda, cela lui permettrait de garder un œil sur ce qu'y pouvait arriver. Le Nain n'était pas à l'aise sur l'eau, à peu près autant que Sam qui s'accrochait, comme un enfant perdu, aux bords du bateau.

Alors qu'ils repartaient, la jeune fille s'installa juste derrière le banc, entre les sacs. Shérazade prit la place de sa maîtresse sur le banc en question. La sorcière dodelinait doucement de la tête, bercée par les flots.

-Gimli ? Appela-t-elle faiblement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous avez des histoires à raconter ?

-Des histoires ?

-Des légendes, ou des aventures passées.

Le Nain se lissa la barbe en réfléchissant pendant quelques instants. Puis un petit sourire illumina ses traits quand il reprit la parole :

-Je peux vous raconter une aventure qui est arrivée à mon père.

-Je serais ravie de l'entendre.

Le petit homme se racla la gorge pour se l'éclaircir. Il commença à raconter que son peuple vivait à Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire. Mais qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été aux mains des Nains. En effet, plusieurs années avant, un dragon avait élu domicile dans la demeure de son peuple, les contraignant à abandonner leur chère montagne et le trésor qui reposait en son sein.

Alors que Gimli allait poursuivre son récit, Legolas attira son attention en lui touchant l'épaule.

-Elle s'est endormie, dit doucement l'Elfe.

Le Nain jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrière de l'embarcation. La jeune sorcière était lovée tout au fond, la tête reposant sur le rebord de la barque, et Diling roulait en boule sur son ventre. À cause de sa blessure dans le dos, la jeune fille était rapidement fatiguée.

Le petit bateau fut un peu secoué, faisant glapir la louve et pâlir le Nain. Ce dernier dirigea à nouveau son regard sombre vers l'avant et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une femme, les bras croisés, s'appuyer sur le rebord. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un rire ressemblant au bruit d'une cascade.

La femme était trempée, mais elle semblait clairement s'en ficher. Ses longs cheveux bleutés étaient tressés et se fondaient presque avec l'onde. Son corps, tout aussi bleuté, était toujours à moitié plongé dans l'eau et était entièrement nu, faisant rougir le Nain sous sa barbe rousse. La naïade émit un nouveau rire. Puis elle planta ses yeux dans ceux des deux hommes.

Une image de la sorcière envahit leur esprit, suivit d'une louve avec ses petits. La dryade pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'envoyer de nouvelles images vers eux : une nouvelle fois, la sorcière souriante apparue, suivie d'une montagne d'or et de pierres précieuses. La créature détourna le visage pour regarder Maika avec tendresse avant de revenir à nouveau vers eux. Ils hochèrent la tête. Satisfaite, la naïade plongea dans l'eau et disparut de leur vue.

Les deux amis restèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Ils avaient été à la fois fascinés et choqués de la présence de la naïade. Savoir qu'elles existaient, par le biais de Maika, était une chose, les voir de leurs propres yeux en était une autre. Le Nain se racla la gorge et demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous compris ?

-Que Maika est leur trésor …

-Et que nous devons la protéger.

L'Elfe hocha la tête. Le message des naïades était relativement clair. Les êtres de l'eau tenaient à la jeune fille comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. La nature tenait à la sorcière autant que Maika tenait à ce qui l'entourait.

La demoiselle ne fut réveillée que quand ils accostèrent pour la nuit. Bien qu'elle ait passé l'après-midi à dormir, elle était encore relativement fatiguée. Dès que son repas fut engloutie, elle se lova dans un coin. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se mettre, le dos était proscrit, le ventre risquait de la faire rendre son dîner et elle ne dormait pas très bien sur le côté. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. La sorcière se coucha sur son flanc droit. La fatigue ne tarda pas à l'emporter et elle s'endormit, laissant la Compagnie veiller un peu plus longtemps.

-Maman !

Aleth se tourna vers sa fille qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Ces derniers temps, Maika était intéressée par une créature particulière. Lilith jeta une oeillade agacée à sa sœur, elle n'arriverait jamais à finir son livre si la sorcière n'arrêtait pas de piailler dans tous les sens.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la mère.

-C'est quoi la réincarnation ?

-Où as-tu lu ça ?

Maika ouvrit le livre et montra un oiseau au plumage de feu. Une main se posa sur la tête de l'enfant.

-D'une certaine manière, c'est ce qu'il se passe après la mort. Si tu en es jugée digne, tu peux avoir une seconde vie, dit Aloïs en retirant la main de la tête de sa fille.

-Mais ma vie me convient ! Râla l'enfant.

-Comme toutes personnes censées. Cependant, ce n'est pas une chose que tu peux choisir. Quand tu meurs, que ta vie ici-bas est terminée, il est possible qu'on veuille te donner une seconde vie, en récompense pour ta vie passée ou bien pour réparer les torts que tu as fait dans celle-ci.

Maika leva ses yeux clairs vers son père qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Je comprends pas, finit-elle par avouer.

-Un jour, ça viendra.

Le magicien échangea un sourire complice avec son épouse.

Le matin, ce fut Shérazade qui réveilla sa maîtresse en lui passant de grands coups de langue sur le visage. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu la secouer trop par l'épaule à cause de sa plaie.

-C'est bon je me lève, râla-t-elle en entendant toujours le rire secouait de grelot de Diling.

Shérazade se fit alors un devoir de nettoyer le lutin qui poussa un petit cri et tenta de s'enfuir. Maika leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle se débarbouilla avec l'eau du fleuve, suivie par le lutin qui se plongea entièrement dans l'eau. La sorcière soupira et retira un morceau de tissu de son sac pour envelopper Diling. L'eau était froide, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade.

Depuis la veille, Gimli laissait bien aimablement la place arrière à Maika, où elle piqua un somme dans l'après-midi.

Les jours en barque se succédèrent. La sorcière les appréciait particulièrement car elle était proche de l'eau, son affinité, et elle adorait ça. Les naïades venaient régulièrement autour de son embarcation pour lui présenter quelques perles et autres jolis coquillages qu'elles trouvaient dans le fond. Maika les acceptait mais les renvoyait toujours à l'eau.

Un après-midi, la jeune fille fut réveillée par l'Elfe.

-Maika, regardez !

Elle papillonna des paupières une minute, le temps que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Quand elle leva la tête, elle eut presque le souffle coupé devant ce qu'elle voyait. Deux statues, immenses, taillées dans les flancs de falaise, encadraient le fleuve sur lequel ils naviguaient. Les deux statues leur faisaient face, de trois-quart, et brandissaient leur main gauche dans une attitude à la fois d'avertissement et de rejet. Chacun des deux portait un heaume et avait une impression de noblesse sur leur visage de pierre. Le seigneur de droite attendait l'ennemi de son royaume avec une épée, alors que celui de gauche tenait une hache bien visible.

-L'Argonath, ce sont les anciens rois du Gondor, entendit-elle faiblement. Autrefois ils marquaient la frontière nord du royaume.

La Compagnie mit de longues minutes à dépasser les statues. Elle aurait voulu se retourner pour les contempler encore, mais son dos la tiraillait particulièrement, alors elle ne bougea pas plus.

-Ils devaient être très respectés, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit Legolas hocher la tête. Hormis le fait que les statues aient été là à des fins de dissuasion, elle les trouvait magnifiques.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, les trois embarcations arrivaient en vue d'une cascade. Ils rallièrent la rive droite. Tous furent heureux de revenir sur la terre ferme, certains ravis de ne plus être sur l'eau, d'autres contents de se dégourdir les pattes et de pouvoir enfin s'étirer. Ils étaient un peu ankylosés par ces jours de navigation, mais la balade se terminait ce soir.

-Sous le couvert de la nuit, nous traverserons le fleuve, annonça Aragorn.

-Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, dit Legolas.

-Les orcs patrouillent sur la rive opposée …

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Maika lança un regard surprit à l'Elfe. Cependant, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère les avertissements de cette lignée féerique.

La sorcière grimaça quand Diling tira un peu sur l'une de ses mèches. Elle jeta un œil au lutin, il tremblait presque comme une feuille en s'agrippant à la mèche qui lui servait de harnais. Rien que cela força la jeune fille à se mettre sur ses gardes, imitée par Shérazade.

-Aragorn ? Appela-t-elle.

Le Rôdeur se tourna vers elle, la questionnant des yeux.

-Je … je pense qu'ils ont raison.

-Ils ?

-Diling n'est pas très à l'aise ici …

-Nous partirons à la nuit tombée, je vous remercie pour ces avertissements, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter un peu plus mais la main de l'Elfe sur son épaule l'en dissuada. L'Homme était décidé et rien ne semblerait le faire changer d'avis, surtout quand il pensait que leur mission aurait plus de réussite s'ils traversaient à la tombée de la nuit. La nuit ne tomberait que d'ici quelques heures. Le Rôdeur examina la blessure de Maika, elle semblait en passe de se refermer totalement à leur grand soulagement, avant que cette dernière ne s'éloigne un peu du centre de leur campement.

L'adolescente s'approcha d'un arbre et posa doucement une main dessus. Ce n'était pas le plus vieux de la zone, il ne renfermait qu'une hamadryade, mais elle pourrait toujours lui dire de quoi avait peur Diling. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, jusqu'à ce que son front touche l'écorce. Une douce chaleur sembla se répandre en elle alors que l'hamadryade répondait à son appel silencieux.

La créature n'était pas très ravie de ce qu'il se passait dans sa forêt. Maika sourit. Les chênes n'aimaient pas le changement et c'était pourtant ce qui arrivait. Une force tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétante parcourait ces bois et mettait à mal la tranquillité de l'endroit. Cependant, l'hamadryade était trop éloignée de l'action pour savoir exactement de quoi il retournait et ses voisines étaient trop effrayées pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Les hêtres n'étaient pas réputés pour leur grand courage.

-Où est Monsieur Frodon ?

La question déconcentra la sorcière. Celle-ci se redressa en grimaçant, elle avait un peu mal au dos. Sam sembla passablement agité en ne voyant pas son maître. Les deux autres Hobbits notèrent l'absence de Boromir. Légèrement inquiets, le jardinier et les deux autres Semi-Hommes partirent à la recherche de leurs compagnons, bientôt suivis par Aragorn. Il ne resta bientôt plus que l'Elfe et le Nain avec elle. Shérazade se colla contre sa maîtresse en percevant la pointe d'inquiétude qui animait la sorcière.

-La forêt est inquiète, finit-elle par dire après de longues minutes. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus mais … quelque chose avance ici et ce n'est pas pour plaire aux chênes et aux hêtres.

Legolas hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait ici. Gimli ne dit rien. Bien qu'il ne sentait pas ce qu'il se tramait, il faisait confiance à l'Elfe et à la sorcière pour percevoir l'avertissement de la forêt.

Les minutes continuèrent à s'écouler, plus longues les unes que les autres. Ne pas voir revenir leurs compagnons rendait la jeune fille de plus en plus anxieuse. Le silence fut bientôt brisé par le son d'un instrument qui avait hérissé le poil de Maika quand ils partaient de Fondcombe.

-Boromir, murmura-t-elle.

Les deux hommes se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes. Le Nain se tourna vers elle et, avant de se ruer dans la forêt en compagnie de l'Elfe, lui lança :

-Restez ici.

-Mais …

-Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas vous protéger là-bas. Restez ici.

Maika hocha la tête mais ils étaient déjà partis. La peur lui noua l'estomac et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ils avaient déjà perdu Gandalf, à peine un mois auparavant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre compagnon. La connaissance de ce monde se résumait seulement à la présence des neuf autres personnes qui formaient la Communauté, bien que l'une d'elles soit tombée dans les ténèbres.

Alors qu'elle attendait là, debout, en se tordant les mains, un clapotis derrière elle attira son attention. Une naïade était là, la regardant avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Pourquoi la créature était-elle donc si accablée ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. La sorcière vit Boromir, de dos, s'éloignant doucement dans une barque. Cette image était celle qu'elle-même avait eu pendant leur voyage sur le fleuve. La naïade continua son message : une créature à la peau gris-vert, couverte de cicatrices, des yeux écarquillés et une bouche fendue en une grimace souriante.

La sorcière hoqueta d'horreur mais elle ne put détourner les yeux de la créature aquatique. Cette dernière ferma douloureusement les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, la jeune fille n'était déjà plus présente sur le campement.

Maika courrait dans les bois, trébuchant parfois sur une racine, se rattrapant de justesse à un tronc.

- _Par ici !_

La demoiselle suivait les indications que les habitantes des arbres lui donnaient, sans jamais sortir de leur arbre. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la naïade l'avait mise en garde : Boromir était en danger, peut-être même affrontait-il ces créatures à l'aspect gobeline bien que plus imposantes.

-Boromir !

L'appel d'Aragorn indiqua à la sorcière qu'elle se rapprochait du bon endroit. Elle aperçut enfin le Rôdeur. La jeune fille dérapa sur les aiguilles de pins et manqua de tomber. Elle perçut du coin de l'oeil Legolas et Gimli arriver également à la hauteur du Rôdeur. Ce dernier était agenouillé au-dessus du gondorien. Maika hoqueta et se précipita à leurs côtés.

Boromir était allongé, son épée et son bouclier à ses côtés, et criblé de flèches. Haletante, elle approcha une main hésitante vers les fûts mais la main du mourant se posa sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de toucher les projectiles.

-Il … il faut les enlever ! Je … Je pense que … Je vous donnerai toutes mes lotions de lavande pour vous aider à cicatriser … Je n'en ai plus trop besoin, je peux m'en passer …

-Maika, souffla Boromir. Laissez, c'est trop tard !

-Non.

La gorge de l'adolescente se serra un peu plus et les larmes menacèrent de tomber. Même si l'Homme n'était pas toujours de bonne compagnie, il s'était embarqué dans cette aventure dans l'optique de protéger les siens, sa cité, son peuple, sa famille. Un soir elle avait perçu une discussion entre les deux Hommes, le gondorien était venu à la place de son jeune frère qui avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quant à la réussite de cette quête.

-Non, répéta-t-elle. Si on arrive à arrêter l'hémorragie vous …

-Maika !

Il posa une main sur la joue de la sorcière. Elle finit par lever les yeux pour croiser ceux plus sombres de Boromir.

-Je suis désolé. Les sorcières ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que je le pensais. Merci.

Puis l'Homme ne tourna vers Aragorn.

-Retrouvez les petits !

La jeune fille serrait la main du guerrier, les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de pins, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Si elle se mettait à verser des larmes, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter et ils devaient retrouver encore le reste de leurs compagnons.

Même quand elle sentit les doigts de Boromir se détendre sous les siens, elle refusa de le lâcher. Il fallut quelques minutes aux trois hommes pour la convaincre de le laisser. Ensuite, ils ramenèrent le corps au campement. Quand ils y arrivèrent, une barque manquait. Legolas se précipita sur une des deux dernières embarcations mais Aragorn l'arrêta.

-Non, ce n'est pas notre route. Nous allons partir à la poursuite de Merry et Pippin.

Le Rôdeur installa le corps de son compatriote dans une des barques, les mains croisés sur le torse, son bouclier près de sa tête, son épée sur son corps et son cor à sa gauche. Sans le corps criblé de flèches, le visage serein, il semblait presque dormir.

Alors que la barque s'éloignait doucement, bercée par le courant lent du fleuve, Maika aperçut des naïades sortir légèrement de l'eau et s'approcher du petit bateau. Posant une main sur la coque, elles semblèrent bénir le voyage du défunt afin qu'il puisse accéder à une autre vie.

-Voyageons léger, dit Aragorn. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Les orques ont de l'avance, nous pouvons encore les rattraper et sauver Merry et Pippin.

Maika attrapa son sac et allait le mettre sur son dos quand le Rôdeur le récupéra pour le porter lui-même. La sacoche n'était pas bien lourde, remplie seulement de quelques fioles de remèdes.

-Nous allons devoir avancer vite, dit-il en la regardant.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Les jours suivants allaient être éprouvant pour elle. Pas totalement remise de sa blessure, elle devrait suivre un rythme soutenu, imposé par la course poursuite qu'ils allaient mener. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, si elle ne tenait pas peut-être que les deux Hobbits ne tiendront pas non plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent pour les sauver.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, Maika jeta un dernier regard en arrière. La barque de Boromir n'était déjà plus visible, mais les naïades étaient toujours là, s'inclinant respectueusement dans la direction qu'avait prise l'embarcation.

''Les naïades sont des habitantes de l'eau. De ce fait, elles sont aussi le symbole de la vie. Elles en ont un grand respect. Mais elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir cette symbolique. Le phénix est le symbole de la vie et de la mort, de renouveau et de réincarnation.''

Le cri d'un oiseau, un trille joyeux, nouveau s'éleva. La sorcière esquissa un petit sourire triste. Le phénix est le symbole de la réincarnation.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre et du livre un de _La goutte de mer_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Je dois dire que j'ai eu un mal fou à le commencer et à le poursuivre. Finalement, j'avais pas envie que ce cher Boromir meurt, mais bon, c'était écrit diront certains.

Voilà, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Puca

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous livre ce chapitre (début du livre 2) avec un jour d'avance. Je sais, c'est pas bien de prendre des vacances ... mais que voulez-vous elles étaient déjà prévues.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa tête s'était mise à bourdonner. Elle avait mal, aux jambes, aux bras, au dos, à la tête. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir alors qu'elle trébuchait pour la énième fois. Son souffle était court, ils s'accordaient de brèves haltes pour reprendre un peu leur souffle, mais cela était loin d'être suffisant.

Les heures étaient passées depuis leur départ du campement, à la poursuite inlassable d'une bande de guerriers orques et de leurs petits otages. Les minutes avaient défilé, presque immuables. Le paysage avait changé, de la forêt de pins, ils étaient arrivés dans une plaine d'herbes sèches.

La sorcière avait perdu la notion du temps après la première journée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela faisait plus d'un jour qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir. Bien que Shérazade était toujours à ses côtés, la louve aussi commençait doucement à se fatiguer. Maika se demandait bien comment le Rôdeur et l'Elfe pouvaient tenir aussi longtemps avec moins d'une heure de pause toutes les demi-journées.

Le Nain traînait la patte également, marmonnant qu'il était inhumain de le faire ainsi courir.

Maika arriva enfin à proximité d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Elle avait le souffle court et la tête plus lourde qu'une enclume. L'épuisement se faisait ressentir, mais elle ne disait rien, consciente de l'urgence de la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche alors qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher enfin de Merry et Pippin.

Le Rôdeur était penché sur un rocher, l'oreille collée contre celui-ci. Il semblait s'aider de la vibration des pas des orques pour estimer la distance à laquelle leurs ennemis se trouvaient. L'Homme ne tarda pas à se redresser pour se mettre à courir. La sorcière se lança à sa poursuite, glissa sur l'herbe sèche et s'écroula à terre à moitié consciente.

-Puca, dit-elle en un souffle. Je t'offrirai … je t'offrirai ...

Le Rôdeur souleva la jeune fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter si proche de leur but, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus la laisser là. Un hennissement leur fit tourner la tête, à lui et Legolas, alors que Gimli les rejoignait enfin.

Un cheval à la robe aussi sombre que la nuit arrivait vers eux au galop. Il freina des quatre fers quand il fut à leur hauteur. Il poussa Aragorn de la tête, faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la sorcière dont le dos était relativement exposé. Le Rôdeur croisa le regard couleur ciel de l'équidé.

- _Confie-la moi, humain._

L'Homme eut un sursaut. Une voix s'était faite entendre dans son esprit quand il avait croisé le regard de l'animal. L'adolescente s'agita dans ses bras en continuant de murmurer :

-Puca … Je t'offrirai …

Le cheval poussa à nouveau l'Homme.

- _Confie-moi la sorcière. Confie-moi l'enfant de la nature !_

Bien qu'incertain sur la conduite à suivre, Aragorn posa délicatement la sorcière sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci hocha la tête, content que le Rôdeur ait pris la bonne décision. Shérazade jappa. Elle savait que sa maîtresse était à l'abri pour le moment.

- _Tu as pris la bonne décision Rôdeur._

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le Nain en essayant de reprendre lui-même son souffle.

-Un allié de Maika.

Sans un mot de plus, Aragorn se remit à courir, suivi par l'Elfe, le Nain et la créature à l'apparence de cheval. Au moins, il n'allait pas s'enfuir avec la sorcière.

''Les puca sont des lutins. Mais des lutins un peu spéciaux !''

Le reste de la Communauté courut pendant encore une demi-journée avant de trouver l'attache d'une des capes des Hobbits. L'épingle avait la forme des feuille de mallorn des Bois d'or.

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien.

Maika tendit la main et récupéra la broche. Elle était identique à la sienne. Elle la posa dans sa paume et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, priant également qu'ils retrouvent les Hobbits en vie. Voyager sur le dos du puca avait permis à la jeune fille de se reposer un peu, mais bien que le voyage soit moins fatiguant ainsi, les cernes se faisaient plus grandes sous ses yeux et elle avait toujours mal partout. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus de quelques heures sur le dos du cheval, qui faisait particulièrement attention que sa cavalière ne tombe pas.

Ils passèrent encore une nuit de course. Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil se levait, le ciel se para d'une couleur écarlate. D'après l'Elfe, un ciel de cette teinte était un mauvais présage. Si le soleil se levait et qu'il était de la couleur du sang, cela signifiait qu'un massacre avait été commis pendant la nuit.

-Chez moi, dit Maika d'une petite voix, la signification est bien moins dramatique. Ciel rouge le matin, pluie en chemin.

Mais à l'entente du présage de Legolas, la sorcière avait serré un peu plus la broche dans sa main. La peur lui nouait à nouveau les entrailles. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ces deux petits êtres qui avaient été si gentils avec elle depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques lieux avant que le Rôdeur ne les pousse vers de gros rochers. Aragorn aida la jeune fille à descendre de sa monture. Le cheval disparut aux yeux de tous, prenant la forme d'un vieil homme de la taille d'un lutin. Habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon couleur terre, le lutin ne ressemblait en rien au majestueux cheval dont il venait de quitter l'apparence. Il avançait tête nue, le crâne en parti dégarni. Il portait une longue barde qu'il lissait en regardant la sorcière la sorcière de ses yeux bleus. Il s'inclina vers elle avant de se détourner.

- _Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi enfant de la nature. Les Hommes qui approchent vous aideront probablement._

-Mais je ne t'ai rien donné …

- _Nous nous reverrons jeune sorcière. Tu offriras à ce moment là. Fais attention à toi enfant de la nature._

Puis le lutin disparut.

''Les puca sont réputés pour donner un coup de main si on leur offre quelque chose au préalable.''

Et comme annoncé par le puca, des cavaliers ne tardèrent pas à passer devant leur abri de fortune. Aragorn les avait sentis, de la même manière qu'il avait estimé la distance à laquelle se trouvait les orques. Après que toute la troupe soit passée, le Rôdeur sortit de leur cachette pour les appeler. Aidée par Gimli, Maika rejoignit l'Homme, Shérazade à ses côtés et suivie par l'Elfe.

Organisés comme un escadron d'oiseaux migrateurs, les cavaliers changèrent de direction et arrivèrent vers eux au galop. Ils ne tardèrent pas à les entourer et les lances des cavaliers se baissèrent pour les tenir en joue.

Un cavalier se détacha des autres. Il ôta son casque, révélant des cheveux blonds.

-Que font un Homme, un Nain, un Elfe et … une femme ? … dans le Riddermark ?

La voix du cavalier était semblable au galop du cheval qu'il montait, grondant et inquiétant à quiconque est son ennemi. Maika se rapprocha d'Aragorn. La présence imposante du Rôdeur avait toujours tendance à la rassurer.

-Répondez ! Reprit le cavalier en obtenant aucune réponse.

-Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux. Je vous donnerai le mien.

La sorcière fut soufflée par le calme du Nain et également par son excès de zèle. L'aplomb de Gimli était assez bluffant mais également assez dangereux dans leur situation. Les lances qui étaient pointées vers eux n'étaient pas les moins inquiétantes et elles commençaient à se presser un peu plus vers eux.

-Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol, répondit l'Homme.

Maika ne pipa pas mot. Il valait mieux ne pas faire de vague alors qu'ils étaient encerclés. Cela ne semblait cependant pas déranger Legolas qui arma rapidement son arc et visa le cavalier.

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste.

Les lances se firent plus pressantes autour d'eux, à tel point que la sorcière avait la sensation d'en avoir une appuyée au creux de ses omoplates. Elle grimaça en se raidissant.

Le Rôdeur calma le jeu en posant une main sur le bras de l'Elfe et le forçant à baisser son arme. Le sang-froid de l'Homme impressionnait toujours Maika et c'était en grande partie pour cela qu'elle se sentait toujours rassurée en sa présence.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Legolas du Royaume sylvestre et Maika. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de votre roi.

Le chef de l'escouade les jaugea pendant un instant, vérifiant leur sincérité en les observant. Il finit par fermer les yeux avec calme avant de les rouvrir et de faire signe à ses hommes. Ces derniers relevèrent leur lance, laissant la petite Communauté respirer plus librement.

-Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens, leur dit l'Homme avec douleur. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont fidèles au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Ses espions sont partout, se faufilant toujours à travers nos filets.

La sorcière baissa tristement la tête en repensant aux Tengus qu'ils avaient croisés avant de monter au Caradhras. Cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois, mais elle avait la sensation que c'était il y a une éternité.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, certifia Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Haï en direction de l'Isengard. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

-Les Uruk ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

Maika écarquilla les yeux, inquiète pour leurs deux petits compagnons et comprenant également que le présage de l'Elfe s'était révélé exact.

-Merry, Pippin, chuchota-t-elle.

-Mais il y avait deux Hobbits, dit Gimli presque hystérique. Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits ?

-Ils devaient être là-bas, pressa la sorcière alors que sa louve se collait contre elle et que Diling appuyait une main triste sur sa joue.

-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux, ajouta le Rôdeur.

-Il n'y a pas de survivants, annonça le cavalier après un moment. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées.

Il leur indiqua une direction. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait à l'horizon. Funeste présage pour très peu d'espoir.

-Morts ?

La voix du Nain, d'habitude si forte, n'était plus qu'un simple roulement. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que les deux petits Hobbits ne pourraient plus être avec eux pour rire, chanter ou demander une histoire.

-Je suis désolé, reprit l'Homme.

En se tournant vers ses hommes, il siffla deux chevaux, Hasufeld et Arod. L'un avait une robe blanche, légèrement tachetée de gris, et le second était entièrement brun.

-Puissent-ils vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs derniers maîtres, dit le cavalier en tendant les rênes au Rôdeur. Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.

L'Homme enfourcha son cheval puis guida ses hommes vers le Nord, laissant le petit groupe bien désemparé.

-Allons-y, dit Aragorn après quelques minutes. Maika, vous monterez avec moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le Rôdeur jucha la demoiselle sur le destrier et monta derrière elle. Il se doutait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à tenir en selle correctement. Même si elle essayait de le cacher, la fatigue était très présente sur ses traits. La créature féerique qu'elle avait monté jusqu'à présent avait fait très attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas, mais le cheval des rohirrims serait moins vigilant par la présence de deux cavaliers.

Une fois que le Nain accepta de se mettre en selle, derrière Legolas, ils purent se mettre en route. Pour rejoindre le bûcher qui fumait encore, ils se mirent au galop. Le choc de la chevauchée se propageait tout le long du dos de la sorcière. Elle ne dit rien mais serra les dents.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur les lieux. L'odeur fit couiner Shérazade et Maika fut prise d'un haut-le-coeur. Elle se cacha le nez et la bouche avec sa manche après qu'Aragorn l'ait aidé à descendre de leur monture.

Le bûcher constitué seulement de carcasses était presque aussi haut qu'un Homme. Les orques n'avaient pas entièrement brûlé, laissant encore voir des membres coupés, des têtes dont les visages étaient dignes des enfers, grimaçant de haine et parfois de terreur.

Gimli remuait les restes avec sa hache, espérant trouver des indices qui indiquaient que les Hobbits n'avaient pas été pris dans ce massacre. L'Elfe récitait une prière les yeux fermés. La gorge de Maika se serra alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

-C'est une de leur ceinture, dit le Nain en prenant une ceinture dans les mains.

Aragorn poussa un cri déchirant en donnant un coup de pied dans la tête d'un orque avant de tomber à genoux. Tout espoir avait quitté l'âme des compagnons.

Shérazade gratta le morceau de ceinture, que Gimli avait laissé tomber à terre, et truffe au sol se mit à renifler. La louve ne pouvait accepter la mort des deux petits hommes qui avaient tant aidé sa maîtresse. La sorcière était bien trop triste, elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

Le Rôdeur, les yeux rivés sur le sol se ressaisit. Il balaya l'herbe jaune de ses doigts.

-Un Hobbit était allongé ici, leur dit-il. Un autre ici.

Il se leva, suivant des yeux les traces que lui seul parvenait à déchiffrer. Le familier de Maika arriva près de lui et toujours la truffe sur le sol jappa. Sa queue remua un peu plus alors qu'elle suivait les traces en même temps que le Rôdeur. L'odeur des deux petits était plus forte et n'était pas altérée par celle de la mort.

-Les traces s'éloignent du combat et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

À cette annonce, l'espoir remplit à nouveau le cœur des compagnons. Maika s'essuya le bord des yeux où les larmes avaient commencé à couler. S'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir pour rejoindre la forêt, ils ne pouvaient être qu'en vie.

-Quelle folie les a conduit là ? Se demanda Gimli.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Maika.

-On raconte que la forêt de Fangorn est maudite. Parfois des gens y disparaissent et n'en ressortent jamais.

-La colère des arbres peut être violente, mais elle n'est jamais déraisonnable, dit la sorcière d'un ton relativement calme. Si la forêt cherche à se protéger, c'est qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons.

Le Nain hocha la tête, bien qu'en bougonnant. La demoiselle eut un sourire indulgent. Bien des choses bienveillantes ont fini par acquérir une réputation de malédiction avec le temps.

-Allons-y, dit Aragorn en entrant dans le sous-bois.

Le Rôdeur fut rapidement suivi par ses compagnons, Maika directement à sa suite et Legolas en queue de peloton.

Les arbres grinçaient sur leur passage. Le bruit avait tendance à inquiéter le Nain qui leva légèrement sa hache. Mais le grondement se fit plus présent et ne se fit plus sourd que quand Gimli baissa son arme. La forêt avait dû être maltraitée et coupée plus que nécessaire pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Les dryades et les hamadryades semblaient être très en colère, laissant leur arbre avertir les visiteurs malintentionnés.

Régulièrement, Maika entendait des chuchotements, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les comprendre. Diling s'était mit debout sur l'épaule de la sorcière et secouait la tête pour faire tinter ses grelots. Il était content d'être revenu dans une forêt, même si cette dernière ne semblait pas très hospitalière. Cependant, la présence de la sorcière assurait à la Compagnie une paix relative. La forêt ne ferait rien aux compagnons de la jeune fille s'ils ne lui faisait rien.

Ils marchèrent pendant encore de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne perçoivent un changement. Cette différence était très légère mais bien présente. L'atmosphère lourde n'avait pas changé, mais une sensation de magie planait à présent. Legolas rattrapa Aragorn et, suivi par Gimli, lui dit :

-Le magicien blanc approche, dit l'Elfe.

Il encocha une flèche sur son arc, qu'il conservait sorti depuis leur entrée dans le forêt. Aragorn dégaina doucement son arme alors que Gimli assurait sa prise sur le manche de sa hache. Le Rôdeur fit passer rapidement la sorcière devant lui, la présence venait de derrière. Shérazade était assise à côté de sa maîtresse, la langue pendante et le regard joyeux. Cela fit tiquer Maika, la louve ne se comporterait pas ainsi si le magicien était un ennemi.

-Il faut faire vite, avant qu'il ne nous lance un sort, avertit Aragorn.

Puis en un instant, les trois compères se retournèrent, brandissant hache et épée, et décochant la flèche.

-Non !

Mais l'avertissement de Maika arriva trop tard. Cependant, il fut également inutile. La flèche ricocha quand le magicien agita un bras comme pour la chasser. Aragorn dut rapidement lâcher son arme, de même que Gimli, qui sembla chausser dans sa main comme si elle sortait de la forge.

Shérazade jappa en se levant et se précipita sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier, nimbé dans une lumière argenté, n'en prit pas ombrage, caressant l'animal avec sa main libre, l'autre tenant un bâton de bouleau.

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits.

La voix de l'inconnu était caverneuse, grave, forte.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Aragorn, une colère sourde l'agitant.

-Ils sont passés par ici, hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Tonna l'Homme. Montrez-vous !

La lueur argenté se résorba peu à peu, dévoilant un vieil Homme habillé entièrement de blanc. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec bienveillance sur les quatre compagnons. Son bâton changea de main alors qu'il souriait.

Alors que les trois attaquants se fendaient en excuse, Maika prit les devant et s'approcha du magicien.

-Gandalf, chuchota-t-elle.

-Gandalf ? Oui, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris, c'était mon nom.

-Vous êtes différent, fit remarquer la sorcière.

-Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ces temps sombres.

-Vous êtes tombé, dit Aragorn.

Personne ne se remettait réellement de la présence du magicien parmi eux. L'homme était tombé, à la suite de la créature des ténèbres dans les profondeurs de la mine.

-Par le feu et l'eau, confirma Gandalf. Du plus profond donjon au plus haut sommet je combattis le balrog de Morgoth, jusqu'à que mon ennemi n'aille se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entouraient. Mais ce n'était pas la fin et je fus renvoyé afin d'accomplir ma tâche.

-D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Maika.

-Je fus trouver par un jeune Elfe, dans la forêt. Il atteignait tout juste l'adolescence.

-Un jeune Elfe ?

Le cœur se Maika se serra. Elle avait appris que les enfants Elfes étaient peu nombreux, et le seul qu'elle connaissait n'était pas vraiment un Elfe …

-Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux très semblables aux vôtres, continua le magicien.

-Anselme, sourit la demoiselle. Il va bien ?

-C'est son nom en effet. Il m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. Il semblait avoir un grand respect pour vous.

Gandalf déposa un bout de bois dans la main tendue de la plus jeune. L'objet était une petite sculpture, un loup, taillée dans le bois argenté du mallorn. Alors que le magicien délivrait également des messages à ses autres compagnons, la sorcière garda les yeux rivés sur le petit objet, plus cher à ses yeux que le plus faramineux des trésors.

-Il est temps d'y aller, annonça l'homme. Nous devons atteindre Edoras avant la nuit et la route est encore longue.

Le magicien prit la tête de l'expédition et les guida presque au pas de course jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où les attendaient encore les deux chevaux. Il se mit à siffler, un long sifflement aigu. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un cheval à la robe blanche se détacha dans le paysage et arrivait au galop vers eux.

-C'est un des mearas, chuchota l'Elfe. À moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés.

-C'est Gripoil. Il est le chef des mearas, seigneur des chevaux. Le roi Théoden lui-même n'en a jamais vu.

Le cheval ne tarda pas à s'arrêter près d'eux. Il se laissa flatter par Gandalf puis se détourna du magicien, au grand étonnement de tous. Il vint doucement poser sa tête contre la poitrine de la sorcière, réclamant son content de caresses. Celle-ci leva la main pour frotter les naseaux et le front de l'animal. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en sentant une bosse sous ses doigts.

-Un petit cheval gris, sourit Maika en continuant de le caresser.

Puis Gripoil se recula et laissa le magicien monter sur son dos. Aragorn, déjà juché sur son destrier, s'approcha de la sorcière et lui tendit la main, mais le mearas repoussa la main de l'Homme et s'interposa entre le Rôdeur et la sorcière. Cela étonna les membres de la Communauté, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur ces faits. Le magicien hissa donc la jeune fille derrière lui.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, Gripoil ajusta sa vitesse à celle des autres chevaux, bien moins rapide que lui, et fit attention que le galop ne perturbe pas trop la plus jeune.

-Gandalf ? Appela Maika. À présent, est-ce que vous les voyez ? Est-ce que vous ressentez le pouls de la terre ?

Le magicien ne répondit d'abord rien, réfléchissant.

-Les vagues formes ne sont plus aussi vagues, dit-il.

-Cela se ressent. Si vous n'étiez pas digne, Anselme ne vous aurait jamais approché … ou du moins pas pour vous remettre un cadeau pour moi.

-Qui est cet Anselme pour vous ?

-Mon fils, d'une certaine manière. C'est un Gardien, engendré par le sang d'une sorcière et les larmes d'une dryade.

La voix de la sorcière se faisait plus basse alors qu'elle s'assoupissait dans le dos du magicien.

Les Gardiens … ces créatures ressemblant à des Elfes qui n'en sont pas réellement … le magicien n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Et pourtant, la magie du petit Anselme lui était familière, comme si il en avait déjà croisé.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, les cinq compagnons arrivaient en vue d'une ville, Edoras. La cité était entourée d'une palissade de pierre et de bois pour prévenir des attaques ennemis. Elle se situait sur une colline, le château surplombant le reste de la ville. La palais reflétait le soleil, illuminant la ville en contrebas.

-Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld, renseigna Gandalf.

Les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent et les trois montures purent entrer. Les gardes rechignèrent à laisser passer la louve, mais le magicien ne leur laissa pas le choix. Les compagnons montèrent une longue route, qui débouchait non loin du château. Ils durent y laisser les chevaux. Aragorn vint aider la sorcière à descendre, même si elle ne disait toujours rien, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Le groupe hétéroclite approcha du château, enveloppé dans leur cape grisâtre. Ils furent rapidement arrêtés par des gardes.

-Vous ne pouvez voir le roi ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison grise, par Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

Le magicien fit signe à ses camarades de donner leurs armes. Aragorn et Legolas se défirent assez rapidement des leurs, mais le Nain eut un peu plus de réluctance à laisser sa hache auprès des gardes. Maika ne portait aucune arme, mais les gardes ne semblaient pas particulièrement enclin à la laisser passer sans qu'elle ait été fouillée.

-Elle n'est là que pour m'assister, dit le magicien.

-Bien, laissez votre bâton, reprit le garde.

-Allons, vous n'allez pas priver un vieil homme de son appui.

L'Homme fronça le nez mais finit par les laisser passer. Il regarda tout de même d'un mauvais œil le familier entrer dans le palais.

La porte s'ouvrait directement sur la salle du trône. Elle était longue, et de chaque côté s'élevaient des colonnes finement ouvragées. Un trône imposant était installé au fond, en haut de quelques marches pour rehausser la hauteur.

Un vieil Homme était avachi dans le siège, penché sur le côté pour mieux écouter les conseils qu'un Homme en noir lui prodiguait.

Des gardes étaient présents tout le long de la salle, les observant avec une méfiance renouvelée.

Gandalf se détacha un peu du groupe pour s'avancer vers le souverain. Celui-ci hochait la tête aux paroles que son conseiller lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Monseigneur, salua le magicien. La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué roi Théoden.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf corbeau de tempête ? Dit le roi d'une voix forte et chevrotante.

Le roi se pencha un peu plus vers son conseiller qui continua à marmonner, pas assez fort pour que la sorcière entende ce qu'il dit par dessus le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Mais cela sembla mettre Gandalf dans un état de furieux car il répliqua :

-Fais silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je ne suis pas passé par la mort et les flammes pour échanger des paroles avec un serpent.

Le magicien rabattit alors sa cape, dévoilant son habit blanc et son bâton. Le conseiller en prit peur et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Son bâton, chevrota l'Homme noir. Je vous avez dit de prendre son bâton !

Puis ce fut l'apocalypse dans la salle du trône. Les gardes se jetèrent sur les compagnons. Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas contenaient le flot d'hommes alors que Gandalf laissait sa magie s'échapper dans la pièce. Il avançait vers le roi, poussant son pouvoir à faire refluer la manipulation de Saroumane.

Shérazade tenait en respect les quelques hommes qui tentaient de s'approcher du magicien, et surtout de sa maîtresse qui était restée derrière Gandalf. Celle-ci derrière n'en menait pas large, sa respiration s'était faite rauque, quand la magie du magicien était devenue plus présente, et elle pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas ! Tonna la voix du magicien derrière le rire hystérique du roi.

Après un flash de lumière argentée, le roi commença à s'affaisser sur son trône, bientôt retenu par une jeune femme blonde.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Maika pour tourner de l'oeil. L'adolescente s'effondra, face contre terre.

-Maika, s'alarma le Rôdeur.

Malgré les appels de l'Homme, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Shérazade se mit à gémir de détresse et Diling tirait une mèche de cheveux pour essayer de la réveiller.

L'Homme dégagea la cape et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. La tunique de la jeune fille était sombre sur la totalité de son dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui ôter la pièce de tissu pour savoir que la plaie que lui avait infligée la dryade s'était rouverte.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Demanda le magicien.

-Dans les Bois d'Or, répondit Gimli qui tenait toujours le conseiller du roi sous sa botte.

-Une dryade, compléta le Rôdeur.

-Une dryade ? S'étonna Gandalf.

-Maika s'est interposée alors que la dryade la défendait. C'était un accident, mais la blessure ne s'est toujours pas refermée totalement.

C'est à ce moment que la phrase qu'avait énoncé Maika plus tôt, au sujet des Gardiens, prit sens. La dryade avait pleuré sur le sang que la sorcière avait versé pour la protéger.

Sur ordre du roi, Aragorn porta la sorcière dans une chambre et des médecins furent appelés en renfort pour soigner cette plaie qui n'avait pas été pansée depuis plus de trois jours.

* * *

Voilà la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine. A vendredi prochain.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Démons

Et bonjour à tous ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent week-end et la semaine qui allait avec ! (Personnellement, la Japan Expo m'aurait bien accaparée un jour de plus mais bon ...).

Voilà donc la suite suite de Maika, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Allongée dans son petit lit, Maika ne se sentait pas très bien. Sa tête semblait peser des tonnes et des taches colorées dansaient derrière ses paupières dès qu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement.

Aleth était assise au chevet de sa fille, tenant la main brûlante de la plus jeune entre les siennes. Elle avait eu du mal à calmer la communauté. Depuis qu'elle et Aloïs avaient recueilli la petite Lilith, les rumeurs allaient bon train, surtout depuis que Maika était malade.

Le magicien faisait les cent pas devant le lit de la petite sorcière, incapable de se calmer. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait cela. Il ne pouvait pas soigner sa fille, incapable de savoir de quoi elle souffrait. Il se haïssait pour une autre raison également. Lui aussi avait commencé à rejeter la maladie de sa descendance sur l'adoptée. Lilith n'y était pour rien, mais la coïncidence était trop belle.

La porte de la chambre grinça, laissant entrer une enfant brune aux grands yeux mauves. L'enfant de dix ans n'entra pas dans la pièce, elle se contenta de regarder d'abord Maika avec tristesse, puis les deux adultes.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Aloïs avec un ton bien plus dur que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

La fillette eut un petit mouvement de recul mais resta sur le pas de la porte. Elle portait dans ses mains un calepin noir. C'était la petite malade qui le lui avait offert en présent de bienvenue.

-Je … je pense que … Alrinach peut vous aider !

-Une duchesse des enfers ?

Lilith rentra la tête dans les épaules, un peu effrayée du ton qu'avait pris le père de Maika.

-Aloïs, tempéra Aleth en se levant et en s'approchant de la petite fille. Lilith, quelles sont les capacités d'Alrinach ?

-Ce … C'est une druidesse. Elle connaît plein de rituels de purification et …

-Tu penses pouvoir guérir Maika ?

-Je pense qu'elle peut le faire.

Aleth sourit tendrement à la plus jeune et la prit par les épaules, la guidant vers le lit de la convalescente.

Un souffle bougeait les mèches de la sorcière, lui chatouillant la joue. Elle fronça un peu le nez, mais le chatouillement ne disparut pas. L'adolescente finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la louve qui haletait, lui soufflant toujours plus sur le visage.

-Shérazade ?

La louve se mit à japper, ravie d'enfin voir que sa maîtresse sortait de son état comateux. L'animal se mit à gratter à la porte. Peu de temps après, la sorcière entendit des pas dans le couloirs et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Rôdeur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Vous vous réveillez enfin, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune fille la bouche pâteuse, couchée sur le ventre.

-Votre plaie s'est rouverte. Je n'aurais pas dû imposer une telle cadence alors que vous n'étiez pas encore tout à fait remise.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous devions retrouver Merry et Pippin le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais pas non plus au détriment de votre vie.

-Des deux maux j'ai choisi le moindre. Retrouver nos deux compagnons était plus important qu'une plaie qui était presque refermée.

-Vous auriez pu développer quelque maladie.

Maika ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien. Elle gonfla légèrement les joues dans une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire le Rôdeur. Finalement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. La blessure de la sorcière était bien pansée et elle paraissait saine.

-Est-ce que je peux me lever ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent, lui fit remarquer Aragorn.

La sorcière leva des yeux implorants vers lui. Il soupira à nouveau et l'aida à se redresser puis à s'habiller un peu.

-Mais je peux le faire toute seule ! Râla-t-elle.

-Vous ne devez pas bouger votre bras gauche, lui rappela-t-il.

Maika acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Dix minutes plus tard, l'adolescente sortit de la chambre, accompagné et aidé d'Aragorn. Ils n'avançaient pas à grands pas, la sorcière était encore bien fatiguée.

-Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

-Cela faisait presque trois jours.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise. La seule fois où elle était restée aussi longtemps inconsciente était quand elle avait dix ans et qu'elle était tombée assez gravement malade. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop de cette période. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était la présence rassurante de ses parents à ses côtés et celle, plus timide, de Lilith qui venait d'entrer dans la famille.

Le duo ne tarda pas à arriver dans la longue salle qui servait à la fois de hall et de salle du trône. Des tables étaient installées, où étaient attablés l'Elfe et le Nain du groupe. Gandalf avait trouvé une place de choix, récupérant celle qu'avait laissé le conseiller du roi, roi qui occupait toujours son trône et qui semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs décennies.

Le magicien se leva et vint les accueillir. Il esquissa un sourire indulgent en s'adressant à la plus jeune présente :

-Vous voilà enfin réveillée.

-Une impression de déjà-vu, marmonna la sorcière.

-Déjà-vu ?

-Aragorn m'a dit la même chose il n'y a pas une demi-heure.

La phrase fit rire le magicien et sourire le Rôdeur, qui la guida ensuite vers les quelques tables. Le roi du Rohan ne tarda pas à venir vers eux pour saluer la seule qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir saluer avant, dit Maika en inclinant à peine le buste sous le regard désapprobateur de ses compagnons.

-Ce n'est rien. Votre blessure semblait relativement grave. Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?

-Elle s'est interposée entre deux partis, intervint Legolas alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

-C'est un simple accident, confirma Gimli.

La jeune fille les regarda, à la fois surprise et interrogative. Ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas totalement faux mais …

-Il vaut peut-être mieux passer sous silence votre nature, lui chuchota le Rôdeur à côté d'elle. La magie a fait bien assez de dégâts dans son royaume.

-Mais …

-S'il vous plaît Maika.

Elle hocha finalement la tête, pas convaincue pour deux sous.

''La magie n'est pas mauvaise. Elle s'adapte aux personnes qui l'utilisent.''

Maika passa la plupart de son temps à la table où Aragorn l'avait installée quand elle s'était réveillée. De temps en temps elle piquait du nez, mais ne s'endormait jamais réellement. Le Rôdeur lui apporta son sac où elle put vérifier l'état de ses onguents et autres lotions, qui n'avaient pas forcément appréciés le voyage précipité. Heureusement, aucune fiole ne s'était brisée.

L'adolescente observa la vie dans ce château, agitée et moins paisible que la vie dans les cités elfiques où le temps s'écoulait avec lenteur. Ici, les femmes courraient toujours d'un bout à l'autre du palais pour nettoyer, donner des ordres ou bien superviser le travail d'autres. Quelques gardes faisaient des va et vient dans la pièce, attendant la relève ou que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe.

Plusieurs fois, la sorcière perçut un regard sur elle. Quand elle croisait le regard clair de celle qui ne cessait de l'observer, cette dernière détournait rapidement les yeux comme pris en faute. Elle apprit par la suite, par le magicien, que la Dame aux longs cheveux blonds était la nièce du roi et qu'elle voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'une adolescente aussi chétive que Maika prenne part à cette Quête. Bien sûr, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix.

Quand leur regard s'affrontait un peu plus longtemps, la plus jeune percevait parfois une lueur d'envie au fond des yeux de la princesse. Finalement, ce n'était pas tant que Maika devait voyager qui la chiffonnait, mais bien le fait qu'elle-même était coincée dans un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Maika aurait laissé sa place, bien volontiers, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La sorcière avait encore des choses à accomplir au sein de la Communauté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle se devait de les accomplir.

Alors que le soir commençait à se coucher, des nouvelles inquiétantes furent rapporter au château, sous la forme de deux enfants. Ils étaient arrivés à cheval et l'aîné des deux s'était écroulé devant la cité, tombant de sa monture. Le petit, d'un peu plus de dix ans, s'était rapidement réveillé et, à présent, lui et sa jeune sœur mangeaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis des jours, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

D'après ce que racontèrent les deux enfants, des hommes portant comme emblème une main blanche avaient attaqué leur village et ceux aux alentours. La guerre contre Isengard, là où demeurait celui qui fut autrefois le mentor de Gandalf, était déclarée. Dès le lendemain, les préparatifs commenceraient pour gagner ensuite Fort-le-Cor.

Maika fut raccompagnée à la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle s'assit sur le lit, face à la louve qui la regardait, le regard brillant et la langue pendante, comme essoufflée. De toute la journée, le familier n'avait pas cessé d'être excitée.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Lui demanda la sorcière.

La jeune louve se contenta d'émettre un jappement qui fit lever un sourcil à l'humaine. Même Diling, installé sur la tête de Shérazade, souriait de toutes ses dents depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Et elle se doutait bien que son réveil n'était pas la seule raison à cette bonne humeur ambiante.

Le lendemain ne fut pas plus calme pour les deux petits compagnons de Maika. Ils avaient réveillé la sorcière en grattant à la porte afin qu'elle leur ouvre. Ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce et en grognant. Quand elle arriva dans la salle du trône, qui était agitée de toute part, accompagnée ce matin par Gimli, elle découvrit la louve assise sur son séant, la langue pendante comme si elle venait de parcourir plusieurs lieues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? Demanda le Nain en montrant le familier et le lutin qui essayait de se cacher dans les poils noirs de l'animal.

-Aucune idée, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement.

Un bruit de vaisselle tombée attira l'attention des deux compagnons. Une jeune servante se tenait presque au garde-à-vous devant une femme plus âgée. Les mains serrées devant elle, les yeux baissés sur le plat qui reposait toujours à terre, elle semblait attendre les remontrances. Remontrances qui ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir sur la jeune fille, du même âge que la sorcière, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il semblait que la demoiselle faisait régulièrement tomber ce qu'elle portait, ce qui avait une forte tendance à irriter sa supérieure.

Auprès de Maika, Shérazade se mit à gronder. La sorcière passa une main dans le pelage sombre, surprise par son propre familier.

-Sors d'ici avant d'apporter plus de catastrophe ! Hurla la matrone en pointant la porte derrière Maika du doigt.

La servante hocha frénétiquement la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Elle releva les yeux quelques instants, laissant à la sorcière le temps de se plonger dans les iris améthystes de l'autre jeune fille. Quand elle dépassa Maika, celle-ci se retourna et lui attrapa le bras.

-Lilith, chuchota la sorcière.

L'interpellée se tourna en écarquillant les yeux. Les deux filles se dévisagèrent une poignée de secondes avant que la servante se dégage d'un coup sec et ne réponde :

-Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un ma Dame.

La sorcière regarda la servante claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle resta interdite pendant un moment.

Installée à une table, Maika regardait les va-et-vient de tout le monde. Ils se préparaient à partir pour Fort-le-Cor. Gandalf lui apprit que la forteresse était imprenable et avait sauvé le Rohan bien des fois. De ce fait, le roi avait jugé bon d'aller s'y réfugier avec son peuple. Le départ était prévu, deux jours plus tard. Les gens de la Communauté aidaient aux préparatifs, sauf Maika qui avait pour ordre de ne pas quitter l'endroit où elle était installée, pour ménager son dos.

Le jappement de sa louve sortit Maika de sa rêverie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son familier qui semblait toujours autant agitée, mais pas vraiment de la même manière. Diling sauta de la tête de Shérazade pour atterrir sur le banc à côté de l'adolescente. Elle le regarda, intriguée. Le lutin mima la servante, qui avait crié sur celle que Maika avait prise pour Lilith, ce qui fit sourire la sorcière. Il imita un air diabolique, il fit comme s'il tenait quelque chose du bout des doigts, un livre compris Maika un peu plus tard, et sembla le jeter avant d'ouvrir grand les bras comme pour imiter une explosion.

-Quoi ? S'écria la sorcière, s'attirant tous les regards mais n'y prêtant pas très attention. Allez le chercher. Il faut le récupérer !

Diling hocha la tête avec détermination avant de sauter à nouveau sur la tête de la louve qui repartit en trombe.

Maika fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait bien ne pas s'être trompée en appelant la jeune servante Lilith. La jeune fille avait eu des mimiques très similaires à celles que faisait la sœur de Maika. Et si elle avait bien compris ce que lui avait mimé le lutin, la supérieure de Lilith menaçait de détruire un livre qui appartenait à cette dernière. Si Maika ne s'était pas trompée, le livre en question serait le carnet que la sorcière avait offert à sa sœur quand elle était entrée dans la famille.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Aragorn en arrivant près d'elle.

La brune lui lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Le Rôdeur était accompagné de la princesse, Eowyn.

-Quoi donc ? Répondit Maika.

-Nous vous avons entendu crier, l'informa Eowyn.

-Ah … oui. Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu. Puis-je vous poser une question Dame Eowyn ?

-Bien sûr.

-La jeune servante qui s'est faite rabrouer ce matin … est-elle là depuis longtemps ?

La princesse fronça les sourcils à cette question. L'intérêt de la jeune fille pour une simple servante était assez étonnant. Mais elle ne vit aucune raison de ne pas répondre.

-Environ deux mois. Elle a été retrouvée en dehors de la ville par mon frère. Elle était incapable de dire d'où elle venait et comment elle était arrivée ici. Nous l'avons accueillie en attendant qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

Maika resta pensive un long moment. Au vu de la réaction de Lilith, elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, ou du moins l'avait totalement retrouvée. De plus, elle était arrivée deux mois auparavant, à peu près en même temps que Maika. La correspondance était trop belle pour être ignorée.

-Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose Dame Eowyn ? Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais j'ai interdiction de me lever …

En disant cela, elle coula un regard vers Aragorn qui lui offrit un petit sourire bienveillant en retour. Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle est votre requête ?

-Vous pourriez convoquer, ce soir, la jeune servante et celle qui s'occupe d'elle pour moi ?

-Pour quelle raison ?

-J'aimerai éclaircir quelque chose avec elles.

La princesse regarda son oncle, interrogative. Celui-ci jeta un œil à Gandalf qui hocha la tête. L'affaire était entendue. La servante et Lilith seraient convoquées le soir-même. Ce laps de temps devrait être suffisant pour que Diling et Shérazade lui rapportent le fameux livre.

Alors que le Rôdeur et Eowyn s'éloignaient, Gandalf la rejoignit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi cette bien étrange requête ?

-Réparer un tort, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Quelles chances avez-vous de vous tromper ?

-Très peu je pense, répondit la sorcière le regard déterminé.

Le soir venu, la salle du trône était quasiment vide. Maika était toujours installée à sa table, à son grand malheur elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger, son dos ne le lui permettait pas. Le roi était assis sur son trône et assisté à la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt, tout comme Gandalf assis à ses côtés. Le reste de la Communauté regardait également avec grand intérêt et non loin de la sorcière.

Eowyn amenait tout juste la servante et Lilith devant la sorcière. Lilith afficha un air surpris en découvrant qui l'avait ainsi fait mander. Sa supérieure par contre ne cessa de pester.

-Qui êtes-vous pour ainsi me faire appeler ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je ne suis pas une invitée moi !

-Invitée ou non, la question ne se pose pas ici.

Maika se leva lentement, sous le regard désapprobateur du Rôdeur. Elle mit les deux mains sur la table mais ne s'appuya que sur celle de droite, ménageant son bras gauche.

-J'ai entendu dire, poursuivit Maika, que vous tenez cette jeune fille ici présente sous votre coupe de la plus horrible des manières.

-Pardon ?

Les yeux de la servante se plissèrent, méfiante et outrée.

-Je me suis laissée dire que vous gardez un livre, noir si je ne m'abuse, de sorte que Lilith vous obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil.

-Comment …

Le bruit de griffes sur les dalles de pierre fit taire Lilith qui s'apprêter à poser une question. Shérazade ne tarda pas à arriver, une corde dans la gueule. L'autre moitié de la corde était entourée et nouée autour d'un livre noir. La sorcière sourit en accueillant son familier.

-Vous avez osé fouiller dans mes affaires ? S'offusqua la femme.

-Puis-je ?

La question de Maika s'adressait clairement à Lilith qui hocha la tête, incapable de parler. La sorcière prit alors le carnet et dénoua la corde.

-Hormis que, en effet, il a été trouvé dans vos appartements, je voudrais juste savoir comment vous vous l'êtes procuré.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Cet ouvrage est le mien et …

-Assez !

Maika venait de frapper la table de la main. Le choc remonta jusque dans son bras et elle grimaça. Mais pourquoi avait-elle utilisé la main gauche ? Respirant lentement pour calmer la douleur, l'adolescente ouvrit le carnet au hasard. Elle tomba sur un dessin fait au fusain. L'homme présent sur la page était grand, des ailes aux plumes noires étaient visibles dans son dos. Il arborait une pierre sur le front et un petit sourire effronté. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau étaient agités par un vent invisible. Il se tenait fièrement campé sur ses jambes, une lance brandie devant lui.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est ? Demanda Maika en pointant l'illustration dépourvue de texte. S'il s'agit bien de votre livre, vous devriez connaître cette créature.

Cependant la servante resta sans voix, serrant mâchoires et poings.

-Il s'agit d'un karasu tengu. Une divinité mineure orientale. Un autre peut-être. Celle-ci ?

Maika tourna quelques pages avant de s'arrêter. Un lion à l'air féroce se tenait campé sur ses quatre pattes. Il agitait une queue ressemblant à un serpent. Sur son cou était greffé une seconde tête, celle d'une chèvre.

-C'est une chimère. Un dernier ?

-Qu'essayez-vous de prouver ? Cracha la femme. Que vous avez des connaissances en créatures démoniaques ?

-Elles ne sont pas démoniaques. Ceci dit, j'aurais pu m'arrêter à la première page de ce carnet sans problème. Mais soit, je vais m'arrêter là. À la place je vais juste demander à Dame Eowyn de lire la première page.

La sorcière tourna les pages du livre. Sur la toute première page, à la place d'un quelconque titre, s'étalait un tout petit texte, seulement quelques lignes. Elle tendit l'ouvrage à la princesse mais lui défendit de poser autre chose que ses yeux dessus. Eowyn obtempéra sans réellement comprendre pourquoi de telles recommandations.

-''Pour ton entrée dans notre famille. Bienvenue parmi nous. Maika.''

Le message fit son chemin dans toutes les têtes, alors que l'adolescente souriait plus largement. Elle referma le livre et le posa devant elle sur la table.

-Maika ? Ce livre est …

Gandalf ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Oui, c'est moi qui est offert ce livre à Lilith, ici-présente.

-Je peux la tuer maintenant ?

La phrase fit raidir chaque personne présente, sauf Lilith qui soupira et Maika. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit de l'ombre d'un pilier. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulés, étaient courts et relativement en bataille, découvrant des oreilles effilées à la manière des Elfes. Deux boucles en argent étaient accrochées au sommet de son oreille gauche, lui donnant un côté rebelle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se redressa entièrement. Il était relativement grand, autant qu'Aragorn, et possédait la carrure d'un guerrier. Il affichait un petit sourire, presque joyeux. Cependant, ses yeux gris étaient durs quand il regardait la servante.

-C'est à cause de cela que nous sommes mal vus Maimon !

Une seconde personne sortit de l'ombre des piliers. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle était aussi grande que son comparse, mais bien plus fine. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur ébène qu'elle laissait libre dans son dos. Elle portait une longue robe qui s'ouvrait au dessus des genoux, laissant visible le reste de ses jambes. Elle s'amusa du regard outré des femmes présentes, elle était loin d'être pudique. La nouvelle venue tenait un long bâton de cerisier dont le sommet renfermait une une pierre rouge sombre légèrement tâchée de noir, du jaspe sanguin. Son regard rouge sang se posa avec douceur sur Lilith et reconnaissance sur Maika.

-Vais-je encore devoir faire des rituels ? Demanda l'inconnue en regardant la sorcière.

-Alri … ! Je veux la …

-Cela suffit Maimon ! Et mon nom est Alrinach, pas Alri.

Maimon se détourna boudeur, alors qu'Alrinach regarda avec intensité Maika.

-Alors ? Redemanda-t-elle. La blessure d'une dryade ne guérit pas facilement. Je peux aider, si besoin.

-Une dryade ? Hoqueta Lilith.

-C'était un accident …

-J'ai toujours trouvé les dryades un peu ingrates … blesser celles qui tentent de les protéger.

-C'était un accident ! Finit par crier Maika. Elle voulait me protéger et je me suis interposée, ni plus ni moins.

Alrinach ne quitta pas son sourire condescendant. Quoi que pourrait dire Maika, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dois-je m'occuper de cette blessure ou non ?

-S'il te plaît.

À la réponse de Lilith, Alrinach alla se placer derrière la sorcière et tendit une main qui se para de rouge.

-Je ne pensais pas devoir m'occuper encore de toi, enfant.

Maika bougonna à l'appellation, mais pour Alrinach toutes personnes ici présentes étaient des enfants. Bientôt, la magie d'Alrinach cessa de faire effet. Maika put s'étirer sans craindre que sa blessure se rouvre. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, la magie de la nouvelle venue était très efficace.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais seulement que la liberté de Lilith lui soit rendue, fit la sorcière au bout d'un moment.

-Elle ne l'a jamais perdue, souleva le roi.

-Ce carnet est très précieux. Il est presque aussi important que sa vie, fit remarquer Maika en rendant l'ouvrage à sa propriétaire, après avoir contourné la table, qui afficha un sourire heureux.

-Bon, je peux la tuer maintenant ?

-Ça suffit Maimon ! Ordonna Lilith.

-Elle t'a causée du tort !

-On ne tue pas les gens seulement pour cela !

-Ah ? Il faut attendre quoi alors ? Attendre de retrouver la tête de quelqu'un qu'on aime sur une pique ?

Le cœur de Maika rata un battement, de même que celui de Lilith qui attrapa la main de sa sœur. La sorcière n'avait jamais pu raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à la ville. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

-Maimon, rentre ! Ordonna Alrinach en remarquant le malaise.

Le sus-nommé grogna et se détourna. Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il ne resta qu'Alrinach qui soupira de lassitude. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux sœurs, tristesse et pitié mêlées dans ses yeux.

-Il s'excusera pour ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû le dire. Je vais rentrer également. Il semblerait que mes services ne soient plus très utiles.

Lilith hocha la tête et Alrinach disparut de la même manière que son compère, laissant les présents sans voix et sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

''Lilith, la nuit, une affinité avec les démons.''

* * *

L'affinité de Lilith ! Enfin ... ça faisait un moment que je laissais planer le doute à ce niveau là ! Depuis ... Le chapitre 8 : Eau. Maintenant, le problème est réglé ! L'affinité de Lilith est démoniaque. La semaine prochaine, je vous en dirai un peu plus sur les manipulateurs de démon.

Bon week-end et bonne semaine à tous ! A bientôt.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Démoniste

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. On retrouve Maika aujourd'hui pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'affinité de Lilith et débuter le voyage vers le Gouffre de Helm.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

Lilith, alors âgée de onze ans, releva la tête. Ses yeux couleur améthyste rencontrèrent ceux gris-bleu de Maika. Instinctivement elle referma son cahier. La sorcière n'en prit pas ombrage et s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de sa sœur.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ?

-Une créature …

-C'est vrai ?

Les yeux de Maika s'illuminèrent, tirant un sourire à Lilith qui hocha timidement la tête.

-Quelle créature ? Demanda la sorcière.

Timidement, Lilith rouvrit son carnet à la page sur laquelle elle crayonnait.

Le corps d'un lion était tout juste esquissé, ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris et ce qui semblait être un visage de femme.

-Une manticore ?

Lilith hocha à nouveau la tête.

-C'est la légende que maman nous a raconté ce matin, fit remarquer Maika.

Sa sœur acquiesça. La sorcière émit un rire joyeux.

-C'est très ressemblant ! Bravo.

-Merci.

Ce matin-là, Maika se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit souvenir la rendait à la fois nostalgique et heureuse. À cette époque, Lilith montrait rarement ses dessins et était d'une timidité presque maladive.

Elle avait retrouvé Lilith. Maika ne savait pas trop comment sa sœur était arrivée dans ce monde, mais elle avait de sérieux doute.

Le jour avait commencé depuis déjà quelques heures. Gandalf était parti tôt ce matin-là. Il allait chercher de l'aide pour la bataille à venir.

La sorcière retrouva sa sœur, qui se tenait droite comme un piquet, dans la salle du trône. Des regards mi-curieux mi-méfiants ne cessaient de la fixer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Maika en entrant dans la salle, faisant converger les regards vers elle.

La jeune fille affronta chacun des regards, laissant ainsi quelques minutes de répit à Lilith qui sembla respirer un peu mieux.

-Nous voulions quelques explications sur les apparitions d'hier soir, lui répondit Aragorn d'un ton calme.

-Sur Maimon et Alrinach ?

Les autres présents hochèrent la tête. Maika alla se poster auprès de sa sœur en soutien, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment donner d'explications sur des pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Lilith prit un grande inspiration, essayant de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

-Alrinach et Maimon sont … mes protecteurs.

-De quoi devez-vous être protégée ? Demanda doucement la nièce du roi.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela.

Il s'agissait bien d'une protection, mais pas forcément dans le sens auquel ils pensaient. Et si Lilith révélait cela, elle risquait de recevoir en récompense ce que ses propres parents lui avaient donné : le dégoût et la haine.

-N'essayez pas de forcer les choses ! Dit Maika au bout de quelques minutes. Lilith est différente de moi, sur ce plan là. Il faut qu'elle ait confiance pour révéler une telle chose.

Par ce simple avertissement, la sorcière indiquait que Lilith ne dirait rien d'autre sur sa condition, ou du moins pas grand chose.

Le départ pour le Gouffre de Helm se fit moins d'une heure plus tard. La ville entière se déplaçant, autant cavaliers que femmes, enfants ou simples artisans, il faudrait un long moment pour qu'ils arrivent en sécurité.

Alors qu'ils avaient entamé la marche depuis déjà un moment, Maika remonta la file de voyageurs jusqu'à presque atteindre la tête. Qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi elle s'était mise au fond avec Lilith plutôt que de tirer sa sœur en tête de file avec ses compagnons ?

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent au moment où Gimli expliquait la différence entre les hommes et les femmes Nains, à grand renfort de gestes. Et arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Le guerrier Nain donna un grand coup de talon dans le flanc de sa monture qui partit au galop avec un hennissement indigné. N'ayant jamais conduit le cheval, le Nain fit une chute. Il grogna alors que Dame Eowynn se précipitait à ses côtés en riant.

-Je l'ai fait exprès ! Articula-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entende.

Maika eut un grand éclat de rire. La scène était très cocasse. Même Lilith, pourtant relativement retenue, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

La sorcière se rapprocha du Rôdeur qui regardait son ami se relever avec l'aide de la dame du Rohan.

-Aragorn, vous savez où est Legolas ? Demanda Maika.

L'Homme tourna son regard gris sur la jeune fille avant de lui répondre :

-Il était un peu plus en avant. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Ce n'est rien, j'aimerais juste savoir une petite chose.

Cependant, et malgré la linéarité de la marche, Maika ne réussit pas à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais où était donc passé l'Elfe ?

Le soir venu, l'adolescente parvint enfin à le repérer. Il se tenait un peu en retrait du campement, monté à la hâte.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-elle en approchant. J'avais presque fini par croire que vous m'évitiez !

À cette dernière phrase, l'Elfe daigna se tourner vers elle.

-Je ne vous évitais pas.

-Si ce n'est pas moi c'est ma sœur dans ce cas-là, comprit-elle. Quelque chose vous dérange, depuis que Maimon et Alrinach sont apparus hier soir.

La sorcière le vit se crisper au premier nom. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le camp qui se dressait devant eux.

-Il y a quelques temps vous m'avez dit que la nuit était le temps des démons. Savez-vous ce que sont les démons ?

Legolas ne répondit pas. Maika esquissa un petit sourire.

-Il est compliqué d'expliquer réellement leur origine, elle est diverse. Et je pense que vous le savez parfaitement. Alrinach était une femme, une druidesse pour être exact. Elle était spécialisée dans les rituels de purification. Mais un jour, elle a fait une erreur, une simple petite erreur et l'enfant dont elle s'occupait est mort. Malheureusement, il était le fils d'un noble et quand ce dernier a appris le trépas de sa descendance, il maudit Alrinach.

-Maimon était un grand guerrier Elfe, un stratège comme il en existe peu. Il s'agissait d'un surnom, une créature dont l'image s'est perdue avec le temps. Il n'était pas connu pour être tendre avec ses troupes et chacune de ses attaques était couronnée de succès. Il finit par être craint. Il fut alors enfermé et son existence fut oubliée.

-Vous le connaissiez ? Demanda la sorcière quelques minutes plus tard.

-Non, il est mort bien avant ma naissance.

-Sachez une chose Legolas. Tout comme le petit peuple qui prend l'apparence de démons, ces derniers ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on veut le faire croire. Alrinach et Maimon, d'autant plus, ne feront jamais de mal à Lilith, ni aux personnes qui l'entourent. Elle ne le permettra jamais.

''Le terme démon vient du grec qui signifie puissance divine. Ils ont été diabolisés bien plus tard, mais ils ne sont pas forcément maléfiques.''

-Démone ! Démone !

Maika serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers l'origine de l'insulte. À ses côtés, Lilith avait rentré la tête dans les épaules et faisait dos rond, en attendant que cela passe. La gamine de onze ans, le même âge qu'elles, les montrait du doigt à tous ceux qui passaient dans les environs. Ses cheveux blonds, tressés, lui donnaient un petit air de fille modèle, mais sa moue colérique l'enlaidissait.

Maika fit un pas en avant, pour expliquer sa façon de penser à l'autre enfant.

La petite sorcière et Solana avaient déjà un passif. Aucune des deux ne parvenait à supporter l'autre plus de deux minutes, ce qui dégénérait régulièrement en bagarre. Aloïs en venait toujours à sermonner sa fille, alors qu'Aleth la félicitait, il semblait que la mère de famille ne supportait pas la mère de Solana. Le magicien en venait toujours à soupirer devant la scène, impossible de faire entendre raison à sa femme ou sa fille aînée.

Et depuis l'arrivée de Lilith au sein de la communauté, la blonde avait trouvé plus de sujets de provocation, auxquels Maika répondait en fonçant dans le tas.

-Tu as un problème avec les démons gamine ?

Solana poussa un cri de terreur en se faisant soulever de terre. Elle prit un air apeuré quand elle remarqua qui la tenait par le col. L'homme aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux couleur orage la regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Le second hurlement de la fillette se coinça dans sa gorge.

Voyant la scène, Maika partit dans un grand éclat de rire, attirant l'attention de Lilith qui se précipita auprès de l'homme.

-Maimon, lâche-la ! Elle n'a rien fait, laisse-la tranquille.

-Rien fait ? Vraiment ?

-Allez ! Va-t-en !

Alors que le démon partait dans un nuage de fumée, très stéréotypé pensa Maika, la voix calme et pourtant grondante d'Aloïs s'éleva dans les airs.

-Je n'accepterai pas une seconde fois qu'une telle injure soit utilisée envers Lilith, est-ce clair Solana ?

La fillette hocha précipitamment la tête avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Je suis désolée, dit Lilith. J'ai du mal à faire obéir Maimon, il …

-Il est très impulsif, comme une certaine personne, ajouta l'homme en se tournant vers Maika qui trouva un intérêt tout particulier à la forêt située à sa droite. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, ne t'inquiète pas Lilith. Du moment que tes protégés ne font aucun mal, ils pourront aller et venir parmi nous. Bien que je leur conseille de ne pas quitter la maison.

La fillette aux yeux améthyste hocha la tête, heureuse d'être acceptée par cet homme avec qui les débuts avaient été relativement difficiles. Maika était tombée malade peu après l'arrivée de Lilith. La sorcière avait été un peu trop sensible à la magie qui entourait naturellement Lilith, la rendant malade. Mais grâce à un rituel de purification d'Alrinach, la brune s'était très bien remise.

''Les sorcières ne sont pas les seules à posséder de la magie. Les magicien en sont la preuve. Nos magies sont différentes. Mais il existe encore une grande variété de magie que l'on ne connaît pas. La magie de Lilith en fait partie, elle est radicalement différente, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise pour autant.''

Le lendemain, le voyage reprit, presque aussi monocorde que le premier jour. Lilith restait le plus souvent près de sa sœur qui était avec les trois derniers membres de la Communauté. La sorcière riait des anecdotes de Gimli, notamment au sujet de soirs de beuveries où le Nain sortait vainqueur de chaque tournoi. Lilith était contente d'avoir retrouver Maika et encore plus de la voir rire. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de sa sœur était celui où elles s'enfuyaient avec leur mère, un souvenir terrible qui lui donnait encore des sueurs froides.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Lilith n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était celle de Maika. Cependant, elle vit Diling glisser sur le bras de sa maîtresse pour atterrir sur leurs mains liées. Le lutin prit la manche de Lilith à pleines mains et se fit un devoir d'essayer de grimper sur le bras de la jeune fille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Maimon qui les suivait depuis le matin même.

Le démon attrapa le lutin par le dos de sa tunique et le tira dans les airs, le faisant lâcher prise sur la manche de Lilith.

-Où crois-tu aller petit homme ? Demanda le démon elfique en regardant le lutin d'un œil curieux.

Diling s'agita dans les airs un moment en faisant la moue. Ses grelots résonnèrent faiblement, puis il finit par croiser les bras en gonflant les joues.

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà interdit l'accès pourtant, reprit Maimon. Je n'essaie pas de grimper sur ta maîtresse moi !

Maika manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'elle avalait sa salive, ce qui fit ricaner l'apparition. Lilith serra les lèvres pour éviter de rire. Le démon avait toujours des phrases pour embarrasser Maika et se faisait un grand plaisir de les dire le plus souvent possible.

-À moins que tu veuilles faire comme ce jour-là ! Continua-t-il.

-Ce jour-là ? Demanda Dame Eowynn.

-Non !

-Oui, je suis apparu dans la salle de bain alors que Maika y prenait un bain …

La révélation choqua la dame du Rohan et rougir furieusement la sorcière. Comme elle voulait oublier ce jour maudit où le démon l'avait fait rager pendant plusieurs longues minutes alors qu'elle s'était recroquevillée dans sa baignoire et lui balançait tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main. Depuis, elle prenait les bains aussi rapidement que possible.

Lilith n'y tient plus, elle se mit à rire. Quand sa sœur lui avait racontée la scène, elle s'était écroulée de rire, et la sorcière avait boudé pendant quelques heures. Mais se remémorer ce souvenir la faisait toujours rire.

-Non mais ça suffit ! Râla la sorcière en récupérant Diling en s'éloignant le plus possible du démon. Ne refais plus jamais ça !

-C'était un accident !

-Tu avais pas vraiment l'air surpris de te retrouver dans la pièce !

-Vraiment ?

Le sourire innocent de Maimon ne trompa pas la sorcière. Même si les démons ne mentaient pas, celui-ci aimait beaucoup la taquiner, à son grand dam.

Le deuxième soir, Maika vit Eowynn passer dans le camp, un chaudron à la main. Il semblait que la dame avait fait un potage, mais elle ne trouvait personne pour en prendre. Lilith lui murmura de ne pas en prendre, apparemment la princesse n'était pas très douée en cuisine.

Les deux sœurs regardèrent la blonde croiser Gimli et lui proposer son repas. Le Nain renifla rapidement le chaudron et lui dit :

-Ah non, je ne peux pas.

La phrase fit rire les deux brunes. Eowynn s'approcha alors d'Aragorn qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe. Il la salua et accepta le potage avec un sourire.

-Aragorn est trop gentil ! Murmura Maika.

Lilith hocha la tête en souriant. Elle craignait de parler, si elle ouvrait la bouche un couac de rire risquait de lui échapper par mégarde, alors autant garder la bouche fermée.

Le Rôdeur remua la soupe un moment puis plongea sa cuillère dedans et ressortit un aliment gélatineux, nacré, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement appétissant.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la sorcière.

Lilith haussa les épaules. Son sourire s'agrandit quand sa sœur lui murmura que l'aliment ressemblait à du poisson. Mais le Rohan n'était pas particulièrement proche de rivière, en avoir était particulièrement difficile. L'aliment n'était toujours pas identifié quand Aragorn inspira profondément et porta la cuillère à ses lèvres. Il mâcha longuement la bouchée avant de l'avaler.

-C'est bon ? S'enquit la princesse.

Le Rôdeur n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-C'est normal le teint vert ? S'interrogea Maika en se penchant vers sa sœur.

Lilith respira très lentement pour essayer de calmer son envie d'éclater de rire. Par tous les démons que contenait son carnet, qu'il était difficile de résister à cette envie.

L'homme, toujours la bouche fermée, hocha la tête avec un bruit de gorge approbateur. Quel mauvais menteur ! Cependant, cela sembla ravir la princesse.

Quand Eowynn fit mine de se détourner, il pencha doucement l'écuelle sur le côté pour en vider le contenu mais c'était sans compter sur Eowynn qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui, toujours ravie qu'il apprécie sa cuisine. Aragorn remonta précipitamment l'assiette, faisant chavirer son contenu et se brûlant par la même occasion.

Une espèce de couac attira son attention. Il se tourna vers les deux sœurs. Maika affichait un grand sourire innocent semblant dire ce n'est rien, et Lilith lui tournait le dos, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses épaules tressautaient à un rythme assez soutenu, ce n'était pas des larmes il en était sûr. Le sourire de Maika finit de le convaincre. Quand il reporta son attention sur Eowynn, afin de ne pas la vexer, il entendit Maika se laisser aller à rire. Au moins cela faisait rire les deux filles, mais lui nettement moins.

-J'en peux plus, dit la sorcière entre deux rires en se tenant les côtes. J'en peux plus, faites que ça s'arrête !

-Ça me rappelle une fois où Alrinach avait fait manger un potage relativement infect à Abigor. Il n'a pas voulu la froisser alors il l'a mangé, entièrement ! Je me rappellerai toujours de la grimace de dégoût de ce pauvre Abigor, rien qu'en y repensant …

Maimon, qui se tenait accroupi derrière les deux sœurs en racontant son histoire, partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Les filles commençaient seulement à se calmer quand le démon était arrivé et avait raconté son anecdote, anecdote qui refit sombrer les deux adolescentes dans les profondeurs du rire.

Le ricanement de démon elfique s'arrêta net quand un bâton en cerisier se fracassa sur sa tête dans un bruit sourd. Les deux filles s'étaient arrêtées de rire, surprises, mais voir le visage glacial d'Alrinach et celle boudeuse de Maimon les fit repartir. La soirée fut donc pleine de rires pour les deux sœurs qui se roulaient presque par terre.

''Nous, les démonistes, ne sommes pas bien différentes des autres finalement. Nous avons seulement été sauvées par nos démons qui se font un devoir de nous protéger. Comme toi, Maika, et le petit peuple !''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je décline toutes responsabilités quant au fait que quelques personnes aient pu s'étouffer de rire. Reposez en paix, j'ai aimé que vous me lisiez !

Mais trêve de bêtises ! La scène de la salle de bains est directement inspiré du jeu _Divinity : Original Sin_ mais je dois dire que je me suis bien marrée à écrire toute la fin du chapitre ! (Et merci à une amie, Silver, pour m'avoir tendue la perche pour mettre ce passage ! Mais chut !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus parce que ce sera le dernier avant au moins quinze jours (non j'ai toujours de l'avance, pas d'inquiétude, mais je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines). De l'orage au désespoir, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le chapitre suivant le vendredi de mon retour.

En attendant, bye bye à tous et à bientôt.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Passage

Deux semaines de vacances plus tard ... Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Je vous retrouve donc pour la suite de ma très chère Maika ! Fin du voyage vers le Gouffre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Laisse-moi faire !

-Non !

L'ordre avait claqué, implacable. Deux personnages se faisaient face. Le premier était un homme. Si l'on pouvait estimer son âge, on dirait qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir vingt ans. Mais l'expérience qui se lisait dans ses yeux couleur argent démentait cette apparente jeunesse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, ondulés et en bataille. Ses oreilles étaient effilées, trop pour qu'elles paraissent normales, et une boucle d'argent était accrochée à l'une d'elle. Il était habillé de noir, malgré le soleil de plomb.

La seconde personne était une jeune fille, de six ans à peine. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés. Ses yeux couleur améthyste regardait l'homme avec une certaine colère et une tristesse évidente. Puis elle se détourna de lui et continua son ouvrage, qui consistait aujourd'hui à repiquer presque toutes les plantes de la ferme.

-Je pourrais …

-J'ai dis non Maimon.

Elle soupira, essuya ses mains terreuses sur son tablier déjà sale et se tourna vers le sus-nommé. Elle afficha un petit sourire triste et tendit les mains vers le visage de l'homme. Trop grand, il se baissa. Les mains fraîches de l'enfant se posèrent sur son visage, c'était agréable. Le regard de la plus jeune s'adoucit infiniment, provoquant le même effet dans les yeux couleur orage de son interlocuteur.

-Maimon. Ne m'as-tu pas dis toi-même que tu ne voulais plus te battre ni faire de mal aux autres ?

-Mais …

-Maimon.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Même si tu étais un grand général, tu n'aimais pas les batailles que tu menais, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était le seul moyen d'unifier les territoires et qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre.

-Je sais, reprit l'enfant. Mais tu n'aimais pas ça. Alors je ne veux pas que tu recommences.

Maimon inclina un peu plus la tête, s'abîmant dans le doux toucher de celle qu'il s'était promis de protéger.

-Promet-moi ! Promet-moi que tu ne feras plus de mal.

-Je te le promets Lilith. Tant que tu ne m'en donneras pas l'ordre.

Lilith sourit et s'agenouilla dans la terre pour continuer son travail. Elle était heureuse, Maimon l'avait écoutée. Elle les aimait beaucoup, lui et Alrinach. Ils avaient été les seuls à prendre soin d'elle. Alors elle s'en fichait, du mépris et de la haine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ceux qui auraient dû être sa famille.

* * *

-Lilith ! Réveille-toi, il faut y aller !

L'adolescence papillonna des yeux. Le soleil se levait à peine et déjà le convoi devait repartir. La route jusqu'au gouffre allait encore être longue et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de traîner. Lilith hocha la tête, indiquant à sa sœur qu'elle se levait.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'avaler un peu de pain que la caravane se remettait déjà en marche, le roi en tête de file et la Communauté non loin derrière. Le soleil se levait face à eux, les éblouissant de ses rayons matinaux.

-Rappelle moi qui a dit : ''Ce n'est pas la destination le plus important mais le voyage'' ? Râla Maika.

Il fallait comprendre la sorcière, depuis le début de son périple, elle avait eu peu de pause ou de moments où elle pouvait réellement se détendre. Surtout que finalement, elle ne connaissait même pas la finalité de son voyage.

Lilith sourit avec indulgence devant l'impatience de la brune. Maika n'était pas vraiment réputée pour être un modèle de patience.

-On devrait être au Gouffre d'ici demain matin tout au plus.

-C'est loin ça demain matin !

Le sourire de Lilith s'élargit un peu plus jusqu'à émettre un petit rire. Elle ne riait jamais autant qu'en étant auprès de Maika. Depuis leur rencontre, la sorcière avait toujours fait en sorte que les journées de la démoniste soient rythmées par les rires et non plus par le mépris, qu'elle avait connu jusque là.

-Tu verras, on y sera en un rien de temps ! La rassura Lilith, mais Maika continua de faire la moue.

Toutes deux savaient que Maika avait une forte tendance à exagérer pour la dérider, et cela marchait à chaque fois. Lilith lui en était toujours reconnaissance.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi impatiente, fit remarquer Legolas.

-En fait, elle est patiente avec peu de personnes, répondit Lilith.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Elle en a un bel exemple sur l'épaule.

Diling remua sur l'épaule de la sorcière en entendant qu'on parlait de lui, ce qui fit rire Lilith et sourire l'Elfe et le Rôdeur, qui écoutait.

-C'est pas vrai, je suis très patiente ! Râla Maika.

La sorcière était contente, sa sœur s'était relativement bien intégrée à la Communauté, du moins en sa présence. Elle n'avait aucun doute que sans cela, Lilith aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à s'intégrer. Malgré la protection de ses démons, la jeune fille n'en restait pas moins timide avec une franche habitude à rester en retrait, un trait qui s'estompait quand elle était en présence de sa sœur.

Même si aucun lien de sang les reliait l'une à l'autre, elles étaient inséparables. C'était une chose dont Aleth, puis Aloïs, avaient été très fiers.

-Lilith ? Appela Maika un peu plus tard dans la journée.

La démoniste pencha la tête vers sa sœur, lui certifiant ainsi qu'elle avait toute son attention. La sorcière inspira profondément, prouvant ainsi que sa demande n'était pas forcément évidente à formuler, avant de commencer :

-Comment tu as fait ? Pour … enfin pour …

-Pour faire quoi ? La relança Lilith.

-Ce jour-là …

Maika n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les deux filles s'étaient comprises. Maika demandait comment la plus jeune avait échappé à leurs bourreaux. Cependant, Lilith garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas très envie. Ce jour-là, alors qu'elles s'enfuyaient, Lilith s'était prise les pieds dans une racine, entraînant sa chute. Aleth l'avait aidée à se relever alors que Maika s'enfuyait. Mais elles avaient été rapidement rattrapées par les soldats. Mais étrangement, ils ne les avaient pas tuées comme l'avait ordonné le vieux magicien, le père d'Aloïs.

La démoniste secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

''S'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un moyen de te sortir de là, utilise-le Lilith ! Tu m'entends ? Utilise-le !''

Elle avait acquiescé. Elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à Aleth, cette femme qui l'avait recueillie auprès des siens. Jamais elle n'avait pu désobéir à Aleth. Alors elle avait utilisé ce moyen, qu'elle avait refusé d'employer pendant tant d'années. Elle l'avait utilisé et avait laissé la sorcière, celle qui était devenue sa mère, derrière. La dernière chose que la démoniste avait vu, était ce sourire réconfortant. Ce sourire pesait lourd encore dans sa mémoire, plus lourds encore que les crimes dont ses démons se rendaient responsables.

-Des wargs !

Le cri sortit Lilith de sa rêverie. Des cavaliers, partis en éclaireurs, revenaient au galop, criant le nom de créatures qui étaient aussi appelées loups d'Isengard. Mais ils n'avaient de loup que le nom. Les bêtes étaient trapues, le museau aplati, les crocs dépassant de leurs mâchoires et les poils presque aussi durs que la pierre. Ces créatures étaient bien loin de la grâce et de l'élégance d'un loup. Ils n'étaient que des monstres déformés.

Le roi fit volte-face pour se tourner vers sa nièce.

-Guide notre peuple jusqu'au gouffre.

-Je peux me battre, répliqua-t-elle.

-Guide-les !

L'ordre fut implacable. La princesse blonde hocha la tête. Elle comprenait la nécessité d'escorter son peuple jusqu'au Gouffre. Elle le comprenait mais elle ne l'admettait pas. Son sang bouillait, elle aussi voulait faire ses preuves au combat, ne voulant pas rester l'éternelle faible femme qui devait attendre son homme. Reprenant ses esprits et son calme, elle entreprit de guider le cortège jusqu'à la forteresse. Fort-le-Cor n'était plus très loin.

Maika regarda la Communauté s'éloigner pour le combat. Elle ne les accompagnait pas. Sa force n'était pas dans le combat, mais dans le soutien qu'elle pouvait apporter ensuite. Lilith pouvait se battre, par l'intermédiaire de ses démons, mais elle ne voulait pas les utiliser à de telles fins. Elle le ferait, mais seulement en dernier recours. Les deux sœurs s'appliquèrent alors à aider la procession.

* * *

-C'est quoi un passage ?

-Ah !

L'exclamation tomba à plat. Maimon regarda la fillette devant lui. Elle devait avoir à peine trois ans. Pourquoi s'était-il lancé là-dedans déjà ? Ah oui, il n'aimait pas la famille de la gamine. La petite n'était pas l'enfant qu'ils espéraient, en plus qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être vivante.

Lui n'était arrivé que quand la petite avait fêté ses deux ans. Alrinach était la plus ancienne à son service. Elle avait été celle qui avait sauvé l'enfant de la mort, à sa naissance. Lilith ne respirait pas quand elle est née, Alri avait soigné ce défaut, rendant la vie à la gamine. Ses parents avaient vu cela d'un mauvais œil et l'avaient menée à un prêtre qui n'avait vu que le mal en elle. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée pour autant, c'était mal vu. À la place, ils l'avaient confiée à une servante et l'avait appelée Lilith, la démone de la luxure.

Il ne supportait pas la famille de la fillette, mais il était bien obligé. Lilith ne voulait pas qu'on touche à sa famille, même si elle était encore incapable de le dire elle-même. Et plus encore, elle ne supportait pas que ses démons, Alrinach ou lui-même, fassent du mal à qui que ce soit.

-Un passage … comment définir ça ? Alri ?

Presque larmoyant, il se tourna vers la démone qui lui renvoya un regard noir. Le trio atypique était dans la chambre de Lilith, et ils essayaient d'apprendre à la plus jeune les bases fondamentales que sa famille ne lui accordait pas : lecture, écriture, culture. Mais là, l'ancien général Elfe tentait de la convaincre d'emprunter un passage.

La druidesse se leva, son bâton toujours dans une main, et s'approcha de sa protégée. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite à terre avant de prendre le relais.

-C'est un endroit où l'on ne fait que passer, on ne s'y arrête pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Alrinach resta pensive un moment. Les enfants et la grande question du pourquoi.

-Le passage que veut te faire prendre Maimon est dangereux …

-C'est quoi dangereux ?

-C'est quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un veut te faire mal.

Lilith hocha la tête avec hésitation. Elle comprenait plus ou moins le principe.

-Donc, dans ce passage, il y a plein de choses qui voudront te faire du mal. C'est pour ça que si tu veux le prendre quand même, tu devras avancer, toujours et aussi vite que possible.

-Vous viendrez avec moi ?

Le regard écarlate de la druidesse s'adoucit infiniment. Lilith était tellement adorable. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sauver, elle ne le regretterait jamais.

-C'est un passage que tu dois emprunter seule si tu veux y aller. Mais nous resterons quand même avec toi, même si tu nous vois pas.

-Je veux pas alors !

La moue boudeuse de l'enfant avait fait sourire Alrinach. Et Maimon avait détourné la tête, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Cette gamine était vraiment trop mignonne.

* * *

Le bruit de sabot sur les pavés du fort sortit Lilith de sa rêverie. Ils étaient arrivés depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand les troupes arrivèrent. L'adolescente vit Dame Eowynn passer à toute allure à côté d'elle pour rejoindre les soldats. Maika arriva peu après et tira sa sœur par le bras. La sorcière était inquiète. Elle voulait savoir si ses amis s'en étaient tous sortis indemnes. Même s'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas, elle n'en restait pas moins un peu inquiète à leur sujet.

Les deux jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas arriver à la porte du fort. Les cavaliers n'avaient pas encore eu vraiment le temps de descendre de cheval. Plusieurs soldats étaient absents. La bataille avait dû être plus terrible que ce qu'il avait paru.

-Si peu, murmura la princesse. Si peu d'entre vous sont rentrés. Où est le Seigneur Aragorn ?

L'inquiétude s'entendait dans la voix de la femme. Son oncle posa une main de réconfort sur son épaule, répondant silencieusement à la question. Mais pour le réaliser, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Elle avisa la présence du Nain qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle.

-Il est tombé, dit-il simplement.

La peine résonnait dans sa voix bourrue. Il dépassa la Dame et envoya un regard horriblement désolé et douloureux aux deux sœurs. Maika le suivit des yeux, ne voulant pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la sorcière, une main qui se voulait réconfortante quand elle serra l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis Legolas les dépassa.

Le Rôdeur était tombé. La sorcière secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse être mort. Après tout, le magicien avait été laissé pour mort dans le Moria, mais il en était ressorti plus puissant. Pourquoi cela ne serait pas pareil pour le Rôdeur ?

La sorcière s'enfuit en direction des remparts, sa sœur sur ses talons.

-Maika ! Appela Lilith. Maika attends !

L'interpellée ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant sur les remparts du fort. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, fixant les nuages qui passaient. La démoniste comprenait ce que faisait sa sœur. Maika demandait de l'aide aux Sylphes. Peuple des airs, ils devaient être tout de même au courant de ce qu'il se passait sur terre. Lilith vit un nuage changer légèrement de forme, en réponse au regard de la sorcière.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant que Maika ne ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. Quand elle les rouvrit, Lilith y distingua une flamme d'espoir. La démoniste sourit. Le Rôdeur n'était pas mort.

''Lilith ? J'espère qu'au-delà de ce passage, tu retrouves ta sœur. Retrouve Maika.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !

La semaine, ce sera une petite pause dans le récit, ce sera un chapitre, mais tout à fait la suite directe de Maika ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (je me suis éclatée à l'écrire).

Bonne semaine à tous et bon week-end ! A la semaine prochaine !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	18. Interlude : Familier

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre un peu spécial dont je vous parlais la semaine dernière ! Ce n'est pas dans le canon, par rapport au reste. Mais cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire ce chapitre, alors le voici ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, il me tenait énormément à coeur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'approcher des Hommes. Je le savais. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas écouté ?

* * *

J'avais pourtant été prévenue. Ma mère n'avait cessé de nous répéter, à moi et au reste de la portée : ''Ne vous approchez pas des Hommes. Ils sont tous mauvais. Ils pourraient vous piégez à la moindre inattention.'' Bien sûr, à l'époque, nous avions tous hoché du museau. Personne ne pouvait répondre à maman quand elle abordait des sujets aussi sérieux, sans quoi l'individu finissait immédiatement sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et des crocs bien aiguisés appuyés sur la carotide. Non, il n'était vraiment pas bon de mettre maman en colère.

Et pourtant, je lui ai désobéi. À partir de ce moment-là, je ne les revis jamais, ni elle, ni le reste de ma portée.

* * *

J'étais loin d'avoir atteint la maturité quand ce jour affreux m'est tombé sur le coin de la patte, littéralement. Je n'étais plus le louveteau peureux qui n'osait quitter le refuge, mais je n'étais pas encore l'adulte expérimentée qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher des Hommes. J'étais dans un entre-deux, l'âge de la témérité, celui où le loup n'écoutait plus les conseils de ses aînés, mais qui s'en mordait les doigts à la première incartade.

Ma mère m'avait pourtant répété de nombreuses fois que les Hommes étaient mauvais. Mais je voulais absolument découvrir pourquoi. Pourquoi elle voulait absolument qu'on en reste éloignés. Le monde des Hommes, celui des deux-pattes, celui des sans-poils nous était interdit et c'était bien celui-là qui nous donnait le plus envie.

J'avais tenté de faire venir l'un de mes frères et sœurs avec moi, mais aucun ne voulait franchir la limite que nous avait imposé notre mère. Ce monde étranger, celui où aucun de nous n'avait une place, ne les intéressait pas. Mais je voulais toujours comprendre.

Alors, ce jour-là je me suis aventurée bien plus loin que mes petites aventures avec la fratrie. Je m'étais avancée jusqu'à voir des choses bien étranges. Les deux-pattes étaient à ma portée, juste à la lisière de la forêt, bien plus proche qu'il ne m'avait semblé autrefois.

Ils marchaient sur leurs pattes arrières et ne semblaient pas être déséquilibrés pour autant. Leur peau était à nue, leur pelage peu abondant hormis sur leur tête. La couleur de leur pelage était variée, allant de la couleur du soleil à celle du ciel nocturne, en passant parfois par celle du sang. Il portait sur leur peau quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, c'était étrange mais cela m'importait peu finalement.

Ce qui m'intriguait le plus était leur façon de parler. Quand ils ouvraient la gueule, bien petite comparée à la mienne, ils lançaient des sons bien étranges. Je ne les comprenais pas, alors que je parvenais à comprendre tous les habitants de la forêt. Eux, personne n'arrivait à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Leur langage était différent et seuls eux arrivaient à se comprendre, cela était étrange.

Un cri m'agressa les oreilles. Je glapis et me tournai vers le bruit irritant. Un deux-pattes se précipitait vers moi en agitant une branche. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, mais il voulait clairement que je m'en aille. Il tapa le sol avec sa branche. Il avait frappé durement, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'il me frapperait avec la même rudesse. Je bondis en arrière pour me mettre hors de portée et me fondis dans les ombres. Il était temps de rentrer.

Quand je reviens auprès des miens, ma mère me houspilla mais malgré cela, j'étais incapable de sortir de ma tête les étrangetés que j'avais vu là-bas. Hormis les Hommes en eux-mêmes, bien intriguant, j'avais vu des terriers bien plus grands que le nôtre, ou ceux des lapins, et contrairement à nous ils n'étaient pas creusés dans la terre. Tout chez eux était étrange et cela me donnait toujours envie d'en découvrir plus.

Alors, depuis ce jour, j'y retournai, de temps en temps pour éviter de trop inquiéter ma mère et le reste de ma portée. Mais j'avais toujours très envie d'apprendre à comprendre ces Hommes qui nous faisaient pourtant si peur.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'approcher des Hommes. Je le savais. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas écouté ?

* * *

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, peu nombreux finalement quand je fus prise. J'empruntais toujours le même chemin pour aller voir les deux-pattes. Et jamais je n'avais rencontré de problèmes, j'en avais occulté les précautions les plus simples. Et cela me mena au le gouffre dont j'aimais arpenter le bord.

Alors que je courrais pour rejoindre mon poste d'observation, une douleur aiguë me tordit les entrailles. Le hurlement au bord des babines, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. La douleur lancinante venait de ma patte arrière. Je la regardai et ne compris pas de suite ce qui était autour. La chose, qui me mordait, avait une force et une poigne que je n'avais jamais vu. Même un ours ne pouvait pas avoir une mâchoire pareille. Je me mis alors à hurler, appelant quiconque se trouvait dans les environs pour qu'il puisse m'aider. Je hurlais pour faire venir ma mère, pour qu'elle me sorte de cette mauvaise situation. Mais personne ne vint. La douleur m'attirait dans des ténèbres inquiétantes. J'avais mal et je ne pouvais rien faire, je finis par sombrer. Les ténèbres faisaient moins peur que la réalité.

* * *

Je me réveillais dans un endroit inconnu. Ce n'était pas mon terrier, il n'y faisait pas aussi sombre. Et ce n'était pas non plus mon petit lieu d'observation pour les sans-poils. Je me relevai doucement, analysant le lieu. Je couinai. Ma patte arrière me faisait mal.

La douleur mit en marche ma mémoire. Je m'étais écroulée dans la forêt, seule, alors que la mâchoire d'une bête inconnue était en train d'avaler ma patte. Pourtant, et à mon grand soulagement, elle était toujours là, bien que entourée de quelque chose de blanc et qui grattait. C'était désagréable, je n'aimais pas cela.

L'endroit où je me trouvais était également très étrange. Il ressemblait un peu au terrier des deux-pattes. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Je ne me sentais pas très bien dans ce terrier. C'était loin de ce que je connaissais, je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais des branches grises liées ensemble, et qui sentaient très mauvais, m'empêchaient de partir. Je ne pouvais pas quitter le terrier.

Quelque chose bougea devant moi. Je levai les yeux et retroussai les babines, il valait mieux être prudent et dissuasif. Je mobilisai autant de muscles que possible pour paraître plus importante, cela marchait toujours quand on voulait faire fuir un adversaire.

Un deux-pattes entra et me regarda. Son regard me fit peur. Il était mauvais, comme celui d'un corbeau alors qu'on l'empêchait de manger la carcasse qui lui servait de repas. Quand la peur me prit, je reculai jusqu'à toucher les branches grises derrière moi. J'étais coincée, à la merci d'un deux-pattes qui me regardait étrangement. Il ouvrit la gueule et parla. Je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Il semblait le savoir et s'en amusait si j'en croyais la succession de sons qui semblait ressembler étrangement à celui de quelques oiseaux imitateurs.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent sans que je puisse sortir. Je n'aimais pas être là et je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Pourquoi donc n'avais-je pas écouté les conseils de ma mère ? Ma patte allait de mieux en mieux. L'Homme venait régulièrement pour enlever ce qui entourait ma patte et le remplaçait par un autre totalement identique. Pour cela, il prenait une lanière et m'entourait le museau avec.

* * *

Il s'était passé une lune depuis que j'étais enfermée dans ce terrier d'Homme. J'avais vu la lune croître et décroître par la seule ouverture sur l'extérieur. Ma mère devait être terriblement inquiète et cela à cause de ma curiosité. J'étais terriblement désolée mais cela ne changeait rien, je ne pouvais même pas partir, malgré toutes mes tentatives.

Un matin, l'Homme me déplaça. Même si j'étais de nouveau à l'extérieur, les branches grises m'entouraient toujours, ne laissant aucune échappatoire.

Le deux-pattes qui m'avait gardée avec lui jusqu'à présent se mit à hurler, me faisant couiner. Les pattes avants des deux-pattes ne tardèrent pas à se lever tour à tour, comme répondant à l'autre sans-poil.

Quand plus aucune patte ne se leva, un Homme eut un sourire satisfait, comme quand maman avait réussi à capturer sa proie, alors que les autres affichaient du mécontentement, comme quand mes frères et sœurs essayaient d'attraper eux aussi une proie … mais sans succès.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'approcher des Hommes. Je le savais. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas écouté ? C'était trop tard à présent.

* * *

Après que je fus emportée par l'Homme, je fus enfermée dans sa tanière, encore un nouveau terrier. Je ne le savais pas, mais je sentais que je m'éloignais des miens. Me cherchaient-ils ou m'avaient-ils oubliée ? Moi la louve un peu trop téméraire.

Je ne savais pas combien de fois la lune s'était levée depuis mon arrivée dans ce nouvel endroit. Il m'était impossible de savoir, je n'avais aucune vue sur l'extérieur.

Quand quelque chose bougeait, c'était généralement pour m'apporter à manger, de la viande sans chasse, non méritée. Mais pas ce jour-là. Ce jour-là resta gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

* * *

Ce jour-là, l'Homme qui m'avait emmenée avec lui revint me voir, avec un autre deux-pattes, plus petit, plus jeune, mais la copie conforme du premier. Cependant, ses yeux n'étaient pas froids comme la neige, ils étaient doux, chaleureux, comme le soleil.

Je reculais autant que possible alors qu'il faisait basculer les branches grises qui sentaient mauvais. Il retroussa les lèvres, malgré que ce geste était relativement inquiétant, ses yeux ne disaient pas qu'il me voulait du mal. Il tendit une patte avant vers moi et s'arrêta. Il attendait que je vienne de moi-même.

Pas tout-à-fait confiante, je m'approchais doucement en reniflant sa patte. Elle sentait bon. Elle sentait la forêt, comme celle que j'avais quitté, contrainte et forcée. Je posais mon museau sur sa main, légèrement rassurée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Surprise, je levais les yeux vers l'Homme en reculant précipitamment. Est-ce que je venais de comprendre ce que sa gueule avait dit ? Quand il ouvrit la gueule à nouveau, je ne compris pas la suite de sons. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Malgré mon recul précipité, le deux-pattes ne bougeait pas. La patte tendue, il attendait encore. Plus méfiante cette fois-ci, je m'approchai à nouveau, reniflai sa main qui sentait bon la forêt puis posai mon museau sur sa patte.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre.

À nouveau, je me reculai. J'arrivai à comprendre ce sans-poils. J'arrivai à le comprendre quand je le touchai.

* * *

-Je suis un magicien … Ah, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est.

L'Homme, la patte posée sur mon pelage, me parlait doucement. J'aimais sa voix, aussi forte et calme que la terre. Il m'avait sortie de la tanière sans lumière et qui avait des branches grises, une cage il m'avait dit. Je n'aimais pas ça, les cages. C'était petit, froid et ça sentait mauvais.

Quand il me touchait, j'arrivai à le comprendre et, apparemment, lui aussi. Mais quand il avait parlé de magicien, il avait perçu mon scepticisme et son expression me disait désolé.

-Tu connais la magie ?

Je secouais la tête.

-C'est ce qui permet de nous comprendre. Mais pas seulement. On dit que les plus aptes à la manipuler sont les sorcières.

Les dames de la forêt ! Ma mère nous en avait parlé quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ce n'était que des légendes que l'ont raconté aux louveteaux pour qu'ils daignent s'endormir.

-Pas tout-à-fait. Elles existent, mais elles sont assez dures à trouver. Comme elles, je connais la magie et j'essaie de comprendre le petit peuple, bien que cela déplaise à mon père.

Le petit peuple ? Ah oui, les petits Hommes qui entretenaient la forêt et qui aimaient bien jouer avec nous.

-Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tous les magiciens doivent se lier à un être pour stabiliser leur magie. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour la manipuler comme les sorcières.

Se lier ?

-Oui, créer un lien. Ce lien te permettra de me comprendre, et de comprendre les autres humains aussi, sans que je doive te toucher. Mais cela se fait sur du long terme, quelques mois. Mais je dois le faire avant mes quinze ans sans quoi …

La mine triste du deux-pattes me fit comprendre que quelque chose de terrible risquait de lui arriver si ce lien n'était pas créé. J'aimais bien ce sans-poils. Il avait été le premier Homme à être gentil avec moi. Il m'avait sorti de cette cage et m'avait permis de comprendre les autres de son espèce. Et puis ses caresses étaient particulièrement agréables.

Mais quinze ans, c'était dans combien de temps ? Combien de lunes ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Mon anniversaire est dans un an. Euh … douze lunes, environ, si tu préfères.

* * *

Un an. Un an, douze lunes, c'était long. Du moins, cela aurait dû me paraître long. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le petit deux-pattes m'avait appris plein de choses pendant ces douze lunes, des mots que je ne connaissais pas et que seuls les Hommes utilisaient. Il me racontait des légendes qui se perdaient car les sans-poils ni croyaient plus. Il m'apprit à comprendre la magie, la sienne, qui circulait à présent en moi.

Un an pouvait paraître long, aurait dû me paraître long, mais Aloïs était la meilleure personne pour passer ces douze lunes. Et finalement, il m'avait fallu très peu de temps pour me lier à cet Homme.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'approcher des Hommes. Je le savais. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas écouté ? Et je ne le regrettais pas.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu râles Dinarzade ?

Je détournai la tête. Aloïs savait très bien pourquoi je faisais la tête, mais il était hors de question que je doive le faire comprendre à ce sans-poils, même si c'était le mien.

-Voilà que tu recommences à m'appeler sans-poils.

Je lui jetai une œillade furieuse. Comment avait-il pu accepter une chose pareille ?

-Accepter est un bien grand mot ! J'ai accepté d'aller rencontrer les sorcières. Je n'ai jamais dis à mon père que je les ramènerai !

Obéir aux ordres d'un tyran qui n'avait aucune considération pour les êtres qu'il considérait comme inférieur était déjà une mauvaise action.

-Je suis désolé pour ça.

Aloïs s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Quelques jours auparavant, trois pour être exacte, un couple de renard avait été vu sur le domaine. Le père de mon deux-pattes les avait fait abattre sans sommation. J'avais tellement eu envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais mon petit maître, plus si petit que cela, m'en avait empêché.

-J'allais pas te laisser le tuer ! Il reste mon père.

Père ou pas, je n'aimais pas cet Homme. La seule bonne action qu'il avait faite avait été de m'acheter et de me donner à Aloïs. Fin de l'histoire.

-Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais. Allez viens, la route jusque chez les sorcières est encore longue.

* * *

J'admets volontiers que j'avais peut-être été un peu mauvaise en disant qu'Aloïs n'aurait jamais dû accepter cet ordre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon maître dont un sourire radieux et rêveur ornait le visage. Mes babines se retroussèrent en une parodie de sourire. Je devrais arrêter d'imiter mon humain.

Nous étions arrivés au sein de cette communauté depuis une semaine déjà. Dès qu'Aloïs avait croisé le regard de la fille de la dirigeante, il avait agi comme un benêt. Il souriait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires et bavait presque en la suivant du regard. Que les Hommes étaient pitoyables parfois.

-Je ne te permets pas !

Et voilà maintenant qu'il protestait alors qu'il était incapable de se débarrasser de ce sourire niais. À dix-sept ans il se disait adulte …

-Je suis un adulte !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, tout le monde y croyait.

* * *

Une chose me rendait toujours particulièrement heureuse. C'était de savoir que mon Homme était lui-même heureux. Même si j'aimais le taquiner à ce sujet, j'étais contente qu'il soit heureux avec la fille de la dirigeante. Aleth était une sorcière impulsive, comme les animaux. Elle était très proche de la nature et était vouée à devenir la dirigeante suivante. Même si Aloïs était un magicien, elle ne le dédaigna pas, contrairement aux autres sorcières.

Elle aimait enseigner à mon deux-pattes et moi j'aimais les écouter, tout les deux.

Finalement, Aloïs avait bien fait d'obéir à l'ordre de son père. Oui il obéissait, mais partiellement. Jamais mon maître ne pourrait dénoncer les dames de la forêt auprès de son géniteur.

* * *

Oh j'ai envie de vomir.

-Ah non ! Ne commence pas !

J'émis un petit grondement, qu'il interprétait comme un ricanement, à raison. Mon deux-pattes tournait actuellement en rond devant la tente où Aleth s'était enfermée, avec deux autres sorcières de la communauté.

Je le regardais marcher, s'arrêter, tourner les talons, marcher, s'arrêter, tourner les talons, … ce manège durait déjà depuis plusieurs heures et je commençais sérieusement à avoir le tournis. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être malade ?

-Malade ? Malade ? Mais je suis malade !

Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de me hurler dans les oreilles. Comparé aux humains, mon ouïe est fragile !

-Pardon. Cependant, je suis complètement malade ! Malade d'inquiétude ! Et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne pourrais rien faire et … Elle a besoin de moi … Si jamais …

J'en ai marre. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon sans-poils se mette dans un état pareil alors que sa femelle était en train de mettre bas ? Les choses se passeraient comme elles devaient se passer …

-C'est pas une femelle mais ma femme. Et elle ne met pas bas, elle donne naissance à mon enfant …

Donc, la femelle de mon maître était bien en train de mettre bas un petit ou une portée …

-Non, ce n'est pas pareil …

-Aloïs ? C'est une fille !

L'intervention de la sorcière, qui sortait de la tente, eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire et qu'il arrête de tourner en rond. La deux-pattes tendit un paquet de linge à mon maître qui le prit avec précaution. Il vint s'agenouiller près de moi et me présenta la petite.

-Dinarzade, je te présente Maika, ma toute petite sorcière. Maika, je te présente Dinarzade, mon très précieux familier.

Je levai la tête vers mon maître. Il avait le même regard que ce jour-là, ce jour précieux où il m'a accueillie à ses côtés. Avec un père pareil, je n'avais aucun doute de la bonté de la petite. Je passais un coup de langue sur la joue de mon maître. Il me regarda, mi-surpris mi-attendri.

* * *

Oh j'ai envie de vomir.

-Ne recommence pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Qu'on me dise comment la femelle d'Aloïs a pu survivre à cela !

-Les choses se passeront comme elles doivent se passer.

Je lui envoyais un regard particulièrement noir. Comment osait-il me ressortir mes propres phrases ? Maudit sans-poils.

-Pas ce surnom s'il te plaît.

-Encore un petit effort Dinarzade. C'est bientôt fini.

Je promets de ne plus jamais recommencer ! Comment ma mère a-t-elle fait pour avoir toute une portée ?

-Voilà, c'est fini maintenant. Voilà ton petit.

Aleth portait le louveteau et le posa juste devant moi. Il était si petit. Moi aussi j'avais fait cette taille ?

-Très certainement.

Aloïs se tenait juste à côté de moi, passant une main réconfortante et douce dans mon pelage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas caressée comme cela, ça m'avait manqué.

* * *

-Je te les confie, toutes.

Je n'aimais pas quand mon Homme parlait comme ça. Il passa une main tendre sur ma tête, lança un dernier regard à Aleth et disparut dans le nuit qui se couchait. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et avec lui une angoisse sans pareille.

Le père de mon maître était dans la ville voisine. Après avoir coupé les ponts depuis plus de dix-sept ans, il voulait renouer le contact, voire même faire comprendre à cet Homme, ce tyran, que les sorcières devaient être laissées en paix.

Je n'aimais pas cet Homme, depuis le premier instant où il m'a vue et m'a achetée. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir seul, jamais.

* * *

Quelque chose était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je le sentais bien. La magie qui me parcourait jusqu'à présent n'était plus. Elle disparaissait petit à petit. Bientôt, je ne serais plus capable de comprendre ces Humains de la communauté que j'avais appris à connaître et, pour certains, à aimer. Je ne le voulais pas, mais si mon deux-pattes n'était plus là, mon existence elle-même serait remise en cause.

Quand la petite sorcière arriva, effrayée, avec ma petite Shérazade sur les talons, je compris que plus jamais mon sans-poils ne râlerait après ce surnom, que les caresses qu'il me prodiguait n'existeraient plus et surtout, qu'il ne serait plus jamais à mes côtés. Ma vocation en terme de familier était de le protéger, pas seulement de sa magie, mais aussi des agressions extérieures. J'avais échoué.

L'Homme que je haïssais tant était à présent face à nous, face à moi. Déjà je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il disait, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer le meurtre de mon maître. Surtout pas quand le responsable se tenait devant moi.

Je pris mon élan et me jetais sur lui. Son bâton de frêne me repoussa et me sonna. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, une douleur, multiple et aiguë me fit hurler. Mon corps s'engourdissait peu à peu. Je voyais au loin Aleth et ses deux petites partir en courant, suivies par ma propre petite qui me lança tout de même un regard.

Je te les confie Shérazade, toutes. Sois un meilleur familier que je ne l'ai été. Va ma petite.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'approcher des Hommes. Je le savais. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas écouté ? Je n'ai jamais regretté ma rencontre avec Aloïs, mon maître, Aleth, sa femelle, et Maika et Lilith, ses deux petites. Comment aurais-je pu regretter la rencontre de celui qui m'a été le plus cher ? Mon seul regret a été de ne pas avoir su le protéger jusqu'au bout.

-Tu as été le meilleur familier que je puisse avoir.

Aloïs. Le premier Homme à m'avoir regardée avec gentillesse. Le premier à m'avoir acceptée. Le premier à être resté avec moi, à m'apprendre, à me supporter. J'ai été tellement heureuse auprès de lui, de faire partie de sa famille.

* * *

Je ne devais pas m'approcher des Hommes. Je le savais. Mais comment pourrais-je le regretter ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine.

J'ai pas voulu vous prévenir pour les mouchoirs, mais j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait pleuré. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre (je sais, je me répète). J'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez apprécié.

Merci de l'avoir lu. La semaine prochaine, nous reprenons la suite "normale" des aventures de Maika. Bonne semaine et bon week-end.

A la semaine prochaine !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	19. Chapitre 17 : Walkyries

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Aujourd'hui, dernier chapitre du Livre 2 ! Pour le finir en beauté, on voit les Walkyries !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Il en est hors de question !

-C'est ainsi, votre place n'est pas au front !

-Ma place est où je décide qu'elle soit !

Lilith soupira. Depuis déjà vingt minutes, au moins, sa sœur et la princesse Eowynn se faisaient remarquer. La première parce qu'elle voulait rester dans le bastion, pendant la bataille qui se préparait, et la seconde parce qu'elle voulait forcer Maika, et par extension Lilith, à aller dans les cavernes avec les autres femmes.

-Vous ne savez même pas vous défendre ! Répliqua la blonde.

-Que je sache ou non me défendre n'entre pas en ligne de compte ! Je ne vais pas au combat, je reste en retrait afin de soigner les blessés qui reviendront au bastion !

-Auquel cas, nous sommes dans les montagnes, fit remarquer la démoniste.

-Et ?

Eowynn se tourna vers Lilith pour lui lancer un regard polaire. Pourquoi était-elle intervenue ?

-Je ne suis pas une terrestre ! Rappela Maika.

-Terrestre ou pas, le petit peuple te protégera. Je suis sûre que les Oréades présentes dans les environs feront ce qu'il faut.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la sorcière, les batailles ne sont pas faites seulement de soldats ! J'irai au bastion et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas Dame Eowynn !

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Lilith prit le parti de se retirer en toute discrétion. Le soir ne tarderait pas à tomber, signant le début de la bataille.

Aragorn était revenu en début d'après-midi. La sorcière avait été ravie de le revoir, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort, et elle avait eu raison. Un conseil de guerre avait été tenu immédiatement. Le Rôdeur avait vu une armée, d'hommes et d'orques, arriver depuis l'Isengard. Dès lors, le roi du Rohan avait fait le tour du fort avec ses généraux et la Communauté, sans Maika qui était encore occupée à se disputer avec Eowynn, afin de renforcer les failles possibles de la forteresse.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

La démoniste tourna la tête vers la voix grave qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Rôdeur qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il fallait dire que toutes les femmes et tous les enfants, ainsi que les infirmes, avaient déjà rallié les cavernes sous Fort-le-Cor, seules elle et Maika n'y étaient pas encore, et la princesse qui tentait de convaincre la sorcière.

-Comme Maika, je pense que ma place est plus au bastion que dans les grottes, répondit la brune.

-Vous êtes capables de vous défendre ?

-Monseigneur, savez-vous quelles sont les capacités des sorcières de mon type ?

L'Homme secoua la tête. Maika n'avait jamais parlé des capacités des démonistes, ni même employé ce terme pour parler de Lilith. L'adolescente reprit donc rapidement :

-Je suis ce qu'on appelle une démoniste. Je peux invoquer des créatures, presque à volonté.

-Presque ? S'étonna Aragorn.

-Différemment des sorcières, ma vie est faite à base de magie. Je n'aurais pas dû exister. Si je suis encore présente aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Alrinach m'a sauvée quand j'étais enfant. Quand j'invoque des créatures, je puise dans mon énergie. Si jamais elle vient à s'épuiser, je retournerais à mon état premier.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je mourrais. Quand Alrinach et Maimon viennent, ils ne me prennent pas d'énergie, car c'est eux qui me l'ont fournie quand j'étais petite. Ce n'est pas le cas d'autres créatures. Par cette capacité, je pense pouvoir être utile pour vous couvrir, vous et les autres soldats, si le besoin s'en fait vraiment sentir.

Le Rôdeur resta pensif un moment. Il était vrai que la capacité de Lilith pouvait renverser le cours de la bataille. Mais il ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle l'utilise, pas si cela impliquait sa mort.

-Lilith !

Le duo se tourna vers Maika qui arrivait vers eux en courant. Il semblait qu'elle avait semé Eowynn.

-Bonsoir Aragorn.

-Tu as échappé à Dame Eowynn ? Demanda la démoniste, amusée.

La sorcière grommela, ce qui fit glousser sa sœur. Les deux filles formaient un duo atypique, mais aussi attachant que complémentaire.

-Filez au bastion, leur souffla le Rôdeur en voyant la princesse blonde arriver.

Les deux jeunes filles lui lancèrent un sourire ravi et se mirent à courir dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle qui avait servi au conseil de guerre plus tôt dans la journée.

''On dit que lorsqu'on meurt, on est seul. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.''

* * *

-Maika ?

L'interpellée releva légèrement la tête, sans quitter ses lotions des yeux. Elle et Lilith avaient atteint le bastion et la sorcière installait tranquillement ses médicaments à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce.

La bastion était en vérité une pièce unique avec deux portes mais une seule vraie sortie. Un escalier, plus ou moins dérobé, amené au cor, qui donnait son nom au fort, et qui permettait ainsi d'annoncer victoire ou charge. La seule sortie, était également la seule entrée et menait sur le reste de la forteresse. De là, on pouvait voir le fort, son entrée et le vaste terrain devant.

Le Roi avait vu d'un mauvais œil que les deux adolescentes soient présentes ici et non pas dans les cavernes avec les autres femmes. Mais Legolas et Gimli avaient intercédé en leur faveur, les pouvoirs d'une sorcière, même de deux, n'étaient pas négligeables.

-Tu crois que les Oréades viendront à notre aide ?

Arrêtant d'intervertir deux potions, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers sa sœur. La peur se lisait au fond de ses yeux améthystes. Même si la démoniste avait décidé de rester ici, et non à l'abri, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Lilith avait connu les conflits toute sa vie, et elle les avait toujours fuis. C'était la première fois qu'elle en affrontait un directement, et pas des moindres.

-Elles sont versatiles en ce moment, dit Maika en retournant à ses flacons.

-Versatiles ? Tu en as déjà rencontré ?

-Oui, au Caradhras, un peu plus au Nord. J'imagine qu'ici cela doit être pareil. On leur a enlevé ce qu'elles aimaient le plus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu sais que les Oréades sont les seules à pouvoir enfanter. Cela est notamment à cause des autres gardiens des montagnes qui doivent se reproduire. Les Oréades du Caradhras ont perdu leur époux. J'ai promis de leur ramener.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse ?

-Non. Mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la tenir. J'imagine que les Oréades présentes dans cette montagne doivent être dans le même état que leurs sœurs.

Lilith hocha la tête, pensive. Elle caressa son carnet d'une main et passa une main inattentive dans le pelage de Shérazade.

-Et les walkyries ? Relança la démoniste.

-Elles n'interviendront pas.

-Ce sont des guerrières …

-Elles ne combattent pas. Leur rôle est tout autre, et tu le sais.

Lilith hocha la tête. Elle le savait, mais avoir de l'aide pour la bataille à venir était toujours bon à prendre.

''Bien que les walkyries soient présentes sur le champ de bataille, elles n'y participeront jamais.''

* * *

-Le ciel se voile.

Lilith hocha la tête. Elle et sa sœur se tenaient sur le parvis du bastion. Le soir était tombé depuis plus d'une heure quand la lumière des torches avait attiré l'attention des assiégés. L'armée de Saroumane arrivait.

Les deux armées se mirent en place.

Les archers sur les remparts, mêlant jeunes gens et moins jeunes. La bataille n'épargnerait personne, quel que soit son âge. Le roi était encore sur le parvis du bastion, avec ses deux plus proches conseillés. Gimli, bien qu'il ne soit pas un archer, était aux côtés de Legolas sur les remparts. Aragorn dirigeait une partie des forces. Lui aussi était sur les remparts, regardant les orques et les hommes qui voulaient prendre le fort et la vie de ceux qui s'y terraient. Le reste des soldats était dans la cour, attendant leur tour, qui viendrait bien assez tôt.

L'armée mêlée d'orques et d'hommes avait avancé au plus près. Les flèches des uns atteignaient les autres, et inversement. La respiration des orques se faisait presque entendre depuis le bastion.

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Le grondement du tonnerre ne tarda pas à faire trembler les présents, bien qu'aucun ne le laissa paraître. Le vent se leva. La tempête s'annonçait, à l'image de la bataille.

-Rajin et Fujin ne sont pas de bonne humeur, murmura Maika.

-Ils se disputent encore, approuva Lilith.

Rajin et Fujin, dieux de la foudre et du vent. Jumeaux querelleurs qui ne cessaient de s'affronter. Elles connaissaient ces dieux grâce à Madame Inori, et ils faisaient partis des seuls que Lilith n'avait pas retranscrit dans son carnet, ils étaient trop instables.

Un rythme régulier s'élevait du côté de l'armée de la main blanche. Le bruit de pas qui s'abattait violemment au sol sans jamais se déplacer, le bruit de grondements impatients. Les orques étaient impatients, impatients de se battre, de trancher, de tuer.

Les arcs furent bandés du côté des défenseurs. Mais aucun trait ne fut tiré. Les orques étaient dans une étape d'intimidation.

-Shérazade.

La louve noire arriva aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Même si maîtresse et familier ne se comprenaient pas autant que Dinarzade et Aloïs, Shérazade savait ce que comptait faire Maika. Même si elle n'était pas totalement d'accord avec le procédé, si cela pouvait l'aider elle le ferait.

Lilith crispa ses doigts sur son cahier. Elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser, seulement en dernier recours. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Alrinach à sa droite et Maimon à sa gauche. Les seuls à ne pas consommer son énergie magique, les seuls à pouvoir intervenir quand ils le voulaient.

Un sourire carnassier ourla les lèvres du démon elfique. Il n'aimait pas se battre, c'était un fait, mais jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un mettre en danger sa protégée. Elle pourrait certes, mais quand elle aura atteint un âge très vénérable.

Une unique flèche s'éleva dans le ciel et retomba sur les orques. Le calme se fit instantanément. Réalisation, rage, commencement.

Les orques se mirent à hurler. Le signal tacite était donné. La bataille commençait. Les flèches filèrent, des deux côtés, les guerriers orques et humains de Saroumane se ruaient sur les murailles pour faire monter des échelles.

Le roi se mit à descendre, rejoindre ses troupes. Il ne resta bientôt que les deux adolescentes sur le parvis du bastion.

-Familier. Créature altérée par le pouvoir des sorcières. Entends ma requête et deviens ce que je souhaite.

Maika fut entourée d'une aura bleutée, qui fut transmise ensuite à Shérazade. La louve s'avança vers l'escalier. Sa forme fut altérée. La louve grossit, encore et encore. Toujours plus, jusqu'à faire la taille du bastion. Une queue reptilienne reposait à terre. Elle était toujours à quatre pattes, mais deux ailes membraneuses s'étendaient dans son dos. Ses écailles étaient sombres et ses yeux, dont la pupille était fendue, avaient la couleur du soleil.

Shérazade battit des ailes, s'envolant dans le ciel, aussi sombre qu'elle.

-Attaque les orques, les lignes arrières.

Le familier rugit, faisant trembler plus encore que le tonnerre. Elle s'envola vers les orques, ouvrit la gueule sur un brasier doré et souffla. Le feu s'abattit sur orques, semant une panique sans commune mesure.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'épuiser ! Lui fit remarquer Lilith.

La respiration de Maika s'était faite plus rapide, comme si elle courrait depuis un moment. La transformation de Shérazade prenait dans son énergie. Bien que ce ne soit pas mortel dans le cas de la sorcière, cela restait éprouvant.

Maika ramena son familier d'une pensée. L'animal aussi commençait à se fatiguer. Elle n'était pas habituée à cette forme peu commune. D'un battement d'aile puissant, Shérazade se retrouva au dessus du bastion. Elle tendit le cou vers Maika qui posa ses mains sur son museau.

-Tu as bien travaillé Familier. Redeviens ce que tu es.

Le halo bleu s'éveilla à nouveau autour du familier avant de se transmettre à la maîtresse. Le dragon noir se déforma, reprenant une forme bien plus petite, celle de la louve. Les pattes de l'animal ne la portèrent plus. La sorcière voulut porter son animal plus loin dans le bastion, mais à elle aussi la force manquait. Maimon se chargea se transporter Shérazade jusqu'au coin où Maika avait installé ses affaires.

-Au moins, il y a un peu moins d'orques, dit Maika en un souffle.

-J'espère que cela sera suffisant. Ils me paraissent encore bien nombreux.

-Nous devons au moins tenir jusqu'à l'aube. Gandalf arrivera avec des renforts.

-Au mois de Mars, les nuits sont aussi longues que les nuits, rappela la démoniste.

-Nous devons tenir au moins neuf heures, nota la sorcière.

Lilith hocha la tête. Oui, ils devaient tenir environ neuf heures. Après que la nuit soit tombée, l'armée de Saroumane avait mis presque deux heures pour arriver. Et la bataille avait commencé réellement une heure auparavant.

Les deux sœurs voyaient les échelles orques monter au créneau. Certaines retombaient, les câbles coupés par les assiégés. Mais d'autres parvenaient à amener les assiégeants jusqu'aux remparts où la majorité était fauchée par les guerriers.

-Regarde !

Maika suivit la direction pointée par sa sœur des yeux. Invisibles aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient voir, des nuages couleur orage se détachaient de la masse nuageuse.

-Cela a commencé, dit la sorcière.

Chevauchant leur destrier de nuage, des guerrières vêtues de leur cuirasse de plumes descendaient sur le champ de bataille. Elles ne laissaient aucun mortel voir leur magnifique chevelure d'or tressée, ni leurs yeux couleur océan. Les seuls privilégiés étaient ceux qui étaient morts ou qui allaient mourir. Elles recueillaient leur dernier souffle avant de les amener dans un lieu où ils pourraient festoyer et guerroyer. Elles parmi toutes, être emmené par les walkyries n'étaient pas une fatalité. Et c'était pour cela qu'autrefois cela était un honneur de mourir sur le champ de bataille. Maintenant, les hommes avaient peur de mourir.

''Elles viendront chercher les plus braves.''

* * *

-On dirait que ça se calme ! Dit Lilith, les yeux rivés sur le champ de bataille.

-Non, il y a un peu de fatigue au niveau des assiégés. C'est normal, ils se battent depuis près de quatre heures. Mais c'est loin d'être fini. Je pense que les orques préparent quelque chose.

Maimon se tenait toujours sur le parvis du bastion, les bras croisés. Il ne quittait pas la bataille des yeux, mais n'y participait pas non plus. Il protégerait les deux adolescentes si jamais les orques parvenaient à arriver jusque là.

Les soldats allaient et venaient dans la pièce afin de se faire soigner. Maika soulageait simplement la douleur, ses remèdes mettant plus de temps à agir que les sorts d'Alrinach. La démone guérissait les blessures les plus graves avant que les guerriers ne repartent au combat. Ainsi, on ne pouvait pas dire que les deux jeunes filles étaient inutiles et que leur place était au bastion.

-Regarde !

Le démon Elfe pointait du doigt le pont menant à la porte de la forteresse. Les ennemis s'y accumulaient, boucliers levés pour éviter d'être trop assommés par les projectiles lancés par les défenseurs.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus que ça, murmura Maika en rangeant à nouveau ses potions.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était soulager la douleur. Elle devait seulement attendre que les soldats viennent la solliciter pour des soins. Sinon, elle observait la bataille, sans parvenir à savoir qui avait l'avantage sur l'autre.

Maimon lui disait que les Hommes du Rohan résistaient admirablement, mais cela laissait penser que la bataille tournait plutôt en faveur de l'ennemi.

-L'arrière est aussi important que l'avant, dit Alrinach à la sorcière. Peut-être que grâce à nous, quelques soldats sont encore en vie alors qu'ils auraient dû mourir.

Maika hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement convaincue.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la direction que pointait Maika. Un attroupement d'orques s'était formé à un endroit précis du mur d'enceinte de la forteresse.

-C'est … un caniveau ?

En effet, à la base du mur d'enceinte, il y avait un trou grillagé. Un petit caniveau creusé par le ruisseau qui y passait.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre à ce niveau-là, leur dit le roi Théoden. Il n'est pas assez large pour qu'un Homme passe. Les orques sont plus massifs, ils n'y parviendront pas.

-Il y a bien d'autres manières d'exploiter un passage, hormis de passer, fit remarquer Maimon.

Une heure plus tôt, le roi était arrivé au bastion, escorté. Il avait été blessé par un des assaillants qui avaient réussi à ouvrir un passage dans la porte principale. La porte avait été colmatée.

L'affirmation du démon se vérifia quelques minutes plus tard. Les orques se fendirent pour laisser passer l'un des leurs. Ils l'entouraient autant que possible pour le protéger d'une attaque extérieure.

Cependant, Aragorn avait vu le manège de ses ennemis et donna pour ordre de tuer le porteur de flamme, celui qui était protégé. Bien qu'il ne tarda pas à être criblé de flèches, l'orque ne cessa d'avancer, courant vers le caniveau, son devoir, sa mort.

L'apocalypse se déversa sur la forteresse. Le mur d'enceinte venait d'exploser, provoquant une pluie de pierres sur les combattants, alliés ou ennemis.

-Aragorn !

Le cri échappa à Maika. Le Rôdeur se tenait sur le mur avant son explosion et l'Homme avait voltigé avant de retomber dans l'eau du ruisseau. Les orques se déversèrent dans le fort par ce point d'entrée, tout en continuant d'enfoncer la porte du fort avec leur bélier.

La sorcière vit une petite forme se diriger vers le Rôdeur, toujours sonné. Elle l'identifia comme étant Gimli. Le Nain se battait afin de donner assez de temps à Aragorn pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Seigneur Théoden, sonnez la retraite ! Dit Maika, presque hystérique.

-Si nous faisons cela …

-Si vous faites cela vous sauverez une bonne partie de vos hommes. Les orques sont entrés dans la forteresse. Si vos soldats ne viennent pas au bastion, ils se feront massacrer, dit Maimon toujours en regardant la bataille les bras croisés.

-Vous pourriez nous aider au lieu de rester ici les bras croisés, fit remarquer le roi.

-Mon devoir est de protéger Lilith. J'étends ma protection à Maika, mais cela s'arrête là. Tant que je ne recevrai pas d'ordres indiquant mon implication dans cette bataille, je resterai ici pour tuer les orques qui s'en rapprocherai de trop près.

Le roi et le démon se jaugèrent un moment, Maimon le regardait seulement du coin de l'œil, Théoden finit par se tourner vers ses officiers et leur dit :

-Dites aux soldats de revenir au bastion.

Le guerrier salua son roi et courut dans la forteresse pour sonner le repli. Maika s'élança aussi vers la sortie, mais elle fut rattraper par le démon elfique.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais chercher les plus blessés, ceux qui ont besoin d'aide pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-C'est suicidaire !

-Maimon, appela Lilith. Accompagne-la. Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

-Lilith ? Peux-tu nous faire gagner un peu de temps ?

La démoniste hocha la tête. Elle s'avança un peu en dehors du bastion et ouvrit son carnet en plein milieu. Son mouvement laissait penser que l'ouverture avait été faite au hasard, mais cela n'était pas le cas. Le cahier était lié à sa volonté, il s'ouvrait aux démons qu'elle voulait invoquer.

-Toi avec qui je me suis liée. Toi que j'ai dessiné. Aujourd'hui je t'invoque afin de protéger. Viens à moi, Procession des cent démons, Hyakki yako.

Une aura obscure entoura la jeune démoniste. Elle était effrayante, sous la pluie, nimbée de noir et tenant un carnet d'où s'échappaient cent démons, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

-Retardez les orques, ne touchez pas aux Hommes.

Et les démons partirent, obéissant aux ordres de celle qui les avait invoqués. Les soldats arrivaient, en courant, en boitant, aidés par leur compères. Maika reparut plusieurs fois pour aider les soldats et repartait aussi vite pour revenir avec un autre soldat.

-Viens, intima la sorcière à sa sœur quand il ne resta plus de vivant au dehors.

La démoniste rappela la parade des cent démons, à bout de souffle.

Les portes du bastion furent fermées et barricadées, par des bancs, des tables, tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé pour renforcer les battants. Maimon guida sa protégée dans un coin pour qu'elle se repose.

Maika et Alrinach s'affairaient autour des blessés pour guérir ou soulager les plaies. Bien que la forteresse soit tombée, le fort n'était pas encore tout à fait vide et il était hors de question qu'ils se rendent sans combattre une dernière fois. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas vraiment être l'avis du roi.

-La forteresse est prise, annonça Théoden d'une voix grave. Tout est fini …

-Rien n'est fini !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le démon elfique qui se relevait doucement.

-Rien n'est fini tant que les vivants le sont encore. On peut affirmer que tout est fini seulement quand on est mort.

-C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, cracha l'un des officiers.

-Facile ? Ricana Maimon. Pas vraiment non. Je ne compte pas laisser mourir ma protégée ici.

-Vous avez dit que la forteresse ne tomberait pas ! Intervint Aragorn. Qu'elle ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient. Ils la défendent encore, ajouta-t-il en tendant un bras vers la porte. Ils sont morts en la défendant.

-Mais que peuvent faire les Hommes face à tant de haine ?

-Répondre par autant, répondit Maimon. Rendre coup pour coup. Venger vos hommes en tuant les leurs. Vous êtes encore le roi ici, faites honneur à vos hommes.

Aragorn s'approcha du roi, la main tendue. Et lui dit doucement :

-Venez avec moi. Venez à leur rencontre.

-Pour la mort et la gloire ?

-Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.

Le regard du roi changea. Il se fit plus confiant aux paroles du Rôdeur. Oui, la forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que les rohirrims seraient présents sur ces terres. Le démon guerrier hocha la tête. Il approuvait l'attitude des deux Hommes. Avoir l'approbation de Maimon n'était pas chose facile à avoir.

-Le soleil se lève, dit le Nain en un souffle.

En effet, les premiers rayons de l'astre diurne passaient par la fenêtre.

-Oui, reprit le roi. Oui. Le cor de Helm va retentir dans le gouffre une dernière fois !

Gimli se précipita vers l'escalier dérobé. Le cor de la forteresse allait résonner, revendiquant la victoire comme leur.

-L'heure est venu de tirer l'épée ensemble, affirma Théoden en serrant l'épaule d'Aragorn.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les cavaliers sortirent, épée au clair alors que le son grave du cor se répercutait en écho.

Maika se précipita à leur suite, ne faisant guère attention au fait qu'elle marchait dans le sang noir des orques. Chacune des créatures démoniaques trépassait sous les coups des chevaliers.

À l'Est, alors que le soleil se levait, des ombres apparurent. Les ombres de cavaliers. L'ombre d'un magicien blanc.

Gandalf avait tenu sa parole. Il arrivait avec des renforts. La victoire de la bataille ayant lieu à Fort-le-Cor était assurée.

''Les walkyries sont toujours présentes sur le champ de bataille. Elles ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises. Elles emportent seulement les âmes des guerriers valeureux tombés au combat.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je dois avouer quand même que c'était un peu long de compter les heures comme ça pour que ça coïncide avec les actions de la bataille. Exercice un peu périlleux mais pas impossible !

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme dit plus haut, c'est la fin du Livre 2. Et comme l'écriture de la fanfic est terminée, vous aurez la suite dès la semaine prochaine ! Bande de petits chanceux.

Je vous souhaite donc un bon week-end et une bonne semaine ! A vendredi !

Sur ce ...

Angel.

* * *

Réponse aux Anonymes

S.K :

"Je suis contente de te retrouver aussi sur _La goutte de mer_ ^^ et qu'elle te plaise autant que mes OS sur Guild Wars ! Et non, je ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir piégée comme ça ! Si ça te permet de rester et de l'apprécier, j'en suis même très fière ! Et j'avoue, je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir brisé le coeur des gens ... mais j'en suis quand même fière ^^" J'espère te retrouver pour la suite ! A bientôt ! Sur ce ... Angel."


	20. Chapitre 18 : Communauté

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien !

Cette semaine nous commençons le dernier livre, le troisième. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Amenez-les par ici !

L'ordre de Maika claqua dans l'air. La bataille s'était terminée deux heures auparavant, mais la sorcière ne se relâchait pas. Au contraire, c'était à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait été la plus utile.

Bien que les soldats soient tous fatigués, elle avait recruté la plupart pour qu'ils l'aident à amener les blessés au bastion.

-Pourquoi je dois obéir aux ordres d'une gamine ? Avait rechigné un guerrier.

-Parce que c'est cette même gamine qui vous a fait votre bandage il y a une heure. Sans quoi votre plaie se serait infectée. Alors allez me chercher les autres blessés !

L'adolescente avait répliqué vertement sur un ton particulièrement acide. Le rohirrim en avait eu froid dans le dos et était parti écumer la forteresse à la recherche de ses compagnons.

Elle n'était même pas allée accueillir Gandalf qui leur avait sauvé la mise en amenant des renforts à l'aube. Elle irait le saluer … quand il y aura moins de travail.

Lilith avait demandé à Alrinach de rester au bastion pour aider sa sœur, alors qu'elle-même et Maimon parcouraient Fort-le-Cor.

La démone druidesse se pliait aux ordres de la sorcière, bien que son expérience soit plus grande. Alrinach n'aimait pas forcément utiliser ses pouvoirs quand il était possible à l'homme d'être soigner par les siens. Durant la bataille, les soins de Maika étaient moins efficaces car ils n'étaient pas immédiats. À présent, elle préférait soigner à la manière de la jeune fille.

''Une communauté est un rassemblement de personne ayant les mêmes intérêts.''

* * *

-Soignez les nôtres d'abord …

Un guerrier du Rohan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête partit sur le côté. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il se tourna, incompréhensif vers la sorcière qui lui lançait un regard noir.

-Les premiers à être soignés sont les plus gravement blessés. Qu'ils soient Hommes du Rohan ou ceux du pays de Dun. Votre roi vous a ordonné d'épargner ceux qui se rendaient. Il est hors de question que je les laisse mourir pour que votre orgueil soit sauf.

Le regard du rohirrim se durcit. Il ferma les poings. Son sang semblait bouillir dans ces veines. Cette fillette se prenait pour une grande dame. Il allait la faire redescendre de son piédestal. Il leva le bras, prêt à lui rendre sa gifle. Cependant, son bras fut arrêté bien avant de pouvoir toucher Maika. Les yeux du soldat rencontrèrent ceux glacials du prince Elfe. L'Homme battit en retraire.

-Vous n'allez pas vous faire des amis en agissant ainsi, fit remarquer Legolas à la sorcière qui était déjà retournée au cataplasme qu'elle étalait sur une jambe bien endommagée.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas mon but. Le devoir d'une sorcière est d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Les blessés les plus graves passent avant les simples contusions. Mes priorités ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes que celles des rohirrims, mais cela m'importe peu.

L'archer sourit. C'était bien le genre de Maika d'envoyer sur les roses les gens qui voulaient lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire. La sorcière avait conscience de ce qu'elle devait faire et le faisait par ordre d'importance, n'en déplaise aux autres.

* * *

-Gandalf !

Maika, après plus de six heures à soigner les blessés, avait décidé de prendre une pause. Les derniers soldats n'avaient plus que quelques blessures légères, les plus chanceux. Avec Lilith, la sorcière s'était mise à la recherche du magicien. Celui-ci se tenait à l'entrée du fort, en compagnie de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn.

La jeune fille arriva en courant auprès du magicien. Elle était contente de le revoir, en vie et sans blessure apparente.

-Vous sembliez bien occupée jusqu'à présent, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. Comme le roi Théoden a laissé la vie sauve aux Hommes du pays de Dun, j'ai dû aussi les soigner. Ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde apparemment.

Lilith arrivait tranquillement auprès du groupe. Elle était contente. Maika avait trouvé des gens qui avaient veillé sur elle, et qui ne la jugeaient pas car c'était une sorcière. De telles personnes, ouvertes d'esprit, n'étaient pas si fréquentes que cela. Cette petite Communauté avait des liens très soudés entre ses membres.

''Avoir les mêmes intérêts ne signifie pas que l'on s'entende bien. Mais cela arrive parfois.''

-J'ai entendu que vous aviez participé à la bataille ! Dit Gandalf avec un faux air sombre.

Maika détourna cependant le regard, comme si elle avait été prise en faute et qu'elle reniait la responsabilité de l'acte.

-Participer est un bien grand mot !

-Seulement dix lettres, lui répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Râla-t-elle.

La remarque fit rire le magicien.

-Je n'y ai pas participé. Je suis restée au bastion, j'ai même pas touché à la dague qu'Aragorn m'avait prêtée dans la Moria !

Au nom de la mine, elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir qu'elle avait. La horde de gobelins l'avait pétrifiée sur place. Si les Oréades n'étaient pas intervenues, la sorcière serait peut-être morte.

-Dites … vous savez ce que compte faire le roi pour les Hommes qu'il a épargné ?

-Je vais les renvoyer dans leur pays avec ordre qu'ils ne foulent plus le nôtre pour nous chercher querelle.

La voix du roi derrière elle, pourtant posée, raidit Maika. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être prise par surprise. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela jeune sorcière ?

-Si. C'est toujours mieux pour les gens de rentrer chez eux.

Le roi inclina la tête, en accord avec les paroles de la demoiselle. Le jeune fille lui était sympathique finalement. Quand il avait appris la nature des deux sœurs à Edoras, il avait été incroyablement tenté de les chasser toutes les deux. Mais Gandalf l'en avait dissuadé. Maika n'était pas mauvaise et pouvait s'avérer d'une grande aide. Encore une fois, le magicien n'avait pas tort.

* * *

-Attendez !

Le cri de Maika résonna à travers la forteresse. Les Hommes du pays de Dun, après seulement quelques heures de repos, avaient été rassemblés par les rohirrims devant Fort-le-Cor. Tous se tournaient vers elle alors qu'elle parcourait la distance qui lui restait en courant.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'un des gardes du corps du roi.

La sorcière prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de tendre un sac à un homme imposant. Il était grand, bien plus que la petite sorcière. Il avait la peau légèrement sombre et des cheveux bruns coupés assez courts. Malgré la dureté de ses traits, ses yeux noirs exprimaient de la curiosité envers la jeune fille.

La demoiselle avait été la seule à leur prêter un peu d'attention après que Théoden les ait laissés en vie. Et surtout, elle les avait soignés, malgré l'avis contraire des rohirrims. Pour cela, lui et son peuple lui en étaient infiniment reconnaissants.

-Je voulais vous donner ça ! Dit-elle, encore essoufflée.

-Qu'est-ce ?

La voix de l'homme fit presque glapir Shérazade et frémir Maika. Le timbre de l'Homme était grondant, comme la voix d'un loup.

-Seulement des plantes pour vos blessés. La plupart sont pour faire des cataplasmes. Écrasez-les un peu avant de les appliquer. Les autres sont des infusions.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Vous avez des blessés dans vos rangs. Vous habitez relativement loin. Si les soins ne sont pas poursuivis, les plaies risquent de s'infecter …

-Je ne parlais pas de cela. Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de nous aider. Nous vous avons attaqués …

-Votre mésentente avec le Rohan ne concerne que vos deux partis. Mon devoir est d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Qu'ils soient hommes, femmes ou créatures.

-Quel est votre nom ?

La question désarçonna Maika. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre.

-C'est un beau nom, lui répondit l'Homme. Que veut-il dire ?

-La goutte de mer.

-Intéressant. Je suis Wulf, le dirigeant de mon peuple. Cela veut dire …

-Loup. Vous en avez toutes les caractéristiques.

Wulf sourit. Son sourire était effrayant, mais la lueur dans ses yeux démentait cette apparente sauvagerie.

-Les Dunlendings vous seront éternellement reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait …

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose ! Protesta Maika.

-Peut-être. Mais le simple fait de nous avoir soigné suffit. Si jamais vous avez une demande particulière, nous essaierons d'y répondre de notre mieux.

-Justement ! J'ai une question !

Le pays de Dun. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour se renseigner sur le sort des Karasu-Tengus, les époux des Oréades. Wulf inclina la tête, tout ouïe.

-Connaissez-vous les crébains ?

-Les dieux de la montagne ? Bien entendu.

-J'ai appris qu'ils avaient déserté vos montagnes. Savez-vous ce qui les maintient hors de leur royaume ?

Le Dunlending secoua la tête. Cela faisait bien des années que les dieux des montagnes n'étaient plus parus en Dunlande. Ils étaient partis, du jour au lendemain, et ne répondaient plus aux appels de leurs serviteurs.

La sorcière afficha une mine dépitée. Wulf posa son imposante main sur l'épaule frêle.

-Nous prierons pour que vous parveniez à les retrouver. Quand bien même ce n'est pas le cas, vous serez la bienvenue sur nos terres.

Maika sourit. Les Hommes du pays de Dun se détournèrent et se mirent en route.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

La question de Maika résonna dans le bastion. La grande table avait été remise, de même que les bancs. Les soldats et les femmes allaient et venaient, rangeant et se préparant pour le retour à Edoras très prochain.

La Communauté s'était réunie autour de la table, en compagnie du roi. Le soir ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Mais hormis le retour à Edoras, la sorcière était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Même si cette bataille était finie, ils devaient encore retrouver les deux Hobbits disparus, bien que Gandalf leur ait assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Frodon et Sam étaient aussi inquiétant que rassurant. Personne n'était capable de savoir où ils étaient et si ils étaient seulement en vie.

-Nous partirons d'ici pour aller à Isengard, lui répondit le magicien.

-Directement ?

-En effet. Maintenant que l'armée de Saroumane est détruite, il doit répondre de ses actes.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Oui, le magicien devait répondre de ses actes. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, Saroumane avait manipulé aussi bien le roi Théoden que les Dunlendings, les montant les uns contre les autres. Cet acte était aussi abominable qu'impardonnable.

-Quand partons-nous ? Relança la demoiselle.

-Nous ?

Gandalf haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas dans ses projets d'emmener la jeune fille, et par extension sa sœur, dans un lieu aussi dangereux que l'Isengard.

-Oui nous. Si je compte bien, au moins huit personnes ! Le roi Théoden, notre sauveur Eomer, la Communauté et Lilith. Donc c'est ça huit.

-Qui a dit que vous veniez avec nous ?

-Qui a dit que nous ne venions pas ?

La sorcière et le magicien s'affrontèrent du regard. Lilith afficha un sourire contraint. Bien sûr, sa sœur s'était tellement attachée aux membres de la Communauté qu'elle ne les laisserait pas partir comme ça.

-Hors de question ! Trancha Gandalf.

-Ça tombe bien ! Ce n'est pas une question ! Quand bien même vous ne nous emmenez pas, Lilith et moi, je demanderais à Puca ! J'ai toujours quelque chose à lui offrir en retour.

-Puca ?

Maika sourit mystérieusement.

-Surprise. Alors ?

Gandalf soupira. Il était inutile de faire entendre raison à une sorcière qui avait une idée derrière la tête. Sa présence pendant la bataille en était bien la preuve. Maika était incapable de faire les choses comme tout le monde. C'était autant une qualité qu'un défaut.

-Très bien, céda le magicien. Nous partirons demain matin au lever du soleil. Bien que l'Isengard ne soit pas très loin, la distance est relativement importante.

Maika hocha la tête vivement. En vérité, retourner à Edoras ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure, surtout en sachant que la Communauté l'y rejoindrait. Mais elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait aller dans le bastion de l'ennemi, aussi impuissant et affaibli puisse-t-il être. Cette impression avait été renforcée par la présence des arbres non loin du fort. Ces arbres n'étaient pas là la veille. Ils étaient arrivés à la fin de la bataille, broyant les orques qui s'enfuyaient. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour que la forêt se déplace ainsi. Et cela, Maika voulait le découvrir !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre, relativement plus court que les autres (mais chut !) vous aura plus.

La semaine prochaine, on va un peu chatouiller Saroumane, mais ça je pense que vous vous en doutiez !

Je vous souhaite donc un bon week-end, une bonne semaine également et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Maika !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	21. Chapitre 19 : Maison

Bonjour à tous !

Messeigneurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Isengard !

Non, ce n'est pas le sujet du chapitre ^^ Je blague !

Bonne lecture

* * *

-C'est quoi une maison ?

Aleth regarda tendrement sa fille. La petite Maika avait à peine quatre ans. La sorcière passa une main taquine dans les cheveux noirs de sa fille qui râla pour la forme.

-Il y a plusieurs définitions, expliqua la femme. Laquelle veux-tu ?

-C'est quoi une définition ?

Aleth entendit son cher époux ricaner. Expliquer des choses à Maika n'était pas évident, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'éparpiller, comme sa mère au même âge.

-Vois-tu Maika, une définition c'est le fait d'expliquer un mot.

L'enfant hocha sérieusement la tête face aux paroles de son père. Puis elle se tourna vers Aleth et attendit la suite.

-Alors, c'est quoi une maison ? Relança la fillette.

-Quelles définitions veux-tu ? Sourit la sorcière.

-Toutes !

-Alors, une maison c'est là où l'on habite. Où il y a le père, la mère et les enfants, expliqua Aloïs.

Maika continua de hocher la tête, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés, dans une moue de concentration extrême.

Aleth sourit, sa fille était tellement mignonne quand elle se concentrait. Dinarzade émit un petit grondement et Aloïs leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme s'étonnait toujours de l'impressionnante compréhension entre le magicien et son familier. Même si la louve était un peu effrayante au premier abord, elle était en fait très tendre, joueuse et toujours avide d'apprendre.

-Une maison, c'est aussi un endroit où l'on se sent bien, en sécurité et où l'on veut rester, ajouta ensuite Aleth.

-Alors moi je veux rester avec papa et maman pour toujours ! S'écria Maika en levant les bras.

Sa mère resserra un peu sa prise sur la taille de l'enfant qui menaçait de tomber de ses genoux. Était-elle vraiment pareille quand elle était enfant ?

* * *

-Maika ? Maika ! Allez, lève-toi c'est l'heure !

La sorcière grogna, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa sœur. Maika n'était pas toujours du matin. Et ce matin-là, c'était bien le cas.

Mais l'adolescente finit par se lever moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de se réveiller totalement. Depuis leur victoire, un jour et demi plus tôt, le fort s'était transformé en campement. Les soldats, les femmes et les enfants dormaient un peu n'importe où, où il y avait de la place.

Ce jour-là, comme annoncé la veille, la Communauté, accompagnée de Lilith, le roi Théoden et son neveu, Eomer, se dirigeait vers l'Isengard afin que Saroumane leur rende compte.

Bien qu'initialement, Maika devait monter à cheval derrière Aragorn, Gris Poil n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis, s'interposant à chaque fois et forçant Gandalf à hisser la jeune fille derrière lui. Cela fit rire Lilith qui grimpa derrière le Rôdeur.

Le chemin jusqu'à la forteresse du magicien était long. Bien qu'elle se trouve au Nord de Fort-le-Cor, elle restait tout de même de l'autre côté de la Trouée du Rohan, à un peu plus d'un jour de monte.

Le groupe rallia la forêt de Fangorn et la longea à l'Est jusqu'à l'Isengard. Jamais ils ne pénétrèrent dans les bois, maudits d'après les rohirrims. Apparemment, le peu de personnes qui entraient dans cette forêt ne ressortaient pas.

* * *

Un bien étrange spectacle s'imposa aux yeux des compagnons quand ils entrèrent par la seule porte de la forteresse, celle du Sud. L'Isengard était une forteresse entourée d'une haute muraille circulaire. Le bâtiment, Orthanc s'assimilait à une tour, imposante et incroyablement haute. Elle était faite de pierre et de métal, lui donnant un aspect relativement inquiétant par ses courbes abruptes. La forteresse était inondée et l'eau boueuse avait un aspect assez peu ragoûtant, comme si la terre avait été pervertie par les manigances du magicien qui se croyait maître en ces lieux. Aucun arbre n'était présent dans le large cercle de l'Isengard. Cependant, plusieurs feuillus étaient présents et marchaient tranquillement dans l'eau, semblant patrouiller. Ce fait amusa grandement la sorcière du groupe.

-Mes Seigneurs ! Clama une voix bien connue de la Communauté. Bienvenue en Isengard !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers un rocher où festoyaient deux Hommes à la taille d'enfant. Le premier, celui qui avait parlé, offrait un énorme sourire aux arrivants. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés semblaient bien emmêlés. Même si la fatigue se lisait dans ses traits, Merry affichait un sourire des plus victorieux. Son cousin, assit à ses côtés, montrait le même air ravi.

-Les Hobbits, chuchota Aragorn soulagé de les voir en vie.

-Gandalf ? Appela Maika. C'est ça que vous appelez en sécurité ?

-Même les plus petites pierres peuvent provoquer une avalanche, répondit-il en souriant.

-Ou une inondation ! Répliqua Lilith.

-Nous constatons que vous allez mieux Maika ! Fit remarquer Pippin en sautant sur ses pieds nus.

La sorcière hocha la tête en souriant. Oui, elle allait bien mieux depuis qu'Alrinach l'avait soignée.

-Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard, annonça Merry un instant plus tard en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

-Très bien, dit le magicien.

Lui seul semblait comprendre de qui voulait parler le Hobbit.

-Allons nous entretenir avec le nouveau gardien des lieux.

Le magicien demanda alors au roi et à son neveu de prendre en selle les deux Hobbits, les autres montures devant déjà supporter deux cavaliers.

* * *

Les deux semi-Hommes étant à l'entrée de la forteresse, il fallut encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent vraiment au pied d'Orthanc. La tour était bien plus imposante vue d'en bas que de loin. La hauteur de la tour donnait presque le vertige à ceux qui la regardait.

Un lent mouvement attira l'attention de tous. Un chêne s'était redressé. La créature avait des traits typiquement humanoïdes, ses yeux dorés s'étaient posés sur les voyageurs, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et le bas de son visage était recouvert d'une mousse qui simulait une barbe.

-Sylvebarbe ! Héla le magicien.

L'interpellé se pencha légèrement en avant, avec une lenteur infinie, avant de se redresser tout aussi lentement.

-Jeune maître Gandalf ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir en Isengard. Le bois et l'eau, je peux en venir à bout, mais il reste un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour !

La voix de la créature était grondante, comme une chute de pierre, et aussi ancienne que le monde.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le haut de la tour, où un balcon les surplombait.

-Montrez-vous ! Ordonna Aragorn d'une voix forte.

-Prenez garde, les prévint Gandalf. Même vaincu, Saroumane reste dangereux.

-Réglons lui son compte définitivement, gronda le Nain.

-Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

Le silence se fit après la réplique de Gandalf. Rien n'était visible et personne ne semblait bouger en haut de la tour. Après de longues minutes, un bruit d'étoffe brisa le silence. Puis un vieil homme se traîna à son balcon. Les robes qu'il portait semblait blanche, mais en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait de robes aux reflets multicolores.

-Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué bien des hommes roi Théoden.

L'entrée en matière n'était pas des plus subtiles de la part de Saroumane.

-Et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite, poursuivit le magicien. Ne pouvons-nous pas tenir conseil comme autrefois mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous pas faire la paix ?

-Oui, murmura le roi. Oui, nous ferons la paix. Lorsque que vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold et des enfants gisant sans vie. Lorsque les corps des soldats morts à Fort-le-Cor seront vengés. Alors seulement nous ferons la paix.

Après une minute, le roi reprit une dernière fois :

-Nous ferons la paix quand vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux.

Saroumane se redressa alors de toute sa taille, essayant de paraître aussi imposant et important que sa tour.

-Des gibet et des corbeaux ? Vieux radoteur !

Puis le regard du magicien tomba sur celui de son homologue.

-Et vous ? Que voulez-vous Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être les clés de Barad-Dûr. Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les bâtons des cinq magiciens peut-être. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse des fioles de sangs des grandes sorcières.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Maika.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur la puissance du sang des sorcières, mais aucune n'était vrai. Le sang pouvait être puissant, à condition que la sorcière lui donne un peu de pouvoir, ce qu'elles ne faisaient qu'à peu de reprise.

-Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies, dit Gandalf avec un calme déconcertant. Combien d'entre elles auriez-vous pu sauver ? Vous étiez dans les plans de l'ennemi …

-C'est donc cela ! Vous êtes venu en quête d'informations. Laissez-moi vous en donner alors.

Saroumane, le regard fou, sortit une orbe noire dans un geste théâtral. La pierre dégageait une aura qui fit même frissonner la démoniste. Ce pouvoir était encore plus ténébreux que les démons qui étaient sous sa garde.

-Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu ! Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir, mais le Grand Œil l'a vu lui. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez pas croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne pourra jamais se faire couronner roi. Croyez-vous vraiment que les sorcières reviendront par l'intermédiaire d'une gamine à peine capable de se cacher derrière les magiciens qui les ont exterminées ?

Le rire de Saroumane se répercuta dans tout Isengard. La dernière phrase faisait vibrer de colère autant Maika que Lilith. Les magiciens étaient toujours la cause de la perte des sorcières, mais pas tous les magiciens étaient ainsi. Gandalf et Aloïs étaient des contre-exemple parfaits.

-Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier les êtres qui lui sont le plus proches, ceux qui lui témoignent respect et amour, dit mielleusement Saroumane. Quels mots avez-vous susurrer au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez envoyé le conduira à sa perte.

-J'en ai assez entendu ! Tonna Gimli. Transpercez-le d'une flèche.

L'Elfe ne se fit pas prier pour armer son bras.

-Non !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Maika. La surprise se lisait sur les traits de tous.

-En vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Gardez votre pitié ! Siffla le magicien en haut de sa tour.

Saroumane brandit son bâton afin de lancer un sort. Mais le ciel se couvrit subitement et un éclair traversa le bâton de l'assiégé, le brisant.

-Votre bâton est brisé, dit simplement Gandalf.

-Un magicien sans son bâton n'est rien. Il ne peut plus utiliser la magie, expliqua la sorcière.

Le choc fit chuter celui qui était devenu un simple Homme et il rampa en arrière pour rejoindre sa tour.

-Les maléfices de Saroumane s'en sont allés, annonça Sylvebarbe.

Comme si cela était un signal, les eaux, bien que toujours présentes, s'éclaircirent un peu. Des rires semblables aux chants des cascades attirèrent l'attention de la sorcière. Quelques naïades s'étaient faites visibles, même aux yeux du commun des mortels. On pouvait les voir s'affairer à nettoyer les eaux qui avaient été pollués par les orques. Plusieurs arbres-vivants mettaient les mains dans l'eau trouble pour en retirer des poignées de cadavres d'orques.

-N'est-ce pas la Tant attendue ?

La question de Sylvebarbe, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, força Maika à reporter son regard sur lui. Il s'était agenouillé dans l'eau et tendait une main vers le groupe.

-Comment …

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la créature répondait déjà :

-Les sylphes ont la langue bien pendue. Il a été dit qu'un jeune était arrivé dans les Bois d'or.

-Un jeune Ent ? S'étonna Gandalf.

-Un Gardien, sourit l'adolescente. Les Ents sont les gardiens de la forêt. Chez nous, nous les appelons les Gardiens.

Maika descendit du petit cheval gris et s'approcha de Sylverbarbe en soulevant sa tunique qui prenait l'eau. Dans la main du Gardien reposait une tresse noire. La sorcière la prit avec un sourire tendre.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Legolas.

-Une tresse d'Anselme. Ce sont les sylphes qui vous l'ont apportée ?

L'Ent pencha doucement la tête. En effet, le joyeux peuple de l'air avait apporté ce présent du Gardien pour sa mère. Comment avait-il su où la trouver ? Cela échappait à la sorcière, mais elle s'en fichait bien.

-Cette terre n'a plus accueilli de sorcières depuis bien trop de temps, reprit le Gardien. Elles ont été dépossédées des terres qui leur revenaient.

Sylvebarbe invita d'un geste la demoiselle à monter dans sa main, ce qu'elle fit en s'accrochant au pouce de l'être.

-Pourquoi on a pas eu le droit d'être transporté comme ça ? Demanda Pippin d'un ton boudeur.

-Le privilège des sorcières, dit Lilith en haussant les épaules.

''Une maison est un endroit où l'on se sent bien.''

-Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps, finit par dire Théoden. Mon peuple attend notre retour.

La Communauté hocha la tête. Le cas de Saroumane était clos. Son bâton était brisé, de même que son pouvoir. Sous la garde des Ents, il ne pouvait plus faire de mal à quiconque.

-Maika ? Appela Aragorn alors qu'ils allaient s'en aller. Vous venez ?

La sorcière leva les yeux vers Sylvebarbe, auquel elle faisait toujours face, debout dans la main de ce dernier.

-Vous avez pris votre décision n'est-ce pas, dit Gandalf.

Ce n'était pas une question et tous en étaient conscients.

Lilith fit passer une jambe au dessus de sa monture et descendit dans une gerbe de gouttes d'eau. Aragorn fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-En êtes-vous sûres ? Demanda tout de même le Rôdeur.

-Oui, répondit la démoniste.

-Notre place est ici en vérité. Isengard, ces terres appartenaient aux sorcières, compléta Maika.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Les deux sœurs regardèrent le roi et sourire.

-Il est des choses que seules certaines personnes peuvent sentir, répondit Lilith.

-La magie de Saroumane avait caché celle des sorcières. Maintenant que son pouvoir est brisé, celui de notre peuple ressort.

-Cet endroit … est un sanctuaire.

-Et pas seulement pour les sorcières, reprit Maika après sa sœur. Quiconque veut venir le pourra s'il en a besoin.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûres de vouloir rester ici ? Questionna Gimli en regardant les deux filles tour à tour.

-Oui Gimli, nous sommes sûres, répondit Maika.

-Si cette terre appartenait aux sorcières, il est de notre devoir de lui rendre sa gloire d'antan, finit Lilith.

-Même si tu n'es pas une sorcière.

-Même si je ne suis pas une sorcière …

La phrase, plus ou moins résignée de Lilith fit ricaner sa sœur. Oui, la démoniste n'était pas une sorcière, car elle ne descendait pas de la lignée féerique.

-Faites attention à vous ! Dit Maika avant que tous s'en aille. Prévenez-nous quand la guerre sera finie.

La sorcière reçut des réponses, aussi confiantes les unes que les autres. Puis elle jeta un œil à Lilith. Elles resteraient en Isengard pendant un long moment et ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait.

''Une maison est surtout un lieu où l'on se sent bien. Même si il y a de nombreux efforts à faire pour le rendre habitable.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine.

Maika se sépare enfin de la Communauté. C'était prévu depuis déjà un moment, mais seul l'Isengard se prêtait au scénario, alors c'était un peu long.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et un bon week-end.

A vendredi prochain.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Pacte

Bonjour à tout ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce vendredi matin !

Comme je sais que le petit passage en Isengard n'était pas suffisant, j'en remet une couche !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

-Je me demande si on aura vraiment fini un jour !

Maika leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa sœur. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que les deux jeunes filles avaient élu domicile en Isengard. Et malgré les efforts conjoints des deux filles, des Gardiens et des naïades, le sol restait largement détrempé.

-Sylvebarbe m'a dit que l'Isengard était clairsemé de lacs. Alors oui ça finira, la question est de savoir quand !

La démoniste lança un regard noir à sa sœur. Si même une aquatique ne savait pas quand allait enfin s'assécher le sol … Bon, il fallait quand même reconnaître qu'en quelques jours à peine, l'endroit n'était plus inondé, un bon point.

Les deux demoiselles dormaient dans un garde-manger dont la mezzanine n'était pas sous les eaux, mais dormir sur le plancher avait quelque chose de relativement désagréable, malgré la mousse que leur avaient apporté les Ents, en plus, elle grattait.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la sorcière en se tournant vers sa sœur plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Lilith, attirée par un croassement, avait levé ses yeux améthystes vers le ciel. Des oiseaux noirs tournaient en cercle autour de la tour, comme des vautours, ou attendant les ordres.

-Ces oiseaux sont étranges, murmura la démoniste.

-Il s'agit des crébains du Pays de Dun.

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent en duo quand la voix grondante de Sylvebarbe leur parvint. Le pas, pourtant lourd, de l'Ent aurait dû les alerter mais aucune des deux n'avait porté attention.

-Des crébains ? Interrogea la manipulatrice de démons.

-Autrefois, il s'agissait d'oiseaux sacrés. Mais un jour, Saroumane les rallia à lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a procédé mais, depuis lors, les crébains lui obéissent.

Lilith resta pensive un long moment en regardant les corbeaux. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'asservir d'autres créatures. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce procédé. Elle-même en usait, même si elle mettait un point d'honneur à ce que l'autre partie soit totalement en confiance et consciente des enjeux.

Maika aussi était pensive, mais pas tout à fait de la même manière. La sorcière aussi avait compris par quel moyen le magicien avait asservi les crébains. Seul un pacte pouvait les contraindre à partir de leurs montagnes pour venir jouer les espions, alors que leur épouse les attendait, rongée par la folie.

Le sang bouillait dans les veines de la Tant attendue. Tromper les tengus pour les asservir était quelque chose d'odieux. Les divinités étaient essentielles au bon équilibre des montagnes. Sur le long-terme, cela risquait d'être désastreux. Alors oui, la jeune fille était furieuse. Elle était prête à déchiqueter le mage pour l'obliger à libérer les malheureux.

La nature répondit à l'appel haineux de la sorcière. Les Gardiens se rapprochèrent de la tour en grondant de la rage que leur transmettait la Tant attendue. Les naïades se concentrèrent aussi sur Orthanc, délaissant leur tâche pour ensevelir la construction sous les eaux déchaînées, si l'Enfant de la nature le leur ordonnait.

-Maika !

Lilith posa une main incertaine sur la main de sa sœur, qu'elle avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte. La démoniste avait senti la rage et la détresse qu'émettait sa seule famille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la sorcière s'enfoncer dans une spirale dont elle ne ressortirait pas.

-Lilith ? Quels sont les différents pactes magiques que l'on peut contracter ?

La demoiselle baissa la tête pour réfléchir un moment. Elle garda le poing de Maika entre ses mains pour la calmer.

-J'en connais au moins trois, finit par expliquer la démoniste en relevant la tête. Après, ils sont relativement différents les uns des autres en dehors de ça mais … il existe trois catégories. Les pactes oraux, rédigés ou de sang.

Maika reste silencieuse un long moment, respirant lentement pour retrouver un calme relatif. Quand elle fut prête à écouter sans se mettre à courir vers Orthanc pour en forcer l'entrée, elle reprit la parole.

-Peux-tu développer s'il-te-plaît ?

Lilith hocha la tête. Entre elles deux, la démoniste était la seule spécialiste des pactes. Elle se lança alors dans l'explication :

-Le premier pacte est intuitif pour quelques magies particulières. Surtout la magie d'invocation. Il consiste à se lier avec une entité par le biais d'une formule magique, … ou du moins par des mots chargés en magie.

»Le second type sont ce qu'on appelle les contrats. Même si les autres types le sous-entendent, les contrats stipulent clairement que les deux parties s'engagent à s'aider mutuellement. Chaque terme est posé par écrit sur parchemin et doit être scrupuleusement respecté. Le contrat est résilié quand les deux parties ont accompli leur devoir.

»Le pacte de sang est un peu particulier. C'est un peu le milieu entre les deux autres pactes. L'être contractant est une invocation et, généralement, avec l'invocateur, il passe un passe un contrat qu'ils scellent dans le sang.

-Un peu comme toi.

-Clairement comme moi. Après avoir dessiné mes démons, on passe un contrat qu'on scelle par une goutte de sang fournie par la créature. Cependant, un pacte de sang ne se termine qu'à la mort d'une des deux parties.

La sorcière hocha longuement la tête. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les crébains, mais elle devait les libérer. Les Oréades n'étaient plus les seules à compter sur elle pour ramener les tengus, les Dunlendings attendaient aussi leur retour.

* * *

Alrinach était agenouillée dans la poussière. Il était tard, mais sa petite protégée ne dormait pas encore. L'enfant aurait dû cependant déjà être couchée. Lilith était fatiguée. Elle avait fini ses corvées tard, mais elle gardait le nez plongé dans son livre. Maimon avait eu la mauvaise idée d'offrir un ouvrage sur les créatures dites démoniaques à la plus jeune. Depuis, elle ne cessait de tourner les pages pour en observer les illustrations. Ses yeux améthystes s'attachaient peu aux textes qu'elle jugeait relativement superflus.

-Lilith, tu devrais aller te coucher ! Dit la démone d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et douce.

-J'ai pas sommeil ! Bougonna la fillette.

Alrinach haussa un sourcil sceptique. L'enfant fermait à moitié les yeux sur son livre. Au bout d'une longue minute, la démone ferma d'autorité le livre, ce qui fit râler la plus jeune, et souleva Lilith qui alla se lover contre elle. Même si elle pestait, l'enfant était fatiguée et ne demandait qu'à dormir.

-Alrinach ? Appela la fillette après avoir été bordée.

-Je suis là Lilith.

-C'est possible d'appeler d'autres démons comme Maimon et toi ?

La démone sourit tendrement. Lilith, du haut de ses cinq ans, était solitaire. Mais ce n'était pas forcément parce qu'elle le voulait. C'était plutôt parce qu'elle était isolée, afin de ne pas corrompre les autres enfants. Elle était maudite et crainte. Le credo des démonistes.

-Comme nous non. Mais tu peux toujours invoquer des démons mineurs ou des créatures magiques, à condition que tu conclues un pacte avec eux.

-Un pacte ?

Mais l'enfant n'entendit jamais la réponse. Elle s'était endormie, vaincue par la fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la sorcière fut la première à se réveiller. Elle dormait encore dans le cellier avec Lilith, mais tant que le sol n'était pas totalement asséché, aucune construction ne serait possible.

Quand elle sortit, Maika aperçut les crébains qui tournaient encore au-dessus de la tour. Les tengus avaient disparu des montagnes et ni les Oréades ni les Dunlendings ne savaient pour quelles raisons.

-Il est temps de rendre visite au magicien.

La sorcière avança vers l'entrée de la tour, flanquée de Shérazade. La louve avait eu un grand mal à se déplacer dans la forteresse les premiers temps, obligeant presque les Ents à porter l'animal d'un point à un autre.

Le seul obstacle au projet de la jeune fille était la porte fermée d'Orthanc. Verrouillée de l'intérieur, il était impossible d'en franchir le seuil sans l'autorisation du présent habitant. Cependant, la sorcière ne voulait pas avoir l'autorisation d'un prisonnier, encore moins quand on savait que la tour appartenait à l'origine aux sorcières et non au magicien.

-Sylvebarbe ?

L'Ent se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait vers elle en soulevant bien les pieds à cause de la boue.

-Qu'y a-t-il Tant attendue ?

-Je voudrais entrer dans la tour …

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui fit-il remarquer.

Maika haussa les épaules et reprit :

-Je pense savoir ce qui retient les crébains ici. Je me dois de leur rendre leur liberté. Les Oréades les attendent pour retrouver la raison et ils restent les divinités des Dunlendings.

-Je comprends, mais je ne pense pas qu'une sorcière devrait pénétrer dans l'antre d'un magicien …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Fangorn, je resterai avec elle !

Le Gardien et la sorcière tournèrent un visage relativement surpris vers Maimon. Le démon s'était peu montré depuis leur arrivée en Isengard. Cela s'expliquait facilement en vérité. Celui qui avait été un Elfe avait rencontré Sylvebarbe pendant sa première existence. Il avait également rencontré le mage qui était bien plus vieux que ne le laissait penser son apparence.

-Dans ce cas …

Sylvebarbe tendit doucement la main. La sorcière y monta, suivie du démon et de Shérazade. Cependant, et malgré la haute stature de l'Ent, ils ne purent attendre le balcon. Maimon attrapa donc la jeune fille par la taille et mit le familier sous l'autre bras avant de sauter. Ils atterrirent sur la terrasse en douceur, toute relative.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument m'accompagner ? Questionna Maika sans regarder le démon elfique. C'est une demande de Lilith ?

-Non. Elle n'est même pas encore réveillée. Mais je connais l'influence du magicien blanc.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était plus très blanc …

-Là n'est pas la question. Même si son bâton est brisé, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit encore un danger.

Maimon était sérieux. Et quand un ancien général pressentait un danger, c'était très certainement qu'il y en avait un.

Le trio atypique entra dans l'antre de l'ancien mage. La lumière n'entrait que par la porte-fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, les autres issues étant bloquées par quelque tissu sombre. Saroumane était assis avec dignité sur un trône de métal à l'aspect inquiétant. Son fidèle serviteur, qui fut également celui du roi Théoden, se tenait à sa droite, la tête baissée dans une soumission écœurante.

-Que vois-je, dit le vieil Homme. N'est-ce pas le grand général qui fut déchu ? Celui qui était craint dans toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu ? Vous avez été rabaissé au titre de garde d'enfant ?

Le démon serra dents et poings. La suffisance du magicien l'avait toujours irrité. Et malgré qu'il ait perdu ses pouvoirs, Saroumane se drapait toujours dans sa dignité perdue. Les yeux de l'ancien général se firent plus durs. Il était prêt à tuer l'Homme au moindre mouvement.

Maika posa une main sur le bras du démon, qui l'avait doucement monté jusqu'au fourreau de l'épée qui pendait à son flanc droit. La sorcière ne lâchait pas le magicien des yeux.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour que vous crachiez votre venin sur quiconque, annonça la jeune fille.

-Les enfants ont-ils le droit de parler dans votre contrée ? Cela n'est pas le cas ici, faites donc silence.

La gifle partit. Saroumane ouvrit de grands yeux, aussi choqués qu'étonnés. Cette enfant, une moins que rien, venait de le gifler.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour déblatérer sur les mœurs. Vous n'êtes plus rien ici. Cet endroit que vous avez fait vôtre ne l'a jamais été. Orthanc et Isengard appartiennent aux sorcières. Si vous êtes encore ici, c'est seulement parce que je l'autorise.

-Vous n'êtes rien …

-Regardez-vous dans un miroir avant de faire des remarques déplacées. Maimon voudrait bien vous tuer vous savez. Il n'est retenu que par le souhait de ma sœur, soyez-en satisfait.

-Que voulez-vous ?

Le magicien était résigné. Bien sûr, dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, il évincerait cette petite insolente pour reprendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. Mais en attendant, il devait se plier au bon vouloir de cette gamine qui se croyait l'égal des hommes.

-Vous avez passé un contrat avec les crébains du Pays de Dun. Je veux le voir …

-J'ai créé les crébains.

La seconde gifle partit. Les yeux clairs du magicien se durcirent de colère. Mais ce n'était pas l'enfant qui l'avait frappé, mais ce général déchu. Sa fierté était piétinée. Aucun des deux ne se laisserait avoir par ses mensonges. Il grinça des dents.

-Les crébains sont des divinités des montagnes, dit Maimon. Jamais vous ne pourriez les avoir créés. Où est ce contrat ?

Le démon détacha chaque mot de la dernière phrase. L'Elfe n'était pas réputé pour avoir une patience infinie. Même s'il avait décidé d'aller voir le magicien avec la sorcière, il ne comptait pas laisser passer la suffisance et les mensonges de Saroumane.

Grima, un ancien rohirrim aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que son cœur, se précipita dans une autre pièce et revient avec un rouleau qu'il tendit au démon. Il était au service de Saroumane, mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Malgré les mille morts que pouvait lui promettre le magicien, le démon ferait toujours pire.

Maika prit le parchemin, le décacheta et le déroula.

-Maimon ?

-Hum ?

-Tu pourrais me le lire s'il-te-plaît ? Je ne comprends pas l'elfique.

Le démon aurait bien ri s'il ne surveillait pas attentivement les deux Hommes. Il prit le parchemin et le lut rapidement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix faussement calme.

-Le magicien s'est engagé à retrouver ce que les crébains ont perdu. En contrepartie et jusqu'à ce que le magicien ait accompli sa part du marché, les oiseaux sacrés doivent le servir.

-Cela dure depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Bien trop.

-Les crébains n'ont jamais rien perdu. Les Oréades ont été dissimulées, forçant les Tengus à les rechercher, expliqua Maika.

-De ce fait, les crébains ont été spoliés. Le contrat est caduc.

Maimon rendit le bout de papier à la jeune fille qui se rendit sur le balcon. Les crébains s'étaient tous posés sur la rambarde, attendant l'ordre de celle qui avait récupéré le contrat.

La sorcière ferma les yeux et laissa son pouvoir parcourir ses veines. Elle se nimba d'une douce aura bleutée, comme le jour où elle avait rendu leur apparence aux sirènes de la Moria. Shérazade se colla à elle, lui fournissant toute l'énergie nécessaire pour briser ce contrat qui n'était que tromperie.

-Non !

Le cri de Saroumane ne parvint même pas à la demoiselle. Maimon se chargeait de repousser celui qui avait été un magicien. Personne ne s'interposerait entre une sorcière et son devoir, sauf lui si Lilith lui en donnait l'ordre.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant que le parchemin ne vole en éclat, formant de petites boules de lumière bleue. L'aura de Maika s'atténua peu à peu. Les crébains lui lancèrent un regard à la fois étonné et perdu.

-Vous voilà libérés, dit-elle. Vous pouvez retourner auprès de celles que vous cherchiez. Elle ne sont jamais parties.

Un peu hésitant, les corbeaux se mirent peu à peu à s'envoler, faisant route vers le Nord. Un seul resta. Dans un agglomérat de plumes, il disparut.

À la place, un Homme était assis sur la rambarde. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs, ses yeux perçants de la couleur de la nuit regardaient la jeune fille. Il portait des vêtements à l'esthétique asiatique et une lance était posée contre son épaule. Deux ailes noires étaient dans son dos. Il portait également un onyx sur le front.

-Sorcière.

Ses paroles pouvaient être comprises par tous et, contrairement au petit peuple, il ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher. Sa voix était enrouée, comme le croassement d'un corbeau.

-Au nom de mon peuple, je te remercie Enfant de l'eau. Et je te prie d'excuser le comportement qu'ont pu avoir nos épouses envers toi.

-Je ne leur en ai jamais voulu.

Le tengu esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre sa forme aviaire dans une envolée de plumes et de partir.

-Hé !

Maika se retourna, surprise par le cri du démon de sa sœur. Elle vit alors Saroumane et Grima s'enfuyaient.

-Revenez ici !

-C'est bon, laisse les. Ils sont brisés, ils ne peuvent plus faire de mal. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal qu'ils partent. On va pouvoir explorer un peu plus cette tour. Si elle appartenait aux sorcières, il doit y avoir plein de choses intéressantes.

Le démon hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Peut-être avait-elle raison et que les deux Hommes ne valaient plus rien.

-Au moins, le pacte des Karasu-Tengus est brisé. Ils peuvent enfin reprendre la place et les fonctions qui étaient les leurs.

''En de rares occasions, les pactes peuvent être brisés.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine !

J'espère que, parmi ceux qui aiment Saroumane, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de l'avoir giflé .. deux fois. C'est un personnage qui me sort régulièrement par les yeux. Boromir aussi à son époque, mais lui je l'ai plus comparé au magicien "blanc".

Bref ! Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bonne semaine, bon week-end également et à bientôt !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Sanctuaire

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Comment ça non ? Je te vois là-bas au fond ! Non mais oh !

Bref, blague à part, je vous livre la suite de Maika en ce vendredi matin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Aleth posa un regard amusé sur son enfant. La brunette avait seulement sept ans mais elle écoutait déjà attentivement les histoires que lui racontait sa mère. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était sage, si elle ne courrait pas dans tous les sens dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que ce n'était plus la sorcière qui faisait cours à sa fille, mais Aloïs. La femme devait se reposer autant qu'elle le pouvait, les efforts n'étaient pas vraiment conseillés dans son état et la surexcitation de sa fille la fatiguait rapidement.

La leçon du jour portait sur les sanctuaires, lieux inviolables que les sorcières tentaient de créer ou de rallier. Mais au vue de la vie à l'extérieur de la communauté, il y avait peu de chance que ces lieux existent, ou du moins qu'ils perdurent.

Le magicien vint s'effondrer sur le tapis à côté de son épouse. Il venait tout juste de libérer la petite Maika de sa leçon. Cette dernière s'était précipitée à l'extérieur en entendant Solana rire exagérément.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas y aller ? Demanda la sorcière et observant son autre moitié poser la tête sur ses genoux.

Aleth lui caressa les cheveux. Il était parfois agréable de se laisser aller et de ne plus être en fuite, comme des bêtes traquées.

-Si probablement, répondit laconiquement l'homme.

-Mais tu n'en as pas envie.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

La réponse d'Aloïs fit sourire Aleth. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de la douceur printanière.

-C'est pour bientôt, fit remarquer le magicien.

-Oui, d'ici moins d'une lune je pense.

-J'ai hâte.

La sorcière se mit à rire. Lui avait hâte, elle un peu moins. Elle se souvenait de la naissance de Maika et ce n'avait pas été une sinécure.

Les ricanements de Solana ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en hurlements de détresse, faisant ouvrir subitement les yeux à Aloïs. L'homme se redressa précipitamment et se mit à courir vers la sortie de la tente en marmonnant :

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Elles ne peuvent pas s'entendre un minimum ces deux-là ?

Cela fit rire Aleth. Elle aimait ces petits moment de joie, même si sa fille se disputaient sans arrêt avec Solana.

* * *

Maika se réveilla d'une humeur morose. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait été tendre, empli de joie et de nostalgie. Une époque où Lilith n'était pas encore présente. La démoniste n'était même pas au courant que le couple qui l'avait recueillie avait eu un second enfant. Les yeux de la sorcière se posèrent sur la tresse de cheveux noirs qui reposait à côté de sa couche. Anselme …

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que les Tengus avaient été libérés. Elle aurait bien voulu retourner au Caradhras pour prendre des nouvelles des Oréades, mais d'autres tâches la retenaient à Orthanc et ce sûrement pendant un long moment.

Le sol de la forteresse avait fini d'être asséché, avec l'aide inestimable des naïades et des Ents. Bien sûr, l'Isengard n'avait pas repris son aspect d'autrefois. Le sol n'était toujours que de la terre battue et les lacs avaient toujours cet aspect boueux. Mais le printemps débutait à peine, peut-être l'herbe aurait-elle le temps de pousser avant l'automne. Peut-être que la sorcière planterait ses graines l'année suivante.

La tour avait été visitée par les deux sœurs. Hormis quelques pièces habituelles : cuisine, salle d'eau, chambre et la salle du conseil au sommet d'Orthanc, les demoiselles avaient découvert des salles d'archives ou même des bibliothèques. Malgré la mort des sorcières et la rage de l'ancien propriétaire contre elle, Saroumane avait conservé les archives. Des livres expliquant les différents rituels, ceux sur l'ensemble des magies et ceux de culture des nombreux peuples de la Terre du Milieu étaient toujours présents au sein de la tour. Chaque ouvrage et chaque grimoire était important pour toute sorcière, ou plus largement toute personne, qui voulait recevoir un enseignement de qualité.

Lilith s'était accaparée un livre sur les légendes honnies, fascinée par les créatures qui peuplaient la Terre du Milieu et qui n'étaient pas forcément connues chez elles.

Maika avait, quant à elle, prit plusieurs archives pour connaître la vie passée des sorcières qui avaient habité là.

C'était les sorcières qui avaient construit Orthanc. Elles en avaient fait un sanctuaire. Ce lieu inviolable n'était pas réservé aux sorcières, il accueillait chaque personne qui en avait besoin. Mais après l'émergence de personnes dotées de capacités magiques, les Hommes prirent peur peu à peu. Et bientôt, le sanctuaire n'en fut plus un. Les Hommes se firent un devoir de chasser les descendantes des lignées féeriques, avec l'aide des quelques magiciens qu'ils avaient. Par la suite, on donna la tour à Saroumane qui s'en proclama seigneur.

Malgré la présence de dates sur les parchemins, la jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à comprendre à quelle époque cela se situait. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était plus bien grave, la propriété des sorcières était revenue entre leurs mains. Et la jeune fille s'emploierait à ce que l'Isengard redevienne un sanctuaire.

* * *

Maika leva les yeux quand elle vit les jambes bleutées d'une naïade. La créature aquatique avait les cheveux détachés, pour masquer un peu sa nudité. Même si elles avaient besoin d'eau, les naïades pouvaient rester sur terre pendant une période relativement longue.

Mais présentement, ce qui inquiétait la sorcière était plutôt l'affolement de la créature. En la regardant dans les yeux, la naïade lui transmit ce qu'elle venait de voir, à savoir des cavaliers à l'entrée de l'Isengard.

-Lilith ! Je reviens ! Hurla la demoiselle à sa sœur avant de partir en courant vers le Sud.

C'est essoufflé que les cavaliers la trouvèrent. Les inconnus avaient tous des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres et la peau hâlée. La plupart portait des peaux de bêtes.

Le chef descendit à terre et tendit les rênes à un Homme plus jeune, puis il s'approcha de la sorcière.

-Ma Dame …

Maika l'interrompit.

-Je ne suis pas une Dame Wulf.

-Peut-être, mais vous nous avez rendu nos dieux jeune sorcière.

-Père, je croyais que les sorcières avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps ! Dit le plus jeune de la troupe.

-En effet, mais elles sont de retour. Cette jeune fille est Maika. Grâce à elle, les dieux de la montagne nous ont été rendus.

Les Dunlendings s'inclinèrent sur leur destrier. Un profond respect se dégageait de leur salutation.

-Wulf, que faites-vous là ? Le roi Théoden a juré de vous abattre si vous revenez sur ses terres !

-Nous ne sommes pas sur ses terres mais sur les vôtres.

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. L'Homme n'avait pas tort.

-Bienvenue en Isengard. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Nous sommes venus vous aider à remettre cet endroit en ordre, bien que vous semblez très bien vous en sortir, remarqua le Dunlending.

-Votre aide sera toujours la bienvenue !

-Avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous présenter les miens !

La troupe de cavaliers n'était composée que de cinq personnes, dont Wulf. Il montra d'abord une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et nattés, ses yeux étaient étrangement clairs et un sourire persistait sur ses lèvres, adoucissant énormément ses traits pourtant austères. Son nom était Adélaïde, qu'elle abrégeait souvent en Ade. Elle était la shaman de leur cité. Âgée de seulement quarante ans, elle prendrait bientôt sa retraite pour laisser son apprenti prendre le relais.

Le-dit apprenti était presque un homme. Âgé de dix-sept, qu'il venait tout juste de fêter, il était le fils cadet de Wulf et pour cela ne pouvait prétendre à diriger son peuple, mais cela semblait parfaitement le satisfaire. Le garçon, et le plus jeune de la troupe, ressemblait beaucoup à son père, les mêmes cheveux couleur corbeau, bien que légèrement plus longs, et les mêmes yeux sombres. Seuls ses traits étaient plus doux, probablement hérités de sa mère. Il portait le nom de Guilhem.

Le troisième compère était un peu plus trapu que les autres. Il avait une musculature impressionnante. Il ne cessait de serrer et desserrer les poings pour faire gonfler ses avant-bras. Le sourire charmeur aurait pu faire de l'effet à l'adolescente s'il n'avait pas eu trente ans. Son nom était Ulric, un des meilleurs bâtisseurs du pays de Dun.

La quatrième personne, et dernier inconnu, de la troupe était fièrement juché sur son destrier. Ses traits étaient étonnamment fins pour un homme, sa peau était aussi sombre que celle de ses compères, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol de la forteresse et son nez se plissa. Apparemment, la vision n'était pas à son goût. Son nom était Oswald.

-Attendez, interrompit Maika. Pourquoi …

-On savait comment était l'Isengard. Nous sommes venus vous aider à réhabiliter la forteresse. C'est la moindre des choses après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, dit Wulf d'un ton parfaitement calme.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose …

-Nous aider à Helm et nous rendre les gardiens de la montagne, c'est déjà bien assez.

-Tu devrais l'écouter ! Il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! L'interpella Guilhem.

-Un peu de respect envers notre protectrice fils.

-Mais …

Wulf se tourna lentement vers son fils, une aura sombre autour de lui. Guilhem se tassa sur sa selle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et détournant le regard. Il n'aimait pas se faire rabrouer, et encore moins devant des inconnus.

La scène fit sourire Maika, ce qui donna une moue boudeuse au plus jeune Dunlending. Ce genre de scène lui rappeler énormément ses propres moments de remontrances avec son père. Cela lui manquait.

-Venez alors, Orthanc n'est plus très loin.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas apprenti bâtisseur que je sache !

Lilith regardait la bataille qui se jouait devant elle. Ulric avait laissé des instructions à Maika et celle-ci essayait de les appliquer, mais le fils de Wulf ne cessait de venir y mettre son grain de sel. Le chef des Dunlendings était déjà venu les séparer deux fois et il commençait à en avoir marre. La démoniste l'avait donc invité à regarder sans intervenir. Les trois autres habitants du pays de Dun s'étaient joints à eux et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire.

Les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis deux jours à peine et ils ne cessaient de se chercher des poux. Cela était drôle, surtout quand on entendait Adélaïde prendre les paris sur la date de leur mise en couple.

-Oh !

Les sifflements des spectateurs obligea la jeune fille à reporter son regard sur la scène. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Guilhem avait trouvé un moyen parfait pour faire taire la sorcière. Il était en train de l'embrasser. Cependant, Maika était en train de tiquer. Elle le repoussa et le gifla avant de s'en aller vers Orthanc.

Adélaïde se mit à rire de manière presque hystérique alors que les Hommes applaudissaient, ne sachant pas trop si c'était pour l'audace de Guilhem ou la répartie de Maika. Même Lilith ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. L'apprenti shaman l'avait quand même bien cherché.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Maika fut réveillée très tôt. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée naturellement. Un pressentiment lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle se leva et sortit. Elle ne voulait pas dormir dans la tour qu'elle jugeait trop oppressante. Alors, elle restait dormir dans le cellier en attendant que la première maison du sanctuaire soit achevée.

En sortant dans la cour, la sorcière eut la surprise de voir deux créatures. La première était une femme à la chevelure plus blanche encore que la neige. Ses yeux nacrés avaient perdu la dureté de la folie pour prendre un air bien plus doux. Elle avait délaissé ses vêtements de couleur, que Maika lui avait connu, pour revêtir une robe blanche. La sorcière était sûr que si elle avait été à la montagne, elle n'aurait pas pu discerner l'Oréade dans ses atours.

La seconde créature était un simple corbeau, niché sur l'épaule de la première. Mais la demoiselle n'avait aucun doute sur le statut de l'oiseau.

- _Enfant de l'eau,_ la salua la nymphe des montagnes. _Tu as honoré ta promesse, nous t'en remercions et t'en sommes à jamais redevable. Mais nous t'apportons de tristes nouvelles._

-Pardon ? S'étrangla la jeune fille.

Un nuage de plumes entoura le couple de créatures. L'instant suivant, le Karasu-Tengu se tenait aux côtés de la compagne, la tenant par la taille d'une main et sa lance de l'autre.

-Une importante bataille a eu lieu pendant la nuit. Même si tu n'en fais plus vraiment partie, tu dois savoir que tes amis de la Communauté ont combattu toute la nuit.

-Elle …

- _Elle est terminée._

-Tes amis semblent s'en être relativement sortis …

Le Tengu ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, la sorcière se précipita vers Orthanc. Elle savait que Wulf devait déjà être réveillé à cette heure-ci, et elle avait absolument besoin d'un cheval.

-Wulf !

Le Dunlending se tourna vers la jeune fille en l'entendant crier son nom.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Est-ce que … est-ce que je pourrais emprunter l'un de vos chevaux ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Interrogea Guilhem en descendant les marches de la tour, les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

-Je dois aller à …

-À ? relança le plus vieux.

Maika resta bouche bée. En fait, elle ne savait pas où il fallait aller. Le dieu de la montagne ne tarda pas à venir à son aide.

-La bataille a eu lieu aux portes de Minas Tirith.

-Je dois aller à Minas Tirith ! Reprit la sorcière.

-Savez-vous au moins où c'est ?

L'adolescente baissa les yeux vers le sol. Non, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était étrangère à ce monde.

-Je vais l'accompagner.

-Tu es sûr Guilhem ?

Le Dunlending hocha la tête. Wulf soupira et dit avant que les deux jeunes ne partent :

-Très bien, faites très attention à vous alors.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu !

Un passage préféré ? Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le souvenir. Il était très tendre et je l'ai beaucoup aimé.

Quoi qu'il en soit ! Je remercie les lecteurs d'avoir lu et les commentateurs d'avoir commenté ! (Vous remarquerez la logique de ouf !) En tout cas, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine ! A vendredi prochain !

Sur ce ...

Angel.

Réponses aux anonymes :

 **Coucou** : Salut, merci avant tout pour ton commentaire ! J'étais un peu triste d'avoir laissé mourir Boromir (surtout que finalement je l'aime bien). Mais j'ai gardé la trame de base et pour Saroumane c'est un peu pareil. J'ai gardé la trame du livre donc, si tu l'as lu, je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que je l'ai sauvé ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon univers, je dois dire que j'ai pas mal travail dessus et que j'aime beaucoup les sorcières (que j'espère un peu inédites) que je me suis créée. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, en espérant te revoir par la suite.


	24. Chapitre 22 : Guerre

Hey ! Je vous ai manqué ? Qui a répondu non ? Non, mais je te vois là-bas au fond !

Brefouille ... ce n'est pas le sujet ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Cette semaine nous retrouvons Maika presque à l'endroit où nous l'avons laissée la dernière fois !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

-N'est-ce pas dangereux pour vous de m'accompagner ? Demanda Maika.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ de la forteresse. Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith quand les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent à faire une pause. Shérazade s'était couchée à côté de sa maîtresse dès qu'elle eut posé pied à terre.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, on a le même âge après tout, dit Guilhem en réponse.

La sorcière hocha la tête, mais continua d'observer le garçon en attente de sa réponse. Mais l'apprenti shaman ne répondit pas.

-Guilhem ! N'est-ce pas dangereux pour toi de m'accompagner ? Relança la jeune fille.

-Peut-être.

-Peut-être ? Le roi Théoden a juré de tuer tous les Dunlendings qui revenaient sur ses terres …

-En vérité, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le roi du Rohan. Même s'il a laissé les miens en vie, il y a quelques petites choses qu'il se doit de savoir avant de nous promettre la mort à chaque passage.

-Quelles choses ?

-Elles sont liées au magicien blanc. Et puis de toute manière, tu n'es jamais allée à Minas Tirith !

-Pourquoi, toi oui peut-être !

Le Dunlending détourna le regard. Non, il n'était jamais allé dans la cité blanche.

-Peut-être, mais je sais où elle se situe !

La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux outrés, puis gonfla les joues et baissa le regard à terre en bougonnant. Elle savait que le futur shaman avait noyé sa question. Mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Elle empêcherait le roi Théoden de tuer le Dunlending, autant que possible. Ce peuple avait été suffisamment aimable pour venir les aider, elle et Lilith, à Isengard. Ils ne méritaient pas forcément la mort pour des fautes passées.

-Allons-y, la route est encore longue ! Dit Guilhem en se redressant.

Shérazade se releva et fit quelques pas en titubant. Le jeune homme passa un bras sous l'animal et le souleva avant de le poser devant la selle de sa monture. Le cheval ne broncha pas, comme habitué.

-Il est fréquent que nous dressions des loups, expliqua le shaman. Ta louve … Shérazade c'est ça ? Elle se fatiguera moins.

-Merci.

Il détourna le regard, gêné par le sourire rayonnant de la sorcière, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de monter à cheval.

-Allons-y.

La jeune fille rit et se hissa sur sa propre monture avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument aller à Minas Tirith ? Demanda Guilhem le soir venu.

Le duo atypique était assis devant un feu. Shérazade somnolait, couchée à côté de sa maîtresse qui passait une main rêveuse dans son pelage sombre. Maika leva les yeux pour dévisager Guilhem un petit moment avant de répondre :

-Ce matin, une Oréade et un Tengu sont venus à la forteresse. La nuit dernière, une importante bataille a eu lieu aux portes de la ville. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient bien, plus ou moins … mais je reste inquiète.

-Nous risquons d'arriver en pleine zone de guerre.

-Nous verrons bien en y arrivant.

-Et puis, même si nos chevaux font partis des plus endurants et des plus rapides de la Terre du Milieu, Minas Tirith est à au moins cinq jours. D'ici-là, tout peut être arrivé.

-Je sais ! Je sais, répéta-t-elle plus calmement que la première fois. Mais, j'ai le sentiment que je dois y aller.

Guilhem hocha la tête, compréhensif. Les intuitions n'étaient jamais à ignorer. C'était une intuition qui l'avait poussé à accompagner son père jusqu'à l'ancienne forteresse du magicien blanc. C'était cette même intuition qui avait convaincu son père qu'ils devaient y aller. Le chef des Dunlendings connaissait le pouvoir des intuitions et avait suivi bien volontiers celle de son fils cadet.

-Dors maintenant, je vais monter la garde. Nous repartirons tôt demain matin, dit l'apprenti-shaman en regardant l'adolescente.

-Et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

La sorcière finit par hocher la tête et s'allongea en se blottissant dans sa cape qui la suivait depuis les Bois d'or.

Guilhem regarda la jeune fille dormir. Il l'aimait bien. Il aimait surtout la mettre en colère. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose venait de bouger dans les cheveux de la sorcière. En observant bien, il distingua une petite forme qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Un petit être, pas plus haut qu'une vingtaine de centimètres regardait le shaman avec ses grands yeux verts. Son regard était à la fois rempli de curiosité et de méfiance. Le lutin tenait une mèche des cheveux de Maika entre ses mains de manière possessive. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant tinter les trois grelots accrochés à ses cheveux roux et celui attaché à son bonnet.

-Qui es-tu donc ? Demanda doucement le garçon.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. À la place, la petite créature pointa Maika du doigt puis lui-même en fronçant les sourcils.

Guilhem sourit. Le lutin considérait la sorcière comme sa propriété. Bien qu'il se doute que la relation entre ces deux était un peu plus complexe qu'une sorcière et son protégé. Le shaman haussa les épaules. Si besoin, il demanderait à la demoiselle à son réveil.

* * *

-En fait, à la base nous ne voulions pas entrer dans cette guerre.

Maika leva la tête, interrogative. C'était le troisième soir depuis leur départ d'Orthanc. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de ce que voulait dire Guilhem au roi du Rohan. La sorcière ne le poussait pas et elle ne voulait pas le pousser. Le shaman s'était mis à se confier tout seul.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un jour, Saroumane est venu dans notre cité. Il a parlé à mon père. Je n'avais pas le droit d'assister à la réunion, au cas où ça dégénère. Mais quand le magicien est reparti, il avait l'air satisfait.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille se doutait que le garçon avait quand même assisté à cette réunion entre Wulf et le magicien. Guilhem était curieux et par sa place d'apprenti-shaman, il aurait dû assister à la conversation.

-Le magicien blanc a utilisé son pouvoir. Il a persuadé mon père, avec sa magie, que le Rohan avait volé nos terres et qu'il était de notre devoir de les lui reprendre. Il a promis de nous aider. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des mensonges. Le Rohan ne nous a jamais volé nos terres.

-Les terres n'appartiennent pas à ceux qui les habitent. Ce sont les habitants qui appartiennent à leurs terres.

C'était ce que répétait souvent Aloïs à sa fille quand ils changeaient régulièrement de lieux avec le reste de la communauté sorcière.

-Exact, répondit Guilhem. C'est une chose que tous les Dunlendings savent. D'après les légendes, c'est ce que nous ont enseigné les sorcières avant leur départ. Et depuis lors, les shamans se font un devoir de perpétuer cet enseignement. Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus floue qu'une frontière. Mon peuple et celui du Rohan se sont battus pendant des années pour quelques bouts de terre.

-Le roi a aussi été victime de la magie du magicien. Peut-être écoutera-t-il.

-Je l'espère.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Guilhem ne reprenne la parole, tête basse :

-Au fait. Je suis … désolé de t'avoir embrassée.

Maika sourit. Il était gêné, c'était mignon.

-Moi je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir giflé.

-Je l'ai méritée. Au fait, je crois que ton lutin aimerait m'assassiner !

La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle prit le petit être dans sa main et le pointa du doigt.

-Tu vois Diling ?

Guilhem hocha la tête, comme si voir le petit peuple était une chose facile et évidente.

-Bien sûr. Apprendre à voir les Invisibles fait parti de la formation de chaque shaman.

-Évidemment, les shamans …

-Ont récupéré les devoirs des sorcières à leur disparition, compléta le jeune homme. Mon peuple a déploré la disparition de leurs mentors, en espérant qu'elles reviennent un jour. Il semblerait que nos prières aient finalement été entendues.

Maika sourit. Oui, peut-être que les demandes des Dunlendings seront entendues. La présence d'une sorcière n'indique pas forcément leur renouveau, mais la jeune fille l'espérait tout de même.

* * *

-Voici la cité blanche : Minas Tirith.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand le duo arriva en vue de la cité. Construite à flanc de falaise, la ville s'étendait sur plusieurs niveaux. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, se reflétant dans le soleil matinal. Malgré les bâtiments détruits à divers étages de la cité, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

-Garde pas cet air stoïque ! On croirait que tu l'as déjà vu ! Dit Maika.

-Je garde mon air stoïque si je veux !

La remarque fit sourire un peu la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, alors qu'elle était extrêmement inquiète pour ses amis. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur départ de l'Isengard. Elle se doutait bien que ses amis n'étaient plus dans la cité, mais elle devait aller aux nouvelles, ne serait-ce que pour tranquilliser un minimum son esprit.

La porte de la cité était grande ouverte, mais également gardée. Deux soldats portant la livrée de la cité, les regardèrent approcher d'un œil torve. Ils ne baissèrent pas les lances vers eux, mais ils ne les laisseraient pas passer pour autant. Les deux jeunes gens mirent pied à terre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un des soldats, méfiant.

-Nous …

-Maika ?

La sorcière leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la cité, d'où on venait de l'interpeller. Un homme, pas plus grand qu'un enfant se tenait debout au milieu des gravats. Ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux enfantins et ses pieds nus, il était dur de ne pas reconnaître Merry.

La jeune fille esquiva les bras des gardes et se précipita sur le semi-homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les gardes affichèrent des mines à la fois inquiète et étonnée. Ils avaient reçu des ordres : personne ne devait entrer dans la cité. Mais le Seigneur Mithrandir avait aussi signalé qu'il était possible qu'une fille de seize ans du nom de Maika arrive dans les jours qui suivaient le départ de la troupe.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda la sorcière en relâchant le Hobbit.

Ce dernier sourit, un sourire forcé et contrit. Il était coincé ici alors que le reste de la Communauté allait sauver Frodon et Sam au Mordor. Lui était obligé de rester ici, à se reposer alors que …

-Merry, appela doucement l'adolescente. Personne ne peut combattre plus que ses forces. Je suis sûre que vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, il est temps de se reposer à présent.

-Vous avez raison, je le sais mais …

-Pas de mais ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas avoir pu participer à cette bataille que j'espère être la dernière. Je suis certaine que bien d'autres blessés auraient voulu accompagner ce qu'il reste des Hommes pour affronter le Mal une dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas à regretter, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.

-Mais est-ce suffisant ?

-J'en suis certaine.

Elle voulait réconforter son ami, mais elle savait que ce ne serait que temporaire. Pippin, qu'il considérait comme son frère, était lui-même allé porter secours à Frodon, leur cousin, et à Sam. Aragorn menait les troupes du Gondor, suppléé par Gandalf. Eomer menait les Hommes du Rohan.

-Venez, les invita Merry.

-Au fait. Merry, je vous présente un ami : Guilhem. Guilhem, je te présente l'un de mes compagnons : Merry.

Le shaman inclina la tête. La sorcière lui avait un peu parlé de son voyage, à lui et aux autres Dunlendings qui se trouvaient encore à la forteresse.

Le Hobbit afficha un petit sourire, malgré les plis soucieux de son front, et les invita à le suivre. Shérazade fut descendue de la monture du jeune homme et les chevaux furent pris en charge.

Pendant leur traversée dans les différents niveaux de la cité, Merry raconta leur aventure depuis leur départ de l'Isengard. À l'ancienne forteresse du magicien blanc, ils avaient trouvé un palantir, appelé également pierre de vision. Gandalf l'avait gardé constamment sur lui pour éviter toutes tentations au sein de son entourage.

Quand ils étaient rentrés à Edoras, une grande fête avait été donnée, à la fois pour célébrer la bataille gagnée et pour rendre hommage aux morts qui avaient péri au gouffre. Ce soir-là, Gimli et Legolas s'étaient d'ailleurs opposés dans un concours de boissons. Il semblerait que le Nain se remettait passable de sa défaite. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il tenterait de prendre sa revanche sur son ami Elfe.

Mais bien plus tard dans la nuit, Pippin était allé chercher le palantir. Quand il y posa les doigts, il eut une vision, celle d'un arbre blanc en flamme. L'arbre blanc était le symbole du roi du Gondor, de Minas Tirith. Gandalf et le Hobbit étaient donc partis pour la cité blanche.

De son côté, Merry et la Communauté avaient attendu que les signaux d'alarme du Gondor, que Gandalf avait juré d'allumer, les avertissent de la réussite du magicien. Après quoi, l'armée du Rohan s'était mise en marche pour aller aider le Gondor.

Alors que le Rôdeur, Gimli, Legolas et ce qui fut nommée comme la Compagnie Grise, allaient chercher de l'aide dans les montagnes, Merry était resté auprès du roi. Mais bien qu'il fut nommé écuyer, Théoden lui interdit de venir à la bataille. Mais Dame Eowynn le prit avec elle. Il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide pendant la bataille, mais suffisamment pour aider la Dame à vaincre l'un des Nazgûls.

Il ne reprit conscience qu'aux les Maisons des Guérisons dans les niveaux supérieurs de la cité.

-Dame Eowynn est donc ici également, remarqua la sorcière.

-Oui, elle-aussi a été victime de la sorcellerie du Nazgûl avant que l'on perde connaissance. C'est grâce aux dons de Grands-Pas que nous sommes encore de ce monde.

-Ce que vous avez fait est déjà bien admirable ! Je n'aurais jamais été capable de cela.

-Aragorn nous a raconté la bataille de Fort-le-Cor, je ne pense pas que vous déméritiez vous non plus. Vos dons ont été utiles.

-Mes dons ne sont pas immédiats. Il ne suffit pas d'appliquer des cataplasmes pour que la plaie guérissent. Il faut aussi que le patient prenne du repos. Ce que vous devriez faire Merry !

Le Hobbit rougit presque et retourna à la Maison des Guérisons avec Guilhem, Maika et Shérazade pour compagnie.

* * *

-Bonjour Dame Eowynn.

La princesse du Rohan se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qui lui semblait familière. La blonde se retrouva nez à nez avec la sorcière brune. Elle afficha une mine surprise, puis son expression se radoucit avant qu'elle ne sourit.

-Dame Maika, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je ne suis pas une Dame ! Râla la jeune fille. J'ai entendu dire qu'une importante bataille s'est déroulée ici. Je suis venue aux nouvelles.

-Seule ? S'étonna la femme.

-Pas tout à fait non. Guilhem, un ami, m'a accompagnée.

La sorcière montra le shaman qui se tenait un peu en arrière. Il était mal à l'aise, la princesse était la nièce de Théoden, elle pouvait parfaitement demander à ce qu'il soit tué pour avoir traversé les terres de son oncle.

-C'est un Dunlending, fit remarquer la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Il me semble que mon oncle …

-Je sais, intervint la plus jeune. Mais son peuple est venu nous aider, Lilith et moi, à reconstruire Isengard et …

-Son peuple a attaqué le mien.

-Si je peux me permettre, interrompit le garçon. Le magicien blanc avait utilisé sa magie sur les miens, tout comme il l'a utilisé sur votre roi. Jamais nous n'aurions attaqué sans réelles raisons, se défendit Guilhem.

Eowynn chercha quoi répondre mais ne trouva rien. Le garçon n'avait pas forcément tort. Les Dunlendings avaient été sous les ordres du magicien blanc, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils n'avaient pas été manipulés. Après tout, après la bataille de Fort-le-Cor, les Hommes qui avaient été épargnés n'étaient pas venus les attaquer ensuite. Elle lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Maika, laissez-moi vous présenter le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor : Faramir.

L'Homme s'inclina vers les nouveaux venus. Maika fronça les sourcils. Les traits de l'Homme lui étaient familiers. Ses cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés lui rappelaient sensiblement la chevelure d'une autre personne. Ses traits étaient doux et reflétaient une grande gentillesse.

Le cri d'un oiseau attira l'attention de la sorcière. Un oiseau au plumage de feu descendait directement vers eux avant de s'installer sur l'épaule de l'Homme. Un phénix. Faramir avait un phénix pour oiseau de compagnie. La sorcière ne connaissait qu'un phénix en Terre du Milieu.

-Boromir ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-C'était mon frère, répondit la voix profonde du fils de l'Intendant après que l'oiseau ait poussé un trille d'approbation. J'ai appris qu'il était mort il y a quelques mois. Cet oiseau est venu à moi à la même période.

-C'est un phénix, révéla la sorcière. Ils sont symbole de renouveau. La première fois que j'ai entendu le chant de cet oiseau, c'était juste après la mort de Boromir. Cet oiseau est sa réincarnation, car il a su faire preuve de compassion et de force.

Faramir sourit et indiqua qu'il s'agissait des qualificatifs qui caractérisaient le plus son frère. Il était heureux que cet oiseau, s'il était bel et bien Boromir comme le disait la demoiselle, soit revenu vers lui.

-Je pense qu'il restera auprès de vous autant de temps qu'il le faudra, ou qu'il le jugera nécessaire, dit la sorcière. Même si nos relations n'étaient pas souvent des plus aimables, je sais qu'il était un Homme bon. Je pense que vous pouvez être fier de lui.

-Je le suis ! Lui certifia l'Homme.

Maika était contente, elle avait rencontré le frère de celui qu'elle avait fini par apprécier. Elle était également heureuse que le fils aîné de l'Intendant soit revenu sous forme de phénix. Ces créatures magiques faisaient partis des plus rares et des plus précieuses, en dehors de leur signification. Elle ne connaissait pas la vie de l'Homme avant de le rencontrer, mais elle savait tout de même que s'il s'était engagé dans la Communauté, ce n'était pas pour le pouvoir de l'Anneau, mais pour aider son royaume. Oui, Boromir était un Homme valeureux malgré tous ses défauts.

''La guerre ne montre pas les meilleurs côtés de l'Homme. Mais cela arrive, parfois.''

* * *

Bon retour parmi moi ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?

On retrouve Boromir qu'on avait abandonné au chapitre 12 (si je ne me trompe pas) ! Vous l'aviez reconnu à ce moment ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, une bonne semaine et à Vendredi ! Sauf pour ceux qui lise le petit recueil d'OS sur Shiki, ce sera mardi alors ! Oui, je m'auto-publicite ! Je sais, ce mot n'existe pas !

Sur ce ... à la prochaine !

Angel.


	25. Chapitre 23 : Magies

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue chez Maika en ce vendredi matin ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous passerez quelques instants en la compagnie de ma chère sorcière.

Elle vous attend ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Sinon on va être en retard ! Trépigna Maika.

-Mais y'a pas le feu !

La sorcière sautait presque sur place. Le shaman soupira de lassitude. Par les dieux des montagnes, ce qu'elle pouvait être fatigante. Le duo était rentré de Minas Tirith quand la plus jeune avait appris la survie des forces alliés. La sorcière n'avait pas particulièrement envie que Guilhem rencontre Eomer, du moins dans un premier temps.

Quelques jours auparavant, un messager était arrivé en Isengard, annonçant le couronnement prochain du roi Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur. Et la jeune fille y était attendue, avec quelques invités si elle le voulait. Elle avait opté pour deux Dunlendings et, bien entendu, Lilith.

-Tu devrais aller un peu plus vite fils. Sans quoi, je craindrais que notre sorcière ne vienne te chercher par la peau du cou !

Guilhem bougonna un moment. La demoiselle était insupportable quand elle s'y mettait, mais quand son père se joignait à l'équation, la vie dans la forteresse devenait invivable. Cela avait commencé à leur retour de la cité blanche, quand il avait tutoyé Maika devant les autres Dunlendings. Cela avait jasé et, depuis, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. À commencer par Ulric et ses blagues relativement douteuses, et Oswald qui ricanait dès que les deux jeunes gens étaient ensembles. Même si Ade ne disait rien, elle n'en pensait pas moins, et Wulf n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Avait un jour demandé l'apprenti à Maika.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi qui les connais depuis que tu es en couche-culotte !

Le garçon avait rougi quand elle avait dit cela. Ce n'était pas faux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'annoncer ainsi.

-C'est parce que vous vous tutoyez ! Ils sont persuadés que vous formez un couple, plus ou moins officiel, leur avoua Lilith.

La démoniste n'avait pas dit que de nouveaux paris circulaient sur leur compte. Hors de question qu'elle dise qu'elle-même avait parié quelques gemmes, retrouvées dans le trésor de Saroumane, sur la date de leur mise en couple. Elle avait parié sur le premier mai, les autres un peu plus tard.

-Allez ! Pressa un peu plus Maika.

-Oui oui, j'arrive !

Guilhem finit de descendre les marches d'Orthanc. Il hissa Shérazade sur sa monture et se jucha sur la selle. Cela avait fait rire Lilith et Wulf quand ils les avaient vus revenir ainsi. Mais le familier n'aurait jamais tenu le choc en courant tout le long du chemin.

Et enfin, au grand plaisir de Maika, la petite troupe se mit en route. Ils traversèrent l'Isengard jusqu'à la porte Sud. Des petites bâtisses commençaient à fleurir ça et là. Ulric prévoyait déjà de faire une salle commune, une école également pour les futures sorcières et quelques magiciens, … Maika avait dû mettre le holà sans quoi elle aurait eu une ville fantôme au sein de la forteresse. Oswald avait ricané à ce moment.

Le Dunlending préparait un petit jardin au centre de ce qui aurait dû devenir un jardin dans les projets de son comparse. Il avait pris les quelques graines que la sorcière avait récupéré depuis Imladris et les avait plantées. La jeune fille avait hâte de voir ce que ça donnerait.

Il fallait pas moins de cinq jours pour aller jusqu'à la cité blanche. Même en partant maintenant, ils arriveraient bien en avance, mais cela n'était pas une raison. La sorcière était pressée de revoir ses amis de la Communauté qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir pendant leur premier passage à Minas Tirith, trop pressée de repartir pour éviter les ennuis à son compagnon.

* * *

-Maika, dites-moi ...

La sorcière leva les yeux vers Wulf. Ce soir-là était le quatrième depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Isengard. Jusqu'à présent, le trajet s'était fait dans une humeur bon enfant, rythmé par les plaisanteries du Dunlending envers son fils. C'était un peu comme si toutes les tensions dues à la guerre de l'Anneau s'étaient évaporées en quelques jours.

-Oui ?

-Combien de magies connaissez-vous ?

-De magies ?

-Oui. De ce que je constate, la magie des sorcières n'est pas la seule. La preuve en est qu'il existe des shamans chez nous et votre sœur ne semble pas partager votre magie.

Lilith et Maika échangèrent un regard. Le chef des Dunlendings était quelqu'un de perspicace. La sorcière laissa sa main droite se perdre dans le pelage de son familier avant d'entamer ce qui pouvait être assimilé à un cours.

-Autrefois, mon père m'a appris qu'il existait de la magie en toute chose. Pendant longtemps, jusqu'à mes dix ans, j'ai cru que cela expliquait seulement l'existence du petit peuple. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Finalement, la magie des sorcières est assimilable aux éléments et à rien de plus. Mais il existe de nombreuses autres magies.

»Celle des shamans est un dérivé de celle des sorcières. De ce que j'en connais, ils sont élus par les esprits de la nature, en d'autres mots par les Invisibles, le petit peuple. Ce qui explique pourquoi Guilhem parvint à voir Diling sans aucun souci.

»La magie de Lilith en est une qui diffère grandement de celle des sorcières. Sa magie est un peu particulière. Sa magie ne vient pas d'elle mais plutôt d'une entité autre.

Lilith stoppa Maika qui commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une démoniste pour expliquer ses pouvoirs.

-Je suis ce qu'on appelle une démoniste, commença la sœur de la sorcière. Pour faire simple, je n'aurais pas dû exister. À ma naissance, je ne respirais pas. J'étais considérée comme morte.

-Pourtant vous …

-Je suis en vie grâce à des entités très puissantes.

-Des dieux ? Demanda Guilhem.

-Non, mais le nom qu'on leur donne veut dire ''puissance divine'' mais qui ont une image relativement négative. Ce sont des démons. La démone qui m'a donné suffisamment d'énergie magique pour me permettre de vivre s'appelle Alrinach. C'était une druidesse. Le second est mon protecteur : Maimon.

-Les pouvoirs de Lilith sont liés à la nuit d'une certaine manière, reprit Maika. Ils sont le côté obscur mais n'ont rien de démoniaque pour autant. Chacun des démons avec lesquels elle s'est liée par un pacte respecte scrupuleusement ses souhaits et ses ordres.

Les deux Dunlendings hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de croiser le démon Elfe à de nombreuses reprises, il aidait souvent pour les lourds travaux. Alrinach était plus discrète, plus effacée.

-Et les druides ? Demanda le shaman.

-Un autre nom des shamans, tout simplement. Après, il existe bien des pouvoirs. Certaines personnes, hommes ou femmes, peuvent influer sur l'esprit des gens, se transformer en quelconque animal ou encore voir l'avenir. Ce sont des mages. Les femmes sont souvent caractérisées comme des sorcières, mais nous n'avons aucun lien. Les magiciens n'ont pas non plus de liens avec nous. Ce sont des Hommes qui ont réveillé leur potentiel magique.

-Avez-vous rencontré ces autres formes de magie ? Lança alors Wulf.

-Non. Mon père était un magicien, avec Gandalf et Saroumane, ce sont les seuls que je connaisse. Et je n'ai rencontré la magie de Lilith qu'une seule fois, quand j'ai eu dix ans. Le choc a été assez brutal.

-Comment ça ?

Lilith regarda Maika d'un air gêné. Cette dernière se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui répondit :

-Ma magie n'a pas toléré la proximité prolongée à celle de Lilith. Je suis tombée malade, pendant quelques jours. C'était une horreur. C'est Alrinach qui m'a purifiée avec ses rituels.

De toute sa vie, la sorcière n'avait pas rencontré d'autres communautés qui possédaient des pouvoirs, hormis le petit peuple et les Elfes. Elle était curieuse de rencontrer en Terre du Milieu des pouvoirs qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom, s'ils venaient à elle.

* * *

Il leur fallut encore un jour et demi de voyage avant d'arriver en vue de la cité blanche. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vue une fois, la sorcière resta émerveillée devant l'aspect immaculé de la ville. Même si la reconstruction avait à peine commencé, Minas Tirith ne perdait pas de son charme.

De nombreuses tentes étaient érigées à l'entrée de la ville. Beaucoup portaient des pavillons de familles nobles du Gondor. Quelques unes portaient des drapeaux comportant des caractères elfiques : les maisons d'Elrond et de la Dame des Bois d'or certainement.

La petite troupe longea les murs de la cité pour atteindre la porte. Mais ils furent interpellés par des connaissances de la sorcière.

-Maika ? C'est vous ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers les tentes. Deux Elfes venaient vers eux. Le premier était l'identique du second. Maika descendit de monture et s'approcha des jumeaux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elladan, Elrohir. C'est bon de vous revoir.

-Nous espérions aussi vous revoir. Mithrandir nous a dit que la forteresse de Saroumane était à présent sous votre surveillance, dit Elladan.

-Sous ma surveillance, c'est un bien grand mot. C'est surtout Sylvebarbe qui le surveillait.

-Au passé ? Remarqua Elrohir.

-Oui, il s'est échappé il y a un moment. Son bâton a été brisé par Gandalf. Il ne peut plus user de la magie dont il a abusé. Il n'est plus un danger.

-Espérons-le.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait d'abord saluer le maître des lieux avant de parler à ses invités ?

La voix légèrement grondante de Gandalf fit se raidir Maika. Elle se retourna et prit un sourire mécanique, comme prise en faute.

-Bonjour Gandalf, dit-elle.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Maika. Venez, Aragorn vous attend !

La sorcière fit un signe de la main aux jumeaux avant que le magicien ne la ramène près des portes de la cité où l'attendaient encore ses compagnons de voyage. Cependant, Gandalf fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'un des cavaliers.

-Vous voyagez avec un Homme du pays de Dun ? S'étonna Mithrandir.

-Ne vous mettez pas en colère ! Wulf est un Homme bon, et son peuple également. Ils ont été manipulés par Saroumane. Ils sont même venus nous aider à réhabiliter Isengard !

Le vieil homme hocha la tête à l'entente des arguments de la sorcière. Oui, cela pouvait se tenir. Tout de même méfiant, il les invita à venir plus avant dans la cité.

La troupe gravit de nombreux niveaux, laissant leurs montures dans les étages les plus hauts. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur le niveau supérieur, le plus haut de la cité. Cela se résumait à une immense place en fer de lance. Un arbre d'un blanc infini se dressait au milieu, son écorce était noueuse, mais des rameaux de jeunes feuilles s'épanouissaient au bout des branches. Un grand bâtiment portant les bannières du Gondor se dressait dans la partie la plus large de la place.

Le groupe entra dans ce dernier. Ils pénétrèrent directement dans la salle du trône. La pièce était longue, plus encore que celle d'Edoras. Deux séries de colonnes bordaient l'allée centrale qui menait à une volée de marches où se tenait le grand trône du roi, et plus bas celui de l'intendant. Une longue table avait été dressée à droite de l'entrée et bien des personnes y étaient attablées, mais chacune avait un sourire immense.

La sorcière reconnut chacun des visages souriants. Aragorn se tenait en bout de table, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. À sa droite, dos aux arrivants, se tenait Faramir et son phénix perché sur son épaule. Elle reconnut les boucles foncées de Frodon et celles plus claires de Sam. Eomer se tenait aussi dos à elle.

À la droite du nouveau roi du Gondor, Legolas leva un visage heureux. À côté de lui, Gimli partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui ne semblait avoir aucune origine. Les deux derniers Hobbits se levèrent en les apercevant et s'approchèrent d'eux.

Maika ne résista pas à l'envie de les étreindre. Toute la Communauté était rassemblée. Tous étaient là, à sourire et à rire. La sorcière prit alors conscience que tout venait de finir, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, son emprisonnement à Fondcombe, le voyage, le Caradhras, la Moria, les Bois d'or et enfin le gouffre de Helm. Tout était fini.

-Vous avez pu venir ! Se réjouit Aragorn en se levant.

-Je n'aurais jamais raté ça, pour rien au monde ! Certifia la demoiselle.

Les autres se levèrent peu à peu pour saluer les nouveaux venus. Cependant, un lourd silence alourdit l'ambiance un peu festive. Eomer, nouveau roi du Rohan, venait de reconnaître l'Homme que son oncle avait laissé partir après la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Ce même Homme que Théoden avait juré de tuer si jamais il foulait à nouveau le sol des rohirrims.

-Attendez ! Intervint la sorcière. Je pense que vous devriez discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé avant de vous sauter à la gorge ! Les traîtrises de Saroumane ont été nombreuses, et vous le savez parfaitement Eomer, tout comme ses sortilèges et ses manipulations. Les Hommes du pays de Dun ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'on a voulu le faire croire ces dernières semaines !

-Laissez Maika. Il est temps pour moi et mon peuple de prendre nos responsabilités.

Wulf se redressa de toute sa taille, imité ensuite par son fils. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire pour autant. Pourtant, tout signe d'animosité avait disparu des traits du rohirrim. La guerre était à présent terminée, peut-être était-il temps de passer à autre chose. Eomer tendit la main dans un signe de réconciliation. Le geste fit sourire la sorcière et sa sœur, surtout quand Wulf accepta la poignée de mains.

* * *

-Maika !

La sorcière se baladait dans la cité blanche, s'émerveillant toujours de la splendeur de la cité. La petite troupe venant de l'Isengard était arrivée depuis déjà trois jours et le couronnement du roi ne serait pas avant encore deux jours, le groupe avait donc le temps de visiter. Wulf et Guilhem restaient souvent dans la salle du trône pour discuter avec Eomer pour s'accorder sur une entente entre les deux royaumes.

Guilhem écoutait plus qu'il n'intervenait en réalité. Même si souvent le shaman faisait office de chef, ce n'était pas le cas chez les Dunlendings. D'ailleurs, le fils aîné de Wulf aurait dû assister à ces négociations, mais n'étant pas en Isengard à ce moment, il ne pouvait pas assister à cette réunion très importante.

-Maika !

L'interpellée se tourna seulement la deuxième fois qu'on l'appela. Elle vit Lilith arriver en courant, Maimon et Alrinach sur les talons. La démoniste avait un regard relativement sombre. Quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter, quelque chose d'important, de très important et qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Maika quand sa sœur arriva à sa portée.

-Un démoniste.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un démoniste dans la cité.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je reconnaîtrais l'énergie magique d'Abigor entre mille, révéla Alrinach.

-Lui qui s'était juré de ne se lier à personne …

-Maimon, ce n'est pas le moment ! Rappela Lilith. Allons-y !

Maika hocha la tête et elles partirent en courant vers les niveaux inférieurs. Cela avait commencé par des rumeurs d'un enfant maudit, à l'humeur aussi sombre que la nuit. En ces nouveaux temps de paix, il était encore facile de se méfier des autres. Maintenant que Sauron était tombé, certains cherchaient des bouc-émissaires pouvant accueillir l'âme du Seigneur Noir et cherchaient ensuite à le détruire.

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent bientôt devant une maison à l'aspect délabré, et cela n'était pas forcément dû à la destruction de Minas Tirith par les orques. La petite demeure était en retrait de la route principale, comme si l'on essayait de la cacher.

Un petit garçon jouait sur les marches menant à la porte principale. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et ses yeux étaient couleur améthyste, quand il les tourna vers elles.

-Bonjour, dit doucement Lilith en s'approchant de lui.

-Bonjour.

Il avait répondu d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il n'osait pas. Le cœur de Lilith fondit. Cet enfant lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait été au même âge, cinq ans.

-Comment t'appelles-tu petit Homme ? Demanda la démoniste.

Le garçon allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années sortit de la maison, un balai brandi devant elle. Elle prenait un air menaçant alors qu'elle indiquait à l'enfant de rentrer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous voulez me l'enlever vous aussi ? Comme tous les autres avant vous ? Je ne vous le laisserais pas ! Yué est mon petit garçon, qu'importe ce que l'on dit !

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à ce petit Homme !

-Allez vous-en ! Hurla la femme de manière hystérique.

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et des larmes menaçaient de tomber.

-Sélène, calme-toi.

L'ordre avait été donné d'un ton calme par une voix grave, celle d'un homme sûr de lui. Ce dernier sortit de la pénombre qui emplissait la petite maison. Ses cheveux de feu avaient été ramenés en arrière, dévoilant un front haut et des yeux vert émeraude dont la pupille était fendue verticalement. Ses bras étaient croisés sur un torse musculeux et il n'était vêtu que d'un pagne.

-Bigor ! S'écria l'enfant en se jetant sur l'Homme qui posa une main sur la tête du plus petit.

-Abigor, salua Alrinach d'une voix parfaitement calme.

-Alrinach, Maimon. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Votre protégée semble bien se porter.

-Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne te lierais pas ! Fit remarquer le démon Elfe.

-Un concours de circonstance.

-Comme pour nous tous, sourit la druidesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola la mère de famille.

L'attention de tous se reporta sur elle. Ce fut Abigor qui reprit la parole, la femme l'écouterait plus que des inconnues.

-Sélène, la jeune femme aux yeux améthystes est la protégée d'Alrinach et de Maimon, deux démons.

-Vous aussi vous n'êtes pas née vivante ?

La question mit Lilith mal à l'aise, mais elle inclina la tête.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, les invita la blonde.

* * *

Le premier mai. Cette date était devenue très importante et cela pour deux raisons. La première fut un couronnement qui se passa dans l'après-midi, la seconde pour un événement qui se passa en soirée.

L'après-midi venait juste de débuter quand tous les habitants de Minas Tirith et les invités du roi furent convier à venir sur la place du niveau supérieur. L'endroit fut rapidement bondé. Les invités s'étaient placés par délégation.

Les émissaires du Rohan se trouvaient à droite de l'escalier en descendant du bâtiment. À leur gauche se trouvait la petite troupe de l'Isengard composée de Wulf et Guilhem habillés de leurs plus beaux atours. Pour Lilith et Maika, les servantes avaient dû piocher dans quelques gardes-robes. De ce fait, elles étaient vêtues dans de luxueuses robes. Elles osaient à peine bouger ainsi vêtues, de peur de les abîmer.

Plus loin, la sorcière avait aperçu la délégation elfique en la présence des jumeaux d'Imladris, d'Elrond et elle avait vu également que Legolas s'était joint à eux.

Maika avait également entraperçu les quatre Hobbits installés sur une petite estrade pour voir correctement.

Gandalf était installé en haut des marches. C'est lui qui procéderait au couronnement du roi. C'était un honneur qu'il avait accepté avec un grand plaisir.

Le dernier de la Communauté, Gimli, se tenait au côté du magicien. Il portait un coussin où était délicatement posée la couronne qui viendrait bientôt orner le front du roi.

L'instant fut très solennel. Quelques paroles elfiques furent prononcées, bien qu'elles ne furent pas comprises par tous. Puis, Aragorn entama un chant. Maika ne le comprit pas non plus, mais elle le trouva très beau.

Le nouveau roi se redressa et se tourna avec une lenteur infinie. Les délégations et les habitants de la cité blanche se poussèrent au passage de l'ancien Rôdeur. Quand il passa devant les deux filles, il les salua d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, auxquels elles répondirent de leur plus beau sourire. Puis il s'en alla, saluant de la tête plusieurs personnes importantes.

Quand il arriva près de la délégation elfique, il discuta quelque instant avec Elrond avant qu'une bannière change de mains. Bientôt, la Dame de Fondcombe se dévoila. Elle aurait dû partir au-delà de l'océan, elle n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Quand on voyait le bonheur dans les yeux du couple, son départ aurait été bien dommage. Arwen et Aragorn échangèrent un baiser qui fit éclater la foule de joie. Les sœurs applaudirent bruyamment.

Puis le couple royal poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'estrade des Hobbits. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent mais le Rôdeur leur pria de se relever. C'était grâce à ces semi-Hommes que la Terre du Milieu avait retrouvé une tranquillité longtemps méritée. Ce n'était pas à eux de s'incliner. Le roi courba alors la tête, suivit par l'intégralité des Hommes, Elfes, Nain ou magicien. Tous rendaient hommages au courage des Hobbits.

* * *

-Je ne laisserai pas un oreilles-pointues me vaincre !

Maika tira sa sœur dans le coin de la pièce où un terrible duel avait lieu. Un tonneau de bière avait été amené. À une table, apportée à la hâte, deux amis se faisaient face. Le premier était le Nain, dont la phrase énoncée plus tôt avait retenti dans toute la salle du trône, attirant les curieux. Le second était l'Elfe qui affichait un petit air arrogant. Il avait gagné la première fois, pourquoi pas la seconde ?

Les deux membres de la Communauté burent bière après bière, l'un après l'autre. Le Nain roula sous la table après une bonne vingtaine de pintes, et en tenant des propos incohérents sur la non résistance des Elfes à l'alcool. Ce à quoi Legolas répondit qu'il était encore invaincu à ce jour, ce duel n'étant que le second auquel il avait participé. La scène avait fait rire toutes les personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour du duo atypique.

Même s'il était tard, la fête battait toujours son plein dans le palais royal et la place juste devant. Un nouveau roi avait été couronné, l'arbre blanc fleurissait à nouveau et la Terre du Milieu avait été libérée de l'emprise du malin. Alors comment pouvait-on s'arrêter de faire la fête dans un jour si important !

Lilith vit sa sœur être tirée à l'extérieur par un Guilhem passablement éméché. Elle les suivit, curieuse. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Wulf qui s'était libéré de la discussion à sens unique avec un noble du Gondor. Il détestait ces fêtes mondaines, bien que la présence étrange d'un Nain, d'Elfes et de Hobbits la rendaient des plus agréables, les rires et les chansons parcouraient la salle pour le plus grand plaisir du Dunlending. Mais un autre devoir l'attendait ailleurs : au dehors, avec Lilith pour savoir qui enfin gagnerait le pari qui avait commencé en Isengard.

Le grand chef des Hommes du pays de Dun ne tarda pas à ouvrir grand la bouche en exorbitant les yeux, le tout sous les ricanements de Lilith.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné Wulf ! Sourit largement la démoniste. Fermez la bouche, on croirait voir un poisson sorti de l'eau !

L'Homme bougonna. Comment son fils avait pu ainsi le trahir ? Il avait parié pour le dix mai par tous les dieux des montagnes ! Et puis, son fils cadet, Guilhem … il l'avait trahi. Sur un coup de tête, l'apprenti-shaman avait embrassé la sorcière et celle-ci, même si elle avait armé sa main pour le gifler, s'était laissée faire. Comment avait-elle pu le trahir ? Elle … celle qui l'avait aidé, celle à qui il avait apporté de l'aide pour reconstruire l'Isengard … elle l'avait trahi.

Même si la trahison, et la perte d'un paquet d'argent, lui avait été douloureuse, il n'en était pas moins heureux que Guilhem et Maika trouvent le bonheur auquel ils aspiraient.

''Il existe plusieurs types de magie. Mais elles ne le sont pas toutes ! Certaines sont des magies naturelles, qui viennent de n'importe quel être vivant. Mais chacune n'aspire qu'à une chose : apporter le bonheur à son utilisateur.''

Lilith hocha la tête. Aleth avait eu totalement raison quand elle avait conclu la leçon sur les magies à la jeune démoniste alors âgée de treize ans. Oui, Aleth avait totalement raison.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! Peut-être le présentez-vous depuis déjà un moment mais ... nous atteignons l'épilogue !

Mais l'heure n'est pas à la tristesse ! Comme ce chapitre : il est à la fête !

Alors j'espère de tout coeur vous revoir la semaine prochaine pour revoir ma petite Maika !

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une excellente semaine ! A vendredi prochain.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	26. Épilogue : Gardiens

Bonjour tout le monde !

Haut les coeurs camarades ! Aujourd'hui, nous entamons le tout dernier chapitre de _La goutte de mer_ : l'épilogue !

Bonne lecture à vous tous

* * *

''Les Gardiens sont ce que la forêt a de plus précieux.''

* * *

Deux sensations ont conduit à mon réveil. La première, bien que tendre, était relativement puissante. Sa magie était stable et ancienne, comme un arbre qui avait vu passer bien des vies.

La seconde était bien plus douce et chaleureuse. Cette magie-là était puissante, mais était tantôt calme tantôt agitée, comme la mer. Cette deuxième personne avait une odeur iodée. C'est elle qui me guida vers le monde extérieur. C'est elle qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle me donna le nom d'Anselme, son défunt frère qu'elle aurait tellement chéri s'il avait été à ses côtés.

Ce fut soudain, aussi soudain que la foudre qui tombe sur un arbre. Quand je la vis pour la première fois, à peine eus-je le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que cela ma sembla être une évidence. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme, en une seconde. Je prenais à peine connaissance du monde extérieur, mais je savais que je voulais rester toujours au plus près d'elle, aussi longtemps que durerait sa vie pourtant si courte.

Le temps passait vite pour moi. En sept jours, mon corps grandissait de trois ans. Tous les jours j'allais la voir, elle, celle avec qui je vouais rester à jamais. Mais je le savais, à son comportement, à son regard à la fois tendre et triste, elle ne tarderait pas à me quitter. Et puis Mallolë me le répétait régulièrement :

- _Profite d'elle autant que possible. Notre Tant attendue partira toujours bien trop tôt._

Ma mère, Maika, ce fut elle qui m'enseigna bien des choses : ce qu'il fallait faire, ou non, le respect que je devais montrer aux Seigneurs de la forêt.

Elle partit quand j'eus douze ans. Le devoir l'appelait ailleurs. Mais j'étais toujours inquiet pour elle, Mallolë l'avait blessée, ce qui avait conduit à ma naissance. J'avais haï ma mère dryade pour cela, mais ce fut Maika qui me convainquit de ne pas le lui reprocher. C'était un accident, rien de plus.

Au début, alors qu'elle se préparait à partir, je ne voulais pas venir, pas lui dire au revoir. Parce que lui dire au revoir signifiait que j'acceptais son départ. Mallolë me convainquit. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je la reverrais, elle, celle que j'aimais tant.

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivirent, je m'assagis. Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu que je reste aussi impétueux qu'elle … mais je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Je me devais de devenir un Gardien digne de ses attentes. Alors j'appris.

J'appris à connaître chacun des habitants des Bois d'or, qu'ils soient du petit peuple que ma mère chérissait tant, ou qu'ils soient du peuple Elfe qui avait osé l'emprisonner et presque tuer une hamadryade pour maintenir une sorcière loin de son devoir.

À chaque fois que j'avais à faire aux Seigneurs ou à n'importe quel Elfe, je me montrais toujours le plus distant possible. Je ne voulais pas que ceux qui avaient fait tant souffrir ma mère m'approche de trop près. Mais à chaque fois que j'agissais ainsi, les paroles de celle que j'aimais me revenaient en tête :

-Ils ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient bien. Anselme, respecte le souhait des sorcières, s'il-te-plaît. Ne te montre pas arrogant avec eux. Sois celui que tu dois être.

Alors, petit à petit, avec la lenteur qui caractérise si bien les Elfes, je finis par leur pardonner. Si elle était parvenue à passer outre, je me devais de prendre exemple sur elle. Mallolë était toujours plus virulente, mais je ne voulais pas décevoir ma mère. Je ne voulais pas décevoir la sorcière qui était revenue parmi nous, sur ces terres.

* * *

Les nuages qui berçaient le ciel continuellement finirent par se dissiper. Les sylphes ne tardèrent pas à danser et chanter avec plus de gaieté qu'auparavant. Ils m'apportaient les nouvelles : le Seigneur noir avait été vaincu. Les peuples étaient à nouveau libres et les traces de son mal disparaîtraient bientôt. Malgré les bonnes nouvelles, je guettais les mauvaises. Je voulais savoir si elle allait bien. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle soit partie définitivement dans un lieu où je ne pourrais l'atteindre alors qu'elle m'avait juré de revenir.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas petit Gardien, ta bien-aimée se porte très bien!_ Lui dit une sylphide en jouant avec mes longs cheveux bruns.

À partir de ce moment, j'affichais toujours un grand sourire. J'allais même informer Dame Galadriel que le Mal avait disparu. Puis je décelais dans ses yeux une étincelle de curiosité que je n'avais jamais vu avant. La Dame me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur Seigneur Gardien ?

-Rien.

-Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'il s'agisse seulement de la disparition de l'Innommable.

-Ce n'est rien Dame Galadriel.

-J'en déduis donc que la sorcière Maika se porte bien.

L'Elfe rit un peu. Mallolë m'apprit en ricanant que j'avais rougi à la mention de la sorcière.

* * *

Il fallut un long moment avant que je n'ai des nouvelles de celle qui m'était si chère. Les nouvelles ne se présentèrent pas comme de simples rumeurs lancées par les sylphes mais plutôt comme la présence même de la sorcière.

À peine eut-elle mis le pied dans la forêt que j'en fus immédiatement informé. Elle était revenue, comme elle l'avait promis il y a de cela dix ans très exactement. Elle était revenue en cette fin du mois d'avril.

Moi qui d'ordinaire restais aux alentours du centre de la cité, je me précipitais aux portes de Caras Galadhon. Les Elfes me laissèrent passer, aussi surpris que confus. Elle était entrée par le Sud.

-Mère !

Je la voyais, elle était enfin là, si proche et pourtant si loin. Juchée sur un cheval à la robe sombre, elle était enfin là. Dix ans était passés. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, coiffés en de nombreuses tresses brunes. Elle avait toujours aimé les tresses, c'était elle qui m'avait appris à les faire quand j'étais encore petit. Ses yeux se levèrent, à la fois de surprise et de bonheur. Elle m'avait reconnu. Elle descendit précipitamment de sa monture et lança les rênes derrière elle, sans regardait.

Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, mes bras se refermèrent sur cette petite humaine qui restait toujours aussi belle, malgré ses dix ans de plus. Par toutes les sorcières qui avaient peuplé ces terres, que j'étais heureux de retrouver cette femme. Elle se décolla un peu de moi et passa une main sur mon visage. Elle frôla mon oreille gauche et ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux.

-Que tu as grandi Anselme.

-Mère.

Sa voix était tremblante, l'émotion la faisait vibrer. J'étais tellement content de la revoir, elle m'avait tant manqué.

-Tu n'as pas changé, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Pas changé ? Rit-elle. J'ai pris dix ans Anselme, ne me dit pas que je n'ai pas changé, je ne te croirais pas !

Je ris moi aussi. Oui elle avait changé, c'est vrai, elle était devenue encore plus belle. Elle échappa définitivement à mes bras et me tira vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Le premier qu'elle me présenta était un homme de son âge. Sa peau était plus sombre que celle que j'avais tant attendu. Il avait des cheveux courts et bruns et ses yeux sombres montraient une grande tendresse envers ma mère. Sa magie scintillait presque autour de lui. C'était un shaman, un magicien en phase avec la nature. Son nom était Guilhem et c'était le compagnon de Maika. À son regard et sa magie, je sus qu'elle l'avait choisi avec attention et que jamais elle ne s'en séparerait. Il posa une main sur quelque chose en travers de sa selle, devant lui, je reconnus sans mal la louve de sa mère.

Puis elle me montra deux enfants. Le premier était un garçon de six ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-gris, comme elle, mais il avait la peau foncée de son père. Sa magie était très similaire à celle de son père. Elle m'apprit qu'il s'appelait Aymeric, qui signifiait force. Le second enfant était une petite fille de trois ans qui chevauchait avec son frère, qui faisait particulièrement attention à elle. Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire édenté. Elle avait la peau aussi pâle que celle de ma mère. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une belle tresse brune et ses yeux sombres étaient chaleureux. La petite Amandine portait sur son épaule un petit être que je reconnus comme le lutin des forêts qui accompagnait toujours ma bien-aimée.

La dernière personne qu'elle me présenta était une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthystes. Sa magie respirait la noirceur de la nuit, mais elle restait très douce. Lilith était une démoniste et la sœur adoptive de ma mère.

Même si je le savais dès que j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'étais un peu triste d'apprendre que celle que j'aimais le plus s'était liée à un autre que moi. Non, c'est faux. Nous étions liés, mais pas forcément de la manière dont je l'aurais souhaité. Mais c'était une chose que je savais depuis ma naissance, alors je me résignais. Le tout, était que celle que j'aimais le plus soit heureuse et le reste, que sa vie soit longue ou courte.

* * *

''Les Gardiens sont ce que la forêt a de plus précieux. Ils sont précieux à toutes les dryades.''

* * *

On raconte que je suis l'être le plus ancien qui ait foulé cette terre. C'était vrai, seulement dans un sens. J'étais l'être le plus ancien encore en vie sur ces terres. Mais pour me donner vie, il avait fallu le sang d'une sorcière et les larmes d'une dryade.

La naissance d'un Ent était très ritualisée. Il se faisait seulement pendant la période de floraison de la dryade élue. La sorcière qui procédait au rituel était généralement une terrestre, comme cela fut pour moi. Un grand cercle était formé autour de l'arbre de la dryade, par les sorcières, les dryades et les hamadryades. Aucun chant n'était entonné, aucune parole n'était dite, mais je savais que chacune adressait une prière aux grandes fées, celles qui ont donné naissance aux trois lignées féeriques.

La sorcière s'appuyait contre l'arbre pour en faire sortir la dryade. Elle s'entaillait ensuite la main et la dryade versait quelques larmes. Les Ents étaient des symboles très forts, en dehors de leur rôle de gardien de la forêt, ils représentaient le renouveau à l'instar des fleurs.

Après la naissance de chaque Ent, ils grandissaient vite, très vite pour prendre leur rôle. Quand ils atteignaient la puberté humaine, leur croissance ralentissait pour qu'ils puissent assimiler tout ce que leur apprenaient les sorcières. Par la suite, les Ents vieillissaient avec une lenteur infinie.

Certaines sorcières sont parfois surprises de rencontrer des Ents vieux de plusieurs siècles. Car, peu à peu, nous prenons l'apparence d'un arbre, celui de la dryade qui nous a donné naissance.

* * *

Je fus le témoin de la découverte de la Terre du Milieu par les Hommes. J'ai été témoin de l'alliance fragile des humains et des sorcières. Mais surtout, j'ai été témoin de la prise du pouvoir par les magiciens et du massacre des sorcières. Plusieurs d'entre elles se cachèrent dans les bois, mais malgré tout nous ne pouvions rien faire. Elles nous avaient appris à être les témoins de la marche du monde. Elles nous avaient appris qu'elles savaient se débrouiller. Mais malgré tout, si elles en faisaient la demande, nous serions aller à leur aide. Mais nous ne voulions pas bafouer ce qu'elles nous avaient enseigné. Nous n'avons donc rien fait quand les magiciens les tuèrent et prirent leur sang comme si ce trophée leur revenait de droit.

Après la disparition des sorcières, la terre changea. C'était subtil, bien trop fin pour être perçu par les Hommes ou les magiciens. Nous seuls, les Ents, arrivions à percevoir ce changement. La terre se mourrait, toujours un peu plus au fil des ans. Les Elfes finirent par percevoir ce changement, mais rien dans leur magie ne pouvait le changer. Les membres du petit peuple pleuraient encore la disparition des sorcières.

Pourtant, tout au fond de nous il restait un espoir. Il était mince, plus petit encore qu'un insecte, mais il était là. La terre elle-même sembla le percevoir et le savoir. Nous attendions tous leur retour. Nous le savions sans vouloir l'avouer, une sorcière foulerait à nouveau ces terres. Elle signerait le renouveau de la nature, celle que nous chérissions et que nous laissions mourir car nous étions incapables de résister à l'emprise et à la domination des Hommes.

* * *

Au début, ce n'était qu'une rumeur portée par les sylphes. Peu y croyaient, les sylphes étaient connus pour leurs farces. Et pourtant, la flamme qui nous maintenait en vie se mit à grandir. Le vent porta la nouvelle aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu et encore bien au-delà des mers et des océans. Celle que nous attendions, la Tant attendue, ne tarderait pas à venir.

Puis, quand elle fut réellement là, la nature sembla exploser de vie. Même nous, les Ents, nous nous mîmes à bouger. La sorcière était là, elle venait et nous nous devions de l'accueillir. Elle ne vint pas tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Avant de venir à nous, elle avait encore de bien nombreuses choses à faire. Mais nous l'attendions. Nous étions prêts à l'accueillir.

Mais avant cela, avant qu'elle ne vienne à nous, deux petits Hommes entrèrent dans la forêt. Nous n'avions pas vu d'Hommes depuis longtemps et je les confondis avec les orques venus du Sud. Les deux Hommes ressemblant à des enfants me convainquirent de les aider. Je devais simplement les porter vers l'Isengard, vers la forteresse des sorcières qui était occupée par le magicien blanc. Le magicien blanc n'était pas mauvais, il venait régulièrement pour s'entretenir avec nous, les Ents. Mais cela faisait de nombreuses semaines que nous ne l'avions pas aperçu.

Un horrible spectacle s'étendit devant moi quand j'emmenais les Hobbits vers l'Isengard. La forêt qui bordait la forteresse avait disparu, il ne restait plus que des souches. Même les Ents qui sommeillaient dans les lieux avaient été coupés et brûlés. Il ne restait plus rien de cette forêt qu'aimaient celles que nous chérissions. Le magicien ne venait plus, il préférait détruire ce qui avait mis tant de temps à pousser. La rage coula dans mes veines. Le magicien qui autrefois respectait l'enseignement des sorcières le foulait au pied à présent. Il ne méritait plus de demeurer dans la forteresse des sorcières. Il était donc de notre devoir, à nous, enfants des disparues de reprendre leur demeure. Je lançais et menais la charge.

Sous nos pieds nous écrasèrent les orques. Avec nos mains nous détruisions chacune des installations du malin. Nous ramenions l'eau dans la forteresse qui combla les trous creusés et balayèrent les honnis. Mais malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne pouvions venir à bout de ce magicien qui ne méritait plus son titre.

Quelques jours plus tard nous recevions la visite d'un autre magicien blanc, un qui avait appris auprès de la Tant attendue et qui respectait ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Il vint en Isengard et il ne vint pas seul. La sorcière était là, la Tant attendue, celle qui ramènerait le pouvoir de ses paires en Terre du Milieu.

Même après le départ de Gandalf et de la destruction du bâton de Saroumane, elle resta accompagnée de la protégée des démons. Elles savaient que leur place était ici, dans la forteresse. Elles se mirent à la reconstruire. J'apportais l'aide des Ents, des Gardiens comme elles nous appelaient, et Maika demandait celle des naïades. Le sol devait être asséché.

Il se passa quelques jours seulement avant que l'ombre qui couvrait les terres depuis l'Est ne disparaisse. Maintenant que le malin s'en était allé, nous savions tous que le pouvoir des sorcières reviendrait couvrir la terre.

Cela ne tarda pas. Comme appelé par la disparition de l'Innommable, la terre explosa de vie. L'Isengard reprit son aspect verdoyant. Des bâtiments fleurissaient dans la cour de la forteresse. Cette dernière demeura inhabitée et même encore aujourd'hui, aucune sorcière ne dort dans Orthanc.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, les années passèrent. La Tant attendue se lia avec un shaman venu du Nord-Ouest. Elle donna naissance à trois enfants : Aymeric, l'aîné, Amandine, la cadette, et Anémone, la benjamine. Chacun reçut l'enseignement des sorcières. Le premier devint shaman, comme son père, et les deux petites prirent la voie maternelle et se mirent à parcourir le monde.

Avec les années, la forteresse reprit vie, comme autrefois quand les anciennes sorcières y habitaient. Toutes les formes de magies s'y retrouvèrent, d'abord les protégés des démons en la personne de Lilith, puis de Yué, ensuite les shamans par la présence de Guilhem. L'Isengard se peupla peu à peu. La communauté s'agrandit peu à peu.

* * *

La tristesse secoua cependant la terre quand la sorcière s'éteint plus de soixante ans après son arrivée de Terre du Milieu. Ce fut les naïades qui s'occupèrent de la sépulture de l'Enfant de l'eau, celle qui leur était si chère. Chacun savait que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu, même Guilhem donna son accord pourtant triste de voir partir le corps de celle qu'il avait aimé.

Mais malgré la tristesse ambiante, la joie restait de mise. Grâce à la Tant attendue, le renouveau des sorcières et de la terre était enfin arrivé.

* * *

Maika, descendante de celles qui avaient disparu, avait été comme son nom l'indiquait : une goutte de mer qui provoquait le raz-de-marée. C'était elle qui avait ramené la magie des sorcières. Et c'était grâce à elle qu'elle perdurerait pendant encore longtemps.

* * *

''Les Gardiens sont ce que la forêt a de plus précieux. Ils sont précieux à toutes les dryades. Mais avant tout, ils sont nos enfants et ceux qui resteront bien après nous. Fangorn ! Merci d'être resté auprès de nous en Isengard.''

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ici que se clôturent les aventures de Maika !

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que cela s'est ressenti ! J'ai tellement de remerciements à faire que j'en ai fait un chapitre spécial que vous pourrez lire juste après !

Mais avant tout et même si je le fais encore après, je voudrais vous remercier, tous : lecteurs, commentateurs, ... tous ! Merci d'avoir fait vivre Maika, au moins pendant vos lectures.

Maintenant, parlons un peu de la suite ! Je ne sais pas quand sortira la prochaine fanfic longue, mais elle sortira ! Soyez en sûrs ! Ensuite, j'envisage de garder Maika avec moi pendant encore un long moment ! Entendez par là que j'ai en projet un recueil d'OS consacré à ma petite sorcière. Ils ne comprendront pas forcément l'univers total de Tolkien, mais Maika y étant "née" je ne le mettrai pas ailleurs ! Ceci dit, ce n'est pas impossible qu'on retrouve des persos !

Encore une fois : Merci à tous ! Je vous laisse sur ces paroles et sur le chapitre de remerciements. Merci encore.

J'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour d'autres récits.

Je vous adore.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	27. Remerciements

Le chapitre précédent marque la fin des aventures de la sorcière. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, faire des recherches (aussi bien sur le petit peuple que sur les plantes médicinales) était très instructifs et bigrement intéressant.

Vous avez eu ma vision des sorcières, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

Je suis pas forcément douée pour les remerciements, mais je vais quand même en faire quelques uns.

La toute première à être remerciée est ma bêta-lectrice (qui est aussi ma meilleure amie), merci Siana, je sais que je devais être énervante pour ce foutu tiret !

Merci aussi à Silver, qui m'a toujours donnée son avis, sur chacun des chapitres que ce soit Maika ou non. Et je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plu jusqu'au bout ! Et tant pis si ça t'embarrasse !

Pour finir, je veux remercier les lecteurs, sans qui finalement cette fanfic ne vivrait pas vraiment. Mention spécial pour les reviewers (anonymes ou pas), même si je n'ai pas toujours répondu (notamment pour les anonymes), vos commentaires m'ont toujours énormément touchée.

Alors, merci à tous d'avoir suivi Maika dans ses aventures, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur un autre de mes écrits.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction qui m'est très chère.


End file.
